


Yakuza Heir

by Korazan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Animals, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Siblings, Italian Mafia, M/M, Martial Arts, OCs - Freeform, R27 - Freeform, Sexual Harassment, Smoking, Teasing, Tsuna has a brother, Tsuna is the Kumicho's grandson, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Yakuza, beasts - Freeform, mentions of depression, no!ArcobalenoCurse, slightlyOP!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 110,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korazan/pseuds/Korazan
Summary: Divorcing is even worse than eloping, Nana discovers. Because then, she has no other option… but to go back. To turn to him, to her father… To the Kumicho.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 306
Kudos: 441
Collections: My hoard of the best and worth a reread of all time, There are no words for this beauty





	1. 01 – Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, whelp, finally!..? xD I've forgotten when I started writing this but I'm quite sure it was, at the very least, over a year ago.
> 
> I'm very, very happy I've finished writing this. Those who are with me on Discord know this but I had promised myself (and you) to do the deed during this summer and try to wrap it up and, though I exceeded that time, it is also true things kept coming to my mind! To be completely honest, I still have ideas for One-Shots surrounding this story and I think I'll come around to write them, eventually. The ideas are safely saved on my notes.
> 
> Uhm, want some numbers about this story? With a total of circa 180k words, 270 pages and 33 chapters, I'm not even able to remember how I managed to do this. Like, I've reread this countless times already and I don't know how I was able to write it. Pretty.
> 
> About the update schedule, I'll stick to twice a month... Uh, more like once a week, maybe? I'll see, I'll try to stick with it but updates may come in a bit late or early as days go by, I'm not a clairevoyant.
> 
> On a side note, I'll now focus on Family's new chapter and my new MaLu that's almost complete, lacks around five, six chapters... surprise! xD Come over Discord to know more ;D
> 
> Now, I'll also use some words to, again, wish you health. Stay safe.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- yaoi, boyxboy, explicit, main R27 but there's more of which I'll only make mentions here;
> 
> \- this is not an mPreg (male pregnancy), ok?! However, there will be... solutions. Mafia solutions coupled with scientists' wits coming together;
> 
> \- slightlyOP!Tsuna (he has time and tutors to train with here), YakuzaHeir!Tsuna, bigbro!Tsu;
> 
> \- there's no Arcobaleno curse in this different universe;
> 
> \- Tsuna will not become the Sky Arcobaleno, as in he will not bear the curse, but he may... eventually bond with certain Elements;
> 
> \- siblingsFic, Tsuna has a little step-brother;
> 
> \- many OCs (tho there might be surprises here for some of ya);
> 
> \- I'll try to put up warnings for each chapter (this is also some kind of training to get myself used to tags and such) accordingly to what you need to be warned about;
> 
> \- this work contains references to the world of Mafia and such and, although I did my best to mix reality and the KHR Universe, things described in here are obviously very different and far from the truth of that world nor are any descriptions' purposes to give epithet to the mentioned countries (I thought this necessary, seeing I talk here about China, Russia, Italy, France, Germany, Australia, India, Poland, England, America, because I want no one to feel insulted or such);
> 
> \- as for this chapter: divorce; forcing a hierarchy onto a child; tattoos; mention of depression; emotional masks; short first chapter, like a prologue.
> 
> Words: 2376.
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t like in the movies.

Like when the main character understood their mistakes and tried to fix things.

Like when they asked for forgiveness.

Like when everything went back to normal.

… It was not like in the movies…

_“What… What are these suitcases for?”_

It had been years.

Long, sad, full years.

The word ‘divorce’ meant many, many things. None was good. He’d learnt from the front seat. He wondered how he could still remember some words as if heard the day before. He knew he’d been young, too young to remember the voices.

_“You can’t be serious.”_

_“I am. You won’t hear about us anymore.”_

It meant longing. Memories had flooded his mind as his eyes had been filled with tears. He’d missed his home. He’d missed his school’s friends. He’d missed the park and the animals. He’d missed the peace of a breakfast cooked by his mom. He’d missed dearly the good morning kisses. He’d missed the _school_ … And, above all, he missed the warmth. Big arms to hold him, loud words to reassure him, wide hands to pat him… few times as it had been…

_“You promised me! You– **you** told me it was going to be **fine**!”_

_“I… I have no power over this… It’s my job…”_

It meant sadness. Tears never stopping until the last drop. Comforting words that never really reached his heart. Tentative hugs that maybe worsened the situation, until they finally left him alone to weep in silence, in his new room. With his stuffed lion to hold, the only remnant of his old life. It had become a dirty plushie worn out by time and fforgetfulness. For safety, the adults had said, he had not even warned his few friends about his moving.

_“And you never told **me** , Iemitsu! One thing, only one! And you broke your– **our** promise!”_

_“Nana–”_

It meant hiding the pain. He frequently heard his mother cry in the room next to his, but the men at the door never let him in. He’d wanted to help her, to comfort her… Yet they didn’t allow him. She was hurting, just like him, still, unlike him, but mother and son couldn’t meet. It was an order, they’d justified every single time. Order from his own mom.

 _“No! I told you_ everything _, I expected the same… I was an idiot.”_

_“Please, don’t… don’t leave…”_

It meant change. New house, bigger and colder. No school, but personal tutors. New family, distant and unknown. No friends outside, only men in black swearing to serve him until their deaths. New things to learn, like self-defence and martial arts. No games, it was an hindrance for an heir. New grandfather, that scared him with his narrowed eyes and scowl and scars and tattoos. No outings, it was dangerous, he was too precious.

_“I’ve taken my decision. Make sure to sign the documents on the table.”_

_“What… What about Tsuna? He’s my son.”_

It meant…

_“None of your business anymore. Not that you cared, always away from home and making excuses… Maybe in the arms of another woman.”_

_“NO! Nana, please, I’ve never–”_

It meant closing doors. It meant defeat. It meant never again. It meant–

“Young Master, Kumicho-sama is waiting for you in the main meeting room.”

“Tell Ojii-sama I’ll be there shortly.”

It meant Tsuna had lost all his freedom.

He didn’t know if it was the same for everyone else. Dealing with the divorce of one’s parents, that is. His experience, maybe, had just been extreme, like one old, lost fri– _acquaintance_ liked to say. A soft smile ghosted on his lips, but Tsuna quickly schooled his face again when a maid gasped. This wouldn’t do.

It had taken him years to master his indifferent and uninterested expression and wear it anytime he was out of his room. It was either that or unwanted questions. He didn’t like attention, even if he’d been at the centre of it in the last years. He lifted a hand to his neck. Over the white buttoned up shirt’s collar, the pointy tail of his tattoo peaked, making everyone know where he stood, who he was, who he was meant to be.

It had hurt. It had hurt like his heartstring torn apart. Like the last ties with his past broken and shattered to a million pieces. That tattoo was the definitive yes to this life his grandfather was pushing on his shoulders. His memories were just those, memories.

Tsuna turned to the door when he reached it. He knelt, fixed his black tie and slid it open. He bowed deeply, his hands in front of his head, that almost touched the ground.

“Come in and close the door.”

He obeyed the old, dark, strong voice, sitting down on the tatami mat right in front of the Kumicho, the Boss of all the Yakuza.

Ryuukaze was a bulky man with sharp, dark brown eyes. Several scars marred his skin. One from a fight when he’d been eleven, over his left eye, down till the mouth. Another started behind his right ear and crossed his chest, disappearing under the black kimono. His hair was short, dark brown, but becoming white at the temples. He had just shaved, he could tell from the scent.

Ryuuken, the sword of the Dragon, laid at his right. The night blue Sageo – the hanging cord – was loose, falling to the floor. The black Saya – the scabbard – was decorated with silver lines that drew a slim dragon, that lacked a head as it disappeared at the upper end. The Tsuka – the handle – was a silvery white, long and accommodating to the hand, while its Ito – the cord wrap – was midnight blue, like the Sageo. The blade itself gave the idea of deadly quite easily, with its sharpness, its reflexes off the smoothness of his exquisite metal. The dragon’s head was carved on the Kashira – the pommel – and highlighted on the black with silver, thin lines.

Behind his grandfather were Saiko-komon and So-honbucho. In order, they were the senior advisor and the headquarters’ chief, directly under Kumicho’s orders. Tsuna knew only their surnames. On his left was the chief, Kurosaki, a muscular man with messy black hair and green eyes, tall, always serious and unreadable. On his right was the advisor, Akashi, lean and fast, rarely seen smiling but always evilly grinning down at someone. They had both seen him grow up, had trained him and probably knew him better than anyone else in that house.

Better than his own mother, he would bet.

“Good evening, Ojii-sama.” When in the same room of the Kumicho, one had to address him, and him only. “You called for me.” Not a question, a statement, no one could have it any other way.

There was no kindness, in that den of dragons, to accept weaknesses.

“I did.” The man’s hand was holding a wooden cup of tea, another was on the floor between them. “Drink.”

Tsuna took it and sipped the beverage, holding back a grimace. He’d never liked it.

“Time is thinning.”

He barely blinked, “I see.”

“You’ve gained the respect of all the biggest and strongest Gumi. Your fighting style is impeccable and perfect. You have carried on many missions, killed for the well-being of the family, showed your worth. There is no more reason to hold back the announcement.” Tsuna let down the cup and straightened. “In three days, you’ll be shown to society as the next Kumicho.”

His feet tingled because of his position. “Where?”

“The main headquarter, Young Master,” Kurosaki grunted. “In Tokyo.”

“Who will be present?”

“All our allies, more or less.” Akashi smirked, “they can’t wait. We’ve just sent the invitations and some are already on plane.”

“From where, Ojii-sama?”

“Russia, United States, Germany, England, France, India and Australia.”

Tsuna resisted the urge to wet his lips or drink the tea to soothe his dry throat. “That’s not everyone.”

“We tried inviting the others. They’re just too prideful.” The advisor said. “Spanish idiots know only how to brag, but are weak. The Secret Services won’t lift a finger if the event is of such large scale, unlike Japanese high ranks. Vongola still doesn’t have an heir, they’re jealous.”

Kurosaki cleared his throat. “Nothing yet?”

Akashi shook his head. “They’re searching, but no luck. They even asked us for help, but seeing their answer to our invitations…”

“Enough.” The two fell silent. “Go prepare. We’ll leave in two days. Take care of your tattoo and fix your ceremonial kimono, you’ll have to show who you have become for the family.”

“Yes, Ojii-sama.”

Tsuna shortly bowed and politely left the room, sliding the door close. He strode calmly to his room, a million thoughts swirling in his mind. A maid asked him if she had to prepare the bath, at which he nodded before disappearing in his safe heaven. Once alone, he fell on the floor, suddenly shaken by quick breaths and choked gasps.

It was really happening.

He was going to become the Kumicho. The Boss of all Yakuza. Tangled in the underworld, tied to frightening power, destined to kill men until he exhaled his last breath, forced to marry a woman based only on her qualities as a wife, cursed to take care of politics and Gumis and Oyabuns and the whole _underworld–_ …

He held back the tears, stood, took clean clothes to sleep in and went in the bathroom. He stripped swiftly, uncaring of the maid waiting outside to enter and take the dirty suit. Black and sleek, as it was expected of him to dress. He left the clothes on the wooden bench and almost sighed when the maid fled with red cheeks, clothes in her arms.

Tsuna looked at the tall mirror, eyeing his reflection. He turned his back to it. The long, mighty form of a dark blue and black dragon owned his skin. Its spiky tail started on his neck, under his left ear. It curved on his shoulder, twirling once on it, becoming larger, and going down his back in bigger twirls. On his shoulder-blade were the two back paws, long, clawed, black with blue reflexes, spiky as much as furry. The body curved down to his lower back, taking over all his visible skin, but went back to his left side, where the front paws and the head were tattooed. The horns were pointy, too, with blue fur hiding the scales at the base of its neck, like the mane of a lion. Its jaws were open, eerie teeth almost gleaming and promising a deadly bite. The dark red tongue peeked on his stomach a fraction, as if snapping in irritation. The clear blue eyes were drawn so that whoever looked at them would have the sensation of being looked back at. The two twin whiskers were blue, depicted to give again the idea of irritation, of a beast ready to strike.

Thinking about it, everyone looked at him as if Tsuna himself was ready to strike them down. He knew the rumours going around about himself. It was impossible not to, but caring about those was bound to give him one headache too much.

Tsuna sighed and went to the other room, where mist was mixing in the air because of the heat. He quickly soaked his body, scrubbed it and his hair, washed away the dirt from the afternoon’s mission, only sweat, and blissfully sank in the bathtub. It was big, maybe three people would fit in, but he didn’t need all that space. He didn’t need richness or power.

His desires had long been forgotten in favour of securing a house, income and safety for himself and his mother. He really didn’t remember the old ones anymore.

The brunet relaxed in the hot water, looking up at the ceiling.

“Three days…”

And he would be requested to attend meetings, help forming alliances, dip his fingers in the inky world of paperwork, of bureaucracy… Which could very well be seen as a joke, for a criminal organization. Not counting the orders expected from his mouth, the tactics he had to think of to wipe the world of an enemy, the coldness to take care of targets…

He was an assassin. He was 16, and had started killing at 8. Maybe it could even be considered merciful, as they had waited instead of making him do it when he’d first arrived. He would never forget that very first time. When the katana given to him by his grandfather had tasted the blood of a man that owed money to the family. His heart had turned cold and sapless that day.

Knocks made him look up.

“Young Master, dinner has been brought to your room.”

The presence disappeared and Tsuna got out of the water with another, silent sigh. He felt drained, and harsher days were to come. A feeling of dread mixed with anxiety swirled in his stomach. It was not a good sign, neither a bad one. Usually, when something bad was to happen, he would _feel_ it. He’d learnt to listen to his instincts the hard way. His eyes slid to his chest, where a bullet’s scar was in stark contrast against his skin’s complexion, right beside his heart’s location. It had hurt, but the worst had been seeing the men so worked up about his safety. Strange, too.

He dried his body slowly, enjoying the sensation. His gaze fell on the mirror again. He was, maybe, too feminine to be considered a good image for Yakuza. He’d seen people blush at him more than once. Men and women alike. It was something he’d gotten used to ignore, but it still made him feel weird.

Dinner was waiting for him on the low table of his room. Something simple, as he liked it. The chefs in the kitchen had finally understood that. They should keep their imagination on new and classy plates for the incoming Ceremony.

A shiver ran down his spine and Tsuna sat down to eat, resigned. He felt like a caged animal. His thoughts went to the beasts relaxing in a corner of the wide garden and a small, tiny smile surfaced. He had them, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	2. 02 – Inheritance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided: weekly update, every Monday! :D
> 
> Woah, that's a lot of kudos, favs and follows! Thanks mates! :D Stick with me till the end ;)
> 
> Another shortish chapter, the third is longer, I promise (6k)!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> acherongoddes: I'm so glad! Thanks! We'll see ;D
> 
> crystalputri: I agree, better than Vongola :P Well, if, by that, you mean that I could not finish this, and I truly hope this is what you meant, rejoice, this is already complete, just a matter of publishing! (And something may happen to me meanwhile but let's hope not...) Thank you!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary here):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Wakagashira: first lieutenant;
> 
> Shateigashira: second lieutenant;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- R's POV here ;D
> 
> \- smoking;
> 
> \- pledge;
> 
> \- wound;
> 
> \- beasts.
> 
> Words: 2531.
> 
> Enjoy!

The last three days had been a blur of rumours, excitement and nervousness. An explosive combination in the Yakuza world. It could well end up in a war between rising Gumi’s – the groups –, it had already happened and was very likely. After all, it was the Inheritance Ceremony to crown the next Kumicho.

Even though the rumours chasing their tails were all good, there was bound to be at least one Oyabun that didn’t agree with the chosen heir. From what he’d heard, the man, or teen truly, was the grandson of the Kumicho, son of the Boss’ only daughter, who had eloped and then returned, ashamed. She was, according to what he’d heard, living as a recluse in the main house. Her son, on the contrary, immediately showed to be a young promise.

He excelled in martial arts and fighting skills, he was smart, collected, had a record of accomplished missions and a personal record of how many men he could wrap around his fingers, bringing them down to loyal puppies with few, concise words. Something Reborn would pay to see and sign a contract to never experience. It was a frightening skill in their world.

As Vongola was too occupied with a grand-scale research all around the world, Nono had asked him for a favour. The hitman would attend and represent Mafia at the Ceremony, as a token of apology. He didn’t like doing this kind of thing, but he had submitted to his own curiosity.

At the moment, though, surrounded by men and women that were looking at him with suspicion even if he had left his treasured gun at the lobby – rightly –, Reborn was heavily regretting coming. He was bored out of his mind.

Up until then, the Oyabun's had all showed themselves with their Wakagashira's, as in first lieutenants, and Shateigashira's, the second lieutenants. The Saiko-komon, the one in charge of the headquarters, was looking frequently at his watch, calm but with a grin on his lips. If it was for the Ceremony or for some sort of golpe, Reborn would eventually find out. The So-honbucho was said to come with the Kumicho. He had recognized and greeted Bosses from all over the world, too, though someone was missing.

With a sigh, Reborn started craving fresh air and made his way to one of the open balconies. The white, see-through curtains were moved around by the soft wind. The hitman bit back a curse and almost went back in when he saw a figure hunched on the balustrade. He, however, stopped… and stared.

A beautiful man gazed down at the road, then at the sky, an unlit cigarette loosely held in his rosy lips. His hair was an untamed mane of brown shuffled by the breeze, but the moon kissed it and made it brighter. The suit he was wearing hugged the frame in all the right places, highlighting his curves, a bit feminine, but not too much. There were muscles, well-defined, underneath, he could tell.

There was a lighter in his hands, dangling over the far down road as slim fingers uselessly tried to turn the flame on, and Reborn was lighting the cigarette with his own before he could think. The brunet blinked twice, surprised, but took a puff to help and then a hand held the stick between two fingers, oddly gracefully.

Two amber eyes turned on him, figuratively knocking the breath out of his lungs. “Thank you.”

“It was a pleasure, Mr…?”

“How impolite of me, accept my apologies.” His head bowed curtly, “my name is Tsunayoshi.”

“Reborn.” He lifted a little his fedora, fixing it then to hide his eyes. “… Have I met you before..?” It was… He was sure…

Those lips curled in a soft smirk. “That’s not really a well-thought pick-up line, Mr World’s Greatest Hitman.”

He hadn’t meant it that way, but… “Should I try with more effort?”

Amber eyes darted away, slowly moving from side to side as he swallowed. “It’s better not.” He took a puff of smoke and tried to relax.

Reborn took some steps forward, towering over the brunet but keeping some polite distance. “What happens if I do?” He noticed a tattoo hidden by the white shirt’s collar, something pointy peeking out.

“A war, at worst…” He smiled a bit. “A fight, at best.” He looked again at Reborn, something hidden deep in his eyes. “Nothing good, either way.”

The raven couldn’t help but smirk at the challenge. “But you haven’t given me a personal reason. Does that mean you wouldn’t mind?”

Tsunayoshi flinched subtly, light pink dust covering his cheeks. After a moment, however, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath… and all the traces of an expression faded. He straightened, turned off the cigarette in an ashtray on the balustrade and looked at the hitman.

“I have no choice in the matter.” His voice was void of the little amusement from before. “Excuse me, I’m waited inside.” He tilted his head, “thank you for your company.”

Reborn watched him leave, a strange feeling of temporary defeat settling on his stomach. He smirked, the frame embedded in his retina’s. Playing hard-to-get… Or something more difficult? Was he promised, perhaps? Or maybe he already had a lover. By the way he’d spoken, nothing the male liked. Maybe, the raven would take matters in his hands and make him see how he could change that.

A single bell chimed once, signalling the arrival of the Kumicho. Subtly, Reborn returned in the room, his eyes sweeping around. No shade of that hair in sight, instead he had no problem locating Ryuukaze. He waited patiently for his turn to give his greeting, observing everyone and filing info for later. One never knew.

When he reached the man, Reborn took off his fedora, clutching it at his chest, and bowed his head. “Kumicho-sama, it’s good to see you healthy.”

“Mr Reborn, it’s been a long time since we last met.” The ghost of a smirk passed briefly on the thin lips as he reciprocated the gesture.

The hitman noted the slightly hunched posture on a carved, wooden cane. _Not so healthy…_ “Wasn’t it in Russia? I was protecting the Young Mistress.”

“That is right, I remember how you dealt with those men. Swift and quick.”

“No need to praise me.” He gave a toothy smile, eyes trailing on Ryuuken, the famous sword passed down from Kumicho to Kumicho, said to be perfect. “But I thank you.”

“It’s deserved. I’d like to see you try out my grandson in a match. It would surely benefit you both.”

Reborn blinked in surprise, curiosity growing in his chest. “How so, if I can ask.”

Ryuukaze nodded. “He is a gifted fighter, beat down my strongest man, his tutor, in just three years of training. And he has not stopped, as expected of him. I’m proud of his achievements and of who he has become.”

Words that had never been spoken by that voice, he knew. “If you say so, I will wait for an invitation.” This heir was more interesting as minutes ticked by.

“It will come.”

Another nod, and Ryuukaze was off to greet someone else. No need to say who he was representing by attending the Ceremony. It was Vongola. He would do this for no one else. True, he let no Famiglia have his exclusive services, but Nono was a long-time contractor of his and it was no news to the underworld.

With a sigh to himself, his thoughts floated again to the brunet. He was sure he’d already seen him somewhere… During a mission, maybe? Possible… But no, that wasn’t it. He wished to have Leon with him, he would have helped easing the boredom. Still no sight of Tsunayoshi, fortunately his wait was coming to an end.

The bell from before rang thrice. Everyone’s attention snapped to the little stage on one of the largest walls. There was a cube in the middle. The lights were turned off minus one, directed right at it. There was a white towel covering it, positioned so that the four corners dangled on each face of the cube. Ryuukaze went to stand at its right and no one dared to talk.

“Brothers and allies, I welcome you.” He took the sword off the belt of his kimono and held it high in front of him. “Like my father before me and my father’s father even before, tonight we appoint the next Kumicho, the man that will inherit my title and Yakuza’s loyalties.”

The red curtains behind him opened. Reborn held his breath and blinked repeatedly.

Tsunayoshi was standing behind the cube, dressed in a stunning kimono, eyes as cold as ice and posture straight and defiant. The divided hakama, a wide pair of trousers resembling a long skirt, was a dark blue with silver lining depicting a dragon that hugged his waist and came in the front with a roaring head on the left leg. The jacket was pitch black, completely missing its left side, where the skin and the beginnings of a wide tattoo could be clearly seen. It had a long sleeve, going well past the length of the arm, and fell on the hakama only on the right side, as if a vest. The sash holding it in place was tight, a dark blue with no more details but a silver pin, a dragon, too.

Reborn was stunned. As many, many others.

The brunet ignored everyone, giving only a curt bow, then climbed on the cube and knelt down in the traditional way, knees parted, straight back, eyes on the Kumicho, hands on the covered thighs. He looked at the katana. He lifted his clothed arm and slid it out of the jacket, letting it pool on his waist and showing his entire torso. Reborn was sure he heard breaths’ intakes and swallows around. It was making him quite…

Tsunayoshi moved his hands, palms up, forward, and bowed his head.

“Let me take your mantle, Ojii-sama.” His voice was as sharp as a knife, resonating in the strange silence of the full room, but also… oddly soft and _warm_.

“My mantle is torn and bloody, heavy with corpses and latched to many a soul.”

The brunet didn’t move. “Then, draw my blood, so that I can tie my soul to them, and my life to the family.”

“This family is dirty, black, the thorn of this society.”

“Then fear not, because I will not let the dirt grow.”

“What of your past ties? What of your past life?”

“I’m being reborn right now, right here. Draw my blood, Ojii-sama. Merge me with my duty.”

Some gasped when the sword was unsheathed and, instants later, blood started dripping from the still hands into the white towel. Tsunayoshi didn’t twitch, didn’t move, didn’t show anything on his face. It was a mask of coldness and indifference.

Ryuukaze sheathed the sword back, then inclined his torso forward and held the katana. “You are now the next Kumicho, your name is Ryuunoiki.”

The brunet pushed his wounded palms on the towel, leaving bloodied prints, then stood gracefully and two maids quickly bandaged the lifted hands. For one so short, he sure didn’t seem to have trouble looking someone down. Next, Ryuukaze handed him the katana.

Tsunayoshi tested the handle. With a flicker of his wrist, the sword was free and swinging up at his right… deviating a bullet. Eyes darted to the direction of the silent gunshot, through the window to a balcony, where the curtains were torn. No one moved, not even supposed bodyguards that were to protect their future Kumicho. Ryuukaze narrowed his eyes, arms folded on his chest, and nodded gravely.

“Well done, now go change, we’ll talk later.”

The to-be Kumicho bowed his head, sheathed the katana and left through the thick curtains, that fell back, leaving only stunned silence. It was soon disrupted by loud clapping. Ryuukaze spread his arms, the cane found its way to him. The men quieted down immediately, Reborn could see smirks, grins, eagerness, no visible anger for the moment. Well… The teen had just deflected – he looked at the floor – and neatly cut a bullet in two halves with a katana.

It stirred in him a desire to fight the boy with every fibre of his body.

 _Fascinating_.

As the security guided the guests to a hall where appetizers and a buffet of dinner waited, Reborn wondered if the foretold and proposed spar would actually happen.

Tsuna walked toward his favourite hiding spot stealthily, unnoticed. He would not be questioned anymore for being up and outside at that hour, but he didn’t want to attract attentions. He just desired a peaceful moment to himself.

His heart was still beating erratically because of the attempt, although fake and staged and of which he had _not_ been informed, at his life. He looked around, then placed a hand on his chest, taking a deep, long breath. He had to thank whatever it was that always warned him if something was about to happen. Maybe he’d been too flashy about it, but no matter, good in the long run. He had just been appointed as the next Kumicho, just hours prior, so his show of power, control and strength had to help him a lot for the following, busy months.

The brunet fingered the black tie, minding the painful, bandaged gashes on his palms and regretting having already dressed for the day. It was very early, the sun was still down the line of the horizon, soft and thin rays shily showing themselves. He didn’t know the exact time, but he was sleepy and tired, having slept only an hour or so, thus he had some more to himself before he had to tend to his new duties.

He walked on the stones that lined the path to the back garden, silent, looking out for enemies, allies and the beasts. He arrived at his little alcove, the only thing apart his room that his grandfather allowed him to have. It was like his shrine, a zone of the garden that he alone could enter. He knew his grandfather had something similar, but more traditional.

The space was covered from prying eyes by a thick veil of ivy. Its leaves were big and shielded everything even from the rain. Two wooden benches, a table with three chairs and a small fountain were scattered around, all reachable thanks to the stones of the path. Tsuna smiled, content and happy, at seeing his only friends sleeping, peaceful… If a lion, a panther and a jaguar could be called friends.

He went to lay down on a bench, eyes on the vegetation covering him. He remembered quite well when he’d put an end to an illegal animal traffic. He was still unsure about why his grandfather had let him keep them, but he was thankful. Truly.

With a sigh, he tried to sleep some, smiling at the soft brushes of paws on the lawn as the three stood to sleep all around him. They would have woken him up in time, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	3. 03 – Their First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, seems like I caught your interest :3 I wonder if this chapter will reap even more feedback? Eheh!
> 
> Longer chapter here! I hope you like it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Kata: detailed choreographed pattern of martial arts movements made to be practised alone;
> 
> Dojo: hall or place for immersive learning or meditation, traditional for martial arts;
> 
> Kimono: traditional Japanese garment;
> 
> Karate, Judo, Aikido, Kendo, Kyudo: martial arts.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- sexual harrassment;
> 
> \- martial arts;
> 
> \- teasing;
> 
> \- underage, first time.
> 
> Words: 6153.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tiring didn’t cover the extent of what he went through during the first month.

Everyone, _literally_ , wanted to meet him, talk to him, lay down the premises for an alliance or a deal with him… sleep with him, to be poetic. It was clear in their lust-filled eyes: perverts, all of them. He stayed indifferent to everything, even when his grandfather interrupted an encounter that was getting out of hand – a quite frequent event – by scaring the idiot to death.

His Kyodai and Shatei, big and little brothers he’d taken up from the roads or saved during missions, were nervous, irritated and ready to decimate a country if it went on like that. He didn’t let anything break his cool, the training carved into his memory and body, but it was proving to be hard as the last of them just slipped a hand on his shoulder and arm, teasing his waist with a finger. And he could _not_ hit this man.

Tsuna cleared his throat, a fisted hand covering his mouth. “Kahiro-dono, the papers for our deal are on the table.”

“Why don’t you join them, so that I can eat you up?” Hot, smelly breath ghosted on his cheek.

The brunet moved his cold eyes on the man, then gripped the sneaky arm and moved it away. “This is not a meeting for a marriage, Kahiro-dono. I have to ask you to keep an appropriate behaviour.”

“Or…?” He snickered, the free hand sliding around his waist and bringing him closer. “Let us enjoy the moment, uhm?”

Well, he had tried.

Tsuna snapped his fingers. Kagami and Nara opened the door and proceeded to drag the man away, after knocking him unconscious without an ounce of pity. The first was a big red-head that led his Kyodai. The second was a black-haired man, the head of his Shatei but part of the Kyodai.

The man had struggled with fiery eyes, but Tsuna ignored him as the door was closed again, checking his schedule for the day. Oh, bliss, he had finished, how strange… And it was only… Five in the afternoon, good. He had time to train for a while.

The brunet stood, absently caressing the hilt of Ryuuken on his waist, put the papers safely on his desk and went to his attached room, changing into a comfortable white kimono. It had been long since the last time he had trained without caring for later appointments. Something poked his mind, making him suspicious about the free time. He had nothing to lose, right? He would start, if things came up he would stop.

Tying the kimono on his front with the black belt, he left his room through the panel to the garden, landing on the grass bare-footed. It was a nice feeling, the earth beneath his feet, the stems tickling his skin, trailing up his legs past the trousers. He sighed, looking around. There was no one, so he walked to the dojo and started setting it up. He opened the panels on one wall, letting fresh air touch the wood. It was rare for someone beside him to use it. He laid Ryuuken on its rack, warming up a bit.

Tsuna positioned his feet on the middle of the room and closed his eyes, taking a long breath. He focused, expression relaxing to its maximum, all the other sounds muted around him. There were only the teen, his katas and the wind caressing his sweaty skin when he started his training. He practiced each at least thrice, flawlessly going through the moves and adding his personal input on the third repeat. He liked experimenting, but with martial arts there was not that much to change. It was mainly about how quicker one could be than the opponent. His feet drew circles and arrows on the wood, where his sweat tried to drip, stopped by his kimono. The summer heat always made itself known during training.

He lost track of time and simply enjoyed his free afternoon, relaxing in the comfortably known stances and relishing in the air released through his mouth when he came to a particularly satisfying ending strike. It was liberating and different from fighting against an opponent that wanted to rip off his throat. He hated killing, but it was part of his life, by then, wasn’t it? Like the paperwork, the diplomacy, the politicians, the perverts, the lack of freedom–

Tsuna jumped to the side, evading a kick to his head, and slapped away a punch to his stomach, kicking the attacker away as he gained some distance. The brunet looked around assessing what had changed since the beginning of his training, and held back the instinct to swallow and be embarrassed. He had been so taken that he hadn’t noticed a _crowd_ forming on the open side of the dojo. Some of his brothers were there, Kagami and Nara on the front, arms crossed on their chests and barely keeping in check their desire to butt in, which meant…

“Ojii-sama allowed you in the premises, Mr Reborn.”

The man standing in front of him, with _shoes_ in the _dojo_ , was smirking in a way that made Tsuna feel very strange… Like back on the balcony, one month prior. Appearing behind him as he offered a lighter for his cigarette, using a stupid pick-up line, but… His face, slightly sun-kissed and framed by ridiculous sideburns. His body, lean, muscular, tense like a spring but also relaxed as if he owned every inch of the dirt he walked on. His hands, mostly hidden in the black trousers’ pockets, but, if not, slender, big, strong and deadly. His eyes, black holes always digging wherever and whoever, trying to prod around and find everyone’s most priceless secret, to unravel one’s most hidden demons, to wrap black, ghostly fingers around Tsuna’s inner turmoil and loss…

“The Kumicho invited me over, to be exact.”

His voice, dark, almost husky, bringing the strongest of the wills to its knees, begging for forgiveness… or a quick death.

Tsuna arched a brow to show his confusion, but the other saw through it, because he rolled his eyes with a pleased smirk. “What for, if I can ask?” Always, always a smirk on his lips… Something else would have seemed so out of place…

Reborn’s right hand shot up to thoughtlessly twirl one of his sideburns. “To spar with you, _Young Master_.”

The way he spoke the last two words left the brunet yearning for more… Deep, deep inside of him. Hidden, covered, buried. None of that strange reaction would escape his iron grip.

“And the reason behind such an invitation?”

The hitman shrugged, hand returning to the pocket. “So that both of us can grow… But I’d say, what about a bet?”

Some from the crowd cheered, some openly snarled, some more clicked their tongues. Most were just too sure that Tsuna would have won. The brunet, on the other hand, found himself rather… amused… by this development. Since defeating Kurosaki, no one that knew had dared to _think_ about openly going against him. There were, though, two reasons why he should have refused. First, he didn’t know if he could effectively defeat the World’s Greatest Hitman. He was not blinded by his successes, he knew his limits and he knew perfectly the man in front of him had much, _much_ more experience than him. Second, if he lost, what would have his Kyodai and Shatei thought of him? Same, however, if he refused such a blatant challenge.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked, uncertainty barely making it past his shields through his tone.

The smirk grew, pleasant to see as it sent shivers down the brunet’s spine because of how much he felt threatened and excited at being its subject. Strange, strange indeed.

“I’ll decide after our fight. If I win, that is. Same for you.”

Tsuna forced his lips to stay put, the instinct to bite the lower one increasing as those eyes trailed his figure. It was… It wasn’t awkward, but…

“As you wish, with the condition it won’t be anything self-degrading or impossible.”

Reborn bowed with a flourish, clearly mocking him, “I’d never dare.”

A single clap resounded in the following silence, but neither of the two looked at the source. “Alright mates, this is Young Master’s business, scatter,” Nara earned a lot of whines.

Kagami grunted. “Go back to your positions.”

Tsuna tilted his head to his two most trusted men and waited for everyone to leave. In the meantime, he studied his opponent with critical eyes, trying to grasp the extent of his knowledge, speed and strength. He was too damn collected, though. There was no trace of lingering habits caused by martial arts, so he guessed there was something else, maybe more akin to self-defence. In that case, he would have to be extra careful and analyse the moves as they came.

Reborn, on the other side of the dojo, decided to play nice. He kicked off his shoes, revealing white socks, and unbuttoned his jacket, knowing it would have been in the way. He left it hanging on a rack, one right beside Ryuuken, but his fedora remained on his head. He was curious, too much, to see how this teen would surprise him once more.

He’d observed him doing the katas for some minutes after arriving. To say he was amazed was an understatement. Men took years to have such a dexterity with martial arts, he knew from Fon, and yet he was so fluid and swift it seemed he was born into it. Talent? Hard work? Both were astounding. He wanted to see more.

The garden was finally clear when Tsunayoshi looked the man in the eyes, “come.”

Reborn didn’t need to be told twice.

With a silent kick to the floor, the hitman rushed forward like a panther, sweeping his leg under the teen to destabilize him, but the brunet jumped, parted his legs and tried to stomp on his own. Reborn sent a punch to the chest, that was slapped away easily, and another to the jaw, that was evaded by turning the head and moving it slightly aside. From his position, he tried to take a hold of his adversary, but Tsunayoshi slipped away like a snake, slithering at his back. The raven blocked a kick with his leg, pushing the limb to a hurtful angle, no painful expression crossed the teen’s face, though. He then made sure the other couldn’t escape by stopping the brunet’s arms, coming down on his head, with his own in a cross above their faces. Reborn put pressure on his limbs and flipped them to push the next Kumicho’s arms at his side, successfully gripping the wrists and securing he couldn’t escape. The only leg still free was being used to keep balance, so it was quite impossible he could move anymore like that.

“What’s your true purpose.” Tsunayoshi’s voice was a whisper carried by the wind, a bit haggard but _sexy_ nonetheless.

Reborn smirked, leaning his head forward so that their faces were inches apart… still no emotion, but his eyes betrayed confusion and uncertainty. “I thought that was already clear,” he answered, breathing in the scent of vanilla and wood. “You still haven’t told me your reason, Tsunayoshi.”

He felt it. A shiver, running through the other’s skin. He smirked in delight, knowing what that meant. Damn him, he was simply breath-taking.

“I told you I have no choice in the matter.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Reborn locked gazes with him. “ _Your_ reason to refusing me?”

Suddenly his hold on the other was not enough to keep him in place. He didn’t know how, but the brunet escaped his grips rather easily, sending a punch to his face, a kick to his legs. Reborn jumped and crouched, trying a kick at his midsection as he landed. Tsunayoshi blocked the foot with his hands, twisting it and making the hitman push him away to free his limb. That had _hurt_.

Reborn decided to flush caution down the toilet and attacked without holding back anymore. So did the other. They exchanged blows, blocked kicks, evaded punches, travelled around the dojo in a dance of wills and strength, getting tired but also impossibly excited at the challenge in front of them. Captivated by the mystery of a too strong teen and of a too persistent hitman.

More than once their hands brushed, their faces were too close, their breaths mixed, their voices came out for something painful or an excessively intense move. Tsuna found himself losing the hold on his indifference, on his mask, but he also found out that he couldn’t care less at the moment. He had a delectable fighter giving him the spar of the century and he wasn’t going to let it slip through his fingers for as long as he could hold his ground.

Reborn would clearly admit he was speechless. This teen was just too mesmerizing to be true. He brought the desire to fight out of him when many, _many_ , had tried and failed miserably. Just… What was he? An envy of death? A threat to his title all over the world? … An opportunity?

Tsuna moved a punch from his face with the back of his arm, trying a hit just at the same time. Reborn saw an opening, _finally_ , and moved a leg in-between the other’s ones to push one out and destabilize him. It was enough. He evaded the blow and sneaked an arm on the brunet’s back, grasping the kimono and tugging him down with all his strength.

They stumbled on the floor, unable to stop. A flicker of surprise made itself known on Tsunayoshi’s face, but only for an instant. His back hit the floor and Reborn fell on the other’s body, careful to block any and every attempt at moving from the spot.

He licked his lips in anticipation, the blood and adrenaline rush from the fight still present and persistent. “My win.”

The two’s eyes locked, fighting only with their bare wills. But Tsuna knew he was too tired to pull a move that would have freed him. He had lost. Against the World’s Greatest Hitman, but he had lost. In compensation, he’d also earned a lot of experience, which he was grateful for.

“You win,” he conceded. “Can you let me go now?”

Reborn looked down and tested his position, finding it quite tempting. He was blocking the brunet’s wrists over his head with one hand. There was no space separating them and he was in-between the other’s legs. So much _more_ than tempting. He licked his lips slowly. Tsunayoshi’s eyes followed the movement, the faintest tint of pink on his left cheek. He trailed a finger on the sweaty neck.

“I find this rather pleasant, so no. As for the bet… You’ll have to accompany me tonight.”

Tsuna blinked. Then, miraculously, his lips puffed out a fraction. “I’m tired of people playing with me. I am not a toy, move.” He started to shuffle to get free.

Reborn’s grips on the wrists tightened, not enough to bruise. “It was not a request. You lost, you’ll do what I say.” He leaned down to his ear, “or do I have to be more convincing?” His tongue darted out to lick the lobe, making the other shiver all over.

“Stop…” He backed away to look at the brunet. “Fine, just let me go.”

The hitman stilled a moment, amazed once more by the control this teen had over his emotions. He was about to stand and let him free, but something made him lean down to kiss him on the lips. Nothing big, just a peck… The reward was a full-out blush that Reborn memorized instantly. He didn’t resist and leaned down again, but not for long. His lips brushed against rosy, parted ones, before he stood and brought the other up with him. Tsunayoshi was still shocked and as red as a tomato. He smirked, satisfied.

“I’ll see you in an hour at the entrance.”

After gathering his things and throwing one last gaze at the dazed teen, he left.

Tsuna put his head against the warm tiles of the shower, closing his eyes tightly. He had no idea what was going on.

First, this gorgeous man appears, lights his cigarette, obviously hits on him. Then he attacks him a month later, fights him like no one ever had, _wins_ against him… And demands a… date? Was it? What did he _want_?

Tsuna took a shaky breath, fingers ghosting on his still tingling lips. _Why_ had Reborn kissed him? Was it the heat of the moment? He literally had _no_ reason to do that. _Twice_. And softly… Like a caress of the wind but intimate and… He didn’t have words to describe it. He’d felt… indescribable in those moments, pinned to the floor by the warm and strong body, his arms unmoving and not because of the grip. He had wanted to be touched more than just with a finger, his neck’s muscles had twitched at the contact.

His steel control was the only thing still keeping him together.

He breathed out, water sliding down his body soothingly as it felt sore and tired from the afternoon’s training and fight. Tsuna washed his hair one last time and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and using one more to dry his hair. He went to the attached room and eyed the suit he’d chosen for the night. It was black, all his clothes were, but less formal. He sighed, brushing a hand on his face, before starting to dress up. He was feeling lazy, so he left his hair slightly wet.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, his grandfather had already been informed about his plans, by no less than Reborn himself, and had nothing against it. “You earned some free hours, Ryuunoiki,” he had said. The brunet was quite sure he’d earned a free year, but he had no say in the matter, as always. Bound to be the Kumicho, and yet he was the one following orders, rules, tradition. He had and would have not the power he truly wanted.

Tsuna looked in the mirror as he tightened the knot of his tie… Then arched a brow, considering. He took off the tie and loosened the first two buttons of his shirt. Yes, this way was better. He would not be allowed this anymore, so better enjoy it.

With a last sigh, something like anticipation about the night lurking in his stomach, he combed a hand through his hair and left the bathroom. Walking through the corridors, he encountered no one. The maids were busy with dinner. At the entrance, though, his Kyodai and Shatei were openly glaring at Reborn, that was leaning on a black car with crossed arms and a wide, mocking smirk, his suit perfect and impeccable.

“Young Master,” Kagami politely greeted him and bowed with everyone.

Tsuna held back a sigh and closed the door, walking out on the path to the car. “What’s going on here?”

Someone snarled, Nara butted in: “checking if everything is alright, Ryuunoiki.”

“It is,” he answered, approaching Reborn. “Take care of each other while I’m away.”

The hitman’s smirk didn’t fall one moment as he opened the car’s door for Tsuna and a chorus of “Yes, Young Master,” echoed in the air. He sighed softly before the other climbed on the driver’s seat and took off towards only he knew where. He propped an elbow on the door’s handle and his head on the palm, looking outside the glass. They were still in the Ryuu’s property, a wide forest with several scattered houses and the main quarters, far off Tokyo, hidden from peering and curious eyes.

It was, anyway, a calming atmosphere the one between them. All in all, maybe this outing would do him good.

“Where are you taking me?”

Reborn glanced at him once, his smirk widening to show his teeth. “Depends. Do you prefer a bed for your first time?”

Tsuna closed his eyes, counted till ten and willed away the blush. “Where are we going?” He failed, his cheeks were a bit warmer than usual.

“You didn’t answer me, so I won’t answer you.”

He already wanted to throw the hitman down a ravine. “I’d prefer that, but it’s not your business. Answer now.”

“It will be, just wait.” Tsuna shivered. “We’re going to a restaurant I tried some days ago. Nothing your men would want to go to. Not their style.”

“And what makes you think it’s mine?”

“Nothing. It’s just a feeling.” The brunet held back a frown. “Don’t hide yourself while you’re with me.” His voice had become sharp, like his eyes.

“Hide…?”

“Show me your emotions, you’re way more readable than you think.”

That… was dangerous. “You’re the World’s Greatest Hitman, it’s a given you can see through my mask.”

“Then don’t bother trying, it’s irritating.”

“Why exactly do you mind it?”

Reborn didn’t answer for a while, the car entering a city he’d visited as the to-be Kumicho to settle a scuffle between Gumi’s. It stopped at a red light and the hitman turned to him, making Tsuna do the same.

“Because I want to see.”

The raven moved his gaze on the road as the light became green, missing how the brunet’s cheeks heated a bit. It felt unnatural and not at the same time. It was strange, but not unwanted, he realized.

The remaining journey was filled with calm silence. Tsuna knew where they were, but he had no knowledge over restaurants and such in the zone, he only knew job-related places. The area was probably in the middle between the richest, where he usually was, and the poorest, which he evaded if possible, mainly because of how many people wanted him dead. Currently he had not his bodyguards and, although he could defend himself from a crowd, a hundred men would probably be too many for him alone. Reborn didn’t count, he couldn’t trust a hitman on hire so easily, even if he could be overpowered by said man.

Everything going on since the Ceremony could have been nicely orchestrated, he wasn’t born the day before. It was true, however, that he had no ill feeling about all of this. Only warmth, which was, _again_ and most importantly, strange. Usually, when someone approached him so blatantly, his stomach lurched and his fighting instincts screamed to kill whoever that was, to hell his position and future deals. With Reborn, though… His instincts had been utterly silent, accommodating, _accepting_.

The car stopped in a parking spot on the roadside. Checking his watch, he noticed it was late, already ten thirty in the evening, that was why there were so few people around. Without waiting for the man to open the door, he climbed out and assessed his surroundings. Six houses, tall but not far enough to allow a sniper a safe escape way. Two five-storied buildings, with some lit up windows to signify someone was still working in them, but his instincts stayed quiet.

“If something happens, I can protect you.”

Tsuna sighed. It had happened once or twice before, someone telling him “I’ll protect you”… It hadn’t ended well. And yet, this time…

“You can’t protect me from yourself, though.”

It didn’t bother him at all. Instead, he relished in the thought that someone as strong as Reborn, _stronger_ than him, would be there to… _take care_ of him. In which ways, it was kind of obvious.

“No need to, I won’t do anything without your consent.”

Both were forgetting how Tsuna was even underage. Consent meant nothing, it was just plain illegal.

“Yet you kissed me.” _Twice_.

“You didn’t mind.” Reborn offered a hand, a smirk on his lips, “can I lead you?”

He sighed, taking the limb and letting the other carry his footsteps. He didn’t exactly care someone saw them like that, Ojii-sama had already approved of that outing. Plus, it could work in his favour. Maybe seeing him in the World’s Greatest Hitman’s company would make others flee. One could hope, right?

Reborn chose the door of a restaurant called ‘The Blue Moon’. The name struck a chord, he’d probably heard someone talk about it. The waiter in the entrance hall, a small room with two doors hidden by red velvet curtains, asked for their reservation. Ryuunoiki was the name given, which told Tsuna that it had not been the hitman the one making it. Maybe Akashi.

Another waiter came and asked to be followed. He led them to a door and that was when he remembered who had talked about this place to him. The playboy, Kuroda.

There were three rooms, as if a small flat. A table for two was prepared in the middle of the first one. He could see a bedroom on the left with an attached bathroom through the dim light of a few candles. On the right was a low table surrounded by pillows with many alcoholic beverages and two clean glasses.

“No one asks questions here,” Tsuna mused, moving to trace a finger on the table. “I wonder how you convinced my grandfather.”

Reborn shrugged and loosened his tie. “It was easy. He was visibly irritated by the many pursuers you attract, so I offered to give you a lover to blame for your many refusals.”

“How kind of you…”

“Not at all, I get to have you for a full night. It’s an accomplishment I’m very delighted for.”

Tsuna sat at a chair, looking at the tall man slowly approaching. “Didn’t you talk about consent?”

“I haven’t heard you refusing since this afternoon.” He put his hands on the armrests of the chair, trapping the brunet and pinning him down with those black eyes. “Are you going to refuse me, Tsuna?”

He couldn’t stop the shivers at hearing his name. He blinked, eyes slightly wide. “… Tsuna?”

Reborn considered him for some seconds, unmoving. “Tsunayoshi is too long and I won’t call you Young Master if we aren’t playing something.” He leaned down, “so, Tsuna it is. I’ll repeat my question, are you going to refuse me, Tsuna?”

The hitman had no idea how that name sparked memories and longing in the brunet’s chest. How he’d waited to be called like that again by someone, _anyone_. It was one of those long forgotten dreams, tucked safely away in his mind. And there it was, poking its head around and making Tsuna _feel_.

His hand had shot up to the raven’s neck before he could notice it. His lips brushed against the rough ones of the man softly, his eyes closed. He didn’t detach, staying there and inhaling the cologne.

“Not tonight.”

Two strong arms slid around his back, bringing him forward for an open-mouthed and sensual kiss. Their tongues clashed in a heated dance that made Tsuna emit a low moan. He wasn’t used to this–

It came to a sudden end when someone knocked on the door. Reborn _growled_ , biting the other’s lower lip, before letting him go. Tsuna fixed his slightly crumpled shirt and didn’t mind his blush as three waiters left food on the table, closing the door right after a deep bow and a muttered apology.

The hitman didn’t try to take up where they’d left, going to his chair and eyeing critically the dishes. “Not bad, right?”

“I agree. Shall we?”

Reborn smirked and they started eating. It was strangely pleasant, but Tsuna had decided to leave it at that, unwilling to analyse it further. For one night, he would take the chance and enjoy the moment. No one could see him there and no one else would be coming, as all their courses were ready on the table.

The food was delicious, he had to admit. He was used to simple recipes because he didn’t like the luxury of dinners at meetings and his brothers were of the same opinion, but these were different and new flavours to explore for him. It was, after all, hard to eat at a meeting. If not at one of his headquarters, could he trust no one, not even a waiter, to spill venom in a glass?

“What martial arts have you mastered?”

Tsuna sipped the white wine, it was good. “Karate, Judo, Aikido, Kendo and Kyudo.”

“That’s a lot. Why Kyudo?”

“I like the feeling of the arrow taking flight through my fingers, when the bow rotates in my hand and the chord snaps back to place,” he said, a soft smile surfacing at the thought. “For an instant, that arrow is free… You have no real style, instead.”

Reborn shrugged, swallowing a bite. “I learned from experience, trained on the field.”

Tsuna’s hand went to trace the bullet scar through the clothes. “Guess I was lucky, then. As much as finding myself in the clutches of Yakuza can be.”

The hitman looked up from his plate, “I’m curious about that.”

He bit his lower lip, letting go of the fork and looking aside. “When my mother divorced, she moved back to the main branch, to grandfather. They didn’t know about my existence, then a heir pops up and they have the time of their lives… Figuratively speaking.” He sighed and returned to his food, “I was eight.”

“Younger than me, when I began.”

Tsuna observed the other carefully. “You’re from the road, aren’t you.”

Reborn just smirked. “Bingo. How did you understand that?”

He licked his lips. “You hide it well, but it’s clear in your stance. Your body is used to the unexpected. You are who you are thanks only to yourself and you owe nothing to anyone. My brothers keep themselves the same in front of others, but they change when they talk to me.”

“Yes. I’ve heard you’re used to pick up strays.”

Tsuna’s eyes flickered up for a bit. “Maybe. It’s worth it.”

“Because you have loyal men.”

He frowned, “because they are not starving in a dark alley.”

Unknown to him, his orbs flashed golden for an instant. Reborn noticed and blinked, taken aback. Wasn’t that…?

Tsuna sighed. “You can believe what you want, I know it sounds crazy.”

“I believe you,” he said, devouring the surprised expression, proof that the other could show emotions. “Being kind in Yakuza, or another criminal organization, is strange, but not impossible.” He elaborated. “Don Vongola Nono can be kind, too.”

The brunet finished his salad. “I have never met him.”

“That’s something to take care of.”

“I doubt he would want to see an heir when he lacks one.” Tsuna said softly. “It’s better to keep a safe distance, at least until he finds a candidate. It will be easier to smoothly take back the right terms of an alliance, then.”

“Diplomat, too?”

He shrugged, “I had to learn a lot of things.”

“I guess I can consider myself lucky if no one ever showed you the art of seduction.”

A delectable blush creeped on his cheeks. “There was no need for that.” His voice became a whisper. “Sadly…”

“Always been the centre of attention?”

Tsuna drank some wine and played with the glass in one hand. “More or less. My brothers are picking up at the sings in the end, just as men are becoming more straight forward about their intentions.”

“For instance.”

He glanced up at the dark, narrowed eyes. “I stop them before they can go too far. The most, till now, has been groping or touching.”

A strange, guttural sound almost echoed in the room, like a growl. “And they still have their limbs?”

Tsuna shivered at the angered voice. “I just stop them. I can’t attack them during a meeting, it would be seen as a threat.”

“The threat is what they try and want to do.” Reborn breathed out through his nose. “I understand why your grandfather agreed to let me take you.”

He arched a brow, but the blush darkened. “You went that deep in details?”

“No.” The hitman smirked again. “To be honest, he only talked about ‘appearances’. He wants others to think you’re taken, I was instructed to just accompany you and keep you inside for the night.”

“But you plan to go further.”

“That’s the whole point.”

Tsuna’s eyes moved on the table. That was it. The _whole_ _point_. Like the others, but in the form of an exchange. What was so good about him, anyway, that attracted men? That had interested the World’s Greatest Hitman… It was unnatural.

But, for just a night, he would go along with it. Reborn was a wild and deadly beauty. He didn’t exactly care his first time would be with a man. Plus, who knew if he’d ever have the possibility to choose something for himself again. Probably not until he was officially the Kumicho.

Reborn stood and circled the table. “What’s there to think about so hard?”

“Self-respect, mostly.” Tsuna looked up at the other’s face, mere inches apart from his own. “I’m not fond of being used and thrown away like this.” He fixed his gaze on the black, deep orbs. “However, I did consent already.” He closed his eyes with a sigh, “nothing more holding you back, right?”

A soft peck on his lips made him lift his eyelids in surprise. Reborn was kissing him with open eyes studying his own. His hands were helping him keep balance on the armrests. He moved on his mouth, nibbling slightly, and Tsuna eagerly parted his lips.

He didn’t know much about this, but he’d heard and seen… _things_. His brothers were never private about their sexual life. They kept it at a minimum and politely censored many details in his presence, but nothing more. Not because they thought Tsuna was innocent or anything, but thanks to their respect. Just like they didn’t curse when they knew he was listening, would have not been polite.

Reborn deepened the kiss and slid one of his hand inside the black jacket, pushing it down the brunet’s shoulder, lightly caressing the still clothed skin. One of Tsuna’s arm gripped the other’s tie, making it escape his suit’s jacket and hang between them. It was getting crumpled, but he didn’t care. They were supposed to have messy looks, the day after. The men had to talk about this. Had to spread the new rumour.

The hitman noticed, however, that he would have to keep up the appearances even later. He broke the kiss and his eyes devoured the sight of a flushed, lusty to-be-Kumicho. He would do that, with _pleasure_ , if it kept away unworthy trashes that obviously didn’t know who they were dealing with. Such a delicacy touched by dirt… Not on his interested watch.

He moved to the nearby bed, pushing the brunet down and towering over him while licking his lips in anticipation. It was obvious both were going to enjoy this, deeply. It was also obvious they had thrown their duties and reputations through the nearest window just by agreeing in doing this. Just for that night, on Tsuna’s part.

Reborn took things slowly. He undressed the other man, kissing him and marking his milky skin all the while, caressing the tattooed skin, drinking in the sight of the mighty dragon, brushing his hands on the thighs, on the stomach, on the neck. The raven bit down on the earlobe and delicately took off the pants, unbuckling his own belt. The fact that he was still clothed while Tsuna was almost completely naked was probably unnerving the younger as he tugged at Reborn’s jacket’s buttons and set them free, fisting the white shirt beneath.

He took the hint and straightened to undress his upper half. But he was also there to teach, ravish and _take_.

Reborn couldn’t have asked for a better, tastier, prettier student.

Tsuna fingered his collar, climbing down the car and lightly nodding at his brothers. Their eyes went wide at how his jacket was hanging off his right arm and some buttons of his shirt were loose, but he didn’t let that embarrass him. It was a – truthful – front, it was planned. Those were the reactions they were aiming for.

Reborn reached his side with the same smug grin he had sported after each time they had done it. Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes, hiding how the night had satisfied and pleased him, too… and the soreness in his back.

“Thank you for your company, Reborn.”

“Likewise. I hope you have a good day. Do rest, however.”

Not subtle at all. Tsuna sent him a sneaky glare, then nodded and ignored his gaping brothers, getting inside.

“Have a good journey back, Mr World’s Greatest Hitman.”

“Thank you, _Young_ _Master_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	4. 04 – A New Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's recently come to my attention that, in English, the past form of "to kneel" is "kneeled", not "knelt", that's American. Oh, dear.
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Kata: detailed choreographed pattern of martial arts movements made to be practised alone;
> 
> Dojo: hall or place for immersive learning or meditation, traditional for martial arts;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- human traffic;
> 
> \- drugs' traffic;
> 
> \- mentions of deteriorating health;
> 
> \- desperation;
> 
> \- step-brother;
> 
> \- cursing;
> 
> \- execution through blade;
> 
> \- new entry;
> 
> \- revelations of logic.
> 
> Words: 6647.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yeah, they traffic with drugs and weapons, too.”

Tsuna nodded, studying a paper resting in front of him with narrowed eyes. “When is the shipment supposed to be ready?”

“In a week, Hitachinaka-shi,” Kagami grunted, standing from the couch sideway from the desk.

Nara sighed, still sitting on the mirroring one, arms crossed. “How do we go about this?”

The brunet looked up at them. “We strike.” He let go of the file and relaxed a bit against the backrest of his armchair. “They’ve gone at it for too long. Now that we have proofs, we can catch them red-handed.”

“Human trafficking… The worst.”

“Calm down, Kagami,” Tsuna said with a slightly stern voice. “They’ll get what they deserve, but we have to plan this out now.” He turned to Nara. “What do you think?”

The raven hunched forward, elbows on knees, and took on his thinking pose. “Do you prefer them fried or in the oven?”

He huffed. “Preferably well-cooked.”

Nara nodded. “The obvious part is about waiting for the shipment. Our spy is sure about the timing?”

“Yeah, he’s one of the laborers for the unloading.” Kagami leaned against a wall and started playing with the chain attached to his black pants. “The only thing that can change is the location, but the crow is taking care of that.”

“Good. He’ll be officially one us, after this,” Tsuna added, pleased.

“A nice asset… Anyway, I suggest we move to Hitachinaka-shi as soon as possible, but with no one knowing, _if_ possible. They may get suspicious, so we have to fake still being here.”

“I’ll talk with Kurosaki about that.” The red-head sighed. “Go on.”

“The important thing is the surprise effect, how many men will we need?”

Nara scratched his nape, frowning. “Depends… Can our contact know how many will be deployed? As laborers and guards.”

Kagami shrugged. “I’ll ask. Last shipment, he said around one hundred.”

Tsuna twirled a pen between his fingers. “Then we need at least thirty of our brothers… Kagami, choose twenty from the Kyodai and the rest from the Shatei. Change the numbers, if you see it necessary, and a few snipers.”

The man left with a curt bow, closing the door softly. “What about the cops, Young Master?”

The brunet hummed, thoughtful. “I think we can involve them… after we deliver our punishment. Do you still have that contact?”

“Yes…” Nara showed his usual depression at the subject. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Tsuna smiled thinly. “And solve your problem, too, while you’re at it.”

The raven stood, then paused and turned to him fully, “even if he’s a detective?”

At that, the to-be-Kumicho caressed his sword’s hilt. “There are things more important than a job. Our group as it is will change… but that’s a topic for a later time. You do what you deem right.” He smirked. “And, if we’re talking about that sneaky blond, maybe we can just make him change side.”

Nara laughed with a fond smile. “Easier said than done, he’s one stubborn idiot… Thanks, Young Master. I’ll be going now.”

Tsuna waved away one of his most trusted brothers and gained back his indifferent expression as soon as the door closed. Lucky man, free to chase whoever he wanted. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt and black jacket, finally done for the day. He grabbed his phone to text Kurosaki to warn him in advance, that one had never liked surprise visits.

He looked at the sword, resting on its perch hung on the wall. Several thoughts raided his mind, one more worrying than the other. Things were only getting more serious as his grandfather’s health deteriorated. It was bound to happen, seeing he was losing the strength to merely walk, that the entire Yakuza would start to think they could do whatever they wanted.

Six months prior, the Kumicho had collapsed during a meeting, stirring chaos and causing insecurities about the pillar of power. That had been when Tsuna had finally seen the true reactions to his Ceremony. Almost no one was fine with him being the new heir. They’d pledged loyalty, true, but there were less and less people that honoured such things, nowadays. And, being ordered around by a _brat_? Humiliating.

Thus, he had been busy re-conquering everything that had slipped from his grandfather’s control. Six months, and he was the Kumicho all but in name. They feared him, respected him, honoured him… _tolerated_ him. Of course, there were idiots that thought they were smarter and pulled this human trafficking thing off, but he was ready to strike. One thing at a time, then it would all be under control.

Kurosaki and Akashi turned to him to receive orders, but they had also told him they were ready to step back. They were ready to retire. It was a bit sad, Tsuna owed them his training, his confidence, what he’d become as a whole. That was why he wanted to gift them a worthy goodbye, something that showed his appreciation and gratitude. And not only his, they had worked dutifully under his grandfather for years, so they deserved it.

Just like his brothers, new and old, deserved some kind of freedom.

He had given up on his own altogether.

Tsuna knew his fate was written. Take the mantle officially, choose one among few women trained to be a Kumicho’s wife, lead Yakuza through thick and thin, sprout an heir – hopefully a son at first try because, well, _traditions of old idiots_ – and then reign for the necessary time… Did he really want to pass this burden to a child of his?

He brushed a hand on his face with a long sigh. He didn’t. There was no way he would want to give his son or daughter this mantle, just like his own mother had condemned him to take it. No. Fucking. Way.

… Yet.

What was he supposed to do?

His mind drifted to that night, so far and so vivid. Memories that kind of comforted him when he was alone, summing up the day just gone by, brushing his teeth and ready to rest. They were just that, memories, nothing more. Reborn had, expectedly, completely disappeared, and Tsuna was thankful for it. The rumours had yet to die down about their little _affair_ , but they were doing their dirty job of shooing away the damn perverts. His brothers had reacted strangely, accepting the whole thing, not asking and not even showing disappointment… On the contrary, they had seemed… More than fine with it. Surprised, yes, but not against it.

He still hadn’t discovered why.

With a last sigh, Tsuna stood, took Ryuuken and left one of the few western-styled room of the whole Japanese-styled mansion. He passed through the side door right into his bedroom, leaving the jacket on one of the hanging rackets and the katana on its perch near his futon. He went to the attached bathroom and took a quick shower. Cold. He didn’t need the little arising problem at the moment, too tired. Another time…

He hadn’t enjoyed someone else’s company since his first. No serious reason, he just didn’t want to allow another stranger in. Reborn was enough, World’s Greatest Hitman, he could accept him knowing his hidden sides. Some of them, anyway. But, one more? It was depressing enough he would have to share a bed with a woman, a – _another_ – stranger, not so far off in the future, too.

He wore his blue kimono and settled to sleep, memories of a long passed past lulling him until his breaths evened and his senses sharpened, as used to.

He woke up to an uproar in the middle of the night. Tsuna swiftly grabbed Ryuuken in the dark and opened the sliding door to his personal corridor, that was dimly lit. He rushed forward to the maze that was the mansion, but he didn’t have to go far. Right in front of the door to his quarters, a woman he barely recognized was crying in Kagami’s arms, eyes wide, scared, desperate.

“My son..!! Wher–”

She stopped thrashing as soon as she saw him, panting, scanning Tsuna like a raging hawk. The brunet took some steps, approaching them with the barest hint of shock.

“Tsu-kun…” The dam broke.

She started crying like a child, hands covering her face and hiccups echoing in the wooden hallway. Some maids were moving their gazes from mother to son, alarmed and scared. Tsuna nodded to Kagami and let his mother hug him with a vice grip. She was truly desperate… but why?

It was not surprising when, after some minutes of incessant tears, she fell asleep, exhausted. He took her up bridal-style and motioned to one of the maids to lead him to her rooms, after strapping Ryuuken to his waist. It was a silent and short walk, he gently put her on her futon, covering her thin body and closing the door behind him once outside. Kagami was still there, glaring at the women, that were cowering in fear.

Tsuna repressed a sigh and walked to them, catching their attention. “What happened?”

The three flinched. They looked at each other before bowing in respect.

“We-we don’t know, Young Master.” The one on the left said.

“We were just talking, l-like every night when Nana-sama wakes up…”

“Then… T-then she seemed scared and…”

“And she ran to your quarters…”

They had yet to straighten. “What were you talking about?”

The one in the middle shuffled. “A-about your great work as the next K-Kumicho, Young Master.”

“The current alliances a-and the future ones…”

The left one chanced a glance up, then gulped, looking down again. “We mentioned Vongola… Rumours say they’ve found an heir…”

“Nana-sama then bolted out of the room… W-we’re _so_ sorry, Young Master…”

The brunet’s eyes narrowed at the news, then moved to Kagami, that shrugged, surprised himself. “Go back to your duties. Don’t mention this to anyone, _understood_?”

The three women bowed more profusely with a quick consent, then ran away back in his mother’s quarters, silently. Tsuna motioned to Kagami to follow him, leading the man to his Japanese-styled meeting room. They kneeled on the mat and the younger male poured them tea. One of the other maids had probably noticed the uproar and thought it necessary.

“Is that true?”

“I don’t know, Young Master. I hadn’t heard about it until now.”

Tsuna nodded, giving him a steaming cup. “But why that reaction…” He hummed, sipping from his own. “If it’s true, we need to send them our congratulations. Vongola is a good ally, their technologies are forefront and their influence is important in the World’s chessboard.”

“But…”

He sighed, closing his eyes briefly. “At the same time, they have a lot to answer for. From their… absence at the Inheritance Ceremony, to their lack of interest when Ojii-sama collapsed. We don’t know if it’s true, in the first place.” Tsuna paused. “You already have a lot to do, but can you verify this… rumour?”

“Of course.”

The brunet nodded. “Go rest, for now. I’ll consult Akashi about this matter in the morning.”

Kagami put the empty cup down, bowed and left. Tsuna let the shock and surprise at the little event shake him. What had just happened? His mother, distraught and desperate, searching for him? Leaving her room? At the news that Vongola had found an heir? It was so strange that he was not able to explain this occurrence.

Maybe it was just an episode. He would call the doctor first thing in the morning. He should be able to understand if something was wrong with her health. And check on his grandfather, too.

Trying to free his mind, he went back to sleep some more hours before sunrise and his training.

Tsuna swung a kick at the wood, breaking it, splinters flying everywhere. He was breathing quickly, chest moving in the white kimono he wore in the dojo. He stayed like that, legs apart, mouth open, focused eyes, fisted hands in front of him in an offensive position, for some moments. When he started to breathe more normally, the brunet dropped the stance, relaxing his sore muscles and massaging his neck.

His morning routine never got old, nor hard. It was his way to think about nothing and everything at the same time. In fact, it was in these never too long moments that he was able to come up with solutions or new moves regard the many problems surfacing day after day.

“Good morning, Ryuunoiki.”

Tsuna looked at his left, nodding. “Akashi, did you rest well?”

“Yes, thank you. I heard it was not the same for you.”

“Indeed.” The brunet went to the open side of the dojo and knewled, using a nearby towel to dry the sweat. “A slight issue with my mother, but I’ve called Murashi-sensei. What worries me is a rumour I came to know thanks to this… episode.”

Akashi arched a brow, crossing his arms. “What rumour?”

“Kagami is trying to verify it as we talk. Apparently, Vongola might have found an heir.”

His eyes widened a tiny fraction before narrowing in thought. “I see… Whether it’s true or not doesn’t really matter. We have to think about how to act in case it happens.”

Tsuna nodded, folding the towel on the wooden floor. “I’m conflicted. On one hand, they’ve been our allies for a long time, since before Ojii-sama took the mantle. On the other, they have showed little to no respect, lately, to our family.”

Akashi paused, looking down. “I understand your indecision. It’s a delicate topic. In case they find an heir, or have already, next move would be a congratulation gift. But, as things stand…”

“I want your honest opinion on the matter,” Tsuna pressed.

The older man sighed. “I think we shouldn’t show interest. Neither not knowing. We know, but we have our matters to attend to, as they’ve done to us.”

“Sounds… a little childish.”

“It is, Ryuunoiki. But it’s also true. Everyone knows how we’re fairing right now. Kumicho is not doing any better and all the family business is on your shoulders, at 17.” Tsuna couldn’t hide all his surprise at seeing sad rage as the other openly scowled. “At your Inheritance Ceremony, they sent a hitman on hire… No, this is my opinion. Repay them with the same treatment.”

The brunet nodded and Akashi took the hint, leaving. He’d had no idea the man was furious about the matter. He’d hidden that very well. Tsuna massaged his forehead, unsure. He… agreed. Partly. But his training – and his conversation with the Saiko-komon just then – had helped him in noticing something. Vongola had showed little to no interest, yes, but they had sent someone, at least.

It was a fact.

“Ryuunoiki?”

“Kagami.” He eyed the eyebags and shook his head. The other had the decency to blush and look down. “I remember telling you to rest.”

“Sorry… I wanted to verify the rumour.”

Tsuna stayed silent for an entire minute, making the other fidget – which was a curious sight for one so big – before sighing. “I will listen only if you go to sleep right after.”

“But–”

“No buts. Ask Kudo to substitute you for the day.”

The red-head submissively nodded, straightening. “The rumour is true. Vongola has found an heir.”

Tsuna closed his eyes. “Do you have any info on this heir?”

“He’s from Japan.” The brunet blinked, surprised. “Yeah, well… Sawada Ienari is his name…” Tsuna’s stomach _dropped_. “Son of CEDEF’s Boss, Sawada Iemitsu…” How could this– “And Sawada Temari, residing in Namimori…” He was– “He’s 14. I have nothing more.”

And Tsuna would have not heard anything more.

Sawada.

His father’s surname… Iemitsu. _Iemitsu_.

This was _insane_.

But that meant–

“Young Master?”

Tsuna schooled his face, looking directly at Kagami with cold eyes. “I’m fine. Send me Kudo and go rest.”

The other nodded and left, unsure.

The young to-be-Kumicho didn’t care. He’d just discovered that life liked to fuck with him. Everything made sense. No matter what his mother would have done… he was bound to end in Mafia, on one or another side of the planet.

Kind of ironic.

Oh, and, how to forget… Guess he had a half-brother.

The following days were a blur of plans, waiting and giving orders. Tsuna had booked some rooms in a hotel near the dock, using the back door when he needed to leave. The others were scattered there or in different hotels or rented flats. The surprise effect was the key to success, and, as predicted…

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!”

Cue, Kagami kicked the idiot’s face, breaking his nose. Blood fell on the concrete floor. Eighty-four men were being tied up all around the hangar, completely neutralized by his brothers. Some were wounded, some simply passed out. The one that interested Tsuna the most was the brown-haired male wheezing because of the recent blow. Weaklings.

“Your opinion of me is hardly of any importance,” he said, looking around.

There were no casualties on his side, only light wounds but nothing worrying. He played with Ryuuken’s Sageo, buying time. The plan was to apprehend them during the unloading first, which was taken care of. Some of his brothers were helping the victims in getting out of their prisons, forcing them to stay put for some more minutes.

He glanced up at the many pedestrian walkways of the hangar, where Nara was keeping tabs of the cops’ movements through a radio. The raven looked at him and nodded. It was time.

Tsuna gently closed his hand over Ryuuken’s Tsuka and slowly unsheathed it. Kagami stopped hitting Hattori Eijirou and gripped his hair, pushing the face up. The brunet observed the scowl being overwhelmed by fear as he lifted his blade to the tense neck. Blood seeped from the new wound.

“Hattori Eijirou, you have openly gone against my orders, trafficked weapons, drugs and, the worst, human beings. As Ryuuken’s holder, I, Ryuunoiki, will bring you judgment. What do you have to say?” His answer was a spit, that didn’t reach his shoes. He eyed the wet spot with plain disinterest. “Very well.”

His head rolled off on the ground after a swift slash, giving strangely echoing sounds that told everyone it was done. Kagami offered him a handkerchief and Tsuna thanked him before cleaning the blood off the blade using the gloved hand, little compared to the pool on the floor.

Loud sirens made his brothers quickly flee. Nara jumped down at his side with the radio.

“Do you want me to stay?”

Tsuna shook his head. “No, go back. Kagami, meet with Atsushi and your contact, make sure they’re alright, then wait for me at the hotel.”

“And you?” The red-head frowned.

“I’ll stay.” He sheathed his katana and threw the dirty handkerchief on the severed head. “No buts. Go.”

Their complaints died in their throats. The two nodded and left, visibly against it. Tsuna just sighed, eyeing the corpse while ignoring the usual stab of guilt and unrest in his chest. One more kill. It was a never-ending list, wasn’t it? Only destined to grow and grow…

Sounds of footsteps made the brunet slide behind a container, the nearest to the exit. He crossed his arms, sharpening his hearing to listen better. There were several men shouting around, barking orders, stating the obvious, reporting their findings…

“There’s som–Oh God… In here!!”

Soon, the wide door of the hangar was slid open and footsteps thundered in the wide space.

“Fuck..! Everyone out!! No one gets in until the forensics come!”

He knew that voice. Tsuna waited that the door slid close once more, almost all the sounds fading into the distance. He took a step out, gazing over the blond detective.

“You again…”

The brunet nodded. “Good evening. I take it you’ve found the victims?”

“We have,” the scarred man almost spat. “What are you doing _still_ here.”

“My men would have your tongue cut for a lesser angry tone, tantei-san.” He smirked. “As for why I am _still_ here… Consider it a small gift to soothe the incoming headache.” Tsuna gestured to the bloody mess on the floor. “I’ve already done my part.”

The other was doing his best to keep down his hate and rage. It frankly amused the young Boss. A lonely detective trying to go against the true most powerful Japanese organization. He could understand why Nara fancied this man.

Tsuna turned with a waving hand. “Have fun tidying up.” Then stopped and angled his head to the blond. “Oh, and… don’t break my brother’s heart. I can’t overlook that.”

Satisfied of the light blush, the to-be-Kumicho left the site and disappeared into the night, headed to his room. Evading the cops was always a fun thing to do, so he took more time than needed to reach and enter through the front door of the hotel and hop in the elevator, clearly dropping any pretence. It was obvious they had booked the entire floor.

Six Shatei were stationed outside the doors to keep watch. They bowed to him in greeting but didn’t utter a word, as told to. It was true their duty had been carried on flawlessly, but civilians had to stay so and there were even too many in the building. If they didn’t push the wrong button or stopped at the wrong floor, they would continue living their normal lives.

Kuroda, a rather short man, opened the door to his room and closed it right after. In the living room were Nara, Kagami, Atsushi and Kurosaki. The first two were leaning against the small bar while Kurosaki was reading some papers. Atsushi, instead, was standing near the wide window, looking at Tsuna with his usually cold grey eyes.

“Nara, stay another day or two, check that everything goes smoothly and the cops don’t start snooping around. Kagami will reassemble the Kyodai and conquer back the Gumi’s that were under Hattori. Go rest for now.”

The two nodded and left, more relaxed than when he’d asked them to leave without him. Tsuna went to the bar, took off the coat and poured himself some Rhum.

“Everything in order?”

The brunet turned to Kurosaki, observing the liquid twirl in his glass. “Seems so. Why here?”

“To deliver a package.” The man took a folder from his briefcase and put it on the low table in front of the couch. “Akashi’s gift.”

“Thank you.”

Kurosaki stood, bowed and left. It was not a surprise when he caught a weapon with one hand only to tear it from Atsushi’s grip and use it to par another strike.

“Welcome to our family,” Tsuna said, sipping his drink. “There’s no exam or anything, so you can drop this and just enjoy the hotel’s luxuries, as long as we have it.” He glanced at the clock. “Which would be four hours more.”

His eyes locked with fiery ones in a long studying moment. The next, Atsushi was dropping his stance and taking back his weapon. Tsuna offered him a glass and went on drinking his own.

“How are things at home?”

The platinum blond man scowled and drank his whiskey in one go. “The usual.”

Tsuna’s eyes laid on the folder as he bit the inside of his mouth. “There’s no going back, Atsushi.” He said, catching back the other’s attention. “I don’t know when you’ll be able to see him again.” The brunet put the almost empty glass on the counter and took his coat. “You have four hours to rethink this through. If I find you here when we’re about to leave, you will be tied to me for the rest of your life.”

He’d just thrown a way out to the one of strongest men he’d ever met. He’d just given him a chance to return to his blood family. The guilt that had filled him at the nth kill eased a tiny bit. He didn’t regret this at all. Maybe, if he didn’t find the man after his few hours of deserved sleep, he may even feel happy.

Tsuna piled the papers neatly and brought them to one of the archives he kept in his office. There was not enough space for everything, but these were ones he would still need. The others were normally taken to the basement, along with those much, much older. Not by him, though. He left that issue to the Kyodai, the Shatei were not that trusted yet.

It was late afternoon, the sun was slowly setting and he was done for the day. He eyed the newspaper of a week prior and huffed. That detective had done well in going with the flow. Their spies in the police had covered his involvement by stirring a simple doubt: there had not been a single case of human trafficking in years, so it was possible that the men themselves under the Boss had revolted against him in fear of repercussions from the higher-ups should have they discovered what the group was doing. Sure, finding the men tied up with cute ribbons completely faulted that hypothesis, but the people didn’t know that tiny detail. Plus, it was true Tsuna had helped the police there. A favour for a favour.

In the wake of the news that the Gumi’s head had been removed – literally –, the others, that had yet to show the brunet the respect earned and deserved, started to acknowledge more his ascension to the title. The irony of it all made Tsuna frown and snort. It was not like he wanted that power and the headaches coming from it, everything had been pushed on his shoulders since the knowledge of his existence met his grandfather’s ears. His curse, right?

He brushed a hand on his face and his mind drifted to the little memories he had of _before_.

Before the Japanese-styled mansion. Before training. Before the apathy. Before the duty. Before growing up too fast. Before meeting the world’s darkest sides. Before signing papers with his name, still underage to be doing that. Before having to smoother relationships with abroad criminal organizations. Before… _Before_.

He remembered small snippets, some pieces of quarrels, some images of his old house… Few words, though, were clear, he could still hear his mother saying them with a betrayed and teary tone:

 _“And you never told me, Iemitsu! One thing, only one! And you broke your promise! … I told you_ everything _, I expected the same…”_

Which gave Tsuna a lot to think about as he traced a finger on the folder resting innocently on his desk, still closed, still unread.

Sawada Iemitsu. His biological father. He’d broken a promise with his mother, probably about being always honest with each other. Had Nana told him about her heritage? About her bloodline? He knew she had eloped at a young age, then returned with him as her son with shame and never again set foot outside. Had she discovered Iemitsu’s ties with the Mafia? Had she chosen the lesser of two evils – in her panicked opinion – for her son? It sure explained that episode in the middle of the night and, since then, her poking her head out when he passed by that wing of the mansion.

Though strange and not exactly appropriate, it warmed his chest a tiny bit. His thumb played with the corner of the folder, lifting it a fraction before letting it drop down again. The stubborn piece of paper, however, stayed like that, lifted, as if mocking him and his insecurities. He scowled in a childish manner for some seconds, then sighed and straightened in his chair.

After a moment of debating some more, Tsuna opened the yellow folder and let his eyes drift over the words neatly printed on white.

A picture was on the first page. Dirty blond hair, shorter and less messy than his mane but eye-catching nonetheless. He resembled a lot the father that he remembered in a fuzzy and distorted way, more than himself. Strong jaw, small, dark but glinting eyes. The boy was grinning while passing a basketball to who seemed to be a classmate. He was carefree, happy, unknowing… That was going to change, wasn’t it… Maybe it already had.

Sawada Ienari was 14, born in October 26th, same month as his own. Tsuna had turned 17 three days prior, on the 14th. No parties, he didn’t like people fussing about it and he sure didn’t like receiving presents or attention, but the higher echelons knew about it and he couldn’t escape them. His grandfather, like the years prior and even if forced to stay in bed because of his illness, never forgot to gift him something. Unlike before, though, he hadn’t given him a new set of weapons or new ceremonial cups for tea, but an ‘upgrade’ to his safe heaven. To be precise, the area had been expanded and new greenery decorated it beautifully. Kurosaki had, instead, helped by furnishing it with new stone benches and a marble fountain with three sculpted dolphins. Obviously, Akashi saw it fit to fill the wide tank at the bottom with Koi fishes… Big ones. Kagami and Nara just _had_ to give him something and that was a _family_ of Macaws. So, his Garden also got equipped with wide perches for them. And Tsuna had to buy a closet for all the food – minus the meat for the felines.

Thinking about it, he hadn’t had the time to fully inspect his private space. He brushed a hand through his hair and decided to move there and relax for an hour or so. He pushed a hidden mechanical dowel in the desk and hid the photo, taking with him the rest. The brunet strapped Ryuuken to his waist and used the new and hidden path leading from his quarters to his alcove, successfully evading prying, unwanted eyes. During the brief and slow walk, he went over the first page, the biological info.

Born on 26th October in Namimori. Healthy, no illness recorded apart some flu strains. Brown eyes, short for his age and slightly muscular thanks to past club activities. There was a note on the end about taking most of his features from the paternal side. He flipped the page and found what was the normal life of a toddler growing up far from Mafia and Yakuza, with an absent father and a loving mo– _what_ _is_ _this_ …

Tsuna quickly turned the page and stopped just a step outside the arch to his alcove. Several thoughts crossed his mind at once. He didn’t know which clouded his head first, but everything was blurry as he read details of a mental disorder that he didn’t know the name of… It couldn’t be anything else.

Sawada Temari was a rather short woman with sharp, brown eyes and brown, short hair cut in a straight bowl-style. Very, disconcertingly similar to Nana, wasn’t she. Only difference, this mother was taller. These similarities, however, were not coincidences. Just beside those words, there were some notes: long, black, curly hair that reached her waist cut and dyed brown, green eyes hidden by contact lenses.

Tsuna scratched his nape and tried to think clearly. It was deliberate. This woman had purposefully changed her appearance to _match_ Nana’s style. To catch Iemitsu’s attention? To take his mother’s place? These were assumptions, but… His instincts told him it was the truth. This Temari had not caught his father’s eyes on her own, so she had struck when he was most vulnerable… When his mother had left him, with the dirtiest trick Tsuna, as a man, could think of. She had taken Nana’s place just to get him in her bed.

He had to admit, the fact that his father missed Nana so much was–… On the other hand, this woman had real problems. She had an _obsession_. It was not love. Though he’d lost the meaning of this feeling, Tsuna had a hunch that loving was not taking, but giving in the most part. _Wanting_ to give, to be precise, right? That’s what–

He stopped the thought’s process and took the step into the arch to his private zone. It was warmly lit by the setting sun and some black, old-fashioned lampposts covered by ivy with yellow bulbs were starting to heat up. The wide area was a lot tidier, with two gravel paths. On his right were two white stone benches with the perches for the Macaws in the middle. The family was huddled together, a splash of rainbow colours – yellow, blue, red – against the lush greenery he loved of that place, but opened their eyes at his arrival and slightly perked up. On his left were the lion, sleeping in his favourite corner, and the panther, up on the wide branch of the willow tree – courtesy of Akashi, too. The Jaguar was munching on an old bone playfully, keeping it still in his forepaws, relaxed on the grass past the fountain. The Koi fishes were swimming around peacefully in the crystallin water. He managed to smile, going to the closet to take the food for the Macaws.

Tsuna sat on one of the benches and offered the nuts to the birds, that jumped, with their baby, nearer the brunet. One of the adults, the father, flew shortly to him and gently took one nut, bringing it to his family to share. It was a warming sight. He placed some other seeds and fruits nearby and focused again on the folder.

Not a loving mother, that was for sure. Sawada Temari was everything but a suitable parent. According to the gathered info – by Akashi, not a random someone, so it was completely trustable –, she was obsessed by her son’s grades, physical condition and abilities overall, but to please her absent husband. Not because she cared about her son’s future. Not because she wanted to see him succeed in life.

For her own gain. To make her husband stick with her. He _knew_ it was true, like when he knew there was a sniper on a random building.

As he knew that it was for nought. His biological father hadn’t fallen for her and wasn’t going to, he had just surrendered to his sorrow, to the pain of his loss. To… despair? Probably. His heart ached at that, but Tsuna was swift in strangling the feeling and squishing it down, deep below the thick fog of indifference and control of himself.

He silently turned the page, the sound oddly calming in the cooling air of the evening. Next was a very brief summary of Sawada Ienari’s life. His years as a toddler, doted on by Iemitsu and Temari… until their father disappeared for longer and longer periods of time. Then the mother had started showing her obsession, fussing over grades, a club that required fighting, her own body’s care and, gradually, less and less about her son. Ienari had, in words and facts, been abandoned to himself as years passed by. A promise of karate at first, just a stellar student at last. It was… kind of sad.

Tsuna remembered his past self had an interest in gardening. He’d begun with his mother, in the small garden of their old home where cats used to flock – he wondered if it was still so –, then he’d discovered his school had a club and he’d thought of joining in the future… Just before being thrown into the Yakuza world. It was a shame to see someone – his _half-brother_ – having the almost same misfortune. It was… truly, a shame. A fury-inducing shame.

This young boy had some friends. A certain Yamamoto Takeshi shared his love for a sport, he was a rising star in baseball, a not so cherished discipline in Japan… Yamamoto… Yamamoto… Where had he heard th–Oh. Tsuyoshi, right? Could this be a coincidence? Tsuna rolled the topic in his head for some moments, then decided that no, it was not. He couldn’t be sure about the link, maybe they had blood ties, but they were tied. What a surprise for the to-be Vongola Decimo. He had to dust the retired hitman’s folder they were keeping in the basement… just in case.

So, to sum up everything until then… Sawada Ienari was a child abandoned by both his parents, like Tsuna. He was living his life for someone else, like his older half-brother. He was making some friends, at least.

Yeah, Tsuna… Tsuna wanted to be sure. He wanted to see it himself. To check that… That this brother he had known nothing about was ok. Kind of not his business, maybe, but… What were the privileges in being the next Kumicho if he couldn’t even make sure a family member was doing… _fine_?

One of his duty as the to-be Boss was to always care for his family first. Sawada Ienari was his family. No one knew about that and no one was supposed to know. No. This boy – his _younger brother_ – was better off kept secret. No one was aware of Tsuna’s surname but his mother, that had kept her husband’s generalities a secret, fortunately. This was going to be tricky.

A scraping, wet something trailed over one of his hand. Tsuna recognized immediately the gentle tongue of the panther, that was sitting in front of him with her unreadable but majestic expression.

“Sorry,” he said, trying a smile. “I’m fine.” He succeeded, strangely. “I just… Have a lot to… think about.”

There was a moment, a succession of seconds, in which she didn’t give him a single hint of understanding his language – obviously, right? Then, the black female tilted her head down, a tiny bit like a nod, and settled at his feet, relaxing to sleep. It was one of the few demonstrations of what caring truly was. His friends, the animals of his den, never ceased to do things like that when he was down, and they always _knew_.

His words rang true in the starry night. His eyes swept over the last page. An address, the name of a school, the day Nono actually met the young boy at a tender age… And he never visited again. Wait. What? Nono knew all along but he didn’t consider Ienari a candidate, going on searching throughout the world for another heir? But then… Oh bloody–They had been searching for _him_. For Tsuna. They had…

Ok, this was… What the heck. The brunet closed his eyes, sighed, then breathed deeply. They didn’t know who he was. Just his name and his overall description. Nothing more… Not true. Iemitsu knew about Nana’s heritage. Had he not… told Nono? But then, why? Why had he kept silent, letting Vongola search all around the world…

The promise. Damn bastard. He was keeping his promise. This sick idiot…

Tsuna wanted to hate him. He truly wanted. He couldn’t. Blast his life.

Instead, he breathed again and read the last part. Somewhere after Nono’s first and last visit, Ienari had started a clumsy habit. Something he kept in check most of the time, because of his mother’s annoying nagging, but noticeable enough for Akashi’s spies to pick on the rumour and do the math. It was to be investigated.

Tsuna reordered the pages and closed the folder, putting it on the other side of the bench. On the opposite, the family of Macaw had moved to eat the leftovers and was napping happily. He hadn’t the heart to question if they were comfortable.

So, he sighed, there was a small town that required a visit. Tsuna briefly wondered how Nono would have gone about the issue of training and preparing his successor, before gathering his resolve – and the folder – and going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	5. 05 – Just Passing By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I guess the explicit content has come :P
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- spying;
> 
> \- richness;
> 
> \- change of POV;
> 
> \- obsessive attutide;
> 
> \- tortu-tutoring;
> 
> \- explicit content;
> 
> \- mentions of depression and anxiety;
> 
> \- rabbits;
> 
> \- revelations.
> 
> Words: 6588.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!

Namimori was a peaceful agglomerate of houses with a park, a school that covered classes from kindergarten to high school, a small plaza with shops and useful roads connecting the town to nearby cities. A nice place to live in. Tsuna would like to remember more of his childhood memories about it.

It had taken him a full week to muster enough resolve to finally come take a look. He’d brought Atsushi with him, for two reasons. First, he wasn’t supposed to know how to drive, not _yet_ , legally. Second, the man surely knew the place better than him, as the blond was from this town and his own memories were kind of fuzzy. Of course, he didn’t know why they were there and was, expectedly, getting suspicious. It was six in the morning, hardly any time to not be.

“You can ask,” Tsuna offered, looking up and down the azure house from his perch on a tree.

“But you won’t answer.”

“I can choose,” he looked at the blond, that was sitting with his legs on either side of a branch. “As I said, you can ask.” And returned to the task at hand… “It’s the least for keeping quiet about this.” Observe the Sawada household.

“…”

Although keeping the bigger common elements with the other houses, this one was obviously different. For instance, there was a pool. One more floor had been built, repositioning the identical roof just higher than before. The curtains, seen through some of the clean windows, were silken, he could tell. Near the pool was a gazebo with chairs and a bar. Certainly ones… no, _she_ was one to spend money and flaunt richness. Not a way to keep themselves hidden.

It was after only a few minutes, just past six in the morning, that someone appeared in the kitchen. Sawada Ienari. He was exactly like in the photo, maybe his hair had grown a bit. Tsuna unconsciously tensed and leaned more on the branch. Atsushi noticed but didn’t voice his thoughts. His half-brother was an early bird… But his sour and tired expression was not pleased. He didn’t like waking up at such an hour, he did it… because he was _forced_ to, wasn’t he?

Tsuna’s mouth formed a thin line as he saw the young boy leave the house in a jumpsuit and start a trek through the surrounding forest and mountains – tripping a lot. Training. To be ready. To become strong and to please their father. He took the folder from his suit’s jacket and a pen from a pocket, neatly writing his findings on the sides.

Soon after, a woman dressed in a purple dress, with fat on her arms and legs, humming out-of-tune, arrived and entered the house without ringing the doorbell. The doubts cleared when he saw the female cleaning around. Of course, why would Temari clean? She was _rich_ , she needed cured hands, soft skin, painted nails. His memories of Nana’s rough but gentle fingers suddenly came to mind. Ruined, as she wasn’t used to do housework, but gentle, because she loved him… She had probably acted on impulse after discovering Iemitsu’s Mafia affiliation, but it had been for Tsuna’s sake – which was still slightly debatable.

His younger brother returned an hour or so later, showered maybe and then took a packed lunch from the cleaning woman to go to school. It was only after another hour that the mother finally woke up from her beauty sleep and showed her crafted resemblance to Nana. It was plainly obvious. Her features were just sharper. A glance at the woman and Tsuna knew he didn’t like her. He left it at that and signalled to Atsushi they were going back.

In a matter of two minutes, they were in the car, headed to the mansion. Egoist, egocentric, uncaring, obsessed… It was a wonder how none of those were reflected in Ienari’s eyes and stances – and a luck to _many_ people.

“What did we just do.”

Tsuna thought Atsushi would have never asked. “Gathering intel.”

“On a civilian?” The blond arched a brow, sight not straying from the road.

“No. On the chosen heir of Vongola.”

“…”

“I’m telling the truth.”

There was a moment of silence. “Why?”

Tsuna paused, unsure. “I wanted to confirm a theory of mine.”

It was true. They were undoubtedly half-brothers. Their faces’ features, the hair-style almost identical if Ienari’s had not been shorter, the stature, the surname… He had a younger brother, half or not didn’t matter to him.

“Did you?”

The brunet glanced at the strangely conversational Atsushi and nodded slowly. “I guess.”

“Orders?”

He shook his head, caressing Ryuuken’s Sageo. “None, for now. It’s early. We’ll see.”

A grunt was the last answer. To be honest, Tsuna wanted no more than put a spy on the young boy, but he couldn’t. He could only hope and check on him every now and then – maybe.

Tutoring was a pastime. Reborn enjoyed every minute of torturing a boy into a perfect Boss – Dino had been his first and only, but enough to understand this simple thing about his persona. He enjoyed chaos, he enjoyed causing and controlling it, especially at the expense of his student.

Getting a request from Vongola Nono to tutor the young to-be Decimo had not been a complete surprise. He knew they’d been searching for the lost first-born of Sawada Iemitsu for at least two years, so it was a given that Timoteo would have chosen the best to have the young heir ready as soon as possible… Which meant Reborn.

He had not taken part in the research, mainly because he wasn’t interested in something useless. Sawada Iemitsu was many things, stupid included, but not incompetent. He was the CEDEF’s Boss, after all. The blond knew where his son was, of this the hitman was 100% certain, because Reborn had seen from a front seat how much his wife and son’s disappearance had affected him. Iemitsu had been – and still was – utterly thorn, which was a sad thing to see. At the same time, he was not eager to find them. He surely knew exactly where they were, and that was why he had already lost all hopes.

Thinking about it, Reborn could understand. There was no way, after everything he had done, that the Yakuza would have let its young and roaring dragon out of its clutches.

Tsunayoshi… _Sawada_ Tsunayoshi.

He _had_ seen the boy before. In a framed photo on Iemitsu’s desk, when Lal had asked him for a favour. It had struck him, the brown-haired short woman with a toddler in her arms, hugged from the back by a grinning, idiot Iemitsu. That had been when the blond had returned from Japan missing part of his soul. Completely destroyed, worried, desperate… but also defeated. He _knew_ where his ex-wife and son were.

In the Kumicho’s mansion. In the house of Iemitsu’s father-in-law – unknowingly on Ryuukaze’s part. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the appointed to-be Kumicho. Sawada Nana was the Kumicho’s daughter, returned ashamed from a failed marriage… but with a son. A strong, talented son. A young man that had lost all his freedom and had already embraced the life of a Kumicho with the will of a Dragon… and the fire of an all-encompassing Sky.

Reborn had never seen such a Sky before. Luce, sure, had been one of a kind for the short time he’d known her, but Tsuna… Tsuna was unique. He didn’t even know he had such potential, his Flames were dormant. Yakuza didn’t pride itself on them. They preferred battles of wills and swords. Weapons like guns were frowned upon in an honourable fight. Old-fashioned, maybe, but they were Japanese through and through. Traditions were the foundations of everything.

The hitman sighed and massaged his forehead. It had become a frequent issue, his thoughts diverging to the beautiful brunet. He wanted to meet Tsuna again. At the same time, he knew it was better not to. What they had shared was a spar, a night and no more…

“ _Dear passengers, we will land in five minutes. Fasten your belts and…_ ”

His student was Sawada Ienari. By the look of guilt and regret on Iemitsu’s face when he’d given Reborn the folder, he counted to find a lot of problems. Starting with this fake of a mother, a copy-cat of Sawada Nana and worried only about her looks. And her son’s future status in Vongola.

This Temari was Mafia-aware. She had baited Iemitsu in his weakest moment, offered him a semblance of shelter. Given him a son, that was Tsuna’s half-brother, thinking about it. Reborn wondered if he should tell him, out of… respect. The brunet probably didn’t know about his paternal heritage, maybe not even his surname, so it was best not to get involved.

Reborn hummed.

Perhaps, though…

From what he’d read and heard about his new student, Ienari had stellar grades, was used to train in the early morning and was not part of a club even though he had showed great promises as a martial artist – much like his half-brother. No surprises there, but why not in the club anymore?

After Nono had sealed his Flames – which was wrong in so many ways Reborn didn’t even want to start listing them… he sure hoped Tsuna didn’t get whiff of this, he wasn’t able to predict the possible consequences –, the boy had started showing signs of clumsiness that he repressed and tried to control every day, with consistent results but not enough. The Dying Will Bullet was bound to have its nice effects. The hitman smirked and ignored a squeal from somewhere on the plane.

There were many, many things these half-brothers had in common. They both liked martial arts–no, wait. Ienari liked them, he wasn’t sure about Tsuna, but both were proficient in them. The brunet had been thrown in the vortex of Yakuza at a younger age, but Ienari was about to be thrown in Mafia in almost the same way. They had the same father, the same paternal heritage. They were Sky’s, they could benefit from each other’s presence and experience… Maybe Ienari would be the one earning more, seeing as Tsuna was the Kumicho all but in name.

Considering these, Reborn was fairly sure a meeting between the two would be a good thing. Even if unknowingly, they would meet their family, a half-brother. Their Flames would know. Their Intuition would know, because Tsuna had it – he had neatly cut a bullet with a katana – and Ienari had shown signs of having it before the seal had been placed, hindering its effectiveness.

And what about their mothers? The more he thought about it, the more Reborn was sure. They had to meet. Not yet, not now, but in some months… Maybe after a trial or two on Ienari’s side. Rumours had reached him about a humans’ trafficking cut down, several Gumi’s losing their Oyabun’s because of utter foolishness, a lot of benefitting alliances enriching and strengthening the Yakuza and the territory of the Kumicho extending its influence like an oil stain. If Japan had been a constellation of little red dots, now they were leaking and dirtying everything. Tsuna was doing a great job, if Reborn could have an opinion.

He could, of course.

The plane landed and he was in a taxi in the matter of some minutes. Namimori welcomed him in the early hours of a sunny day with silence and a homey feeling. It disappeared when he reached the house he would reside in for the next three years or so. Different from the others, that resembled each other, the building had been expanded upwards with one more floor. There was a pool with a relaxing area.

He checked his watch. Seven sharp. He made his way through the gate and rang the doorbell, waiting. If Iemitsu had done his job, his wife would have been informed about the hitman’s arrival planned for that exact hour.

The door opened and the copy-cat of Sawada Nana appeared. Sawada Temari was smiling at him with a mix of proudness and fake kindness that ended up in too obsessively accommodating manners. Right… How proud and condescending would a mother be if her carefully groomed son was to be taught by the World’s Greatest Hitman?

What a headache.

“Reborn-san! Welcome!”

“Chaos.”

She smiled with her tainted red lips, bowing slightly but unused to it as it resulted awkward and too deep. The make-up was heavy but done ok, he wasn’t that knowledgeable.

“Please, come in!” She motioned for him to enter. “Ienari, dear! Your tutor has arrived!”

Well, that sounded like a good fake, nice actress she was.

“Coming…”

“This way, do you want something to drink?”

“Coffee.”

“I’ll get to it immediately!” She chirped, happy beyond belief.

Reborn didn’t like this woman, but a job was a job and he would play nice. “Thank you.”

“No problem!”

Footsteps from upstairs almost made him sigh in relief, putting his fedora politely on the table where he was sitting at. Then a low thump and a whispered curse reached him. Someone climbed down the stairs at a seemingly lazy pace, but it seemed careful more than anything else. Because of the seal and of the clumsiness. He had to use the Dying Will Bullet as soon as possible, so he had to search for a sign of regret.

His student was short for his age, but not by much. He had dark brown eyes, bordering on the black but still with an orange shade if one looked better. His dirty blond hair were shorter than Tsuna’s but almost equally untamed. More on his father’s side – thankfully, maybe. He had a straight posture, a relaxed but cold expression, a cared for body with muscles underneath what seemed to be the school uniform… Ready at seven o’clock?

“You must be Sawada Ienari,” he simply said, gauging his student’s reaction.

The blond swallowed with a curt nod, visibly tenser. “Pleasure to meet you.” _Uhm…_ “And you are…?” This was pure idiocy… fake one. Those eyes were smart.

“But of course your tutor, silly!” The woman giggled, bringing over a cup of coffee.

… Was this woman really Mafia-aware? If so, she was too full of herself. No one, _no one_ interrupted one of Reborn’s conversation. He wasn’t talking to her, but to her son. She was of no consequences. He had to make her understand.

He moved his gaze from the slightly fidgeting boy to the happy woman sitting on the other side of the table. “I think we should go to your room to discuss the arrangements for your new schedule.” He released some killing intent and stood, satisfied at the show of submission. “Lead the way.”

His new student was visibly shocked, but nodded in his wary state and turned to the stairs. Reborn silently followed him – after recovering his fedora and companion – to a tidy room with a bed, a desk with a laptop, a wardrobe, the door to a bathroom and a small, covered window. The door closed and Sawada Ienari pressed his back against it as the hitman regarded him.

“I’ll do you a favour and cut straight to the point. You’ve been chosen as the Tenth Heir to the strongest Mafia Famiglia in Italy by the Ninth and your father,” Reborn slowly said. “I’m here to train and prepare you for the burden, not for your grades.” _That are good, anyway_. “So, let’s start.”

Reborn had to be frank. He was more than satisfied by how his student was dealing with the messes, the changes and the training. Ienari was also welcoming the new additions to his life as if god-sent, which was unsurprising. Seeing how he’d lived before the hitman’s arrival, it was a given. The boy thrived on attention, shied from too much of it. The result of being ignored and uncared for, for years.

He had talked to Iemitsu. The man had told him about his wife’s issues, showing the weakness Reborn had already spotted the day he’d been summoned to be assigned this mission. And several times more. Apparently, the father had kept in touch with Ienari, but, in his position and because of his pathetic self, Iemitsu had not been able to help.

It was becoming Reborn’s side quest. And he was doing a damn great job, considering the tolerance he had to muster for Bianchi to stay and keep the mother calm. He had never given her a chance, yet she was still adamant in being his lover.

Damn, if he wanted a lover, he would have gone to–

Reborn twirled one of his sideburns between index and thumb. His student deserved a bit of a nap after everything he’d pushed the boy through, but only a short one.

He walked the corridor of the fancy hotel – he’d moved some pawns of his to make sure of this choice – and wondered if he’d seen right. He entered the elevator and pushed the sixth button. The annoying song played in the background. A ding signalled the contraption stopping at the third floor and he made space for a beautiful woman. As soon as the doors closed, she was all over him with batting eyelashes and poignant perfume. He wanted to snort.

“I’m not interested, leave.”

She left with an ugly scowl and a flip of her red, short skirt. No. He wasn’t interested. There was someone much more alluring a few steps away.

The elevator reached the wanted floor and Reborn set his feet on it. The guards wearing black suits tensed at his presence, recognizing him and gulping, hands flinching to their guns.

“I wouldn’t do that, in your shoes.”

The four men were new faces, he didn’t remember them, but the rumour should still be living. He had to try. This was proof enough for the presence of a certain brunet he wanted to see at the moment.

“Do you know who I am?”

Unfortunately for them, they didn’t answer, but struck. As silently as he could, Reborn incapacitated them and left the unconscious bodies on the floor. Someone would come to clean up the mess. He overlooked the doors, letting his instincts guide him to the mahogany, darker one. He knew what– _who_ was past it.

Without waiting any more, he pushed it open – it was unlocked. As soon as he was inside the dark room, Reborn registered the door closing behind him. He lifted his arms, intercepting a punch and a kick, and moved to where he knew was something he wanted to use. These rooms were all the same, simply mirrored. He had to stop another punch before his talons hit something behind him just as the sound of a sword being unsheathed joined the few pants breaking the silence.

To dodge a slash, Reborn let his body fall on the bed. Pressure appeared immediately on his midsection, sending all kinds of pleasurable feelings through his veins, and something cold, sharp, _biting_ leaned against his neck. He, however, might have lost self-preservation, because his hands shot up to the waist presented in front of him and started slowly massaging the lovely, clothed skin.

Fingers snapped and a dim lamp lit up at his left.

Only one word filled Reborn’s lustful mind.

_Wow._

Fiery, strong, strikingly beautiful. Sawada Tsunayoshi managed to be all of that with a simple glare. His eyes were blazing, looking at him as if they were at eye-level, slightly surprised but also a bit amused. His lips were parted, letting short huffs out, probably caused by the unexpected guest and then by recognizing him. His hair were untamed, as he remembered them, soft to the touch as much as the eyes told him they were. He was wearing a fine-tailored suit, black but the white shirt. There were wrinkles here and there, but Reborn was at fault for those. The jacket was slowly being lifted up by his still working thumbs. With the other fingers, the hitman slid his touch to the side of that round ass, teasing.

Tsuna didn’t show signs of discomfort, nor of annoyance. He stayed there, unmoving, gazes locked with Reborn, eyes narrowed and studying.

The raven took his time massaging the skin, getting the white shirt to slip out of the trousers at the sides. Well, it was his only way to tease him, get Tsuna in the mood and start heating things up while a sword was almost cutting his neck’s skin. Also, his southern regions were obligingly reacting to this delicious positions.

“You’re a pervert.”

His voice was as he remembered, too. Bordering on the indifference – even in that predicament – but with a lot of hidden feelings. Reborn just smirked, licking his lips.

“Never disagreed on that.”

Tsuna scoffed, still unmoving, though there was a minute blush on his left cheek. “What are you doing here?”

The hitman could only lift his hands up the brunet’s torso, bringing the shirt and jacket with them and settling the limbs fully on the bare skin. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Tsuna arched a brow. “A quick fuck?”

Reborn resisted the urge to chuckle, feeling a bit over the edge. “Fuck, yes.” His smirk grew. “Quick… _absolutely not_.”

“Pity, you’re cornered.”

“Oh, no. I very much like this position. You can ride me and I’ll be teaching you some more things.” The raven didn’t even try to move the katana from his neck, even too aware he would only cut himself… Plus, his fingers were causing shivers of anticipation to slither on the brunet’s body and Tsuna was starting to react.

“So, you disappear for months and then magically come back just to taste me a last time? I’m flattered.”

Reborn almost frowned, “who said ‘last’?”

The young Boss-to-be paused, unconvinced. “You’re going to barge into my life whenever you want sex? Wasn’t that lady you just met alright for that? I don’t like being used, Reborn. I already told you this.”

And yet, Tsuna didn’t get away from his fingers. He stayed there, hold on the sword less tight. His eyes reflected a pain Reborn wasn’t able to categorize, but he didn’t like it.

“That woman was like a bug,” he said, feeling the need to clarify but… He didn’t understand _why_. A thought struck him. “You recognized the perfume.” His hands tightened on the flesh, but not enough to bruise. “She tried getting you in her bed, didn’t she.”

Tsuna only shrugged. “Not the first, not the last,” he commented as if talking about weather.

“I see the threat of a lover like the World’s Greatest Hitman must be fostered.”

A phone started ringing. The brunet took the device form one pocket and answered with silence after reading the caller ID. Whatever was said on the other line made Tsuna trail his eyes on Reborn with buried amusement.

“In fact, he’s in my room right now.”

Oh, well… That was arousing.

Reborn felt the slackened hold on the sword and carefully removed it with one hand, letting it fall on one end of the bed. Tsuna didn’t complain. The hitman sat up, bringing his face mere inches from the other’s.

“… up?”

“Yes, Atsushi. Do not disturb us.” His eyes flashed golden, but the lust stayed.

“… I’ll take care of the cleaning.”

Tsuna hummed and ended the call. “I’m surprised they didn’t barge in.”

“A new recruit?” Reborn circled the waist under the shirt with his hands, burying his fingers in the pants’ back.

The brunet threw the phone somewhere and leaned on the man. “Atsushi. He’s not just a recruit, but a Kyodai. One of the strongest.”

The hitman moved closer to the other’s cheek, inhaling the scent of coconut and milk with closed eyes. Tsuna shivered. “And how did you catch this one…?” Everything went straight to his member, that nudged the brunet’s clothed ass and made him hum.

“He was the one approaching us… Escaping from his family.” The to-be-Kumicho let his hands wander on Reborn’s neck with feather-like touches.

The hitman was gradually losing control. He had the subject of his hidden desires in his lap, literally, and he had already given consent to this. He wanted nothing more than to devour the young man, but he also wanted to take things slowly, to impress everything in his memory. The ones from their first times had long worn-out from too much reminiscing.

“I wonder what Ojii-sama will think about this… It’s not like last time…” The words drifted to Reborn, that started nibbling and softly sucking at a delectable neck, all the while caressing every inch of skin he came to touch. “Am I supposed to think this will have a continuation?”

The hitman’s eyes shot to the brunet’s ones. His tongue traced one last time the newly made mark before he lifted his head to regard Tsuna more seriously. He searched them, enticed again by how a simple blush like that could completely change the male he was about to ravish. He wanted to see more, to touch more, to know more…

“Yes,” he answered. “As I’ve said, I didn’t hint at this being a ‘last time’.”

It was pretty simple to say, but it also landed a heavy luggage on Reborn’s stomach as he didn’t stray his gaze from Tsuna’s. Those amber eyes flashed again, true _Vongola_ fashion, and then…

A smile.

A true, tiny smile.

Softening eyes.

This, he’d had yet to see.

Reborn was kissing him breathlessly before he could think it through. The hands around his neck became arms, tight and almost desperate. He liked it and not at the same time. He buried his hands completely in the pants and underwear, cupping the round and soft ass. The hitman bucked his hips, earning a much-wanted moan and breaking the kiss. He didn’t change position, because he truly liked it, but started undressing the brunet just like the other did the same to him with slim fingers.

They lingered on his stomach, on his arms and forearms, lining his muscles and leaving a scratch here and there as Reborn managed the impossible by depriving Tsuna of his clothes without letting him move from his lap. While the younger male was completely naked in the matter of some seconds, the older was freed of his jacket and shirt – the fedora had rolled off somewhere when he’d fallen on the bed – and only needed to unzip his pants, because he had no patience for anything else.

Tsuna rode his slimy fingers eagerly but left teeth marks all along his shoulders in the process. Thing that, strangely, aroused Reborn even more. Being marked was not usual for him, he was the one doing the marking, as if a brand of _ownership_ , but everything was going straight to his groin. When he finally got to bury his manhood in the tight entrance, he was completely bottled up and ready to fuck the brunet to the moon and back. Several times.

His partner had matured a bit, thanks to his ‘tutelage’ as well as having grown up some, so he was pleasantly surprised when he kept the position and literally used Reborn to get over the edge.

It was an indescribable sight that he committed to memory and wanted a repeat of. As soon as possible. It was perfect, it was sexy, it was beautiful, it was fulfilling, it was…

Reborn bit down on Tsuna’s shoulder, gripping his ass’ cheeks and giving two more thrusts before groaning his orgasm. The brunet came right after, falling forward but caught by the hitman, that panted and cradled his back and head like a lover would. Warm breaths ghosted on his stinging shoulder.

He felt perfect like this. Buried in the young male, hazy because of the breath-taking sex, warm in the arms of someone that had just shown him a hint of affection and hope for… Reborn wanted more. He wanted to monopolize him, he concluded, flipping their position so that Tsuna was beneath him, on the bed, starting to move in him again.

The brunet moaned, lower than when he’d come, but so sweet and alluring. Reborn kissed him and swallowed sounds he wanted to hear – but him _alone_. Those lips and that tongue battled him even while the hitman was fastening his pace and stroking his leaking member, back to life just after the few initial thrusts. Calloused but kind hands roamed his chest, circled his waist to stop at his rear, sliding in his falling down pants, and groped him. Reborn lost it again and broke the kiss, biting the neck in front of his mouth and taking an even faster pace.

His groans mixed with Tsuna’s messy moans, but he didn’t lose hold of the raven’s ass, squeezing and even pushing Reborn deeper.

The hitman reached his orgasm sooner, though after the other and blacking out more than before. Tsuna’s fingers trailed his ass and back, teasing him again. The damn rabbit.

“I won’t stop anytime soon,” he said after regaining some of his breath, looking at those amber, lust-filled and _unsatisfied_ eyes.

“Then bring it on, I’m here,” Tsuna taunted with the shadow of a pleased smirk, licking his lips.

Challenge _fucking_ accepted.

This wasn’t a good thing.

Sure, fucking senselessly for five hours straight was something that had relaxed, exhausted and satisfied him unimaginably, but Tsuna wasn’t supposed to… He wasn’t…

A light slap on his bare ass made him roll his eyes. He propped himself on his elbows, looking at Reborn with a tilted head and lifting his legs to cross his ankles in the air. He was sprawled on the messy bed, stomach down on the silk. The hitman was sitting on the edge, offering him a glass of cool water and most probably studying his tattoo.

In fact, his throat felt dry.

Tsuna drank a bit, appreciating the soothing feeling. “Thanks.” It was a bit sugary…

Reborn just nodded, drinking his own. They stayed in silence for a while, the atmosphere of late night seeping even through the closed curtains. It was peaceful.

“How are things?”

He hadn’t expected that question. The brunet blinked, regarding Reborn again. He drank some more. He honestly didn’t know what to answer. Well, how does one answer? How have things been?

“Good, I guess,” he said after a bit, testing the words on his tongue. “Everyone has accepted me as the next Kumicho.” The words bypassed his filter as if made of air and he blinked again, taken aback, slowing his output. “I had to shed blood, but it was a given for someone. Ojii-sama’s health is gradually worsening… It’s only a matter of time.” He was not stopping anytime soon, he just knew, but… it didn’t matter. “My mother has been diagnosed depression and, with it, anxiety.” Why was he telling him all of this, he wasn’t sure. “Atsushi is more loyal than I thought he could be.” Oh, fuck, whatever. “Many in the family are not pleased with the way Vongola has dealt with our alliance, starting from the Inheritance Ceremony. Now that they’ve found an heir, deciding how to go about it is a total headache. And I discovered that this he–”

He tried to cover his slip up by drinking the last bit of water. Then mentally beheaded himself with Ryuuken, just to soothe his irritation.

But Reborn was _Reborn_. “You discovered that this… heir?” He inquired.

Tsuna shook his head. “No, I shouldn’t have told you. You, instead? What brings you to Japan?”

The hitman sighed minutely, laying down right next to him, still completely naked, with an arm behind his head and another holding the half-full glass. “I’m here to tutor that heir,” he admitted, making Tsuna blink in surprise. “Nono hired me to. There are some problems, but Dame-Nari is fairing rather well.”

There was a moment, frozen, then the brunet made a strange sound. It sounded like a snort, but next came a _chuckle_. He didn’t know what was up with him, but that nickname… He broke into a laughter. A true one, a felt one. Like, _Dame-_ Nari? It fit, damn! His half-brother was just like that, clumsiness and naivety… Reborn looked at him with wonder in his black orbs, smiling himself at the sight.

“If I tell him the next Kumicho laughed at his mention, he’ll have a heart attack,” the hitman mused, finishing his water.

Tsuna had not the time to take back his loved control because Reborn turned and fell on him, lining their bodies perfectly and running a hand on the tattoo. He didn’t hold back a hiss at the poking sensation against his abused and leaking hole as his waist was gripped and lifted.

“Really…? I _just_ laughed…” He said drily, but the amused smile had yet to fall.

They enjoyed another round. Tsuna ended up a panting mess again, face against the pillows and a hitman’s member deep inside him, dirtying him some more – because he wasn’t filled up _enough_ , wasn’t he?

Reborn huffed, after regaining his breath, and pulled out, rolling the brunet upwards and blocking him underneath his hot, strong, sweaty body.

“So. You discovered that Dame-Nari is your half-brother.”

Tsuna _flinched_. His eyes went wide and he looked up at the hitman with fear, haze of the orgasm forgotten through pure adrenaline.

“W-what–”

“I’m not going to use this information against you, Tsuna,” Reborn interrupted him, a hand thoughtlessly combing a stray strand of brown hair out of the young male’s eye. “Nor what it entails.”

The brunet swallowed, his hands, itching for a weapon, slowly relaxing. “When did you…”

“Mine wasn’t a pick-up line,” Reborn smirked, placing a kiss on his collarbone. “I had seen you before, just younger, on Iemitsu’s desk. A photo of a happy family… Sawada Tsunayoshi, right? Adding two to two was child’s play, after remembering that.”

Tsuna searched the black eyes. “… You didn’t tell anyone.”

The hitman nodded. “Iemitsu is an idiot, but he truly cares for you and your mother. He has not told Nono your whereabouts, yet he clearly knows where you are.”

Yes. Tsuna was sure about that himself. “I know… I think he’s keeping his promise, in the end.” He, however, didn’t let the other continue the topic. “Are you taking care of him?”

Reborn paused, appreciating the show of care seeping through the indifferent façade he was so used to study. “You’ve gone to see him.”

Tsuna looked down, diverging his gaze to the right. “I have.”

“Then you know about her mother’s… personality.”

The brunet visibly tensed, so Reborn softly caressed his waist. “I’m aware of her problems… and how they reflect on my brother.”

“I am doing my best to change the environment in which he lives… by bringing chaos.” Tsuna had the gall to roll his eyes, thus making the hitman feel vengeful. He rolled them over, making the other straddle him, bodies still lined. This was comfortable. “There are a lot of additions in the house that the mother doesn’t appreciate, but Bianchi deals with her.” Irritation made him scowl.

“Poison Scorpion Bianchi? Who else?” Tsuna crossed his arms on Reborn’s chest and blinked up at him, leaning his head on them.

He was cute seen from there. The raven continued massaging his waist and the back at times. “Fuuta de la Stella, Bovino Lambo, Smoking Bomb Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, I-Pin.” Was he telling him too much? This was Vongola’s business… But also family business, and Tsuna had had no reservations, surprisingly, at answering his questions. “Assembling the Guardians, but he still lacks two.”

“Ah, Guardians…” The to-be-Kumicho hummed. “So, Poison Scorpion is just a distraction.”

Reborn nodded, irritation surfacing again. “I would have let the mother leave altogether, but Dame-Nari seems bent on not letting that happen.” He paused to enjoy the chuckle at the nickname. “He’s kind… too kind for this world.” He looked at a smiling Tsuna, tightening his hold on the waist. “Much like you.”

The brunet sighed, remembering their conversation at the Blue Moon. “I’m not kind, Reborn.”

He scoffed. “Picking up strays is kindness. And do not tell me you do that for your own gain, you let them choose to stay or leave.”

Tsuna blushed slightly. “It’s… just human, to do so.”

“Humanity is not a trait for criminal organizations… But, maybe, you two can change that.”

Technically, humanity was of human beings, but… “Us… two?”

Reborn nodded. “Even though half-brothers, you are very similar, and can change things… I plan to make you two meet.”

“… It’s better not.” Tsuna sat up, looking away. “He has to be in the dark about our blood relation, there’s too much at stake, I won’t le–”

“I didn’t talk about telling him you two are brothers.” Reborn sat up, too, hugging him loosely. “I said I want you to meet. You are both young, both thrown in this dark world unwilling and both kind. It would be beneficial – for your brother, at least – to see someone else in the same predicament.”

Tsuna thought about it. He bit his lower lip and looked towards the covered window. It… might be true, but…

“Not yet,” he said, gazing back at Reborn. “Not yet, I’m… not ready…”

The hitman lifted his hands to embrace the other better. “It’s fine, it’s too soon anyway. Some more months…” Then a thought struck him. “How did you find out? About your relation,” he clarified.

Tsuna relaxed in the hold and leaned his head on the man’s shoulder. “One night, my mother had a panic attack that led me to knowing about Vongola having found an heir. She was afraid they had found me, I understood later, when Akashi finished gathering info on my brother. Only I and her know about my paternal surname, so no one else can make the connection.” He paused. “My father is apparently dead set on leaving us alone. I guess he knows who I’m going to become, I’m surprised he didn’t try to kidnap me or something… But that just tells how much he cares about his family more than about his… Famiglia.”

Reborn hummed, combing a hand through the silky-feeling hair. “You talked about a promise?”

“My parents divorced – and I’m making an hypothesis here, I’m not sure – because Iemitsu broke his promise to always tell my mother the truth. She told him about her inheritance and blood, but he didn’t.” He took a long, slow breath, much like a sigh. “She was hurt, he was hurt… They still love each other, though… and are doing their best to show their care through actions. Maybe they’re just two fools, I don’t know.”

The hitman chuckled. “Just like a young man that tries to bottle up everything and hide his innermost turmoil for others’ sakes, right?” He smirked.

Tsuna pouted and straightened to glare at him. “It’s how I was raised, you know? Years of training don’t go away like washing clothes. Besides, a laugh made you fuck me, what would it do to someone that isn’t willing to wait for my consent?”

…

Good point.

“Ok, only with me, then.”

The brunet smirked, surprising Reborn once more. “And who told you I’d always consent to this?”

The arrogant _rabbit_. Ok, let Reborn show him how he could go for two more hours.

A moan was the beginning of a rougher session of delectable and satisfying sex.


	6. 06 – Official Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's important to say to you all that, when you readers start guessing or imagining what may happen, that is when I understand the story is truly catching your interest, your passion, and it means a lot to me! You're so invested that your minds run :D
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- mentions of sexual harrasment;
> 
> \- meetings;
> 
> \- Varia;
> 
> \- taming;
> 
> \- comfortable coversation;
> 
> \- revelations;
> 
> \- bad news.
> 
> Words: 7633.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I see, it’s quite remarkable… At this rate, he’ll surpass–… You’re doing a good job, my friend, as always.”

“Thank you, Nono. But I always send reports, why have you called me?”

“Ever the smart one… I’ve heard a certain… rumour, should I say.”

“… About the next Kumicho.”

“Yes. Word has reached me that you’re… you’ve entertained this young man’s company. Is it true?”

A pause. “What if.”

“To be honest, nothing much. I know… that Vongola has not been loyal to its duties in the Ryuu’s’ regards, though… And I was wondering if it, the rumour, was–”

“It has nothing to do with Vongola, I assure you. It’s true, but with no benefits for your Famiglia. Just my private business. Now, if this is all.”

“Apologies, it seems I’ve touched a delicate subject… Very well, until next time…”

With a click of his tongue, Reborn ended the call and drank his shot in one gulp. If Timoteo was starting to sniff around his unconventional relationship with Tsuna, then things were going to get… annoying.

He still had no intentions to stop, though. This only meant more hardships, and those added so much more satisfaction while attaining the final prize. Plus, it was a given that fostering a relationship with the next Kumicho, heir to the Ryuu’s’ Domain, was going to be a total headache.

Turned out that fostering a relationship – albeit trivial like theirs was – with the World’s Greatest Hitman was kind of a headache.

After those more hours of pure pleasure, Tsuna could say he’d been _completely_ exhausted. They had done it in the shower, too, just to finish their encounter with a flourish. Then, after _finally_ wearing their suits – not without evading caresses and gropes –, Reborn had insisted on accompanying him down and through the lobby. A blatant show of ‘yes, it’s true, we’re fucking each other, see? Hands off’, which was good in the long run.

What he hadn’t expected was the way some had taken the news.

His Grandfather was actually pleased. Through the tone on the phone, Tsuna was rather sure the man thought it was only a show, they had done nothing in truth. Also, the underlying hate he detected when the elder mentioned suitors coming after the brunet made him understand that perverts were the bane of Ryuukaze’s existence, especially if Ryuunoiki was concerned. If only he knew how much of a pervert Reborn was… Godly sex drive, too.

Anyway, Nara had just looked at him with an arched brow and a smirk. Kagami had showed his discomfort, probably at the fact his Boss was enjoying a man’s company, but had religiously been silent and respectful about it. The Kyodai and Shatei coming to know about this adventure had completely gone into shock. The reminder of what happened during most of his meetings with other men made them – which was what had happened the first time – eager to accept this. He had a family of worrywarts and worshippers, he discovered with increasing horror.

The most unexpected and strange one had been Atsushi’s. He had stayed silent the first following days, scowling more than the usual. Then he had stayed even if Tsuna had dismissed him after a report. It had never happened, so it was obvious there was something bothering the young man.

“What’s wrong?” The brunet asked.

Atsushi, still standing in front of his desk, didn’t look up from the floor, some papers clutched in one of his hands. He took a long time to answer, which was rather telling about how much it was important to him…

“I thought it was fake.”

Tsuna blinked, understanding right away what the other was talking about. Connecting the dots was not hard. He let down the pen and folded his fingers to hold his chin. He thought about his answer for some seconds, debating whether to tell the truth or not. He treasured Atsushi’s loyalty and he trusted him to an extent.

“It was Ojii-sama’s idea,” Tsuna started. “You might have noticed I attract… attentions.” Atsushi had the delicacy to just nod, finally looking up at him. “At that time, I had just been announced as the heir and several meetings had brought this situation to its peak. The plan, of which I didn’t know the existence in the beginning, was for Reborn to just tell the world we had an intercourse.” He said blatantly, silently enjoying the tint of pink on the man’s left cheek and musing why he was also scowling. “It worked for a good amount of time before it started to fade, considering Reborn didn’t pop up in Japan anymore.”

“Until a week ago.”

Tsuna nodded. “Until a week ago. It wasn’t planned, but it’s serving his job. The idiots are keeping their hands to themselves.”

“But it’s not fake,” Atsushi returned to his first statement.

The brunet’s lips thinned. “You can call it relationship with mutual benefits… Why are you concerned about this?” The blond looked down. “I’ve been completely honest, so I now expect the same from you.”

That demolished any kind of resistance. “I don’t know,” he said earnestly, “but I don’t like it.”

Tsuna hummed. “Then, the problem lies in the reason why you don’t like it, Atsushi. Where do you stand in my regard?” The other blinked. “Let me elaborate. Do you consider me as a Boss, as family, as a friend or as a potential love interest?”

He swallowed, hand loosening the hold on the papers. “As my Boss. As family.” He stopped, thoughtful.

The brunet decided to play nice. “As the Boss, I’m supposed to be married to a woman trained to be a Kumicho’s wife. Have children with her, sprout an heir. This thing with Reborn is as much a useful pastime as something that will end, one way or another. My fate is already written.” _Has been for years_. “So…” He tried a small smile. “You don’t have to worry about it too much. The threat you see in this man will soon be gone.”

As Atsushi left, mildly relieved but also saddened, Tsuna’s instincts whispered to him that all of what he’d just said was wishful thinking. He wasn’t surprised. Reborn was everything but someone to be defeated and he had showed Tsuna how much he desired him through actions, not meaningless words. It warmed him, somewhat, though it was also useless to hope for.

He had to admit, a life like this with a sort of lover coming to take him at leisure was not bad… But he couldn’t and wouldn’t turn his back to his duties. He would marry, he would be a father, he would pass on this curse. There just _had_ to be a Kumicho.

Barely three months after the whole hotel rumour, that had spread throughout Japan – and probably the whole underworld –, a letter with the Vongola crest came addressed to the Kumicho named Ryuunoiki. Not for Ryuukaze. It was foreboding enough, but also lucky, because his Grandfather would have not been able to understand the contents at the moment, figures see to this meeting.

The letter was from Xanxus Vongola. From what Akashi had gathered about him, this young man was full of rage and issues. Usually, as he was the only survivor and older than his half-brother, Xanxus would have been chosen immediately. There was surely a problem and it was going to become Ienari’s.

It was written in it that Varia, the assassins’ squad, was to be awaited in two days and they wanted to meet Ryuunoiki. Which, frankly, was a bit arrogant, but didn’t surprise him after reading how Xanxus held his ground in Mafia through bloodshed and arrogance. He would play nice and see that one more idiot saw the place he deserved.

“Be careful, Ryuunoiki,” Kurosaki said with a grave voice. “We don’t want a war on our hands.”

“We do if they bring it upon us,” he answered coldly. “Plus, I can’t let them treat Yakuza like this, it would be a stain on our domain.”

The other nodded. “You’re right. But be careful either way.”

“I will.”

The day of the supposed meeting came rather quickly. Tsuna wore his black jacket and buttoned it up. He smothered invisible wrinkles in the white shirt and tightened his black tie, exhaling a huff of smoke. After being satisfied, he strapped Ryuuken to his waist and poured himself some water. It wouldn’t do to drink Rhum before a meeting, but he just couldn’t resist a cigarette, like any other time he felt anxious. In the letter had been mentioned the place to hold it, a hotel – wow, what fantasy… – and he had found it completely booked by this Varia organization. An entire floor was for him alone, the fourth.

He checked the time and settled to wait five more minutes, enjoying his smoke, considering once again his plan for the conversation to be. He wanted to play the welcoming part, but his instincts were screaming at him that it wouldn’t work with them. No, he needed to be firm and intimidating, which was an explosive combination when confronted with arrogance and rage. A fight of will, in less words.

His mind drifted to the meeting he would have the day after, though. Who would have known… It was soon, but he could do it. Officially meeting his brother had to happen, one way or another. It surely was linked to the one scheduled for the day.

Someone knocked on his door and he straightened his jacket, crumpling the cigarette in an ashtray, before leaving the room. Atsushi stood in front of him and took his right. On his left was Nara, that lazily closed the door and pointed his hand to the elevator.

“Someone dressed in a black uniform came and told us to reach the highest floor…”

“The eighth.”

“Yeah, that one.”

It was warming to see at least one of his brothers finally loosening up around him. Nara did it only when they were in the innermost circle, so it was never in public.

Tsuna led them to the elevator and ignored the annoying song until they reached the floor. When the metal doors opened, he wanted to press the ground button and forget all of this was happening to him.

“Prince can do whatever he wants.”

“My my…. There’s no need to fight, guys… Mou~…”

“Boss is getting angry.”

“I’m not paying for this mess.”

“VOOOIIII!! We’re waiting for the next KUMICHO, for FUCK’S SAKE!!!”

There was no need to yell that way, no louder sound or anything forced him to. Well, there sure was chaos everywhere because the whole floor, that was an attic, was completely destroyed and there was even a hole in the wall. Chairs reduced to pieces, overthrown tables, thorn curtains, shredded carpets, wine bottles thrown around, a small fire in one corner…

Atsushi and Nara’s attitude did a one-eighty as they stomped out of the elevator and grabbed a flying bottle of wine each. Tsuna held back a sigh and took one, reading the label.

“This is actually good wine, what a waste,” he started taking off the black cover from the cork. “I hope all this movement has not ruined it.” Nara passed him a bottle opener he had taken from somewhere, the cork was out of the glass neck in seconds as Tsuna smelled it. “No, it seems fine.” He turned to regard the odd silence hanging around and kept his indifferent face. “Can I suggest moving to a more comfortable environment so that we sit and enjoy this beverage?”

His eyes travelled from the silver hair who needed a cut to the crossdresser ogling him, then the blond with a tiara and hidden eyes grinning like a maniac and to the closet-like man standing behind the only survived couch. There was someone completely covered by mantle and hoodie with two twin marks on their cheeks somehow shrouded in shadows. On the sofa, a man with fiery red eyes and nasty scars was sprawled, scrutinizing Tsuna as if a predator to a prey. He sure didn’t know who the predator in that room was.

The raven was wearing a suit, but the jacket was open and the shirt half-buttoned up, showing some of his pectorals, no tie. The spiky hair had an appendix of feathers falling in front of his right shoulder. An attractive one, he had to admit.

“Trash.”

How courteous. “No, my name is Ryuunoiki. Were you waiting for someone else, perhaps?” Tsuna wanted to sigh as he unsheathed Ryuuken to cut and redirect two bullets coming for his head. “It seems I misunderstood,” he started, tilting his head and never straying his eyes from who he supposed was Xanxus. “Is this a meeting to declare war against Yakuza?”

The temperature _dropped_. Nara and Atsushi stayed straight, as they were more used to his bloodlust, but the others were struggling. The raven looked around, teeth gritted.

“Stop it, trash.”

Tsuna shook his head. “I’ll repeat it only one more time. My name is Ryuunoiki, not trash. Please, bear with me.” He felt like an adult chastising a stubborn child.

Xanxus’ fingers flinched on his twin guns. Tsuna increased his bloodlust a tiny bit, understanding that stubbornness was hard to bring down. It took him ten full minutes for the Mafioso to finally loosen his grip on the weapons. He still remembered how his mother always bragged about politeness… Had this man probably not had a good parental figure in his life to show him the right ways? Something hummed in content in the back of his head.

“Ryuunoiki.” Hating voice, but that would do.

The brunet freed the room and the cross-dresser moaned in relief. “I’m very thankful. Then, shall we?”

Xanxus didn’t move. “Mammon, fix this.”

With the flick of a wrist, the hooded figure produced what he would recognize as an Illusion. The room was back to what it was supposed to be: tidy and expensive looking. Tsuna nodded in thanks, sheathing his katana, and sat on the couch in front of Xanxus. Nara and Atsushi stepped behind it, on guard. A tray with some glasses popped up and Tsuna filled them with the wine, crossing his legs right after but without taking one for himself.

“Let’s start this over,” he said, caressing Ryuuken’s Sageo. “Pleasure to meet you, Xanxus Vongola. I’m Ryuunoiki, here to attend the meeting you sent a letter about. May I ask why you thought it necessary?” Politeness always helps in these cases, but Tsuna had a feeling that his long sentences were only causing irritation to bloom in the younger male.

“In two days, I’ll go kill the fake Decimo and take back what’s mine from birth right.”

Tsuna used every ounce of his willpower to stay indifferent and still. Which was a lot. This fucker had just stated he wanted to kill his half-brother.

“Fake?” He asked, instead. “I thought he had been appointed by Don Timoteo.”

Xanxus snorted for good measure. “The old trash has chosen me, now.” Oh, so everyone was trash in his opinion. Good to know.

“I see. Then, why this meeting?”

The raven regarded him with narrowed red eyes. “Not your business.” Tsuna wanted to punch him and shed blood. “We’ll have the Scramble Battles in Namimori, that’s all you need to know.”

He mentally counted till ten. The brunet had already prevented a war with his sword, causing one just because of utter idiocy was a waste. He nodded.

“As you wish. Enjoy your stay in Japan, but I feel the need to warn you.” He leaked some bloodlust, just to point out how important this was. “This country is my turf, Xanxus. Be at your best behaviour, else I won’t have the slightest hesitation in beheading you and your Guardians.” He stood and tilted his head to the side. “Until next time, have a good night.”

He left with the two men in tow, then mentally praised his control when he was in the elevator… and prayed the best for his brother. This Xanxus seemed a feisty one, but strong and dangerous. His instincts, however, warmed him. Everything would go alright.

“Is something the matter, Young Master?”

He shook his head, stepping out of the elevator in the lobby. “No, Atsushi, let’s just leave. We have to reach the next hotel so that we can ensure it’s safe.”

“I can take care of that, if you feel tired,” Nara offered.

“Better not, but thank you.”

“Ryuunoiki.”

Tsuna turned around to face the hotel’s entrance, that they had just passed through. The hooded figure, that seemed a man from this close, was floating above the ground, untouching but not too high. He nodded.

“Yes, you must be the Illusionist.”

“Mist Guardian, to be precise,” he said, then slowly, carefully took out a hand from his cloak and offered a card. “My name is Viper.” Wait, wasn’t it Mammon?

Tsuna blinked, taking it and reading the numbers. “The information broker.”

The other nodded. “If you ever need my assistance, my prices are high but the results are perfect.”

“Thank you,” he managed, a bit suspicious. “Why, if I may, are you telling me this?”

The hooded man’s hand disappeared behind the cloak. “It’s my job.”

The desire to punch this one, too, surfaced. “I see. I apologize, but I already have my brokers.” He hadn’t the time to give back the card, because the man disappeared like smoke.

Without a greeting. Tsuna snorted.

“These _Vongola_.” Nara and Atsushi didn’t say anything, but took a step away from him. “Let’s go, I don’t want to stay here a minute more. And call Kagami, tell him he’s needed for tomorrow’s meeting.”

The letter from his half-brother had come like the Varia’s, unexpected and late, but the contents had been polite and acceptable, with an official air and right words. He had a feeling he knew who had written it, but he pushed away the thought and sighed, exhaling a long puff of smoke.

The hotel, this time, was packed with civilians. The meeting was to take place in a private room of the restaurant on the ground floor. A bit of a change from the living room of a suite. He was doing his best to ignore the several knots in his stomach.

He was about to meet his brother.

Between his duties and the health of his family members, Tsuna hadn’t gone to check on him a second time even though he had wanted to. Even Atsushi had asked him, at some point, if there was a new scouting mission waiting for them. There had not been any.

And now… Ienari was coming to him as the heir of Vongola, to officially meet him. The reason was obvious, considering Varia’s episode, which he had dubbed as something to never repeat. If yesterday’s meeting had been to blatantly tell him there would be battles in Japan, today’s one was to ask for permission or something alike. As in, they were showing due respect to the Kumicho. They had asked for Ryuunoiki because Reborn knew about the situation. Varia, he didn’t know, it ‘wasn’t his business’, right?

Tsuna freed his mind and strapped Ryuuken to his waist. His suit was perfectly in place, no wrinkles whatsoever, and the clock signed five minutes until the time written on the letter. Reborn’s doing, so he wasn’t going to fault his brother for that.

A knock on the door made the brunet straighten, turn off the cigarette in the ashtray and leave the room. Nara, Atsushi and Kagami were outside and sided him as he made his way to the stairs. They were on the first floor, no need for the elevator.

“Something to be aware about, Young Master?” Kagami asked with his rough voice.

He shook his head. “Remember to not act on your instincts. If I need your aid, I will let you know.”

Nara scratched his nape as they climbed down the stairs. “Are you sure, Ryuunoiki?”

“Positive. I’ll handle it. And don’t be surprised to see old acquaintances.”

It was lunch time, so the lobby was rather empty while the restaurant was full to the brim. There were no families, only businessmen and women scattered around at the tables. No one paid them attention and Tsuna appreciated it as much as the comfortable silence. A waiter approached the brunet with a deep bow.

“How may I help you, Sir?”

“We have an appointment. Room 107.”

“May I ask you the name with which the room has been booked?”

“Vongola.”

“This way, please.”

Professional, at long last. The brown-haired man led them to a corridor hidden by silken red curtains. There were several doors on either side, the waiter stopped in front of one with the bronze numbers of 107 on its surface, twinkling in the dim light.

The man knocked and waited some seconds before a voice Tsuna recognized immediately gave them permission to enter. Well, he had expected Reborn to be there.

The room was simple but had everything needed. A round table in the middle, settled for lunch, with red tablecloth and white napkins. The silverware was shining, clean. There were six chairs to be used, one of which was already occupied. Two sofas on either side of the room gave it an air of relax that Tsuna just couldn’t feel. The curtains framing the only window were red, too, but darker. There was a door to what he assumed was the bathroom.

Now, to address the four males…

“Good morning, Vongola Decimo,” Tsuna said, inwardly cheering at how his voice sounded even. “I hope we are not late.”

Sawada Ienari had just stood from the chair with a slight tremor in his left hand. No, not fear. Anticipation, maybe.

“No, you are perfectly on time.” He swallowed, offering a bow. “Good morning, I assume you are Ryuunoiki-sama, the next Kumicho.”

Tsuna just nodded and gave a short bow in answer. “Yes, you may call me that. I’m not the Kumicho yet, as things stand.” He side-stepped a kick from Hibari Junior and held back a sigh. “Take it outside, Atsushi. We don’t need more bills to pay for, after yesterday.”

The blond gripped his brother’s leg and dragged him out through the window, careful of opening it first. Tsuna turned his attention to Ienari, understanding the confusion and the fear of possible consequences.

“Family business, don’t worry about it, Decimo.” Then, he decided to add: “plus, if I was prone to war, Varia would already be ten feet under.”

The brunet studied the acceptance, the defeat, the worry. Peculiar, and good.

“Will my Guardian be fine?”

Tsuna nodded, pleased. “Of course. Atsushi won’t be too hard on his brother, but let them take care of their issues privately.”

Ienari paled a bit, but he didn’t know why. The growing smirk on Reborn’s lips sure wasn’t reassuring.

“I see.” The other nodded. “Please, have a seat.”

Before that, Tsuna turned to Reborn and tilted his head. “Pleasure to see you again, World’s Greatest Hitman. I guess Don Timoteo betted on the best option for his heir to bloom under.”

The raven’s smirk grew as he nodded in a greeting, slightly lifting his fedora. “Same for me, Ryuunoiki, and thank you. I hope we can have one of our rendezvous after this meeting, to catch up.”

Tsuna resisted the urge to scowl as his eyes narrowed. He didn’t grace the man with an answer, simply obliging to his brother’s request. He chose a chair directly in front of him. The hitman pressed a button, almost unnoticed, and two waiters knocked instantly to bring in their lunch. He had hoped not to eat anything, but this hotel was one of his favourites and it was always checked by his brothers. Also, this was Reborn, the World’s Greatest Hitman. He wouldn’t go for anything remotely dangerous for a meeting like this.

He noticed, after the waiters left, that Ienari was looking down and biting his lower lip, a clear sign of uneasiness. He understood when the blond’s gaze lingered on the food and then quickly moved to the male at the side.

“Your Guardian can sit with us, if that is worrying you, Decimo.”

But he was pleasantly surprised when the standing male just grinned and shook his head. “Oh, no, thank you, ehm, Ryuunoiki… -sama? Please, don’t mind me.”

Reborn was obviously satisfied at that. “As you wish.” Tsuna ignored the food, though, and put his elbows on the table, folding his fingers to lean his chin on. “Now, I think we should address the problems we’re here for,” he said, knowing fully well that his brother was not used to these meetings. “First of all, I guess congratulations for your new position are due.”

Ienari looked down, opening his mouth but closing it right after. He then swallowed. “Thank you, but I don’t feel so blessed. I don’t want this title.”

Tsuna held back a smile _and_ a frown. His brother was too trusting for this world. He wasn’t supposed to tell this to the Kumicho, of all people… He tried to be… soft.

“I understand. It happens, once in a while, that an heir is chosen like you have been. One can only do what he can. Though… In the majority of cases, the ones that recognize the responsibilities behind positions such as ours are the best suited to inherit it.” He didn’t let the subject linger. “Either way, we’re here and time is money.” He hated this saying. “I have a guess, but, please, enlighten me, Decimo.”

Ienari didn’t look up for a moment, twirling the chopsticks between index and thumb, before leaving them on the table and straightening, eyes finally locking with Tsuna’s. They shone golden for a second, taking the brunet by surprise, hidden by his expressionless mask.

“First, please don’t call me Decimo. I’m Sawada Ienari.”

Tsuna hummed. “Sawada-san, then?”

His brother smiled slightly. “Thank you, that’s better…” He took a deep breath. “The reason why I have asked for this meeting is probably the same behind Varia’s one.” Ienari slowly turned serious, frowning. He lifted his hands from his lap, there was a ring… no, half-a-ring in his left limb. “This is a Vongola Heirloom. I have one half, Xanxus-san has the other. There are Rings for the Guardians, too… Takeshi here is my Rain, for instance.” The raven scratched his nape with a sheepish smile, pinching a thin chain from around his neck and showing another half-ring. “Varia has come to take the Halves in our hands to become the next generation of Vongola’s rulers.” He paused, fingering the item. “I don’t want to be Decimo, but letting Xanxus-san take these Rings is dangerous. I _know_ it is… At the same time, it’s impossible, from what I’ve heard, to talk to him peacefully.”

The brunet nodded. “I can confirm it.” Ienari deflated a bit, maybe still hopeful. “He called me trash and it took me some minutes to make him understand I had a name.” Tsuna almost smiled at how much he managed to make his brother relax. “For him, everyone is ‘trash’, just a warning.”

The other sweat-dropped. “Thank you.” He cleared his throat and straightened again. “Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is that there will be fights. I don’t know when, but the least I could do was inform you in advance… in Reborn’s opinion. This is not Mafia’s turf, we are not in Italy. And… I’ve discovered ties between Vongola and the… Ryuu… have not been the best, recently.”

Tsuna glanced once at the hitman, that was leaning against the wall with crossed arms and that nodded, eyes hidden behind the fedora’s rim. “Unfortunately, it’s true. I understand you’re not used to diplomacy, Sawada-san, but what would you think if a long-standing ally showed no interest at the news of the Kumicho collapsing because of deteriorating health?”

Ienari swallowed. “I’d be offended, at best.”

The brunet allowed a thin smile. “At best. But we’re not Don Timoteo and Ryuukaze, are we?” He sighed softly. “Letting an alliance as old as this fester is a shame and you have just showed me good premises for a long-term friendship between our families.” He unfolded his hands and ran a finger on the glass’ edge. “As I’ve told Xanxus with less regard, I’d appreciate for you to be respectful of your surroundings… But you’re from Japan, like me, so I think you’ve already taken that into consideration.” At his brother’s nod, he continued: “your Guardian outside, he’s an Hibari.” Tsuna leaned back in his chair. “Am I correct assuming the Hibari Clan knows about this development?”

Ienari hesitated. “I have never met Hibari-sempai’s family… But he would not let someone decide for him, so I’m not worried about it.”

As he said that, Atsushi came back through the window carrying the unconscious raven like a sack of potatoes. The blond laid him on the couch and left the tonfas on his chest, then joined Nara and Kagami.

“Apologies, my brother knows no manners.”

Tsuna eyed the raven and hummed, seeing no wounds. “No worries, it happens.” Ienari seemed concerned, but also strangely calm. “Anything else, Sawada-san?”

His brother flinched subtly and looked back at him. “I think not.” He paused, fingers twitching once. “But we still have to eat our lunch.”

The brunet nodded and eyed the food. No matter what, distrust was impossible to ignore when he’d been taught never to. His instincts told him that it was fine, he could eat, so he took the chopsticks and enjoyed the meal. He didn’t expect his brother to speak.

“Can I ask you… some things, Ryuunoiki-sama?”

Tsuna looked up, swallowing a bite. “Please, you can drop the honorific, it is just right after allowing me to call you differently. What about, Sawada-san?”

Ienari nodded and bit his lower lip in thought. “About you… You can ask me, in exchange.”

It was painfully obvious the younger male was not used to such meetings. Tsuna would have gone about this in a completely different way. A sudden desire to teach his brother the sublime art of manipulation tried to overtake him… But he squished it down his throat and sipped the delicious wine.

“Ask your questions, then, and answer yourself,” he allowed. It couldn’t hurt, right?

The conversation became… smooth.

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.” Tsuna eyed his unknowing brother. “Leave the wine, I’ve started drinking at fourteen, as unconventional as it may be.”

“Oh… I’m fourteen… But I don’t want to start drinking.”

“It’s for the best. I don’t think your tutor would let you.”

Reborn hummed in confirmation, but he was also smirking while sneaking glances at Tsuna.

“Have you been the first choice since the beginning? As heir…”

“No.” He pursed his lips, “I was chosen when I was six.”

“… And you’ve trained since then?” Tsuna nodded. “What, exactly?”

“Everything deemed useful, especially regarding self-defence.” He considered stopping there, but he was curious about something. “I’ve mastered martial arts.” He let go of the chopsticks to unsheathe Ryuuken and let it linger over the table. “Mostly for our traditions’ sake.”

There was regret, and envy, in Ienari’s orbs, as he sheathed back the katana. “It’s beautiful.”

He nodded. “You, Sawada-san?”

The other actually flinched, looking down. “I… Reborn has started tutoring and training me… But no real style, just endurance and general self-defence. Oh, and I was not the first choice… just the only one still alive…”

Tsuna decided to prod a bit. “So, you have no interest in a particular style?”

“No–I… I used to be part of a karate club, some years ago.” Ienari’s eyes became distant and sad. “But not anymore.”

The brunet knew his place, though… “Karate is a good martial art for self-defence, I like how it can train someone to always be on guard. It’s never too late to approach a discipline,” he threw, casual. “Your next question?”

Ienari blinked and stuttered some. “U-uhm, how… how are your Guardians?”

“Ah. I have no Guardians.” He sipped some wine, glancing at the empty plate. “As I’ve already said, the Ryuu’s are traditionalists to the core. Tradition has it that a family consists of Bosses, the Kumicho over the Oyabun’s, and brothers, that have different standing according to their loyalty and strength.” Tsuna lifted a hand to his men behind him. “They are my most trusted brothers.” And he could _feel_ the pride oozing off of them, damn it. “I admit, the mechanics of Guardians was never really explained to me.” He shot a glare at Reborn, that hid a chuckle.

“Well… Guardians are the same as your most trusted brothers, I guess,” Ienari started, looking at the younger Hibari. “But they also are… different from each other.” He glanced back at Tsuna. “You aren’t familiar with the notion of Flames, right?”

The brunet hummed. “Only by rumours. The one I’ve heard the most about is Mist, and it has something to do with Illusions.”

Ienari nodded and waited a bit, seemingly coming to a decision. “There are seven kinds of Guardians, different from each other based on their kinds of Flames.” He started counting on his fingers. “Storm Flames are red, Rain Flames blue, Sun are yellow, Lightning green, Cloud purple, Mist indigo and… Sky Flames are orange. They are called Dying Will Flames, because they come directly from your determination… Not just any determination, though. It… it has to be something that you would die for, then they manifest.”

Tsuna hummed, swallowing the wine. “Interesting. Thank you for sharing this with me. I guess… You are the Sky Guardian, correct?” His brother nodded. “And do you have all your Guardians?”

“I don–”

“He does.”

Their eyes shot to Reborn, but if Ienari completely turned to him, Tsuna stayed immobile. The hitman was still leaning against the wall, arms crossed, completely at ease with that smirk of his.

“I-I do…?”

“You do.”

His brother swallowed and turned to him again. “I do…”

Tsuna drank some wine, then finally moved his gaze to Ienari. “Congratulations, I suppose.”

“Thank you…”

The brunet twirled the half-empty glass in his hand. “Any other question?” He had finished eating and he wanted a bit of fresh air, to be honest.

“Ah, uhm…” He panicked a bit. “What’s your day like?”

… And wasn’t this a strange question. Tsuna actually blinked before answering, confused by the way–… Wait, did he… had he a suspicion? Subconsciously, maybe, that they were related? He resisted the urge to glance at Reborn.

“I wake up early, at six thirty, to have time for my daily training. In the morning, I usually have meetings with Oyabun’s, if not I go around to make sure everyone is behaving. After a short lunch, I take care of the paperwork, that never ceases to grow. If I finish early, then it’s training. Dinner is a longer affair as I use to eat with my brothers.” Tsuna stopped, silently marvelling at how Ienari’s eyes had just flashed golden, _again_. “They like to converse until late about their day, though I retire rather soon.” He drank some more wine to hide his swallow at how foreboding that golden flash had seemed. “Yours?”

“Uh, well… Reborn wakes me up at six, to train before school. I have classes, eat lunch during break with my friends, then go home in the afternoon at around five. I do my homework and study with Reborn’s gun pointed against my forehead…” Tsuna sent a glare to the hitman, that kept his smirk. “Then I eat dinner and go to bed… If it’s still early, I train again.” Ienari’s eyes flashed. “Do you have… hobbies? Or things you like to do, job aside?”

There were two possibilities, both equally realistic. One, his unknowing brother was _completely_ clueless how a meeting like this one went. Two, he had suspicions about their blood relation. As much as the first could be worrisome, Tsuna preferred it.

“Nothing much,” he answered after a long, wary pause. “Mostly, I enjoy the little free time I have in my Garden.” He left the empty glass on the table and crossed his arms loosely. “What about you?”

Ienari gave a tense smile. “… I end up in chaotic situations.” His eyes darted to Reborn, whose smirk had _brightened_. “But, well, I get to pass time with my friends, so… It’s not all bad.” His brother truly smiled at that, looking down at his lap.

Tsuna chanced a quick glance at the Rain and found him grinning brightly and a bit creepily. At least he had good friends and Guardians. Not considering Reborn, a tutor and a worthy protector.

He needed to put an end to this meeting.

The brunet softly stood from his chair and observed his brother do the same. “I think it’s time for me to return to my duties,” he said, circling the table and offering a handshake. “It was a pleasure, Sawada-san. Remember to respect your surroundings and forgive me if I can’t wish you luck. My position regarding Vongola is… precarious.”

Ienari, contrary to his expectations, grinned at him. “I understand, thank you nonetheless.” He shook his hand and those eyes shone golden again.

Tsuna noticed surprise overtake his brother’s expression, so he wisely nodded and turned to Reborn. “Until next time, Mr Reborn.”

“Never too soon, Ryuunoiki.”

He ignored the smirk that almost made him shiver and gave another nod to the Rain, earning a surprised bow. His men followed him outside, through the corridor and out to the car. Kagami took the wheel, Nara the front seat. Atsushi sat beside him in the back.

The trip to the mansion was a silent affair, everyone too preoccupied with their own thoughts and ready to burst into questions as soon as they reached the safety of Tsuna’s office. He had allowed them, his most trusted brothers, the right to.

“Ryuunoiki, welcome back.” Strange to not see the usual welcoming horde of brothers waiting for his return in the front garden.

“Good evening, Kurosaki. Everything alright during my absence?”

“Perfectly.” Tsuna nodded at the man, trying to ignore the pale complexion. “Your meetings?”

He motioned towards his office. “It’s better if we talk privately.”

His brothers followed them inside and took a seat, waiting patiently before speaking their doubts. Kurosaki sat in front of the desk that Tsuna was circling to relax on the armchair.

“Xanxus Vongola is likely to bring endless wars in the underworld if he wins these Scramble Battles,” he began, loosening his tie. “Varia is a dysfunctional group, but they’re competent. I had to force my will on him to stop the ‘trash’ nickname he uses with everyone, even Nono.”

“Not ideal to tend our ties.”

Tsuna shook his head. “On the other hand, Sawada Ienari seems to be growing as a suitable Boss. He’s obviously a civilian, not used to our world, but Reborn is doing a good job in training and preparing him. Our meeting went much more smoothly than yesterday’s with Varia.”

“I see. I’ll report it to Akashi, but he’ll want details.” Kurosaki stood.

“Of course. I’ll get to it right now.” Tsuna took off his coat, hanging it on the back of his armchair, and gathered papers and a pen to start his paperwork. “Please, go ahead and ask,” he said as the door closed behind Kurosaki.

The first to speak, as expected, was Kagami. “I don’t understand, Ryuunoiki… From what you told me about Xanxus, he’s much more suited to be a Mafia Boss. Why are they involving a civilian?”

“Hn.”

“I think there’s some inheritance problem,” Tsuna answered, writing about the destroyed attic of the hotel. “Either that or Vongola Nono understands that making Xanxus inherit will only be like placing a time-bomb in the underworld.”

“I’d bet on the second, but the first hypothesis isn’t that bad, either.” Nara muttered, assuming his thinking pose. “I also agree that the younger one would be better for us. Calmer and, maybe, he can be manipulated a bit, if that tutor isn’t there to keep the situation under control.”

“Yeah, the jer–” Kagami bit his tongue. “Uh, apologies, Ryuunoiki.”

“No offense taken, I actually think the same. The _jerk_ ,” Tsuna smiled cordially, making them shiver, “was there to check that his charge wouldn’t make mistakes and lose the slim chance of salvaging our alliance.”

“Still… it was impolite of him to talk.”

“Impolite, but necessary. I don’t think he acted wrongly.” He addressed Atsushi. “What about your family business? Is it solved or…?”

“I think not. That brat now knows where I am, so I expect sudden attacks.” His lips quirked a bit. “But, at least, he is acting on his own decisions.”

“Very well. Any more questions?”

“Yes, Ryuunoiki.” Kagami scratched his nape. “Do we have to expect a visit… from the hitman?”

Ah. _Well_ … “I wonder…” Tsuna stopped writing. “I can’t actually answer, because I can’t predict what he is thinking, but may as well be prepared at any time. Warn the Kyodai in charge, would you?”

“Of course, Ryuunoiki. I’ll see you at dinner.” Kagami left with a nod.

Atsushi brushed a hand on his face and stood to leave, too. “I’ll do my best to keep my brother away from here.”

“Don’t be too hard on him. He’s just young.”

“… As you wish.” The sentence ‘you are, too’ went unsaid, but Tsuna understood.

The door closed and he suddenly felt at the end of a rather studying but unthreatening stare. Maybe he had a too smart brother in his ranks, but he wasn’t as stupid as to think his secret would stay so forever. As long as he could was enough.

“You’re free to make assumptions, Nara.”

And he did, of course. “Sawada Ienari is your brother.”

 _Way too smart_. “Your basis’?”

The raven hunched forward again in the seat and connected his hands’ fingers in front of his face. “First of all, your looks and height. Even if your colours are different, putting them aside is pretty easy and eye-opening. Same built, almost same hairstyle and your eyes… I saw them flash golden just like yours do, Ryuunoiki.”

Tsuna flinched subtly. “Mine do?”

Nara nodded. “When you’re deciding on something, especially when you listen to your gut.” He paused, then continued. “It’s said that ears are inherited from the paternal side, and you two have the same shape. Your personalities are also similar, even if you do your best to mask everything with indifference. You both are kind and think of others before yourselves.” The brunet swallowed, silent, report forgotten on the desk. “There’s one last thing.” He looked up at the piercing gaze. “You’ve never allowed someone to ask you those kinds of questions, be it us or a newly appointed Oyabun, especially if they came from someone outside Yakuza. Basically, you indulged your younger brother and also gave him subtle advices.”

“I guess… I should have been more careful.”

Nara sighed and looked away. “It’s fine… I don’t think the others noticed, plus it’s not bad… You’re human, too, Ryuunoiki.”

“Nonetheless, you were able to see through me, just like others could… Especially Vongola Nono.”

“About that… You know it won’t be long until this thing is exposed.”

“Of course.”

“I mean… I can help, if you want.”

Tsuna blinked, curious. “How so?”

Nara bit his thumb. “As long as you two are not seen together, there won’t be any problem. Do you… Do you want to tell me what exactly happened?”

He mulled over it for some minutes, unsure. The raven could well understand on his own after what he’d already discovered. Plus, he was not a random man but one of his most trusted brothers.

“We share the same father. My mother left him and brought me here years ago and the CEDEF’s Boss has not searched for us since. He knows where we are.”

Nara did the calculations by himself. “So… The heir they were turning the world upside down for was you… but only your parents know. This means they have a picture of you as a child, and the research party can recognize you easily.” Tsuna nodded, returning to writing his report. “Meeting them is out of question.”

“Basically, yes, practically, impossible.”

“Expectedly.” Nara hummed, closing his eyes. “I’ll do whatever I can to help, Ryuunoiki, even if it’s by telling Don Vongola that you’re sick.”

“Such loyalty..” He softly smiled. “I wonder if it’s deserved.”

Nara stood and walked up to his desk, making Tsuna look up at him. “Of course it is. You saved my life, Ryuunoiki. You always help me out, don’t you remember my issues with the blond?”

“I merely gave you advices.”

“It was much more. I’ll be eternally grateful for your kindness, as everyone else. So, please… rely on us more.” Those eyes had never been so easy to read.

Tsuna had to hold back a true smile from surfacing. “I’ll try,” he said, instead. “But I have a feeling this secret will be known at the right time.”

Nara lifted a hand to point at his face. “Your eyes flashed golden just now,” he smirked.

“What a strange thing. Is it that noticeable?”

He shrugged. “Not really. You have to look carefully and from a short distance.”

“That’s reassuring. Now, I thi–”

A ringtone stopped his sentence and Tsuna immediately answered it. That number was solely used for emergencies. Akashi wouldn’t use it, if not–

“Ryuunoiki, Ryuukaze has collapsed. We’re following the ambulance to the hospital. The doctor is… He said there might be not much time left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	7. 07 – Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting deep into the underworld, eheh :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- funeral services;
> 
> \- mourning;
> 
> \- comforting;
> 
> \- more POV's;
> 
> \- Triads;
> 
> \- thankfullness;
> 
> \- falling.
> 
> Words: 6370.
> 
> Enjoy!

Reborn sighed, took a deep breath and knocked lightly at the mahogany door in front of him. A soft “come in” made the hitman open the door and enter the office. He ignored the conventional surroundings and approached the sofa directly in front of the armchair Timoteo was sitting on. Taking a seat, he crossed his legs and slowly tapped a finger on his knee.

“Good evening, Reborn.”

“Nono.” He tipped his head while lifting his fedora for a moment. “I see you’ve healed quite well.”

Timoteo finally let go of a stack of papers and looked at him with a soft but strained smile. “My Sun insists on healing me twice a day. I admit… This event has taken a toll on my body.” He shook his head. “But we’re here to talk about something else.”

“Of course.”

The elder took one of the already filled glasses from the low table and drank a sip, his expression grave and serious. “The Kumicho has left this world.” As if Reborn didn’t know… “As much as I want to attend the funeral services, showing myself now, tired and weak, would not be good for Vongola. Arising or enemy Famiglie could try to attack us…”

Reborn knew where this was going. “You want me to attend in Vongola’s stead.” It would, once more, confirm the hitman’s standing in the chessboard and others would think thrice before moving against them.

“Yes.”

The raven took a slow breath before giving his answer. “As you wish, I will go as a Vongola representative. I would have gone even if you had not asked me, anyway. It’s just a plus.”

Timoteo blinked, then nodded. “Ah, yes… I guess the rumour still stands its ground.”

“It’s not a simple rumour.” Reborn held back a growl. “But it _still_ doesn’t concern Mafia. You have nothing to worry about. My allegiances have not changed.”

Nono’s smile became troubled as he paused and looked down. “I truly hope so, my friend…”

That Tsuna was worth this headache was kind of eye-opening… Troublesome.

“You have my gratitude,” Tsuna nodded. “Kudo, bring our guests to the living room.”

More came and he could only thank them as they fell into monologues about their grief and how they expected great things from him. As if he had been idling around until then.

He smoothed a wrinkle on his black pants, keeping on his knees in suits was not comfortable for him, neither for the clothes, and held back a sigh. Nara from his right offered him a cup of coffee when the nth Oyabun left. Kudo closed the door, asking for the others to wait some moments.

“Drink, Ryuunoiki, I’ll ask for something to eat.” He said, disappearing into the living room.

Tsuna didn’t manage to smile, he only looked down, sipping calmly his beverage. This could be seen as a weakness, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. He was feeling blank, a white canvas that had been roughly scratched and ruined to the point of having nothing left of its original painting. He felt completely exhausted, too, and he was, in fact, mourning his grandfather.

The coffee was warm and not too bitter, with a hint of milk. He put the cup on its plate, on the floor at his side, and laid his hands flat on his thighs. “Open the door, we can’t keep them waiting.”

Gakusho moved from behind him and did as told, standing still right there to grant passage to one at a time. It was tiring and annoying, but at least they were respecting his spaces – as in, no one was trying to touch him.

From what he read on the paper Nara was filling at his right, Tsuna could see that the Oyabun leaving was the 56th person he’d greeted since the beginning. He sighed this time, softly and silently.

Then, he felt the air shift and his brother stiffen. He looked up from his lap and his eyes widened a small fraction. He hadn’t expected–… He should have.

“Ryuunoiki, good morning,” Reborn said, taking off his fedora to put it on his chest in a sign of respect. “I want to offer my condolences.” His eyes were unreadable as Tsuna sat still on the mat on his knees. “Vongola sent me on its behalf, but Don Timoteo plans to visit soon.”

… Just to make things harder.

The brunet simply nodded, accepting it. “Thank you, Mr Reborn. I’ll be waiting.” He debated a bit before adding: “I hope everything has gone alright in Namimori.”

He tilted his head with a small smirk. “Of course, Vongola’s heir is now Sawada Ienari. He wanted to come with me, but, as he has not been officially announced yet, he isn’t here.”

“The thought is appreciated nonetheless,” Tsuna said, a bit relieved. At least, his brother was fine. “Please, join the others in the living room, we will come in shortly.”

Reborn wore his fedora again and nodded. “There are twenty men at most, outside. I’ll wait.” And disappeared as Kudo led him in.

As soon as the door closed, Nara bent forward to whisper: “he knows, doesn’t he?”

Tsuna could only nod in confirmation. Truly too smart, this brother of his.

With a sigh, Tsuna took off his jacket and slumped on his chair behind the desk, closing his eyes and nursing his forehead. The headache had started earlier that afternoon, when more and more Oyabun had begun to bug him endlessly about alliance this, alliance that, move war against the Triads, expand their territories… They just couldn’t mourn his grandfather for more than three days, business was more important. He was going to change _everything_.

“We’ll leave you alone, Kumicho.”

Tsuna waved a hand at his three brothers without opening his eyes, completely exhausted. Receiving that call had been the beginning of his rise. Ryuukaze had died in a hospital bed, Tsuna had been there from the moment he’d reached the building to the old man’s last breath. All through that, he had not shed a tear, not expressed an emotion, not let anyone near beside Akashi and Kurosaki. They were, probably, the ones hurting the most, Tsuna not included.

It was a surprise to find himself silently crying, finally safe in his office and away from prying eyes. He had not expected the hurt, the sadness, the anger, the feeling of _loss_. He wasn’t even sure he could feel at all, by then. And yet, his grandfather had apparently left a great void in the brunet’s world with his departure.

Always stern, concise, serious, collected, scolding. Never smiling, hugging, relaxing, happy. But Tsuna had seen pride, every time his grandfather watched him fight or act as a true leader. And that was more than he’d ever had since coming to that house.

Pride was enough. Pride was something. It meant he _mattered_. It meant someone _cared_ , even if not affectionately. It meant belonging, trying to do better, having a purpose that was not simply acting a role. He could try to make someone proud, like he would have done to a father…

Tsuna held back a hiccup and tried to school his expression, taking a napkin from the inner pocket of his black jacket. He wiped his tears, sniffing silently. He needed and wanted a shower, but he felt literally drained and would not stand for a long time, he supposed. No matter what came in the morning. He was sure Nara would take care of his meetings and Atsushi of the recruits. Kagami would stand guard at his door, as he already was. They… understood. He just knew.

The brunet took Ryuuken from his lap and put it on the desk, following its details, that he’d seared into his memory long ago, with his fingers, ignoring the tears still slipping from his eyes. That sword was the most treasured memento he had of Ryuukaze, not counting his private safe heaven. The dragon carved on the Kashira seemed oddly curled on itself, as if mourning its previous owner and wielder.

Tsuna could relate.

But he could _not_ show such a weakness. More than before, everything was on his shoulders. He was the Kumicho, the Boss of all the Yakuza. If he was already in charge of alliances, the game stepped up with the need to take care of businesses such as weapon and drug dealings. He dearly hated them, especially because it was the Government that bought from them, mostly. Such a sick system.

But it was his duty. He wanted to change things, and that required time, so he had to play this game and slowly overwrite the new ways onto the old ones. His Pledge, during his Inheritance Ceremony, hadn’t mentioned making Yakuza better, but simply not making it worse. Basically, it was not Tsuna’s duty to change things. At the same time, he was the Boss of this game, so he could play and gain something in the process. Maybe – just maybe – he could grant freedom to his half-brother, who knew…

 _Wishful_ _thinking_ , he told himself with a bitter, silent laugh. He was too tired and his brain wasn’t working well.

As Tsuna contemplated what expected him and what to plan for the days to come, a knock made him flinch and wipe his tears in a flash, hiding the napkin on his lap. He cleared his throat as silently as possible and granted whoever was searching for him permission to enter the room.

As the door opened, he wanted to gape, again.

“Good evening, Ryuunoiki. I hope my visit is not an inconvenience. My bed is quite away from here and I have nowhere else to sleep at.”

In all his glory, Reborn bowed while gripping his fedora and walked to stand a few steps away from the desk. Behind him, Nara kept narrowed eyes on the hitman with a seemingly relaxed stance. He was everything but at ease.

Tsuna straightened in his seat and nodded as a greeting. “Reborn, good evening.” His voice came out a tad bit hoarse. “We weren’t expecting visitors.”

The raven hummed. “I was passing by…” He sent a glance to Nara in an unspoken request.

He caught it and swallowed down the lump in his throat, looking at his brother. “Leave us, tell Kagami to take a break. You all need it.”

Nara seemed to mull on those words, almost glaring at Reborn but with studying and too sharp eyes. He nodded after a while and left, softly closing the door. Tsuna heard Kagami grunt at the relayed order, a mix of unsureness and suspiciousness, but their presences disappeared and the brunet sighed, looking up at the hitman.

He swallowed again at the intense gaze. “You’re aware this visit will make people talk,” he started, trying to find a way to get rid of his napkin – the proof of his weakness – without the other noticing. “I don’t think your appearance here was a good move.”

But, of course, Reborn _noticed_.

The hand that held on the slightly wet napkin got swept up by an almost bruising grip. Tsuna blinked, forcing his mouth to stay shut, eyes fleeing from the other’s ones. A hum made him tense.

“And I don’t think you should be left alone, tonight.” He lost the napkin, that fell on the desk, few wet spots plainly visible in the light of the office. Reborn took it and pressed a finger on them, thoughtful, lips thin and eyes narrowed. “You are really…” He stopped and let it drop on the desk once more. “ _Something_.” His word was forced, as if it was not what he truly wanted to say.

Tsuna watched the napkin fall, soft as a leaf, heavy as a boulder. It made him flinch a bit because… He’d been discovered. There was no way around it. So much to hide his weaknesses from the world, so much to keep it in during the funeral and the whole days after his grandfather’s passing, so much to push everyone out, so much to bear with men offering useless and sometime obviously not felt condolences, so much to reassure his brothers that everyth–

A gentle touch on his cheek made Tsuna blink and look up. He noticed he was crying, silently and not stopping anytime soon. He knew. This wasn’t just tears. He saw it in Reborn’s eyes, unexplainably soft and _understanding_.

Everything wasn’t fine, was it…

“Let it out.”

It resembled an order, but was spoken so low and kind that Tsuna could only welcome the flowing tears. “Why?” He managed to ask, leaning imperceptibly in the hand that was slowly cupping his cheek. “Why…”

Reborn didn’t answer. He moved gentle fingers on his skin, touching the tears falling down, lingering on his jaw until gravity called for them to his pants. His throat felt indefinitely hoarse, as if he’d screamed for hours, but he’d not.

“Why what, Tsuna?”

The brunet stood on slightly shaky legs at his name and the hand on his face turned, knuckles cold on his skin. “Why do you care?” He asked again with a steadier voice.

It seemed like a turning point. This man had swept him in his tide, showed him new sides of himself, made him taste freedom, made him yearn for more and more and… _captivated_ him.

“Do I need a reason?”

Yes. Yes, they both needed a reason. But Tsuna sighed, tears leaving tiny itchy spots on his face. “I guess not.” _Not yet_.

And then, he found himself buried in a broad, strong chest. Firm arms around his shoulders, a warmth he thought he knew enveloped his body and he closed his eyes, letting his muscles relax, his hands grip the black suit’s jacket.

“Tell me.”

He did. He told him. About the day his mother brought him in this house. The first time he’d met his grandfather, an already old man that was still mighty, that still gave out a powerful aura – that dimmed when he saw Tsuna. When he was told, just a week after, how his life would change – drastically – by Ryuukaze, how he would train, learn, grow and bloom as the heir to the Kumicho. The times he saw something flicker behind his grandfather’s eyes, when the other thought Tsuna wasn’t looking, during his lessons. Something that seemed pride, but was more similar to affection. Weaknesses that were frowned upon, but that Tsuna only learned how to hide, not how to appreciate. The feelings of not belonging to the house, of abandonment, of loneliness, all of which were loyal companions. But his grandfather, somehow, made everything less… less heavy. Because he’d kept showing up during his lessons, he’d kept giving him advices, he’d kept encouraging him with everything.

Unknown to Tsuna, his grandfather _had_ effectively dug a deep place in his heart, but the brunet had taken his sweet time to notice… Time that he did not have anymore, because Ryuukaze was nowhere near and he was, again, more than ever, _alone_.

“You still have your mother,” Reborn said, combing his hair with slender fingers.

“A mother that doesn’t dare talk to me.” Tsuna used the damn napkin to wipe the tears off his face, but frowned at the wet spots on the hitman’s white shirt.

“Don’t worry about it,” but his chest thrummed in hidden chuckles. “And your brothers?”

“… There’s still a long way to go before I can open up to them… fully.” _If I ever do._ He looked around the darkness of his room, in which they’d moved sometime during his ramble.

“Then, what about me?”

He’d expected the question _and_ the smug tone. Damn him. “You’re just _stubborn_.”

“Stubbornness is the key to your secrets?”

Tsuna paused. “No.”

Reborn wisely changed subject, shifting the crossed legs that were supporting the brunet. “You have your brother.”

Tsuna tensed minutely. “He has his issues and he will never know about our relation.” His voice, though hoarse and tired, had a tone of finality.

“Never say never.” Reborn hummed. “But I won’t spill anything.”

Thing that he appreciated _a lot_. Suddenly, Reborn flipped them on the futon where they were sitting on, making them lie down. Tsuna felt dirty and tired and too warm and comfy to move, so he let the hitman cover them and snuggled – ignoring the chuckle – in the other’s embrace.

Just one night. Just _one_ time.

“Good night, Tsuna.”

Ryuunoiki only hummed in answer.

Waking up tightly wrapped in the World’s Greatest Hitman’s arms was… a strange thing.

First, Tsuna had not _peacefully_ slept with him before, only… used the bed. Second, he hadn’t expected Reborn to be so against waking up first thing in the morning. Not at all. But Ryuunoiki had duties to attend to, so he’d fought his way out of those strong, warm, safe arms and had taken a lone, fast shower to rapidly dress in a clean suit and strap Ryuuken to his waist.

Reborn had then decided to wrinkle his shirt with a tackle – _damn him_ –, forcing him to change again and kick him out of his room. He couldn’t do that to make him leave the mansion, so Tsuna had to be polite and escort him to the door. Fortunately, it was too early for his already up brothers to cause a fuss about it. The hitman, however, caught him unprepared when he leaned in and left a kiss on his lips.

His first worry was to check no one had seen. The next was to kick Reborn hard enough to leave a bruise. And he didn’t care if someone arched a brow at that, because he was damn irked at that behaviour.

Damn it all.

Of course, Nara sent him not-so-sneaky glances, though amused, in the next days. Atsushi became grumpy. Kagami was embarrassed, like last time. His brothers were different levels of defeated and sulky. Reactions he found hard to understand, honestly.

“Leave them be, Ryuunoiki,” Nara said with a yawn as they waited for their private jet to be ready to take flight. “They just need to accept it.”

Accept… _what_? That was the issue. Tsuna climbed the stairs as he waved at his brothers, Atsushi and Kagami disappeared in the other rooms to sleep. There was nothing to accept. Reborn was just a pastime, both knew that. He was already receiving marriage proposals, after all. Lots of ladies that wanted to meet him soon, complete with a _curriculum_. Just like a job interview.

Tsuna reached for his cigarettes and lit one, uncaring of the fact that smoking on a plane was not a good thing, although everything was allowed on his private one. He breathed out the smoke, laying down on the table in front of him the papers for the meeting he was flying to China for.

Most of his Oyabun’s were against forging an alliance with the Triads and Tsuna could see nothing more than fear and personal interests behind this standing. Honestly, there was no reason for him to not, at least, listen to Liang Zhao’s offer.

Things with the Triads were not so bad. His grandfather had kept their ties formal but no more. After all, the system of criminal organizations in China was similar to Yakuza, but different at the same time.

In the last decade, the Triads had been united under the same flag and Boss, something nearly impossible because, as a system built on many groups, just like the Gumi’s, the Triads were known to always be waging wars against one another. Turf, money, drugs, prostitution. Everything was a good reason to start a gunfire, even a wrong glance, which was something that Tsuna would never allow during his reign. But, Triads were just becoming comfortable with the meaning of having a Boss, the equivalent of a Kumicho, that they didn’t even know how to call.

Liang Zhao was the Second. He was not an heir, he was the only survivor out of the Throne’s War. He’d emerged victorious from a forest in which the strongest men that wanted the title had battled for 37 days. The zone was then referred to, from the Triads, as the Stairs to the Throne. Quite poetic and utter shit, in his opinion, but it was not his place to judge. Yakuza had traditions, stone-carved stories and legends that were passed on from generation to generation. Mafia had rules, laws that regulated the underworld and that no one broke out of sheer terror of the Vindice. The Triads had a habit to just forge their history through bloodshed each and every time, killing but not torturing. Apparently, it was an art they were not fond of, strangely enough. Not that Tsuna had ever needed to use it.

The muscular raven had survived the War limping, with a scar that ran from his right shoulder-blade to his left earlobe in an half-moon shape. And the Triads had accepted him as the new Boss, calling him Second – Dì èr in Chinese –, lacking fantasy. Sure, it was hard to find a name that rang higher than Dragon Head or Mountain Master – not counting it would have been highly confusing, as the Ryuu’s were referred to as the Dragons. Although, Tsuna knew something about the Chinese Zodiac, where they could have found a good name, but… Yeah, they probably lacked fantasy and didn’t _want_ to think about one. Lazy.

Zhao seemed, from the photo Akashi had procured, a very hard and no-nonsense man, which suited Tsuna just right. He didn’t want to lose his time, either, though he found the male to not fit the idea of a peace-keeper. He had not many hopes, to be honest, but he would do everything to see this deal through and try to sign this alliance. The Triads were a powerhouse and Yakuza could only benefit from them as allies.

Tsuna turned the page, flicking his finger on the cigarette to let the ashes fall in the ashtray. The First – Dì Yī – to unite the Triads had left quite a good job behind, Zhao literally had his path already paved for him to effortlessly take the Throne after the War, because all the groups accepted him and respected him. Of course, someone ought to be unhappy, maybe cheering for a loser, but it was completely normal, Tsuna himself had dealt with such inconveniences even before officially being called Kumicho. He took a puff and reread the terms he’d laid out for the deal, trying not to think about the ones that still were planning to oppose him.

His life-goal had become to slightly purge the underworld he had under his control. To do that, he had to be slow, unrelenting and completely focused. One of the first things to take care of was the drugs’ dealings. He’d watched from the shadows how the Gumi’s did not really care what was sold as much as how much money landed in their pockets. Although it was a pretty common way to see things, Tsuna also brought into the equation the possibility of overdoses and badly cut weed. If casualties’ rates started to rise because of Yakuza’s goods, police was bound to rise its head and poke its nose where it didn’t belong. If, on the other hand, their goods were effectively good quality at fair prices, then police could more efficiently become their clients, not pursuers. People did drugs, what was the issue if he gave them the good ones?

But, then again, for this he needed better sources. Strangely, the Triads had _very_ interesting goods. One of his brothers, Shinu, was the absolute expert and had analysed the various kinds of drugs for him, confirming the rumours. Tsuna had every intention to lay down the basement of a solid and long-term deal.

Another topic of discussion was prostitution. Just like Tsuna couldn’t make people stop taking drugs, he couldn’t stop women and men alike to sell their bodies either. Yakuza owned a good 80% of all the illegal brothels disseminated throughout Japan – and some overseas. What the brunet wanted was to improve the way the sex workers, as they preferred to be called, were taken care of. Being the brothels illegal, there was no real law that protected them, be it disease, insurance, some kind of savings for the time when they could not go on working anymore. Tuna wanted to guarantee them the minimum, for starters, and then more. This way, the workers would not only be protected but also happier and they would work better. And earn more money. As long as the Oyabun’s had good income, they wouldn’t question his methods.

From what he knew and was reading in the file, the Triads owned 100% of the Chinese brothels and could teach them some things about management and income increase. Also, Tsuna actually hoped to start an exchange program with the purpose of offering the clients more choices for the time they… enjoyed company.

The brunet bit his inner lip at the thought, then forced himself to relax and took a puff. He turned the page and massaged his forehead. Another matter to discuss was a brawl between one of his Gumi’s’ Oyabun and one of Zhao’s Triads. A scuffle about stealing the goods from an international ship, both losing the chance because of the crossfire and everything. It was, honestly, nothing too worrying, but better safe than sorry.

He looked at the location of the meeting and softly sighed. Not a hotel, this time, but a resort. He didn’t know what to think about it, he wasn’t paying for it, but it seemed a try at buying his good will. Which didn’t sit well with Tsuna, but no one needed to know. He would decide how to thread during the meeting. Zhao didn’t seem an idiot and he was not eager to start a mind game with him, too.

His personal phone vibrated in the pants’ pockets and he instinctively answered, knowing it could be no one but Akashi or Kurosaki.

“Ryuunoiki.”

“Chaos Tsuna, already on your flight?”

The brunet blinked, looked up at Nara’s inquisitive gaze and shook his head once. “What of it?”

He heard shuffling of clothes on the other end and had to brush off sudden, unwanted images. “Just asking. Can’t I keep informed about your movements?”

“… That is called stalking, last time I checked.” Nara’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t be dramatic. Anyway, Dame-Nari sends his regards and I needed to tell you that a friend of mine will be at the meeting with Zhao.”

 _Really…_ He just couldn’t stop crossing paths with Reborn-related things. “Inform Decimo that, next time we meet, it will be in better circumstances.” He answered on autopilot, and Nara rolled his eyes. “A friend, you say… One of the Arcobaleno.”

“Bingo. Can’t hide anything from you.” There was a malicious undertone that managed to make Tsuna shiver. “Have a good journey, I’ll be waiting for your return.”

The line went silent and the brunet actually blinked at the device with something akin to disbelief. Had it really just happened? Had Reborn just called him on his personal phone – he’d probably stolen the number the night he’d stayed over – to… _warn_ him? Had he just…

“This is getting out of hand, Ryuunoiki.”

And Tsuna had no possible way to deny it. Because, effectively, this _was_ getting out of his hands. Damn it. He carefully put back the phone in the pocket, along with every hope he could harbour to make Reborn delete his number. It was an impossible feat, though… His thoughts went to Viper’s card in his wallet.

“You’re right,” he admitted, noticing how his cigarette had burnt on its own and discarding the stump to light his second. “What do you think I should do?” Because Tsuna had _no idea_.

Nara softly massaged his forehead, looking down, hunched on the armchair. He took a deep breath and stayed silent for long minutes, the brunet could literally hear gears turning in that smart mind.

Finally, the other straightened and looked back at him. “As the Kumicho, your duty is to marry and produce an heir.” Painful truth. “So, as your Saiko-komon, I should advise you to keep your distance from him and to accept to meet whoever sent you a marriage proposal.”

For the first time ever, Tsuna felt dread at the thought. He felt a different kind of fear mixed with anxiousness and a strong desire to flee. Not from his brother, but from his _duties_. This, hearing them from his brother… everything just took another light.

“However…” He slowly looked up from the papers, Nara’s mouth drew a soft smirk. “As your brother, I think you should choose to do what you want.” The raven’s eyes moved to the ceiling, as if lost in happy memories. “I know what it means to want something and not being able to attain it. And, as of late, I know what it means to have it. To be with the one I desired for years.” Nara looked over at him again. This time, Tsuna could _see_ the gratitude. “And it’s thanks to _you_ , Ryuunoiki. It’s because you saved my life, because you gave me a shelter, because you offered me a job that you’re trying to change, because you told me to pursue my dream.” He smirked more. “Who am I to tell you to stop chasing what you want? Who are the _others_? They’re not in your shoes, they can’t understand, and they have no say in it.” It was like the weight from the duties previously fallen on his shoulder was lifted with an enviable ease at those words. “The matter here is what _you_ think you should do, and not because it’s your duty or because you feel like you have to, but because you _want_ to.”

And wasn’t that a beautiful thought…

Tsuna felt the weight gently settle on his shoulders again. He didn’t want to pour water on his brother’s sudden fire – Nara was always the cool-headed strategist, the calm and indifferent thinker – so the brunet only minutely nodded, but his brother noticed nonetheless.

He scoffed. “One day, if you won’t make up your mind to finally be free from useless thoughts, then we will take matters in our hands and push you to. And we won’t care in the slightest about the consequences.” Tsuna wanted to say something, but he was beaten to it. “It’s not because we want you to do what we think it’s right, but because we care. We’re brothers. Isn’t family the most important thing to you?”

The brunet pursed his lips, feeling a bit played, second cigarette completely forgotten on the ashtray. That was a low blow, he had to admit. But, thinking about it…

“It’s because you’re my family that I think of you before making any decision,” he started, trying to sound reasonable to himself. “To protect your freedom and what Yakuza _can_ become, I have to protect my position. There’s no telling what would happen if I ever decide to do what I want, instead of what’s expected of me. It could be a simple scoff, but it could be a rebellion that becomes a war. Can I really risk this for a simple whim?”

Nara, instead of caving as Tsuna wanted, just frowned. “If I know you well enough, and I do to an extent, then it’s not a _simple_ _whim_ , Ryuunoiki. You let that man have his way with you three times.” He willed away the blush at the implication, he had not been ready for such blatancy. “Uncountable men have tried, we all know, but you’ve never, _never_ allowed them more than a brush on your skin, if they were lucky. Then Reborn comes and you…” Nara let his voice drift and lower, not wording what he wanted to say. “It’s not a _simple whim_ ,” he repeated. “You genuinely appreciate his company, whatever kind it is, and he effectively makes you feel better. Yes, I noticed. After the funeral, that morning… You were a lot more relaxed and ready to face the world. Not before. And no matter how much you try, I won’t change my mind. That man _can_ be at your side, he _can_ shoulder the burden and he _can_ pierce through your masks.”

… Would this brother of his just stop dropping bombs on him, someday? Tsuna sighed, soft and silent. He let the stump of the unused cigarette fall in the ashtray and massaged his neck, thoughtful.

He knew everything Nara had said was right, spot-on. He knew. But he couldn’t think about this and not let innumerable but’s cloud his judgement. He couldn’t. There was too much at stake.

“All of this doesn’t change the risks, that are more dangerous for you than for me.”

The raven scoffed and arched a brow. “We’re more than ready to side with you. We know what you intend to do to Yakuza, to this system and to everything you don’t agree with. There will surely be contrasts and even small or big scuffles, but we’ll never leave you. We didn’t become part of the Yakuza for the pride or some shit like that, but for _you_. You kept collecting strays from the road, so now you have an army loyal to the core. Stop worrying, we can take whatever they throw at us. Kagami trains everyone, after all, and Atsushi is no joke when sparring and handing them their asses on a silver platter. I can understand only one worry of yours about this, and it’s about sprouting an heir. That hitman is allied with Vongola, from what I know, and Mafia is quite advanced in their scientific experimentation. He’s also an Arcobaleno, so there’s Verde, the rumoured World’s Smartest Scientist. Who knows… there might be a way.”

Tsuna blinked at the prospective and then processed the hints Nara was throwing around. Having a baby… created in… laboratory? Was that what he was talking about? It was… foreign and kind of… strange… right?

“Just think it through, Ryuunoiki,” Nara spoke again, resting his back in the armchair with closed eyes and crossing his arms behind his head, obviously to take a nap. “We trust you with our lives, because you saved us, and supporting you through everything is what we want the most.”

Well now…

Tsuna was confident he felt moved.

He had a lot more to think about than a meeting with the Triads’ Second. What a headache.

Reborn ended the phone call and heaved a long sigh. How uncharacteristic of him. He pocketed his personal device and palmed his face, several thoughts swirling in his mind.

This was getting out of hand.

He laid down on the roof of the Sawada household and crossed his arms behind his head, pushing the fedora over his eyes and closing them. Dame-Nari was already soundly sleeping in the room, Leon on his own hammock. The kids were in the guest room, Bianchi was sleeping in the same room of that farce of a mother and he _needed_ time to think.

He still remembered when he’d laid his eyes on Tsuna’s frame, the unnamed hair, the cool atmosphere, the control. Captivated at first sight was a good way to put it. Of course, things couldn’t just have been simple so, not only was Tsuna in Yakuza, he had to be the heir to the Kumicho _and_ Sawada Iemitsu’s son… To summarize, the heir to the Ryuu’s’ domain _and_ to Vongola’s Famiglia. Really, it was a massive headache…

And yet.

Reborn had always considered himself to be a focused man. He took a mission, completed it, checked everything was in order and earned his reward. This was also how he managed to get a healthy sexual life. Tsuna had been completely different.

To start, Ryuukaze had approached Reborn with the rage of a plotting Dragon asking for a bargain. The hitman would shoo away the shits, Yakuza would grant him free passage to Japan. With hindsight, that was a blessing, else coming to train Dame-Nari would have been quite harder. Of course, Reborn had no reason to refuse such an occasion served to him on a silver platter… Because, even if the bargain was for a _show_ , the raven had every possibility to just savour _more_. And so he’d done.

But then…

To put it simply, Tsuna had stuck to his mind more than any other lover he’d had in his entire life. And, let’s be honest, he’d had a lot. He’d stuck so much that he’d searched for a repeat.

Wow. Just thinking about it…

Reborn sighed and focused on the matter at hand.

What had happened after Ryuukaze’s funeral services? Why had he just called Tsuna to warn him about Fon? Why was he feeling the need to just fly to China and check that this Dì èr would not try anything funny? _What_ was this feeling?

With another sigh, he brushed the hand down his face. What stupid questions.

Tsuna had needed comfort, Reborn had given him _comfort_. Not sex, like previously. They’d just… laid there and enjoyed the peace… each other. Then it had been just too tempting, he could have not resisted kissing Tsuna in plain sight. This actually told him a lot about what was truly going on. It was a show, more than before, of being in some kind of relationship.

The brunet was Kumicho, kicking suitors away had become a piece of cake. What Reborn had done was not a pretence for them anymore. No, it was just… them. No hidden reason, no second purpose.

This call was to warn him, yes, but also because Reborn wanted to hear his voice.

Reborn, World’s Greatest Hitman, untied by feelings or relationship, world-known Casanova, wanted to hear his voice. Tsuna’s voice. Indifferent, yet with that shade of surprise. Formal, but with underlining exasperation. Defeated – maybe for the stolen number –, though betraying amusement.

And Tsuna had brightened his day just like that. With few words, with a hidden laughter.

Damn, he wanted to see those amber eyes.

Reborn hid a smirk behind his hand. _He_ was falling, really…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	8. 08 – The Triads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas (if you want the wish)! Double update for ya this week! Enjoy your holidays!! I would have gladly given you something else, like a one-shot, but I've had no time to write lately :/
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- luxury;
> 
> \- Triads;
> 
> \- cigarettes;
> 
> \- deals;
> 
> \- drinking;
> 
> \- new brother;
> 
> \- Fon;
> 
> \- assassination attempt;
> 
> \- prejudices;
> 
> \- phone call.
> 
> Words: 5126.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luxurious didn’t quite cover it.

Tsuna held back a sigh and closed the door to his suite, leaving Kagami outside. Everything was too much, but it was… the norm. He only needed a room with a bathroom, but he found: a room with a bar counter and a dance floor; a living room with too many cigars and more alcoholic beverages; a terrace with a private pool hidden from curious eyes by bushy trees, complete with a Jacuzzi; a second bathroom with too many condoms. And, icing on the cake, leaflets on _everything_. Food, drinks, massages, drugs, escorts… Well, they sure knew how to welcome someone, pity Tsuna was not interested.

He did want to eat dinner in the privacy of his suite, but that could have been seen as a weakness. As if he was shy of attention, which was partially true. So, after a needed shower, he took his pack of cigarettes, threw the coat on his shoulders, checked Ryuuken was tightly strapped to his waist and left the suite. Outside, Kagami, Atsushi and Nara were already waiting for him, dressed for dinner.

The restaurant had every touch of professional and, luckily, respected the privacy of their clients. Every table was hidden from the others by half walls and carefully positioned potted plants. A waiter instantly approached them when Tsuna passed through the entrance. He eyed the key Tsuna was playing with, bowed and led them to a table in a farther corner, away from prying ears. The brunet sat and his three brothers took their seats right in front of him. Though, he knew they would have preferred to stay behind him, like the good watchdogs they thought they were.

Tsuna eyed the menu, the _wide_ menu, and settled for something simple without caring too much about choosing. Really, this was exaggerated. His Grandfather had always told him to stick to simplicity, to not become attached to money. That was how the entire Yakuza had changed in Ryuukaze’s hands. Before him, things had become very dangerous.

“What are we supposed to do, Ryuunoiki?”

Tsuna looked around, knowing well that, despite the show, they were being watched and listened to. “Dì èr specified in his letter that, because of a recent scuffle that involved seven Triads, he will need one more day before seeing to our meeting.”

“So, the day after tomorrow?” Nara watched with hawk eyes as the waiter gave them their orders.

Tsuna nodded and poked that instinct in his head. _No_ , it wasn’t poisoned. He started eating.

Kagami huffed. “And what do we do in the meantime?”

The brunet could only give in to the luxury the Triads were offering. “Whatever you wish. We have a resort at our disposition. Feel free to make the most of it.”

“I pass,” Nara finished his meal and rolled his eyes at Kagami’s sparkles in the background.

“Me, too.”

Kagami promptly lost all eagerness and sighed, defeated. They were not on vacation, poor him.

“Why do you smoke, Ryuunoiki?”

Tsuna blinked and looked up from the boring book he’d found in one of the libraries. Nara was slouched on one sofa of his suite, laziness all over him, eyes closed, arms crossed under his head. He could see the traditional tattoo of the Saiko-komon on the inner side of his arm.

Apparently, he’d unconsciously lit a cigarette and started smoking. With a sigh, the brunet massaged his forehead and pondered telling his advisor. Should he? He already trusted Nara with his life and the secrets of his family. He’d talked with him about Reborn and some of his worries. Maybe it could be beneficial for him to know how to read Tsuna, just in case.

“I smoke when I’m tense,” he finally answered, in a low voice.

Nara hummed, one eye peaking at him. “And does it help?”

The brunet thought about it, twirling the stump between his fingers. “Not really. It’s just a bad habit.”

“Then it’s useless.”

Well… “I guess.” Tsuna observed the cigarette with another light. “Does it matter?”

“Considering that thing is bad for health… You don’t want to die of cancer, do you?”

The brunet resisted the urge to pout. He waited some seconds before finally discarding the half-burnt stick in the ashtray. With some more hesitation, he took the pack from his jacket’s inner pocket and frowned at it.

“It’s not like you are addicted to smoking. Just rely on your advisor when you’re anxious for something… and talk. It’s better, anyway.”

This time, Tsuna let a small pout surface, knowing Nara still had his eyes closed. This was pure manipulation. He threw the pack in the trashcan. That it fell perfectly inside, felt like a personal offense.

During the day of basically waiting for time to freely move, Ryuunoiki had recognized in the overly accommodating attendants a true attempt to please him ordered by the Triads. It was just too much for a meeting that could very well go south, so, either Dì èr wanted it to go better than the objective expectations or he was another pervert. Tsuna was ready to bet on the first option. Nara on the second, for irrational reasons.

So, when the time finally came for the meeting to take place, Tsuna wasn’t surprised the entire restaurant was booked only for them. Nara advised him to bring all of his brothers, for two important reasons. One, safety. The more people could protect the Kumicho, the better. Two, show. They were his most trusted and strongest brothers and all of them had already started to make a name for themselves. Kagami was known for his fists. Atsushi was feared in all of Japan and people were whispering about him abroad as if he was a Youkai, reason why he was holding onto the present he had brought for Zhao. Nara had _much_ less popularity, for many reasons, but those that knew of him will never again try to go against him.

The brunet’s hand itched for a cigarette as he made his way to a table in the middle of the room. It was eerie to see no one else sitting at the other chairs. Recognizing their table was quite easy, all it needed was to look out for two black-suited gorillas standing behind an armchair, sunglasses completely out of place on their noses in the dim light.

With a repressed sigh, Tsuna led his three brothers to the table. The bodyguards nodded at him with a small bow. Respectful, it was a good beginning.

“Dì èr will be here in a moment, Ryuunoiki-sama,” one said with a gruff voice, English accent very noticeable.

Tsuna tilted his head and sat down. His brothers stood behind him with crossed arms, Nara just kept his lazy attitude, scratching his nape. A waiter brought him a thick glass and a bottle of Huangjiu, a Chinese alcoholic beverage said to be ‘light’. Lighter then Baiju, anyway, that has an alcohol content greater than 30%. It was, by then, painfully clear that Liang Zhao wanted this meeting to go well _and_ smoothly. Else he would have betted on getting Tsuna drunk, as he couldn’t really refuse a peaceful drink offering.

He didn’t touch the bottle, though, because it could have been considered impolite seen the absence of his host. The only thing he could do beside patiently waiting was to question his instincts to see if that bottle would be dangerous. No warning bells, the coast was clear.

His hands kept itching for a cigarette, but his spare pack had been taken and he had nothing else to do but study the two bodyguards. They sure were two wardrobes, seemed professional and had scars that spoke of many a fight. The question was if they were also loyal. Rumours said that Dì èr was respected and feared, but it didn’t mean his men were ready to sacrifice themselves for his sake. Tsuna’s brothers were, and it scared him to no ends.

The waiter returned with a tray of chocolates, leaving it on the small round table. “For your wait, Ryuunoiki-sama. Dì èr apologizes for his tardiness.”

Tsuna nodded, eyeing the treats. “Thank you.”

The blond left with a bow and the brunet tried a white chocolate one, sure it was fine. Yes, Liang Zhao didn’t want to ruin this chance.

In the end, he had to wait almost thirty minutes to finally hear the door opening. He didn’t move, watching carefully as the two bodyguards tensed and took a step back. A big figure approached the table and Tsuna stood up, turning to him and ignoring the man slightly behind.

Liang Zhao was exactly as the rumours said. Bulky, menacing, scary-looking, scarred, muscular, with black hair and beard and brown eyes. Tsuna felt the will to dominate, but stayed unwavering under it, meeting the small eyes narrowed at him, calmness bordering on indifference.

Silent moments passed, in which they assessed each other. A will of steel was what Tsuna clearly saw. The survivor of betrayals, back-stabs, plots, attacks. Someone that would stand up and keep walking, no matter what happened. He wondered what the other was seeing in himself. He sure felt short.

Liang Zhao nodded, lifting his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ryuunoiki-sama,” he said as Tsuna shook it. “I apologize for the delay.”

The brunet nodded back. “Same for me, Dì èr. It was no hassle, I understand how busy we can be.”

He let out a brief sigh before motioning for the chairs, both taking a seat. “Gravely.” Zhao took the bottle and poured in their glasses just as the waiter brought the second one. “I hope your stay has been comfortable.”

Tsuna thanked him with a nod and took his glass, sipping a bit. “It was, thank you.” Good wine. “This place is well-managed and surely attracts many guests.”

“It does, my money mostly comes from places like this.” That was… revealing. “My condolences for your recent loss.”

The brunet looked down at his drink. “Thank you. Ryuukaze would have been glad to know about this meeting.”

“Indeed.” He drank from the glass, looking away. “We have much to discuss.” Zhao tapped a finger on it. “First, I want to clear things about that scuffle between that small Triad and Shinogumi’s Oyabun. It was a childish whim on both sides.”

“I agree. The shipment was scarce and it ended in a total failure. Shinogumi-Oyabun has already been notified not to take more independent actions like this.”

“Same for the Triad. There won’t be a repeat.” Zhao seemed satisfied, putting the glass on the table to wave a hand on his shoulder. “Please, meet one of my most trusted men.”

Tsuna diverged his gaze to look at the Chinese tall man behind the chair. He was wearing a red Chinese attire, his eyes were closed and his black hair were tied in a long, thin braid that hung in front of him. His hands were hidden by the long sleeves. He bowed deeply and the brunet nodded.

“It is a true pleasure, Ryuunoiki-sama. My name is Fon.” Tsuna blinked at the tension coming from one of his brothers. “I’ve served under Dì Yī for five years.”

“Likewise.” He lifted a hand, “they are my most trusted brothers.”

“Kagami.”

“Nara…”

“Atsushi.”

He had not taught them manners. But they knew how to be respectful, at least. Meanwhile, Tsuna wondered if Fon was actually the man Reborn had talked about. _Yes_.

The brunet decided to cut the chase. “Back to the issue.”

Zhao nodded, straightening in his seat. “Yes, I heard the Oyabun wants a refund or something.”

“That is not necessary. It was an unlucky event that led to a childish act, as you said.” He drank a bit more. “I have talked with Shinogumi’s Oyabun about this, too, and he agrees.”

“Good. My Triad recognized it and is willing to let your Gumi take over the next shipment.”

 _Too smooth_ , were the words passing through his mind. But there were no signs of it being a trap. Maybe something to use as an exchange. _Maybe_.

“It wasn’t needed, but we appreciate it.”

Zhao poured them both more Huangju with a nod. “For this alliance to thrive, any sign of conflict must be evicted.” He drank half the glass and Tsuna did the same. “I want to lay down the groundwork for it today and then update on its status in a month.”

“So do I.” Ryuunoiki let down the empty glass and took the papers he’d carefully studied more than once from his jacket. “I assume we shall begin?”

The other just filled their glasses again.

Tsuna sighed, contented, enjoying one of the luxuries he’d been granted before finally returning home – even if he had extra luggage. The jacuzzi in his room was perfect to relax his tense muscles. For some reason, he couldn’t. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head…

He leaned back and closed his eyes. The meeting had gone so well it seemed a dream. Every deal and more had been completed and was meant to be finalized in a month top, no need to meet in person, just a phone call. They had exchanged numbers, Tsuna had wisely chosen his business one. There was already one too many that knew his personal contact. Also, Zhao had liked the present Tsuna had prepared for him.

In two days, a shipment with drugs and volunteering women was waited in Japan, the payment was on its way as a show of trust. Zhao had been really accommodating, to the point Tsuna had considered suspicious, but his instinct told him it was in earnest… Completely different from the feeling he’d had when he’d been notified of a meeting request from one of Australian Syndicates. High and mighty idiots. Maybe that thing with the pure race, blond hair and white skin, had struck their head too much. People didn’t think that way anymore, not the majority anyway and probably not the common folks of that island.

No, his restlessness was… another matter altogether. He shuffled in the water, then decided that it really wasn’t time to relax. He stepped out and tied a light bathrobe loosely at his waist.

Something…

Tsuna blindly went in his bedroom, grabbed Ryuuken with both his hands, ready to unsheathe it, and turned off all the lights. His brothers were probably in their rooms. Maybe Atsushi was still outside, he was slightly paranoid. No, it was not overprotectiveness, everyone knew Tsuna could protect himself just fine.

Instead of reaching for the door, the brunet looked at the French window with narrowed eyes. It was half-open, creamy curtains fluttering in the light wind. The hair just up his neck was dripping water down his tattooed back, tickling some. He ignored it.

Tsuna unsheathed Ryuuken and hid his hands behind him, taking two wide steps to the balcony but not leaving the room. _Not yet_. He stayed silent, still, calm for a few more minutes. Then, the sound of a velvet step on concrete disturbed the night. The carpets with which his suite was layered helped him side-step the French window without the unwanted guest hearing anything. He moved his sword in front of his face and it gleamed in the faint moonlight seeping through the curtains.

His guest walked in, wary of every noise. She was clad in black, her dark hair was tied up in a bun and her face was hidden by a white mask. Tsuna was reminded of ninjas, but those were Japanese… This one… _Uhm_.

Ryuunoiki watched as she instantly took a step towards the bedroom. She knew the layout. This had been long-planned.

He was about to stop her, to bring Ryuuken to her neck, to see blood slide down her throat in a silent warning to not move. But, at the last moment, he drew back his sword. He glanced at the French window and respectfully nodded.

Pleasantly surprised by the silent efficiency, Tsuna sheathed his sword and turned on the light of the living room, sitting on one of the armchairs. He observed the handy work and smiled thinly. With a flick of his wrist, Nara was notified to come. Few seconds and he was marching through the door with his two brothers.

His dark eyes lazily swept over the clean room and he yawned, taking a look at the woman kneeling in front of the Kumicho with her hands tied behind her back and his head inclined forward for a beautiful dagger to bite down easily on it, if need be. She was, of course, seething with blood-shot eyes and a crazed expression. Her mask was discarded on the floor.

“Not a moment’s rest, Ryuunoiki….”

Tsuna shrugged, still studying the woman. “Remind me, when were we supposed to hold this meeting?”

Nara went to stand beside Fon, that had yet to open his eyes but, differently from before, was _not_ smiling. “A week ago, roughly.” Nara took the mask and turned it in his hands.

“Is this it? First they make the deal and then–”

“This is not the Triads’ doing, Kagami.” Tsuna shook his head, thoughtful. “She is not Chinese, right, dear?” His smile took a sharp edge. “Your hair is died, your skin has not lost its tan yet, you have a misconception of Japanese and Chinese culture… And, of course, you thought one person alone could simply waltz into my room and kill me. With what purpose? To ruin our blooming friendship with the Triads.” Tsuna wanted to giggle. “Who would ever want to do that…”

Nara sighed, though his eyes were sharp. “That Australian.”

“The scumbag…!” Kagami glared at the girl, whose eyes had become wide open and scared.

“They never quite overcame their hate and feelings of superiority.” Nara added, arching a brow. “Maybe we can squeeze some news from her?”

“Yo–”

“I wouldn’t want to dirt this fine carpet with your blood, Miss.”

Tsuna moved his gaze from her still untouched neck to Fon’s narrowed eyes. He was looking back at the brunet, lips thin, studying in a way the Boss knew very well.

“Kagami, take her in your room and start. Nara, lead the interrogation, I want everything you can get. Atsushi, go to sleep.”

His brothers did exactly what he told them to do, though the blond was fighting within himself, sending glares at the raven standing in front of Tsuna. He heard the door close and put Ryuuken on the floor, leaning it against the armchair he was sitting in.

“Very neat, Mr Fon. I must give you my gratitude.” The brunet tapped a finger on his jaw, thoughtful.

“It is misplaced, you would have taken care of her on your own, if not for me.” His eyes were still narrowly open.

“Nevertheless, you proved my point in trusting the Triads right, else you would have stayed still.”

Fon tilted his head in a nod. “I suppose.” His eyes opened a bit more, showing dark grey irises. “Are you aware of the reasons why I’m coming with you to Japan?”

Tsuna forced back a smile. “There are many, of course. None of them made me refuse.” But Fon seemed sceptic, fine. “Officially, you are an insurance.” The raven just moved his head, usually a sign of holding back something like a flinch. “Our deals are solid, but Dì ér knows Yakuza is stronger in terms of manpower and weapons. You are coming with me to make sure everything goes well, and that includes preventing people trying to mine our alliance, just like a few minutes ago.” Tsuna looked aside. “I should feel insulted by someone implying I need to be protected, but I will let it slide.” He pierced Fon with a cold stare. “This time.”

The raven nodded stiffly. Tsuna nodded back. He made to speak, but the Kumicho lifted a hand. He was not done, contrarily to what the other thought.

“Officiously, you’re coming with us to cut your ties with the Triads.”

 _This_ made Fon flinch. His eyes went slightly wide. His posture became tense, as if ready to pounce. Tsuna wasn’t sure he could have taken him on, but he _had_ given Reborn a hell of a fight, so he could at least gain time. He made no move to grab Ryuuken, he was not done yet.

“It’s not due to you being fed up with the lifestyle. You probably talked this over with Dì ér, it’s on friendly terms, else he would have been bitter about it.” Tsuna purposefully looked away, giving him time to regain his composure. “No, you want to go back to Japan and stop working for the Triads because of your family.” Maybe he should have let Atsushi stay. “The Hibari’s.”

He half-expected that beautiful dagger – which he wanted to better observe – to rest on his neck. But, in fact, this man knew self-control and was smart enough to stay still.

“You shouldn’t know this much.”

It was a safe comment. It was a hidden inquiry that maybe wasn’t for Tsuna to answer. He looked back at Fon, that had closed his eyes again and seemed a bit more relaxed, if not defeated. He debated with himself, unsure. It really wasn’t his place to reveal things about this.

“When a boy grown up too fast comes begging for a place to belong to, questions are the obvious reaction to have a clear view on the situation.”

And that was all he would give out. No more, no less. To Fon the duty of discovering what exactly had happened to his family. It was not Tsuna’s business, never been.

He found it odd, however, when the raven’s tense shoulders suddenly sagged with a long sigh. Not like Fon could have done much, but it was… too mild a reaction from one of Reborn’s colleagues. If he remembered correctly, Fon was the Fastest Martial Artist. Grudgingly, he probably wouldn’t have the time to grab his sword before the raven hit. He dearly wanted to go back and train to his heart’s contentment.

“I did hear rumours about the Kumicho taking in strays from the street.”

Tsuna hummed. “That’s true, but they can choose to stay or leave.” He suddenly wanted one of his cigarettes, but Nara still had–

His eyes caught sight of his pack on the low table, sneaky brother of his, and he stood to take one. Tsuna put it between his lips, turning to Fon that had followed his movements, and lit it slowly. He took a puff and relaxed in it for a while, watching the smoke curl in the air familiarly.

A sudden thought hit him. “Are you perhaps volunteering, Mr Fon?”

The raven turned fully to him, dagger disappearing – pity – in one of his long, large, red sleeves as he crossed his arms beneath. “Are you offering, Ryuunoiki-sama?”

Tsuna waved the free hand, taking another puff. “Take off the honorific, please, Ryuunoiki already reminds me of too much.” Fon blinked at that. “And, yes, if you want an offer, consider it done.”

“Only if you stop calling me with Mr.”

Though men he kept on meeting… “As you wish, Fon?” He nodded. “So?”

The raven cleared his throat, maybe a bit awkward about the strange way things were going. “A place to belong to sounds nice.”

Tsuna lifted a finger while holding on the lit cigarette with a slim grin. “That’s you Hibari’s’ misunderstanding.”

Fon arched a brow, a bit tenser. The brunet shook his head, detaching from the wall he’d leaned on. He headed for his bathroom, needing a good shower to relax, for real this time.

“I don’t give you a place.” Tsuna turned one last time, knowing for sure that Fon would leave right after. “I give you a family.”

Tsuna had thought taking care of the unwanted guest would have rid him of the strange feeling in the back of his mind. He was mistaken.

As he watched the girl being brought onboard, he turned to Zhao, that had insisted on giving them a lift to the airport. He was livid about the assassination attempt and about the possible responsibilities behind it, but he was also grateful that Tsuna had not immediately accused him and had, instead, analysed the situation and understood it was not Dì ér’s doing. This had not meant Zhao didn’t feel responsible, to the point of giving him another gift.

“Please, accept once more my apologies, Ryuunoiki.”

Tsuna tilted his head. “It was not your fault, Dì ér. Don’t worry, I will take care of it.”

Zhao honestly looked constipated. “It should be my duty, it happened on my turf.”

“But it was against my ally.” The brunet smiled thinly and coldly. “Its purpose was to ruin our ties, so it is my duty, and personal pleasure, to make sure everyone understands how I punish such deeds.” Zhao tensed as much as he looked healthier. “You’ll soon receive news about this unlucky event. Meanwhile, our deals are on and we’ll start benefitting from them.” He nodded. “Have a good day, Dì ér.”

“Likewise, Ryuunoiki,” he could only answer, eyes following Tsuna as he climbed the stairs to his private jet with his brothers.

When he finally sat, Tsuna nursed his growing headache and wondered where this had come from. Had he overworked himself? Something frizzling was put on his table and he blinked one eye open to see a plastic glass with an aspirin waiting to be drunk. Nara sat in front of him with one hand tapping on the table.

The brunet held back a sigh and gulped down the aspirin. The headache started to fade ten minutes into their flight. He looked around, noticing that Kagami was already sleeping soundly – as in snoring – while Atsushi and Fon were sitting in front of each other. His brother was glaring daggers at the raven, Fon appeared unperturbed, but his usual smile seemed a bit off.

Tsuna turned to Nara, the foreboding feeling still nagging him. “Wake him up.”

With a shark-like smirk, the raven stood and tip-toed to Kagami. He took the glass of water on the table and splashed it into his face. The red-head jumped and, with his height, thumped his forehead on the ceiling. A string of curses flew through his lips, making Atsushi scowl even more. They had this rule of not cursing in Tsuna’s presence, but he hid a smile as Nara took back his place.

The brunet cleared his throat and Kagami, with tears in the corners of his eyes, blinked at him with a hurt look. He shrugged.

“I wanted to tell you that Fon here is part of our family from today on. Treat him as an equal, show him the main house and guide him through the first steps. Anyone volunteers?”

That Atsushi was already appointed to it went unsaid between his brothers. They knew how to read through his lines, by then. And Atsushi knew, too.

He sighed – more like huffed – and turned to Tsuna, “I will.”

Fon blinked, but his smile wavered. The brunet nodded and considered that dealt with. He moved on.

“As soon as we land, we’ll go back and check that everything is in order. In short, everyone at his usual occupation. I expect two busy days until we can address the new issue.”

“I’ll arrange for the interrogators to try and gauge more from her.” Tsuna nodded at Kagami’s offer.

“She’ll be useful, but I don’t want her dead. Not yet. We need proofs, so I suggest using our net over in Australia first. What do we have?”

“I remember Kudo mentioning a biker gang, I’ll ask when we’re back.”

“Don’t forget to stop by your home, too.” Nara blushed a bit. Tsuna had seen him buy something. “Afterwards, I think a tour of the Gumi’s is in order. They’ve been a bit neglected, lately.”

Kagami grunted. “They know who to fear, Ryuunoiki.”

“Undoubtedly, but they need friendly reminders. I think that a bottle of Huangju each should do.”

Nara smirked at the implications. Their only choice was to accept a present, and thus they would bow and accept the deal with the Triads as the bottle was from China.

“Also, remember to start on the workload for the new brothels and make sure everything passes through my office first. This must be perfectly organize–”

His personal phone started ringing. Tsuna inwardly cursed, because _surely_ it wasn’t anyone from the main house. No, it was someone he thought he’d not hear about again – more like _hoped_.

He took his device and didn’t even check the number, just answered with: “Ryuunoiki.” Nara observed him with an arched brow, but his eyes betrayed amusement.

“Hello dear, how was your journey?”

Tsuna took a _deep_ breath. “I thought I made it clear not to call me again.” _And what’s with ‘dear’?_

“I dutifully ignored it.” He was about to burst. “So?”

The brunet nursed his forehead again, holding back a tired sigh. “Everything is settled, but it is none of your business. What do you want?”

“Check on you, of course,” Reborn said with a tone of: are you stupid? “We’ll see each other soon. Can you pass me my colleague?”

How far did Reborn’s hand reach? Tsuna debated it for a few seconds, then decided that he didn’t want to deal with him anymore. He took the device off his ear and turned to Fon, that owlishly blinked at him. He offered the phone and the raven took it with delicate hands before unsurely putting it on his ear.

Tsuna observed his face. Fon looked a bit out of it, but then he swallowed and brought the phone in front of his face as if it had just fallen from the sky. He moved his gaze on Tsuna and offered back the phone.

“He hung up.”

Ryuunoiki took it, seeing the number ID saved as ‘Reborn’ – not by himself. “What did he say?”

Fon’s smile was troubled, “I’m not bold enough to repeat.”

Nara huffed. Kagami scratched his nape. Atsushi scowled again. Tsuna just tried to resume his previous conversation.

Reborn looked in the mirror and couldn’t wipe off his smirk, as he couldn’t regret at all what he’d told Tsuna and Fon. It had felt… oddly freeing. Giving in to call him ‘dear’ and actually threatening someone that Tsuna was _his_ , no touching allowed. And wasn’t that telling…

Fine, he was in deep shit. If that meant he could have Tsuna, fuck, he was _more_ than _fine_. He was fucking perfect with it. Damn, he wanted to see him.

The grin turned crazy.

Ienari suppressed terrorized shivers for a whole week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya! Merry Christmas!


	9. 09 – Yuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! How are your holidays treating you? :D My days are uneventful, if not for my haste in studying for my exams so that I will have more time to write :/ I miss it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- Hibari's;
> 
> \- letter;
> 
> \- Vongola;
> 
> \- anger;
> 
> \- more POV's;
> 
> \- Fon;
> 
> \- beasts;
> 
> \- gifts;
> 
> \- eavesdropping;
> 
> \- cliffy.
> 
> Words: 5333.
> 
> Enjoy!

Between visiting the Gumi’s and making sure everything back home was in order, Tsuna found time to arrange the building of the new brothels, prepare a shipment of weapons for the Triads, collect proofs that one of the most influential Australian syndicates had tried to assassinate him – the _other_ most influential groups had not been pleased by the conveniently spread news –, send his regards to the Hibari’s while also getting Fon and Atsushi to visit them – he’d heard tales about it, they were enough for his sanity – and freak out about Vongola Nono coming to mend the relationship with the Ryuu.

The letter had been delivered two weeks after coming back. He was in his office, tapping a finger on his desk while doing some math about the investment for the new brothels. It was no easy feat, especially if he had to be careful about not spending too much. Surely, to see profits he would have to wait a month, _at least_. But the Gumi’s had taken well his gift and their new alliance, especially the Shinogumi. Its Oyabun, Takumi-dono, was grateful for the peace-offering. He also needed to make sure his new companions settled down in the Hidden Garden.

Three consecutive knocks made Tsuna look up with a growing headache. It had never gone away since their flight back. It had, instead, progressively worsened. It was really strange, and it had made Tsuna overwork to go ahead of schedule in paperwork and training.

“Come in.”

Expectedly, Nara opened and closed the door right behind him. In his hands were more papers and a pen. Tsuna almost frowned, straightening.

“No buts, Ryuunoiki. You’ve been cooped up in here for days and your headache has worsened, I know.” The raven took a chair and put it at the desk’s right side. “I’ll take care of this for a while, here.”

Tsuna took the letter offered to him with an arched brow. His eyes ran the fine calligraphy on the envelope and then widened a fraction.

_From Don Vongola Nono,_

_To Ryuunoiki-sama_

It was like a bolt from the blue. He put the letter on the wooden surface and took the paper cutter, carefully opening it. There were three papers inside, Tsuna unfolded them and flattened them on the desk, touching them as if made of crystal. It still felt surreal.

_Dear Ryuunoiki-sama,_

_First of all, I would like to express my deepest condolences and my humblest apologies. Sadly, my health doesn’t allow me much freedom, as of late. Even so, my absence, even if my old friend Reborn has attended in my place, is unforgivable._

_It is in both our best interest to mend our alliance. …_

Tsuna felt a sudden, scorching heat coil in the pit of his chest. His eyes were warmer, but he took a deep breath and kept on reading.

_… For too long we have not met each other, thus the reason of this sudden letter. I wish to meet you in a week, during my short stay in Japan to check on my heir. I’ll leave you the choice of time and place, just be sure to notify me through one of the phone numbers written on the last page of this letter._

_I hope we can discuss of future deals between our Families. It has come to my attention that the Triads have recently agreed to share their knowledge and goods with the Ryuu. I won’t hide from you that we’re interested, as business partners, in strengthening our friendship through equally important deals._

_But these are topics we’ll talk about in person. Until our meeting,_

_Regards,_

_Don Vongola Nono_

Tsuna eyed the two more papers. On the second were the dates of Timoteo Vongola’s stay and his ‘free time’, while the third was filled with contacts… and one, in particular, stuck.

Sawada Iemitsu, CEDEF’s Boss.

His mind went blank, but his hands robotically took the papers and let them drop in front of Nara. The man sent him an understanding glance as Tsuna leaned back in his armchair and turned fully to his right, gaze low. His brain slowly rebooted, just like an overheated computer – that he still refused to use but he knew Atsushi was taking care of setting one up in his office –, and the brunet nursed his forehead with closed eyes, addressing one thing at a time.

First, the most worrying: in a week, Vongola Nono was going to recogni–

 _One thing at a time_.

Again, first: in a week, Vongola Nono was going to visit. Finally.

It was a good sign. Mafia was, a bit late but better than never, giving Yakuza attention. They had missed – Reborn didn’t count – two important events and, while Tsuna had purposefully not sent any congratulation notice when Ienari had been found as the next heir, they were still at fault. On one hand, the young Kumicho didn’t want to drag this too much. This letter was the most offer of peace he would ever get without the other basically bending the knee. Vongola Nono had showed his white flag and was waiting, just like an almighty old man that thought the world was at its complete disposal, an affirmative answer. Maybe he even expected a reverence.

He didn’t know Tsuna.

No, he would not do it. The brunet wouldn’t figuratively show more respect than due, he would accept to hold the meeting in his turf. Technically speaking, Nono was visiting Japan, having a meeting with the Kumicho should have been a duty, not an offer, but he was digressing. It had already happened, anyway.

Second, Nono was sick. The situation vaguely resembled, in inverted roles, the one with his grandfather. Although Tsuna wanted to just brush it off and not even address the matter, it _was_ in the Yakuza’s interest to keep Mafia as an ally. Not for trust, but to keep them occupied while Ryuunoiki finished taking care of one war. Russia was particularly worrying at the moment and he didn’t need to check more fronts than one, thank you.

Thus, he had to ask and show _care_ … Tch. It made _him_ sick. He sneezed.

Showing care meant he had to prepare a gift of healthy goods, typical Japanese food preferably. Also, to bring luck, a present just like the one he’d given Zhao. Instead of a handmade scenery carved in wood, maybe… a traditional kimono. But for that he had to call on one of his tailors and use a lot of money. Crafting it in a week was going to be hellish. He needed measurements… His eyes located his wallet. He had the right broker for that. Perhaps he could also add a bottle of Huangju and be done with it.

Third, what had he written… “Mend our alliance”? It needed more than _mending_. It was not a wound. Tsuna remembered well how his grandfather and his most trusted brothers had been fuming for weeks. Ryuukaze’s deteriorating health had been the only reason why they had not answered in tone.

Anyway, to _mend_ it, they obviously needed a long talk and deals’ offers. Tsuna dearly hoped Nono had them, because Yakuza was fine the way it was. He had too many things to think about, between supervising the construction sites, that the deals were correctly finalized, that his brothers did not overwork… he also didn’t _need_ more.

Fourth, he had to notify them through one contact. As for the place, his duty was to invite them in the main house for dinner, at least, but probably an entire afternoon would be advisable. There were a lot of things to… talk about…

_Fuck._

He would recognize Tsuna. It was _so_ stupid. Vongola Nono would take a look and, done. Here is your heir, lost and hidden by _Yakuza_ , pleased to meet you.

…

It wasn’t going to end well.

Tsuna sighed soundly with closed eyes while massaging his forehead with thumb and index. Was there no way out of this? Had he no possibilities to avoid this meeting?

 _No_.

Shit.

“Here, you seem to need it.”

The brunet barely blinked one eye open and glared at the offered cigarette. “Don’t want it. Give me advices, instead, because we risk a war here.”

Nara smiled while making the currently offending pack disappear. “To sum up…” He gave a glance over the letter, leaning back in his chair, “we need to make arrangements for a meeting just like the one with Dì ér.”

“Basically,” Tsuna replied drily. “But we’re not that lucky.”

The other hummed. “If he doesn’t, someone else involved in the research could.” He tapped a finger on his chin. “Our only choice is to face the meeting, Ryuunoiki.”

Yes, of course. “And then? I don’t think he’ll just say he’s happy I’m alive and carry on with the conversation.” This headache was destroying him. “Tell my father that I am here, shouldn’t he have known?” That called for a shitstorm. “I’m basically _still_ the rightful heir…”

He heard a scoff. “Doesn’t mean we’d let them take you from us.” … That… warmed him. “Even if he does recognize you, he can’t do anything. You’re already the Kumicho, in name and fact. Telling the world you’re supposed to be the heir to Mafia would tip the balance. By rights, you would have two criminal organizations at your disposal.” There was a pause. “And we know who, between you and your brother, would be best suited to lead Vongola.”

Tsuna winced. “I just have more experience than him, but I don’t want two families. I already have one and that’s enough.”

“It’s more than enough, at times.”

The brunet opened his eyes again, looking over his brother. Yes, there was amusement – and fondness – on his face. At least they knew they were a handful, _at times_. But that didn’t solve the issue.

“I don’t think Nono would stay silent about it, especially if he understands my father has hidden his knowledge about my whereabouts.”

“Yes, you mentioned it.”

He watched the following sigh with curiosity, usually Nara only yawned. The raven looked thoughtful for a minute or two, who knew what was flying through his head. It was a mystery, because he was really too smart, definitely smarter than Tsuna.

“Rationality aside…” His tone was tentative, it made the brunet narrow his eyes. “What do you think about this meeting?”

He blinked, “I don’t follow.”

Nara scratched his nape. “Do you remember what I told you about your eyes?”

“That they flash golden?” Tsuna folded his hands on his thighs. “When I decide by following my instincts.”

His brother nodded. “What do you think about this meeting?”

He was not used to this kind of thing. The only times he questioned his gut was in a life-death situation, to make sure food was not poisoned… not to–

“I feel it’s going to be alright.”

Nara nodded. “They flashed golden,” and resumed his paperwork as if _that_ had solved everything.

Tsuna didn’t know what to be more surprised about. His headache decided for him: he was too tired and needed sleep.

“No one has been notified, it’s only a cold. While Ryuunoiki _sleeps_ it off, I’ll take care of the paperwork, Kagami will keep on training the new recruits, Atsushi is still in Kyoto for that present and you make sure Ryuunoiki doesn’t attempt to train or to do anything that involves his body.” Nara’s black eyes narrowed dangerously. “ _Nothing_. He might read, pet his animals, but _no_ work or training.” He didn’t even stand, yet Fon was ready to calm him down. “Understood?”

Yes, of course. He did, but… “I will gladly help Ryuunoiki-dono, Nara-san, but… don’t you think, perhaps, someone that has been his brother longer should–”

“No. It’s not easy to be allowed in the Garden and he has made your name, so go and do your job.” Well… “Also, you’re Ryuunoiki’s brother, too, so, as he’s told you _a lot of times_ , stop with the honorifics.”

 _My my_ … This family sure was pushy. Fon didn’t reply, just nodded and played the good-boy part. Nara didn’t buy it, as usual, and rolled his eyes.

“Stop that, too.” The other wrote something. “I wonder if you’ll ever accept it… Well, first you have to believe it.” Fon blinked in confusion. “Tch.” He was officially lost. “Just go, Ryuunoiki won’t stay sitting for long if no one checks he is actually resting.”

The Arcobaleno nodded again and left the Kumicho’s office through the back, where Nara was pointing at. There was a path made of white, round, flat rocks. It was hidden by flowery bushes with a very pleasant scent. Fon brushed a finger on the dark green leaves, wondering what plants they were. He walked for some steps and through an arch made of wood that led to a beautiful garden. There were many flowers, a wooden shed, stone benches, a big fountain in the middle and a small Japanese-styled sleeping area with the side facing him wide open. He instantly saw Ryuunoiki in there, clad in a creamy kimono loose on his chest, sitting on a futon with a light sheet covering his legs and pooling on his waist, a soft blush on his cheekbones and… leaning his back against a panther.

He had to blink a few times, hoping the big felines around his current Boss would disappear. Then he thanked whatever his Lichi was an independent creature, because this would have been a great shock for him.

The black panther was settled around Ryuunoiki’s back like a wide pillow, its head was on its front paws and its crystal blue eyes were wide open, observing Fon, while its tail curled and uncurled in mid-air. There were two pups, maybe leopards of different races judging by their colours, sleeping near the brunet’s legs, almost hugging each other. A very big jaguar was laying on the room’s roof, front paws dangling over it, eyes closed. A lion with a great mane was on the greenery just outside, head held high and straight, ignoring Fon’s arrival completely. Two macaws, one smaller than the other, flew in front of him from one perch to another.

Ryuunoiki looked at him with a barely-there smile, all the while petting the two pups. He seemed to have jumped straight out of a painting. There was… this _atmosphere_. As if he’d just come from another world.

“You can come near, they won’t attack you.”

Fon almost gulped. With a calmness he wasn’t truly feeling, the martial artist walked towards the room and stopped a few steps from the lion, that was still ignoring him while basking in the sunlight. He was fine where he was, no nearer–

“At least sit down at the edge.” Ryuunoiki moved his eyes from the Arcobaleno to the pups, that had relocated on his lap.

As he started petting them, the raven eyed the lion, then obliged, staying as far away from the beast as possible. He was still being ignored, so he sighed and sat down in a way so that he could control every feline and not give his back to the Boss.

“Surprised?”

He looked up from the purring pups with open eyes and nodded. No words would come out.

“You’re taking this much more calmly than Kagami. He shrieked.”

Really… That was quite amusing. Though Fon had no right to think so, he was maybe just as surprised and shocked.

But, well, he was curious, “and Atsushi?” His nephew was very difficult to get a reaction from.

Ryuunoiki smiled thinly. “He stayed rooted to the spot, right under the arch, for… I think ten full minutes. Then left.” He hummed. “Perhaps he was trying to not attack them.” The brunet scratched the pups’ chins and they stretched to get more cuddles. “Nara had a different reaction, he simply looked around and shook his head. In exasperation, I suspect.”

Fon bit his tongue to not be impolite. At times, he found it hard to remember his place in this Yakuza. But he regretted it when the brunet sharply turned to him with an unimpressed stare. Found guilty.

“I won’t force you, but I do not lie when I say that this is your home now and until you deem it worthy. Given your life and blood, I expected this stubbornness. Just remember that you won’t be berated or killed if you say what’s on your mind.” Fon looked down. “You’re part of our family and we’ll treat you accordingly.”

The question simply slipped: “why?”

Ryuunoiki didn’t answer for a while, making the other glance at him again. He was absently scratching the panther’s ear, whose head was then on the wooden floor with its eyes closed. Not wary anymore, huh?

“Why what, Fon?”

Well… “Why are you welcoming me in your family so easily?” For instance…

“Do I need a reason?”

He didn’t, but Fon did. Really, he did. Because this was… He’d been in the underworld all his life. No one gives something for nothing. This man… This _young_ man was giving him a shelter _and_ the possibility to leave anytime, without asking for a payment, be it with money or _whatever else_. So, yes, he wanted a reason. There had to be one.

“You know the rumours about strays, but I guess it’s hard to accept.” Fon observed Ryuunoiki take a cup from a hidden corner and drink something. “Especially for one like you. No matter, I can be patient. Go on with the questions.”

Fon would have perceived it as a simple request – as it _was_ – if not for his firm idea that he was a simple subordinate in this mansion. “Why would you allow an Arcobaleno to slip away?”

“Oh, you mean why would I let someone so strong be free?” _Ouch…_ “Because I have been taught honour and duty.” The raven blinked again, following the other’s movement as he traced the cup’s rim with one finger. “It is an honour to have you be part of my family, so it is my duty to make sure you are comfortable, accepted and treated with care. This means that, would you find this family… unworthy, you’re free to choose for yourself and leave without ties.” He paused. “Your situation is different. I picked up strays, let them choose. Atsushi came to me by himself. You have been entrusted into my care, the least I can do is to grant you what you’ve been denied until now. Of course… Would you decide to stay, because you’ve clearly not decided yet, then it’s until either you or I die.”

Fon was taken aback, once more. The calm, matter-of-fact tone and the certainty with which this young man basically told him that Yakuza was not a simple criminal organization, but a true, welcoming family… left him speechless. And he was slowly believing it, because no one had stalked him around in the mansion, no one had pushed him into submission, no one had told him there was no food without an accomplished mission, no one had used him as a shield, no one had… The most important thing, Ryuunoiki had not used Atsushi to force Fon into the family. Such leverage, and he hadn’t made use of it. No, instead, he had pushed them to go _visit the Hibari’s_. And everybody that mattered in Japan knew the Hibari’s and the Ryuu’s shared a stormy past. A family made of Clouds that fought with teeth and nails to earn its independency during the years. As of late, his family had started to impose submission on the members, and that was what had pushed Atsushi away. Fon was happy to know that Kyouya had found his place, too, albeit with his usual stubbornness.

It was with increased wonder that he noticed the silence fallen in the Garden. His eyes, closed in deep thought, opened to lock with Ryuunoiki’s. In the Triads, he would have been sentenced to death for something minor than daring to look his Boss higher than his chest. But Ryuunoiki seemed amused and… oddly satisfied. If not smug.

But, couldn’t this be just a way to gain Fon’s trust? Just like an illusion of some sort? A deception?

“Take your time, there’s no haste,” was the answer to his thoughts.

The raven sighed softly. “As you wish, Ryuunoiki.”

That earned a small smile. Fon was sure a wide one would have really suited him. He wanted to see it.

“At least you’ve stopped with the dono or sama. That’s a beginning. Now…” The brunet hooked his hands under the white pup’s front legs and let it down on Fon’s lap. “Don’t be shy. She is a Snow leopard, the first present from Dì ér.” While the Arcobaleno tried to understand what he was supposed to do, Ryuunoiki held high the other pup. “And he is an Indochinese leopard, as an apology for the accident in the suite.” Fon delicately cradled one hand’s fingers on the pup’s head, she met the caress with a soft purr. “They’re beautiful, they will slowly bloom into deadly predators. They’re lucky the mansion is surrounded by a wide forest. They can hunt freely.”

Fon eyed the birds as the pup got comfortable on his lap. “And the Macaws?”

“This Garden is neutral ground. They know not to hunt in here.” Ryuunoiki leaned the pup on his shoulder and he held tight on the creamy kimono with his paws, but the young man was helping him staying up. “It’s surprisingly easy to train them.”

Except, it shouldn’t be. Fon had tried many times, during missions, to not kill various beasts held in captivity, but he’d always failed. Between their backgrounds made of abuse and his Storm Flames–…

Oh, _shit_.

It couldn’t… Shit, it would explain _everything_.

“Ryuunoiki… are you perhaps a Sky?”

The other looked up at him from the pup and blinked. “A Sky? You mean, like the Sky Guardian Vongola prides itself upon?” Fon slowly nodded. “I don’t think so… Why?”

Duh. “A Sky’s attribute is harmony. It is said that the stronger a Sky, the more accepting it is.”

“I see.” Ryuunoiki looked thoughtful for a moment. “The Ryuu’s are traditionalists. We’ve not used Flames, ever. Sawada-san, the to-be-Decimo, was as kind as to explain them to me. So, I don’t think I am a Sky, but never say never.”

Fon decided to take the risk. “If you want to know for sure, I could check for you.” He kept on petting the leopard in his lap as Ryuunoiki looked up at him. “I am a Storm,” he clarified. “If you wish, I can send a pulse of my Flames through you. It should wake up your dormant Flames, if you have them.”

“Dormant?”

“Not using them for so many years sometimes leads to dormant Flames. They’re still in you, but almost hidden. Hard to reach.”

The brunet nodded. “Thank you, Fon, but I think it’s better not.” And here, the martial artist had to suppress a flinch.

Those brown eyes had just flashed golden. _Golden_. It… Wasn’t it… A Vongola trait?

Fon eyed the brunet with a new light. He’d seen Sawada Ienari’s photo, he’d seen Vongola Primo’s portrait once… What were the odds…

Those eyes jerked to him, flashing golden _again_. It was frightening. As if he could see right through Fon with just a glance. They narrowed, considering.

But Fon was saved from probably accusing questions by his phone ringing. He took it and answered on auto-pilot, reading the ID.

“Come at the training grounds, there’s a letter for Ryuunoiki.”

“I’m on my way.” Fon closed Kagami’s call and nodded to Ryuunoiki. “A letter has come for you, I’ll go fetch it.”

The other tilted his head. “Take the pup with you. And think about a name, meanwhile.”

The martial artist could only nod his agreement and flee from the Garden with the pup perched on his shoulder. The small claws were probably tearing his attire, but he didn’t really care. He had spares.

Fon passed through the office, where Nara assured him the letter was not strictly work-related, so it was fine for Ryuunoiki to have it. He didn’t even arch a brow at the pup, maybe used to craziness all over the place.

A name… A name… She was a Snow Leopard…. Maybe, Yuki?

He walked into the training grounds, where Kagami was barking orders to the new strays. There were, maybe, a dozen.

“Here.” The red-head watched the pup for some seconds, then rolled his eyes. “Also, please tell Nara that the new recruits are almost ready to be assigned.”

“Sure.”

Fon left the scene and returned to the office, where the stacks of paper Nara was taking care of seemed to increase with each glance. He was ready to bet some Cloud user was mocking the poor man. The raven walked the path to the Garden with the letter in his hand after relaying the message.

He abruptly stopped just outside the arch. Something was different. Fon carefully stored the letter in one of his inner pockets, took the pup in his arms and disappeared in a blink. Using the wide branch of a tree outside the Garden as a perch, he overlooked it rather easily.

Ryuunoiki was still in the small room, leaning his back on the panther. The pup was playing on his lap with something like a toy, he couldn’t see. What surprised him was the sad look on Ryuunoiki’s face. He wasn’t focused on the pup, biting his lower lip in thought. He briefly wondered what would have him make that expression… before locating the cause of his own distress.

A wink was sent his way from under a fedora’s rim. As if he owned the place, _Reborn_ jumped down a tree from the forest around the mansion and landed gracefully before the lion, that merely huffed at him. The panther opened one eye, but then returned to its sleep. Ryuunoiki eyed the hitman, sadness slipping away to be replaced by clear annoyance.

“What are you doing here…” He could hear them quite clearly.

Reborn sat exactly where Fon had minutes prior, turning to the brunet with one leg bent on the wooden floor. “I told you we’d see each other soon.” He bent the other leg and slid towards the Kumicho, that glared at him.

“You just trespassed, you know that, right?”

“Uhm… Where are your brothers, then?”

Ryuunoiki looked away, making Fon blink. Reborn slid more to sit right next to the young man, in front of him. The panther sighed and turned its head the other way. The pup, instead, scrambled away and curled around the panther’s head.

“They’re working, seeing that I can’t.”

The hitman chuckled, lifting a hand to the other’s cheek, tracing the sickly blush. “You’ve overworked yourself, so now you’re forced to rest.”

Ryuunoiki didn’t even attempt to stop Reborn from leaning over and kiss him on the lips. On the contrary, he responded to it with closed eyes. It was but a chaste exchange before they broke apart and let their foreheads lean on each other.

“You shouldn’t be here…”

“Make me leave, if you want me to.”

Clearly, Ryuunoiki didn’t, because he accepted the hug and buried his face into Reborn’s shoulder. Fon, however shocked he was, had more pressing matters. Another man was tiptoeing around the Garden. The martial artist silently jumped right behind him, dagger in his hand hovering around the stranger’s throat.

“I’m not an enemy,” was the unsurprised defence. “I’m Akashi, the previous Saiko-komon.”

Fon remembered the name and the photo among the ones he’d been showed the first days and reluctantly let the man be, making his dagger disappear in his sleeve. “Apologies, but this is a restricted area.”

He sighed, fingering a letter with something that looked like the Ryuu’s’ crest on the sealing wax. The head of a roaring dragon.

“I know, I just needed…” He shook his head. “Nothing, it’s not the time yet. I’ll leave.”

Just like that, Akashi left and Fon returned to his branch, finding that the two had barely moved around each other. Their eyes were locked and the martial artist felt like he was intruding in an intimate meeting. He was almost leaving when his colleague kissed his _Boss_ again and talked.

“What’s on your mind?”

Ryuunoiki sighed, letting the hitman manoeuvre him to lean his back against his chest, panther moving out of the way with the pup softly carried in its mouth. “A lot of things… The meeting with Nono, mainly.”

“I’ve been notified about it.”

The young man nodded in the embrace around his waist. “Instinctively, I don’t think I should worry about it… Oh, Nara said my eyes flash golden when I do.”

Reborn sent a glance towards Fon before answering. “That’s a Vongola trait, the Hyper Intuition. I guess you’ve been using it without realizing.”

Ryuunoiki slightly turned to look at the raven. “Really… Does Fon know about it?”

“… He does.”

“Then he’s suspecting something.” The brunet relaxed again. “Not that I can keep on hiding this for long.” He paused, fingers absently caressing Reborn’s hands on his waist. “He’s asked me if I am a Sky.”

The raven interlaced their fingers and caressed them back. “You are, just dormant.”

“Is it a bad thing?”

“No. If you want to use your Flames–”

“Not yet.” His eyes flashed golden. “Not yet…”

“If and _when_ you want to use them…” Ryuunoiki looked up at the other. “Remember what you fight for. Remember the most important persons in your life and to what length you would go to protect them.” One hand sneaked away to fetch something… a pair of black gloves from his suit’s jacket. “You’ll need these.”

The brunet took them, touching the items – it seemed leather – with curiosity. “I’m sure you’re not a clairvoyant.”

Reborn snorted, tightening his arms around the Boss’ waist and leaning his chin on the shoulder. “My companion made them, Leon. He usually does these things for my students.”

“I’m not your student.” He tried the leather gloves on. They suited him.

“Well, you were for a night… Anyway, no, but you’re my lover.”

Ryuunoiki blushed, almost pouting. “I didn’t agree to us being so.” He turned again to face the other. “Better yet, you never asked.”

Reborn rolled his eyes. “And when have I ever needed to ask…” They kissed, a bit of tongue making Fon diverge his gaze.

He was still trying to understand if he was supposed to stay or leave. Nara had told him to check on their Boss, implying to protect him. So, with a steely will, he looked back at them.

“I’m sick, you shouldn’t.” They were again looking at each other.

“I’m a Sun, it takes a lot more than this to make me sick.”

Ryuunoiki arched a brow. “Care to explain?”

Reborn shrugged. “Sun’s attribute is activation. This means I can improve the efficiency of any type of activity, like cell regeneration or training.”

“Makes you a great medic… That’s why you’re always so warm.” Ryuunoiki flexed his fingers in the gloves. “Thank Leon for me, will you?”

“Sure.” Swiftly, the hitman grabbed his lover, lifting him to have him in his lap. “But where’s _my_ thanks?”

Fon decided that no matter his duties, this was strictly private. He jumped down and settled to wait nearby, all the while still petting Yuki.

Wait… Nara had also said to not let Ryuunoiki do anything with his _body_ …

But Nara had also never experienced what it meant to mess with _Reborn_ …

For some minutes, he tried to understand what was the right thing to do. But then Atsushi burst his bubble while carrying a rather big box with a paper bag on top and strode right towards the Garden. He’d seen the way his nephew looked at Ryuunoiki, at times. Possessive Cloud. No, he _had_ to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	10. 10 – Sawada Iemitsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A bit of a longer chapter for ya :D Happy New Year!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- lovers;
> 
> \- Intuition;
> 
> \- Nono;
> 
> \- Iemitsu;
> 
> \- gifts;
> 
> \- beasts;
> 
> \- meeting;
> 
> \- Skull;
> 
> \- Velvet;
> 
> \- bufoon;
> 
> \- companions.
> 
> Words: 7767.
> 
> Enjoy!

Reborn grabbed his lover, lifting him to have him straddling his lap. “But where’s _my_ thanks?”

Tsuan’s gloved hands rested around his neck, teasing his hair. “What thanks? You did all of this while Fon was looking. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“Of course,” he smirked. “But you didn’t stop me.”

A pout. “Also, I’m sick, don’t be such a pervert.”

“I’m just waiting for your gratitude.”

Ryuunoiki rolled his eyes. Then, he leaned forward to kiss Reborn’s lips. Smiling, he also licked them and heated the exchange. For once, the hitman let his lover lead the dance, softly touching his hips and back. It was sensual, sexy and sent pleasurable waves through his body. Just Tsuna’s style.

He detached with a smack, licking his own lips with a beautiful blush on his cheeks. “That enough, pervert?”

“I’m mildly satisfied.” His grin told another story.

Tsuna gave him another peck before becoming serious again. “Is this Intuition… supposed to give me headaches?”

Reborn frowned. “It can happen… How long?”

“Around three weeks, maybe. There’s this… nagging feeling in the back of my head.” Tsuna tried his best to explain it. “I thought it was about that woman that attacked me in China, but it didn’t stop. And it worsens as days go by.”

The hitman hummed, leaving a kiss on his forehead. “It means it’s going to happen in some time. And, whatever it is, it’s huge. Don’t ever underestimate your Intuition. It’s always right, the problem lies in correctly interpreting it.”

“I think I have quite the experience in that.”

Reborn fell quiet for a while. “So?”

Tsuna looked up. “So what?”

“Are we lovers?”

He blinked his eyes wide. “… What?”

Reborn shrugged. “I’m asking, are we lovers?”

Ryuunoiki _tried_ to think. Lovers? Them? It was–it wasn’t _possible_.

“I–”

“Ah, Atsushi… What are you doing here?”

Reborn scowled for good measure, bloodlust seeping through his control. Tsuna didn’t know if he wanted to thank or maim Atsushi. The hitman sighed long and soundly before turning again to the Kumicho. An evil glint appeared in his black eyes and Tsuna was fast enough in just kissing him and slipping away from his lap before Reborn could do whatever he was thinking about.

A bit surprised – _pleasantly_ –, the hitman accepted the kiss and the silent request to leave. He let Tsuna go, ignoring the urge to instead kidnap him, and jumped on the branch he’d used to come in.

“Know that I’m waiting for your answer, Tsuna,” he mouthed.

Ryuunoiki blushed, watching Reborn leave and fixing himself into the futon. Velvet took back her place behind his back, returning to her beauty sleep with the pup in-between her paws. Just in time, because Atsushi ran through the arch to the Garden and looked around suspiciously. Nothing bad registered – besides the beasts – and he minutely relaxed.

Tsuna held back a sigh of relief, gesturing for them to drop the items in the room. The two relatives obliged, forcing themselves to sit at the edge with wariness. They really weren’t comfortable _getting_ _comfortable_ around him. He shrugged.

First, he took the paper bag, finding the two feeding bottles for the pups filled with milk. Velvet sniffed it in the air and placed the one in her paws right on Tsuna’s lap. He scratched the little one’s chin and let him inspect the baby bottle, as usual, before he eagerly started sucking his meal.

“Have you thought of a name?”

He glanced up at Fon and had to double-check. The Arcobaleno was shamelessly gaping. It made him almost giggle, but the smile surfaced despite his mask. Atsushi huffed. No answers came, which was a bit worrying. He was just feeding his puppy, was he supposed to let them starve?

“Uncle.”

Fon _flinched_. Tsuna helped him by asking again, “have you thought of a name?”

The martial artist blinked, gears slowly restarting. “Yuki.”

The brunet hummed, “nice one. I like it. Now, for you…” The pup finished his milk and licked his muzzle, seemingly delighted and looking puffy. “Atsushi, any idea?”

Tsuna took the second bottle and offered it to Fon, that delicately closed his fingers around it in mute wonder. It was cute.

“Yasei.”

“It fits.”

Yuki jumped on Fon’s lap from his shoulder and looked at him expectantly. Yasei explored the room and stopped near Atsushi’s leg, pawing at it softly. Tsuna smiled behind his cup of tea, glad his plan was working. Now, they had two beasts to take care of that would, instead, take care of the two. One never knew, providing them with such help was always a good thing.

Fon started feeding Yuki while Atsushi scratched Yasei’s chin. Mission accomplished.

Tsuna eyed Velvet, that stretched a paw and brought near the box with the letter on it. He thanked her with a long caress on his head, earning a powerful purr. First, he wanted to see the present prepared for Nono, so he took the letter and set it on his lap. He opened the box carefully and was met with a beautiful, grey and azure yukata perfectly folded. There was a small bouquet to keep the flowery scent and a card addressed to Ryuunoiki.

He took it and admired the golden twirls of a hand-written sentence: _Thank you for your trust, Ryuunoiki-sama._ He smiled a bit, why would he change if they always managed to surprise him.

Tsuna closed the box with the card on his lap and pushed it aside, pleased. He would pay them a bit more than dealt, they deserved it. Now, onto that letter. He wasn’t expecting any.

He took it and flipped it over. His title was printed on one side. With an arched brow, he opened the envelope and took out the only paper, unfolding it. This was hand-written, but the calligraphy was… messy.

_Hello hello!_

_Skull-sama speaking! … Well, not really, I’m writing, but whatever…_

_Anyway! I wanted to thank you!! The rumour you spread around in Australia was so fun!! You basically gifted me so many biker gangs to beat up!! So, I was thinking, I need to thank you! But not only in words, Reborn-sempai would maim me… No! I’ve got a present for you! It’s really cool!_

_So, wait for me!! See ya, Ryuunoiki-sama!!_

_The Great Skull-sama!!_

Tsuna blinked repeatedly at the… _uncommon_ letter, trying to understand who might this Skull be to have such audacity. But the mention of _Reborn-sempai_ quite made it simple. He looked at Fon.

“Does the name Skull ring any bells?”

The raven swallowed with a troubled smile, still feeding Yuki. “He’s the Cloud Arcobaleno, I fear…”

He looked back at the letter, unimpressed. “He’s visiting. Atsushi, make sure we’re ready for the unpredictability of someone that calls Reborn ‘sempai’.” The blond scowled, eyes trailing Tsuna’s gloves with suspicion. “He’s bringing a gift, what should I expect?”

Fon, that was trying to not laugh out loud at the implications of the just spoken words about Reborn, sobered up and hummed. “I don’t know if Skull has common sense about choosing a present.”

“Makes _sense_ ,” Tsuna muttered, putting the letter aside. “Well, preparations for Nono’s meeting are done, we’re expecting another Arcobaleno… Can I hope none more to appear out of nowhere, I wonder…”

Fon knew better than to tell him that, no, he probably couldn’t. His eyes had just flashed golden, anyway.

Tsuna suddenly understood why he didn’t need to worry about Nono discovering the truth. It made him boil with rage at the blatant disrespect, because it couldn’t be anything else if Don Timoteo thought he would be forgiven _again_. No, Tsuna had no intention to stoop so low. He didn’t want anything to do with Vongola anymore. They didn’t deserve it and his brothers – Fon _included_ – completely agreed with him, if their mood was anything to go by.

Since receiving the last-minute news, Atsushi had started seething with Yasei sitting straight on his lap, Kagami shouting profanities, Nara had refocused his attention on paperwork and Fon had taken to his new habit of petting Yuki to not do _anything_ else. To not worsen things, Tsuna had religiously shut the lid on his emotions and stayed completely still.

True, he should be happy about it, Nono’s health had saved the impasse about his heritage. He _should_. But he couldn’t, because the meeting had not been cancelled. No, no, of _fucking_ course not. He silently accepted a cigarette and lit it thoughtlessly as he nursed his headache, not even noticing who had passed him the lighter.

The dare.

The _dare_.

He was done. After this meeting, no more Vongola. Dealing with Xanxus just wasn’t enough. He thought about Viper’s card in his wallet and an annoyed sound escaped his mask. He dragged a puff and tried to think straight.

Iemitsu was coming.

Tsuna opened his eyes and glared at the desk from his armchair in the office. This kind of killed the relief at not having to deal with Timoteo. He didn’t want to deal with his blood father, thank you. He didn’t know the man, didn’t know if he would crumble like his mother, didn’t know his professionalism. Sure, he’d heard rumours backed up by facts. CEDEF was run well. But what about emotional meetings? Because this sure was going to become so.

His thoughts moved to someone else.

“Kagami, make sure the handmaidens give my mother the sedative now.”

The man left, still cursing under his breath. One thing taken care of.

“Atsushi, the meeting will be held in a private room. One of the dining room will do, inform who needs to know.”

The blond softly closed the door behind him, Yasei running after him, happy to move around after his second favourite person. The present was to be given nonetheless, but he didn’t have any idea about what to give Iemitsu.

“Nara, try to think about something simple, I have no patience at the moment.”

The raven hummed and stopped writing, sight lost deep in thought. How to keep the professional tone? His mind drifted to his personal phone and he grimaced. He knew who would be able to help him, but… Was it… advisable? Then his eyes moved onto the martial artist, leaning against the wall, and he took another puff.

“Fon, what do you know about Sawada Iemitsu?”

The raven scratched his cheek, looking up. “I know what I’ve heard from Reborn,” he answered slowly.

“As in?”

He smiled thinly. “I’m afraid I’ll have to quote him: ‘he’s an idiot who knows how to be professional, but still an idiot’. I apologize for my rudeness.”

Tsuna sighed openly, massaging his forehead. “Don’t worry.” Still, if Reborn said that, Iemitsu could be professional, so he was feeling mildly reassured. “At least it’s something…” Then, a thought hit him. He looked at Nara, that seemed to read his mind. “I think he’s already figured something out.”

The smart man nodded. “Ok… First, in my opinion, this Iemitsu could go on a trip to Lalaland if he expects a gift. Nonetheless, if we _still_ want to be civil, and I’m not saying I like it, maybe something not material should do.” Tsuna arched a brow, so the other kept going. “Seeing Fon here already has his suspicions, I’m not holding back on my second point.” The Arcobaleno blinked, confused. “He still is your father, so I think giving him a little leeway should be enough.” Tsuna took another puff, thoughtful. “I mean, it’s not usual for the External Advisor to take Nono’s place in a meeting, he is _external_ for a reason. So, maybe, he’s pushed for this to happen.”

Oh… He hadn’t thought about it.

He let the cigarette on the ashtray and crossed his arms on his chest. It was true. He hadn’t ever heard of the External Advisor substituting the Boss. It was a rule, in Vongola, that CEDEF was an independent organization, outside the normal chain of power. When Nono couldn’t attend a meeting, it was seen to by his Guardians, not CEDEF’s Boss.

His brother was right. Iemitsu had asked, if not pleaded, to take his place. What could he want?

“So… you’re saying that allowing this to happen is enough a present?”

Nara nodded. “And you could use some more patience.” He refocused on the paperwork, “want me to tag along? I did say I would protect you and your secret.”

Tsuna rolled the idea in his mind, touched. “Somehow, I think it’s better not. He would be restrained, yes, if someone else is there, but it could trigger something… different. No, I’ll do this alone. Try to keep everyone out of earshot.”

“Got it.”

He eyed the burned down cigarette with a soft glare, then looked up at Fon’s curious gaze. “That should have answered your doubts.” The clock signed fifteen minutes to the time he had mailed for the meeting.

Tsuna stood and fixed his tie, strapping Ryuuken to his waist. “I didn’t plan to ask.”

“Consider it a sign of trust.”

Ignoring how Fon was about to gape, the brunet patted Yuki’s head and then wore the gloves Reborn had given him. He had to make sure wearing them became a habit, he felt he would need it soon. Nara stood to follow him outside the office and Fon immediately did the same.

They walked through the empty corridors, meeting Atsushi after a while. “The dining room in the front, near the garden. No one will be nearby.”

“Good.”

Kagami was next, “sleeping soundly.”

“Well done.”

Everything was ready. Tsuna walked to the appointed room and checked the gift was there before heading to the entrance through the front garden so to show as little as possible of the mansion. Yes, he was willing to let his father off the hook, but that didn’t comprehend Vongola. He was dead set on showing how displeased he was about this turn of events.

His brothers were already lined at either side of the path to the main gate, talking to each other in hushed voices. They brightened, then scowled, when Tsuna appeared from the front garden and adjusted to the new direction, knowing that was where the guest would walk to with their Boss. If he could still read their mood, they were as angry as him.

Nara took his right side, Atsushi and Kagami stubbornly stood behind him, forcing Fon to shuffle on his left side. He interpreted that as them trying to show Vongola how strong they were, but he sent a knowing glance to them. The two looked away, found guilty. They knew he didn’t like such shows.

A black car stopped at the gate, so he couldn’t do anything about it anymore. “Apologies, Fon.”

The raven took it as it was and merely shook his head. “It’s not a problem, Ryuunoiki. I’m glad I can help.” His eyes landed on Yuki, curled in his arms.

Tsuna agreed, the Snow Leopard would have been just as menacing, if grown up. But no matter. He just nodded.

The front door opened, a man with short brown hair, receding hairline and narrowed eyes stepped out, fixing his tie. He swiftly held open the back door and a man with short blond hair, stubble and amber eyes thanked him, walking away from the car. He was starting to show signs of old age between his eyebrows. His jaw was firm and angular, chin held with self-confidence. The suit was black, tailored for his body so that the muscles were hidden but obvious.

Sawada Iemitsu strode through the gate on the path towards Tsuna without missing a step. His brothers respectfully bowed, but they were still raging and the two noticed the sour atmosphere, looking around.

“Welcome,” he stole their attention with a cold tone, wearing his indifference more for his brothers’ sake than his own.

His father’s eyes snapped to him with scary precision. He saw a golden hue flash in them for a split second. The other man bowed in respect and Tsuna just nodded.

“Thank you, Ryuunoiki-sama.” Iemitsu’s voice was strict, professional, but had an undertone that Tsuna wasn’t able to name. “I apologize for the sudden inconvenience, Don Timoteo has suffered a severe relapse of his illness.” Admitting something like that was not how the brunet would have gone about it, out in the open, but it was not his business. “I truly hope you don’t consider this unfortunate event as a show of disrespect. My presence here is to assure you that, truly, it isn’t.”

Tsuna let his eyes drop in thought, making the two squirm a bit. When he looked up, he decided that following Nara’s suggestion was the best course of action. He held a hand towards the side entrance to the front garden and inclined his head.

“Perhaps we should move the conversation to a more comfortable place. Please, follow me.”

Without more words, he turned and let Iemitsu flank him. The men lined at the entrance started to disperse while his brothers on his back followed him with the other man, that seemed unbothered by being overnumbered.

They walked in silence to the dining room. Nara made the others stop some steps away. The stranger frowned at it but Iemitsu nodded and he grudgingly accepted to stay put. Tsuna led his father into the room, watching him take off his shoes with satisfaction. At least, he knew not to be rude. Unlike _someone_.

He kneeled on one side of the low table, mirrored by the other. It was set for two people with a small bell that would signal for the maids to bring their dinner. On Tsuna’s right was the box, that earned one or two surprised glances.

He suddenly had no idea how to begin this conversation.

Apparently, neither did the other.

Silence stretched and Tsuna wanted a cigarette, but he held back. It would do no good. He repressed a sigh.

He was shocked, however, when the man in front of him gave a long sigh and actually started talking.

“My apologies were true, Don Timoteo truly regrets not being able to come today.” Tsuna searched the defeated expression, the eyes not meeting his own, looking down. “But I do not feel sorry for taking his place. Nono’s Storm Guardian was supposed to come.”

Nara sure was _way_ too smart. Tsuna would give him a free week.

He hummed. “I’m not inclined to accept his apology. Even if this may be _considered_ a series of unlucky events, he could have contacted me long ago.” Professional. _Keep it professional_.

Iemitsu nodded. “We know, and we expect repercussions.” He waved a hand towards his companion. “That is why we’ve gone to great lengths to choose a present for you. My Rain, Turmeric, will bring it here.”

Tsuna found the moment right, “I have prepared a gift, too, for Don Timoteo.” He pushed the box to the man and it slid along the table’s side.

His father carefully opened the box and the scent wafted into the room. “Thank you, it will suit him.”

He simply nodded. “Vongola Nono mentioned deals he wanted to discuss with me, in his letter.”

“Yes,” Iemitsu paused. “But he wants to hold on that and talk to you personally.” He lifted a hand to his nape, looking ashamed. “Also… I was hoping we could… talk… about something else.”

No. Absolutely not. Tsuna was about to tell him, but a soft whine made him stop. He glanced At the garden and saw a cage being laid on the sand. In there, three wolf puppies were curled around each other, terrified.

“A rumour has it that Ryuunoiki appreciates big predators.”

That made him think of Reborn. He quickly bleached his mind. They seemed so scared.

“Open the cage,” he ordered.

The man, Turmeric, nodded after a moment and opened the door. It clattered and the puppies sniffed around in scared apprehension. Tsuna lifted a hand to them and they perked up, suddenly calmer. With unsteady steps, they pawed out of the cage and up in the room with some difficulty. One was completely black, one white and the last a rich brown. Increasingly losing their fear, they stumbled to Tsuna’s leg and pushed their heads against it. Taking off one glove, he started petting them slowly, their fur was very soft.

“We saved them from an illegal fighting ring.”

At least they had not been torn from their family to simply be a _gift_. Ok, they had earned a chance.

“My son used to cuddle with animals all the time.”

Tsuna looked up from the purring pups. Iemitsu was leaning his head on a fisted hand, elbow on the table and sad smile on his lips. His eyes were focused on the brunet and the pups, almost…

Memories long forgotten knocked on his mind. A silly nickname, a beautiful home, a tight hug, a delicious meal, an impossible job, welcoming someone back, the school, the courtyard filled with stray cats, the _warmth_ …

Iemitsu’s eyes seemed to take the shape of hearts.

The fact that his mother had eloped with a _buffoon_ sank. He held back a sigh, straightening. Something in the back of his head – no, not his Intuition, just… _memories_ – told him that the other would call him something silly if he didn’t take back the professional tone.

“Thank you, your gift is appreciated.”

Iemitsu blinked away the stars and _pouted_. Dear God, had he completely forgotten they were supposed to _not_ know each other? Thinking about it…

Tsuna glanced once at Turmeric. _Yes, he knows_. So, his father had trustable people, too. Good.

“I hope you accept this, too.”

The brunet eyed the envelope thoughtfully. He was receiving a lot of letters lately. Looking better, there were two. He arched a brow, not moving to accept them.

“I swear there are just… carefully chosen words.” One of the pups nudged his hand and he took them with steady fingers. “Tell me something about you, Ryuunoiki.”

Nara’s words stopped him from lashing out and cut the meeting short. Damn, damn, damn. He did _not_ want to answer. He did _not_ want to feel like this.

Tsuna found comfort in petting the pups after securing the letters in his inner pocket. “Ask your questions.”

Iemitsu seemed to jump from his sitting position like a child high on sugar. He… asked _a lot_ of things, just like Ienari had, if with small differences. From his usual day to his favourite song – he had none, when was he supposed to listen to music? –, from his rumoured Garden to his beasts, from his brothers… to _rumours_.

“I’ve heard the meeting with Decimo has gone well.”

The brunet finished his dinner, that he had called half-an-hour into the meeting, and sipped his wine. He dutifully ignored the scowl, too late for acting paternal over drinking underage.

“It has. Sawada-san is a perfect choice as an heir, far better than Xanxus, in my opinion.”

Iemitsu tch-ed. “Xanxus was never a choice to begin with…” _Uhm…_ “And the World’s Greatest Hitman?”

Tsuna barely blinked up at his father. “What about him?”

The blond looked away, visibly embarrassed, but also strangely determined. “It’s a hot topic in the underworld, you two having a… an affair.”

He would have laughed at the choice of words. Instead, he sipped some more wine and thought a bit. Admit it or not? They were having an affair, though he would have used different words. Reborn had asked if they were lovers, for instance… And Tsuna didn’t know the answer to that. What were they? Bed buddies with mutual benefits? Sex-addicts? Idiots? Maybe a bit of everything.

“It’s true,” he said finally, enjoying the consequent blush. “At least, Reborn is better than having to deal with perverts all the time.”

The blush became out of rage. “That was true, too…” Tsuna shrugged, unbothered. “The dare.”

“They’ve long learned their places.” He needed to change subject. “Have you visited your son?” At the stupid blink, Tsuna added: “Sawada Ienari,” just in case.

Iemitsu made an ‘oh’ sound. “Not yet…” He looked down. “It was scheduled for tomorrow, but I have more _visits_ to pay.”

Well, no. “Doesn’t your son hold priority?”

“I _am_ giving him–”

“There’s no need for that, Sawada-san. Go see your son, those _visits_ are… unnecessary.”

That wasn’t how he was supposed to say it. _Too late_ , was more on spot, but he didn’t want to make his father feel more ashamed than he already was. And he’d shown quite a lot.

“They ar–”

“What about Xanxus?” Iemitsu almost bit his tongue. “I heard Varia was defeated, so he must be sulking.”

The blond snorted. “Sulking is not a word I would use with Xanxus,” he smirked. “But, yes, he’s been tame the last weeks. Holed himself up in the Varia headquarters.”

“I see.” Tsuna eyed his watch and blinked at the late hour. “It’s quite late, Sawada-san. I apologize, but I need to ask you to leave.” To be honest, he feared his mother’s sleeping pill would stop working.

Iemitsu arched a brow, but nodded, standing. “Of course, I was only supposed to deliver Nono’s message. I’ve used your hospitality even too much.”

The brunet moved the sleeping pups from his lap to the wooden floor and led his father to Turmeric, who was strangely having a glaring contest with Kagami… Or not so strangely, he would ask later, maybe.

Iemitsu turned to him at the gate, giving his companion the box with the kimono and eyeing the box of Japanese goods on the car’s roof. He offered a handshake and Tsuna warily accepted it. Something _warm_ sneaked through their touch and his eyes widened a fraction.

“Thank you for your understanding, Ryuunoiki-sama. We’ll contact you to set up another date for Vongola Nono to attend personally.”

He did his best to school his expression, letting the hand go and _missing_ that strange warmth. “Try to not test my patience. Send my regards to Nono.”

Iemitsu nodded and turned to the car. It soon sped off, away from the mansion. Tsuna flicked his fingers, his brothers, lined at the entrance, left. He strode to the dining room, took up the pups and went to his office. The letters in his jacket seemed to burn his skin through the shirt.

Kagami, Nara, Atsushi and Fon silently followed him, closing the door. He put the puppies on the desk, they kept on sleeping peacefully, then sat down on his armchair and tried to stop feeling blank and drained.

He didn’t know what to think. His headache was worse than ever. He took the two envelopes and laid them in front of him. One was for ‘S.T.’, the other for… ‘S.N.’. Goddamn, love-stricken _fool_.

Tsuna opened his with a paper knife and unfolded the sheets. He was kind of getting tired of letters. And gifts. And meetings. And this fucking headache.

_Hi Fishie._

_I have a feeling you already know or figured out, but I am your father. I eloped with your mother many years ago. We were deeply in love and she told me everything about her family… I hid from her my true occupation. It’s impossible to describe her feeling of betrayal, so I won’t try. Maybe you can imagine it._

_I didn’t want you to leave, my intention was to quit my job, but your mother was way past convincing, so I had to concede. I regret everything and have done the impossible to make sure you two stayed out of my Boss’ radar… But I think you already know this, too._

_After the divorce, a woman came, resembling your mother in a way that made my heart ache… She tried, she failed. Your half-brother longs for a true family, which I haven’t been able to give him. I’ve made many mistakes._

_The letter for your mother… I trust your guts, give it to her when you think it’s right. I didn’t mean to write something to justify my actions, this was… to ask for forgiveness. And a chance._

_I want to get to know you, besides what I can gather from info broker. Also, you’re a source of unending annoyance for them, getting information on you seems impossible. Only for that gift issue, I had to use quite the amount… I’m not complaining! I’d do anything for you! Believe me!_

_And that reminds me, I’d like to explain a lot more things about your blood, but I can’t in this letter. I don’t want to push, but know that the number you’ve mailed the time for the meeting is mine and personal. Whenever you feel like it, just call me and I’ll be flying to you. I want to meet you again and just… talk. About many things._

_I still love you two and will never stop._

_Oh! And I’m really, really proud of who you’ve become!! My Fishie has grown up so much!!!_

Tsuna folded the paper and left it on the desk, leaning back on the armchair with closed eyes. His life was so fucked up.

Fine, he could accept his apologies, he could… _tolerate_ this _love_ , he could give his mother the letter… _Not yet_. For fuck’s– _fine_. Damn Vongola and damn blood of his.

Tsuna grabbed an aspirin from one drawer and filled a glass with some water. All of these had become usual things to find in his office, as of late. He watched the aspirin fizzle in the water, then eyed the other letter and decided to keep it on himself whenever and wherever. One never knew when some crazy Intuition could point him towards something.

After thirstily drinking the sour solution, Tsuna was ready to address the tension in the room. Kagami had yet to move from the door, arms crossed on his chest and still sporting the angry scowl he’d sent to Turmeric all the evening. Atsushi was absently petting an asleep Yasei, face schooled in a blank façade, as if he couldn’t see right through it; his eyes were stormy, to be delicate. Fon was leaning against one library with Yuki draped around his neck, his arms were folded in the red sleeves of his usual attire in a seemingly relaxed position, but his furrowed brows betrayed thoughtfulness. Nara was slouching on one sofa, almost out like a candle… well, far from it, but the man had always liked to fake his low attention.

First, he needed to take care of the puppies.

Tsuna, sighing in relief at the headache receding, took up the three asleep beasts and stood to reach for Nara. One of the wolves, the black one, perked up and looked around. It–he focused on the blinking man and promptly jumped on his lap to curl and doze off. The brunet then approached Kagami, that welcomed almost in the same manner the brown female. He eyed the white pup, feeling a bit biased about the purity of that colour, and scratched its–his head. A name was due, but he could think about that later.

“Vongola Nono will come as soon as his health allows him to,” he started, going back to his armchair. “I’ll be notified, in that case, and possible deals will be talked about in that occurrence.” He sat down with the pup on his lap, wondering if he had eaten yet. “The gift was appreciated, if I guessed correctly, and I can’t say theirs was bad.” He fell asleep, so he probably had. “Other than to offer their official apologies, the meeting was not that important.”

Kagami shuffled on his place a bit. “What are your thoughts on the matter, Ryuunoiki?”

“Are you referring to Nono?” The other nodded. “My patience has a limit. I hope for them that this doesn’t have a repeat, because it will be the end of our ties… probably until Vongola Decimo rises to power.”

“It would mean war,” Atsushi almost smirked.

It was not sure, but _something_ told him they wouldn’t go that far. “Kagami, go to sleep, I know you’ve been having insomnia.” The man blushed. “And think up a name, while you’re at it. That wolf is yours now.” The blush darkened, but he bowed goodnight and left. “Atsushi, take care of training the recruits tomorrow. I have a feeling Kagami will sleep in, for once.”

The blond nodded and left, too, softly closing the door behind him. Nara decided that it was a good time to stop faking and straightened in the sofa, studying the pup sleeping soundly on his lap. He huffed and looked at Tsuna, that was ready to address whatever this man was about to bomb him with. Fon didn’t move.

“What do you think about your father?”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, leaning his back in the armchair. “He is an honest, frightening buffoon. I don’t know why my mother eloped with such a man.”

Nara smiled. “Those are the reasons, maybe. What about Nono’s illness? Does it sound true?”

“It does, but my previous statement still stands. My patience is running out.”

“Understandably. Is that letter addressed to Nana-sama?” Tsuna nodded. “Do you want me to hold onto it? Might be a lighter weight on you.”

With a small frown, the brunet held up the letter and eyed it for a while. “As you wish. However, don’t deliver it until I say so.”

“Of course,” Nara said as he hunched forward to take the envelope and securely stash it into his suit’s jacket. “Your headache?”

“Worsening. Reborn told me something about an Intuition acting up, meaning something big will happen soon.”

“That’s why you’ve been doing paperwork so fast.”

Tsuna nodded. “Don’t worry too much about it, everything will end well. In case I won’t be available for a time, you all know how to push forward.”

“That kind of thing would throw Yakuza off balance… and many people will probably build you a shrine or consult a medium.”

“But I have no way to avoid it. Slap them, if need be.” Nara grinned at the perspective. “Now, take care of that wolf, can you?”

“Sure. I think it’s a direwolf, anyway.” The raven stood and bowed. “Good night, Ryuunoiki. I’ll prepare for this Skull tomorrow,” and left with the pup in his arms.

Tsuna sighed, mentally noting what these new pups would need. His mind then drifted to Velvet and her strange behaviour when Reborn had visited. Maybe, just maybe, she wanted to–

“Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?”

He just hummed, opening the door to the Garden’s path and looking out to the moon. There were too many clouds in the sky to see it, pity. Before retiring for the night, he had to settle the pup in the Garden and take a long shower.

“That is why you asked me about Sawada Iemitsu.”

Fon wasn’t expecting an answer. He felt the need for cold water on his skin… He wasn’t suffering a relapse, right? Tsuna seriously didn’t have the time to deal with more unproductive days. It was annoying.

“Ryuunoiki… Why did you give me Yuki?”

The brunet had more reasons than just one. “For starter, I can’t take care of all the animals with the little time I have left before going to sleep.”

“But that’s not truly what you thought about, while leaving one to each of your brothers.”

Tsuna looked up at Fon with guarded eyes, a glint quickly disappearing in their depths. “No,” he said after a brief pause. “No, the main reason is that I can’t be with all of you every minute and hour of your life.” He nodded to the Snow Leopard draped around the raven’s neck, sleeping peacefully. “These predators are loyal to those that take care of them, they can become deadly _and_ protective. They can feel their master’s anger or fear, taste it in the air.”

Fon took a seat where Nara had been, gaze never leaving Tsuna. “You talk from experience.”

Well… “Let’s just say that Reborn was not the first to successfully locate my Garden.” _Though he was the first ever to appease Velvet_. The irony.

The martial artist tactfully – and wisely – ignored the chance at addressing the issue labelled as ‘Reborn’s relationship with Ryuunoiki’. “So, you’re giving them a weapon.”

Tsuna didn’t like that wording. “No, not a weapon. I’m giving _you_ a companion, more trustworthy than a human. Yuki will become more attached to you as you take care of her. She won’t ever betray you.”

“Are you asking me to trust you?”

“I would never.” Tsuna pressed some fingers on his neck to care for a muscle ache. “Trust is not asked, it’s not bought. Trust is to be built. I expect nothing less.” Then, he allowed a smirk to show. “Though, talking about trust is also better than talking about being a family.” Fon couldn’t hold back a minute blush, looking away. “It’s true that words mean nothing without facts to back them up.” He looked again at Tsuna, that had lost the smirk. “Let me show through facts, I have no plans to use you or chain you. You’re free to choose.”

The raven dropped his gaze. “Yakuza, Triads, Mafia… criminal organizations don’t let members just… _go_ as they please.”

“I do.” Tsuna opened a drawer and took out a folder, softly pushing it to Fon on the desk. “Read this and tell me Yakuza is still the same as two years ago.” He stood, cradling the pup in his hands. “Please, put it back where it was, those documents are quite important.” With a nod, the brunet bid Fon goodnight and headed for his Garden.

All the beasts were asleep in their favourite spots, minus Velvet. Tsuna looked around and decided that the nest he had prepared for Yuki and Yasei would have to be enough. He positioned the pup, still asleep, on it and made sure he was shielded from the wind. Then, the brunet stepped next to the panther, thoughtful.

Velvet looked back at him with her eyes twinkling in the darkness. There were only two light poles in there, as he liked it. She stood gracefully before sitting up in front of him. Tsuna kneeled down to her eye-level, studying her, trying to make sure he had understood her desire right.

He had.

An almost soundless footstep landed behind him. Tsuna straightened, only to be embraced from behind into a warm chest.

“If you’re planning on making this a habit of yours, then you need to stop.”

A soft chuckle made his back vibrate. “That would be really boring, Tsuna.”

Without posing much resistance, he was really too tired for that, the brunet was led to the dojo of the Garden and guided to sit at the edge, in-between the hitman’s legs, his back still leaning on the man’s body without restraint. Tsuna couldn’t help but remember that this would have had no chance of happening if Reborn hadn’t bull-dozed into his life like a predator hunting for a prey. He blushed.

“How did it go?”

Oh, right…

Wait.

Was he… _worried_ , perhaps…?

“I think it went well,” he slowly answered, caressing the crumpled folds in his pants. “He kept… professional.” And it was true. “Left me two letters and three pups.” Tsuna tilted his head to the sleeping wolf. “I don’t know where people get this rumour about me liking predators.”

“Maybe it’s because of the rumour about us.”

Tsuna tch-ed. “And I have to guess it’s that Viper’s fault.”

“You met him before the Scramble Battles. He’s the Varia’s Mist.” Reborn put his chin on Tsuna’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “He’s always been obsessed by money, info about you probably sell well.”

“Of course.”

“What do you think about Iemitsu?”

No way to change the subject with this annoying hitman. “He is an honest, frightening buffoon.” A snort was the beginning of a barely suppressed laughter. Tsuna let a small smile win the eternal battle against his indifferent mask. “Am I wrong?”

Reborn tried his best to sober up, tightening his hold on Tsuna’s waist and smirking against his neck. “It’s right on spot. He is too honest for a Mafioso. He was a buffoon when he started talking about his family, but he’s toned it down since–… And he can be frightening, I have to admit.”

Tsuna let the pause slip and pressed: “when?”

The hitman hummed, leaving a trail of kisses on his skin. Tsuna didn’t even notice tilting his head to give him more space. “When he has to put up a front for Vongola… But the most frightening is when he defends your mother’s decision from Vongola Nono’s words.”

Tsuna slightly turned in the embrace, missing instantly the soft touches, to look at obsidian eyes. “He does?”

The other nodded, leaning down. “Every time Timoteo got nervous at not finding you, your father always took the blame for your disappearance.”

Deciding it was best to drop the subject, the brunet just sighed and let Reborn kiss him on the lips. It was slow, soft, pleasurable. Their tongues sensually met each other in a dance, more than the usual battle. Tsuna lifted a hand to tease Reborn’s nape’s hair and drift his fingers on the exposed skin. Reborn, instead, slowly massaged his waist and hips. They broke apart, but didn’t get away, locking gazes.

“Can I take this as a yes?”

Tsuna instantly knew what this was about. That question, if they were lovers. He looked down, unsure. It was rare for him to have two different answers coming from his head. The rational part of him was an obvious no. The stubborn and hoping part of him was a pleading yes.

“I…”

But how to convey that? Had he to? Reborn… Reborn had showed him countless times how much Tsuna _mattered_. At least for him, he had to try.

“I don’t know,” he finally said, not looking up. “You are aware of my duties as the Kumicho, the last years prove it a fact that an heir is priceless. I need to produce at least one. But…” He _had_ to. “But I wan–… I want this… whatever we are, I… I like it. I appreciate your company, be it… Well, you know… And you’re the only one that can see through me. That… showed he wants to see what I constantly hide. You… _cared_ …” Tsuna bit his lower lip. “This is all nothing, anyway. I just… wanted you to know, the issue isn’t solved. We can’t produce an heir, so this is not possi–”

His lips were captured and the touch instantly melted the tension he had not even noticed building up in his body at his own words. Reborn hugged the life out of him, literally, all the while stealing his breath for long minutes. Tsuna didn’t know how to interpret this reaction, but the hitman was doing his best to make him lose his mind. Again, it was not the sexually deep exchange, there was something else.

Reborn broke the kiss, panting lightly with a broad smirk. “That’s a yes.” Tsuna gaped like a fish, but didn’t get to repeat the _main issue_. “If the problem is having children, you’re forgetting about my affiliation with Vongola and its perks.”

Dear God. Nara would have a field day as soon as he got a whiff of this. A finger traced his jaw and Reborn’s eyes took a soft edge…

“What do you mean?”

The hitman rolled his eyes with a small smile. “You want children, I’m fine with it. There are ways, experimental as they still are… I’ll just have to push someone into speeding up the process and lend some of my Flames.” He paused, thoughtful. “Maybe even get someone else to join in the research.”

Tsuna was ready to bet these _someone’s_ were shivering in cold sweat at the moment. But then every word sank and he gaped some more. Had he just…

“Wait, wait… Are you…” Well, he’d lost the ability to talk, apparently. Tsuna swallowed and started again: “Reborn, that’s basically a _proposal_ , not just…” _Not just being lovers._

The raven hummed, calmly considering it. “Might be, does it bother you?”

Fuck, _no._ It _fucking_ didn’t. Fuck it all.

Tsuna blushed and hid his eyes behind one hand, breathing deeply. Reborn took it as an answer enough. The hold tightened and Tsuna found himself almost lulled in the embrace.

From a one-night stand, to acquaintances with mutual benefits, to lovers and… what? _Fiancées_? In just five minutes. This was plain crazy.

“It’s not like I’ve given you a ring, so you can still think about it.”

Tsuna stifled a hysterical laughter. Did that mean he would have to wait for a damn ring? Was Reborn serious??

“Yes, I am deadly serious.”

“Don’t pull an I-can-read-your-mind on me, I know that’s not how it works.” Tsuna let his hand slip down and nodded. “Fine, I’ll think about it.” He needed to change subject, because he wanted _time_ to think before Reborn decided to take him, out there. “But you’ll take Velvet with you.”

He arched an eyebrow in interest. “Velvet?”

Tsuna moved from the hitman’s lap, though one wrist was caught and he couldn’t get farther. The brunet scowled. He lifted a hand to the panther, that stood from where she’d been sitting and gracefully pawed to his side, eyeing Reborn. He patted her head and scratched behind her ears.

“Velvet. She wants to come with you.”

The hitman stood himself and came to kneel in front of the big feline. “Does she now…”

Tsuna nodded. “Take her with you, she’ll be your shadow during nights, she’s not diurnal so I can’t guarantee… But she is also extremely loyal and protective. If she gets a liking to Ienari, you might find her sleeping nearby.”

Reborn brought a hand, palm up, a safe distance from Velvet’s muzzle. She barely blinked, as if asking if he was kidding her, before walking up to him and licking his whole face. Tsuna blushed with a soft giggle. Reborn used a handkerchief to clean the slime. Velvet yawned, satisfied.

“Fine. At least she will give Dame-Nari a good scare for some months.” He turned to the brunet, that was chuckling because of the surname. “Don’t keep me waiting, Tsuna.” The hitman leaned down, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, then jumped away, Velvet following him like a night stalker.

Tsuna decided that a cold shower was _really_ for the best before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	11. 11 – Time-travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter for ya! :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- Arcobaleno;
> 
> \- decision;
> 
> \- flowers;
> 
> \- tombstones;
> 
> \- motorbikes;
> 
> \- Skull;
> 
> \- headache;
> 
> \- time-travel;
> 
> \- deaths;
> 
> \- desperation;
> 
> \- war;
> 
> \- alliance;
> 
> \- lovers;
> 
> \- secrets.
> 
> Words: 8489.
> 
> Enjoy!

Reborn read the message and laughed darkly. What was Tsuna planning? Becoming the Sky Arcobaleno?

He laughed more.

Dame-Nari wisely ran for his life.

Velvet thought it was a game, so she happily started running after him.

Tsuna signed the last paper for the morning and capped the pen before standing to leave the office. Kagami, that had slept until ten that morning and had no other business to attend to, held the door open for him and followed with the brown pup curled in one arm, sharply looking all around.

The brunet checked everything was in order before going to the car parked outside the manor. The scattered around brothers bowed and bid him a good morning, as it was still twelve thirty. They got in and Kagami silently knew where to head. It was not the first time Tsuna did this, once finished with paperwork.

Thoughtlessly, he brushed a finger against a hidden breast pocket, where a certain letter was securely kept. Quite strangely, he was restless to let it rot somewhere in the house. Too many hands, too many eyes, even if it was void of clear hints. It would have been wise to simply burn it to crisp, but he just couldn’t.

The car stopped a few kilometres outside of the property’s perimeter and made a U-turn before Kagami parked it at the side and climbed out, engine still on.

Tsuna would lie saying he didn’t want to see Iemitsu again. But he did not want to have another meeting like that, leashed by common sense and a common secret. His mind thrummed, not so secret for much longer. His headache was getting stronger, but it had subsided to only three brief spikes that day. It was as if whatever was going to happen was… fleeting. A quick flick of a gun, for instance. But something told Tsuna that was not it. No, it was not directly linked to death.

Could it be a Gumi rebelling? It was strange to see all of them so tame, for once. He’d expected some resistance, futile as it may have been.

Or it could be about his secret, why not? Perhaps someone would connect the dots – much later than Reborn – and expose him, maybe one of his Oyabun’s trying to get rid of Ryuunoiki. Well, they were in for a surprise. He was not going to let something like that mine his domain.

Kagami climbed back on the driver’s seat and left a sakura blossoms’ bouquet tied with dry, thin branches on the passenger’s seat. It was perfect. The man started heading back in the perimeter, getting past the two guards – disguised as old men walking rather big dogs – without being stopped. His car was quite recognizable. And, yes, he liked cool cars. He had money that he had no idea how to use if not for his beasts or to raise pay checks or to change Yakuza.

The drive back and past the mansion was brief and a bit uncomfortable, as always. That road was not so trafficked, so no one had ever bothered with fixing it. Tsuna mentally noted down to do that, else his cars would suffer in the near future. Maybe even add something like sakura trees at the sides. His grandfather would have liked them.

The car stopped and the two climbed out. Kagami offered him the bouquet and Tsuna took it before venturing through the forest. He fingered the branches keeping the blossoms together, walking past the roots he knew by memory. He was soon in a clearing that overlooked the Ryuu’s property.

Patches of flowers grew here and there, giving colour to something that was meant to just be grey. Different, single tombstones towered over small funeral gifts. Tsuna had never stopped by to count them, he only went to the last from the left and kneeled on one knee. _Ryuukaze_ , _Genichiro_ was written on the steely grey surface, no dates, no surname. The brunet took away the bouquet he had brought on his last visit, poured the water in the small vase on the dirt and replaced both with a plastic bottle’s water and the new flowers. He softly clapped his hands together in a sign of prayer for some seconds with closed eyes, then stood and put them in his pants’ pockets.

His thoughts drifted. Distant, clear memories of when he’d first set foot in the main house, when his mother had tugged over his small hand without even checking his tears, when severe, hard eyes had landed on him after dealing quite the huge blow on his mother with absolutely no words. His grandfather had never really needed to talk. A stare, a glare, an arched brow, a quirk of his lips, a lifted finger... Literally every little gesture was enough to have the desired effect, like unruly Oyabun’s quivering like scared shitless schoolgirls.

When those eyes had landed on small, shivering Tsuna, he had known. Immediately, everything was settled. He was doomed. His life was destined to change forever and he had no say in it.

As a child, just after the brunt of Iemitsu and Nana’s final argument, the brunet had had no defence against the Kumicho and his plans. No parents to explain that Tsuna was a peacekeeper, a calm boy that preferred raising a fluffy group of stray cats in his garden instead of a loyal army of thugs. No one protected him, no one shielded him, his mother was already in what would become her chosen prison five minutes after entering that threshold.

Tsuna heaved a long sigh and cleared his head. He didn’t need to go that far in the past to get his thoughts in order. What he’d come for, this time, was the solitude to sort the Reborn issue with. Not easy at all.

His mind drifted again despite his will not to. From their first night, to the comfort of their last encounter. From the spar in his training dojo, to the fight of wills on who was more stubborn. From polite talks, to comfortably sharing secrets. From confusion as to why this dangerous man was hitting on him, to trust he was not willing to give in just yet. From the pleasure of the flesh, to the satisfaction of the heart. From the issue about the perverts, to the rumour they had spread.

From what his grandfather had always expected of him, to what he wanted to do instead.

It was intoxicating. No matter what duties he was able to use as effective counters, Tsuna seemed completely unable to shut out a tiny, small voice that confirmed it. Yes, he wanted whatever Reborn was offering him. Yes, he wanted them to be lovers. Yes, he wanted to try the serious relationship. Yes, he _just wanted to_.

Because Reborn had treated him with respect. Because Reborn had waited for consent. Because Reborn had swept Tsuna off his feet. Because Reborn had returned and shoved whatever control the brunet loved out the window. Because Reborn had kept his secrets when he shouldn’t have. Because Reborn had showed true, unaltered _care_. Because Reborn had asked, even if he wasn’t the type to. Because Reborn had comforted him, and he’d had no obligation to.

There were too many logical reasons, and those didn’t count the irrational ones. Tsuna huffed with a small smile, looking up at the tombstone from where his gaze had fallen during his internal monologue.

“You’ll probably be upset about this, but I will find a way to make it work.” The brunet slid one hand down his face. “I know this... this is terribly selfish and against everything you have taught me.” Literally, _everything_. “But...” But what? _What_? “… I hope you understand.” And, on second thought: “plus, it was also your fault for setting up that date.”

A rough wind picked up. Tsuna sighed again, trying to not interpret it as anger and disappointment sent directly from the world of the dead. He needed this. He wasn’t ready to give up something that had become so precious to him, because it had. Without Tsuna even noticing. Reborn had dug a quite spacious place in his... heart?

Maybe. It was too soon.

But his decision was made. He would give _this_ a chance, he would clearly tell Reborn his decision and the reasons that brought him to it.

With a final nod and a begging apology, Tsuna turned around and reached for the car. Kagami, that had been leaning against it, straightened and held the door open for him before climbing inside himself and starting the engine. They were back home in the matter of some minutes. What Tsuna wasn’t expecting was to see a crowd just outside the gate.

Kagami grumbled under his breath while the Kumicho decided to deal with this, whatever it was, immediately. He climbed out the car and silently approached the rather big group. Some of his brothers noticed his presence and made way for him with a respectful bow. Some didn’t and needed to be poked by Tsuna, resulting in them spluttering and blushing and ducking their heads away before disappearing somewhere. Some were saved by that from the brothers that had noticed him.

Anyway, the brunet was soon at the centre of the commotion and blinked repeatedly. Two impressive motorbikes were parked in front of the gate. They were cool, for lack of more fitting words. One was black and Tsuna found himself almost ogling it. The other was white with purple streaks. Against it, a man with a matching helmet on his head was relaxing while picking on his fingernails with arms crossed low on his abdomen. He was wearing a black, full leather outfit.

The brunet cleared his throat and waited. The man actually jumped and looked around, swinging the helmet right and left, before finally noticing him. It was like looking at a child that had just spotted the most awesome of the rides in an amusement park. Wonder, glee, then sparkling joy with something like a shriek, but the delighted kind. Tsuna fought to not scowl _and_ laugh at the same time.

The man – because he had to be a man, with that height and body, couldn’t be a child even though he was acting like one – jumped from his leaning spot on the motorbike and waved his hands around, reminding the brunet of those fangirls he’d once seen when he’d visited Tokyo for a meeting and some grand celebrity happened to be there, too. That time, Tsuna had felt really creeped out. But this one... it felt different.

Ryuunoiki tilted his head as the man made his way towards him with a skip to his feet. He didn’t feel threatening at all, so he waved one hand to Kagami to make him step behind instead of drawing his gun. Tsuna was quite intrigued, to be honest, and a smile was trying to force his lips’ corners to quirk upwards.

“Oh my God!! You are Ryuunoiki-sama, right?? I’m so happy to meet you!!”

Although his voice was muffled by the helmet, Tsuna couldn’t help but detect true cheerfulness that was slightly contagious. It was a bit shrill, but he guessed it was so because of the... excitement? It was a first. No one had showed so much happiness at meeting him, it was strange.

Tsuna crossed his arms low on his chest with one hand going for his chin. “I would be honoured to know who is so delighted to meet me.” There was amusement in his voice, despite his control.

The biker paused for a moment, honestly thoughtful. A bit of an airhead, was he? It took him a full minute to understand he was still wearing his helmet. Flustered – everyone could have caught on that, even if he still had to take it off –, the man started producing many apologies. If anything, this made Tsuna even more amused, which was almost foreign to him.

Tsuna held up a placating hand, which worked, then pointed at the helmet, that still had to reveal this man’s face. His lips quirked up without him noticing as the man fought the helmet off his head, forgetting he had yet to unbuckle the security strap. When he finally remembered, the brunet figured a pout, and, true enough, the face that greeted his sight was a pouting, flushed one. It was endearing.

This man was the bad boy type. His face was plastered with three band-aids that didn’t seem out of need for bruises. He had purple eyeliner under his eyes, a teardrop drawn under his left one and purple lipstick on his lips. A thin chain linked two piercings, one on his left ear and one on his lower lip.

“I am the great Skull-sama!!” He hooked the helmet between his arm and waist, smiling proudly.

Tsuna found it was quite contagious. “Welcome to the Ryuu’s mansion, Skull.” He expected a frown at the blatant disregard for the honorific the man had used for himself, but he just smiled more brightly.

“Thanks! And thank you for the fun!” His eyes _sparkled_. “Beating up those Australians was awesome!” Skull waved his hands in the air around him and turned to the black motorbike. “That’s my thank you present!! I hope… you like it…?” He was suddenly really shy and unsure.

The brunet more than liked it. “Thank you, Skull. It is to my liking, I must admit.”

“Cool!!” He brimmed with joy again, jumping around. “Do you want to go for a ride?”

Tsuna hummed in thought. He had no License, although he knew pretty well how to drive both cars and motorbikes. It was dealt that he would have his forged documents as soon as he was of age. Not that he would be able to actually use it… Because he had some overzealous brothers that wanted to drive him everywhere.

“Only if we keep in the premises.” Kagami, behind him, shuffled uncomfortably.

A helmet was thrown his way, Tsuna caught it. It was black, with one silver twirl that morphed into the head of a dragon at its end. He liked it. Surely, this gift had more thought into it than he was expecting. He wore the helmet, fixing the security belt, and approached the motorbike.

“It’s a Ducati XDiavel S,” Skull said from his right as Tsuna trailed fingers on the seat. “I suggest not trying to push the speed too much.” He winked, cheeky, and wore back his helmet before sitting on his motorbike.

The brunet did the same and found the key, starting the engine. It was music to his ears. A smile, hidden by the all-black helmet, surfaced as he tested the accelerator. The rough sound made him hum in delight. He’d long lost all hopes to get to drive in his lifetime.

Without waiting for Skull or warning Kagami, Tsuna sped through the road towards the hidden paths of the property. Wind ruffled his clothes but the euphory of the rumbling engine beneath and from the power through his limbs was dizzying. He knew the roads by heart, after all the time trekking to train his limbs when he’d been younger. The white and purple motorbike was right behind him, but he barely noticed it. The breezy but warm afternoon was bleeding into the early night as Ryuunoiki turned into a hidden road that could lead him deeper into the forest he’d found solace in, or back to the mansion.

The thought kind of broke the magic as he descended from his high and slowed down to a conventional speed and let the other flank him, if not slightly behind. It irked him a bit, but he guessed that, despite the happy-go-lucky attitude, this Skull knew _some_ manners and rules. As he chose the path back to the mansion, Tsuna wondered how would have Kagami reacted if that motorbike happened to be at the Kumicho’s side instead of having the respectful distance from him.

He came to a halt in front of the gate and took off the helmet, feeling a bit more relaxed than before. Skull did the same with a bright grin. He ignored the urge to look towards one of the front garden’s trees.

“Thank you for your thought,” he said, climbing down. “I’ll make sure to put it to good use.”

The Arcobaleno’s grin widened as he chuckled. “I had to show my gratitude!! Oh, and I heard Fon-sempai is here, is that true?”

Tsuna nodded. “He is our guest and I hope to be able to call him brother in the near future. Please, come inside. A room will be prepared for you, if you wish to stay.”

Yes, this could very well be just a way to get in his home and stab him in the back, but his instinct– his _Intuition_ was not warning him. Instead, he had a warm feeling spreading throughout his body as he uttered that invitation.

Skull blushed. Gaped. Wildly waved his hands in front of him. “O-oh, no!! I can’t possibly a-accept such–”

“I insist.” Tsuna tilted his head to the gate, letting Kagami hold onto the helmet. “Fon is right inside, if you’d follow me?”

Reborn looked at the message and harshly fought against himself to not use that picture as his phone’s background. The lackey had just earned a favour. Velvet huffed from her comfortable spot on Ienari’s unconscious body.

The headache suddenly worsened two days into Skull’s stay.

Tsuna nursed his forehead and silently accepted the frizzling water from Nara as he continued dealing with paperwork. The new brothels were well into building and the new regulations were about to be tested in three already existing ones. From what he’d heard, the workers were surprised and secretly pleased by the incoming changes, which was a good beginning.

He’d received a phone call earlier in the morning from Zhao, that had thanked him for the godly weapons and asked how things were on his side. Tsuna had found it a bit odd, but had brushed the thought off and answered without revealing too much. This was still _his_ turf and, no matter what Fon thought, he was part of his family even if he decided to leave, at some point, so Zhao would better go on with his life without worrying about him.

While the weapons had been delivered, the drugs were on their way. He signed a paper that had to be safely sent to the docks and put it aside as a new pile. There were more that needed to be checked about that shipment.

Nara nudged the glass and Tsuna downed its content just as a new spike of pain made him hiss. He tried to ignore his brother’s worried gaze, but the brunet first had to close his eyes and focus on the ache spreading through his head like a spiderweb. It pulsed and he leaned back in his char without even letting go of the glass. Gentle fingers took it away and something cold was soon on his forehead. He hadn’t noticed how hot he felt until then.

Some moment passed in blissful silence. Someone knocked and he heard someone, Nara, standing to deal with whatever it was. The cold feeling vanished, too. The door opened and closed, but two pairs of footsteps approached the desk. It was Fon, Kagami or Atsushi.

He lifted one eyelid. Fon was looking at him with worried eyes, Yuki perking up on his left shoulder. She had grown up. Fon was taking good care of her. He was pleased.

“The headache?” Tsuna nodded, pain numbing slightly in the back of his skull. “It’s time, isn’t it?”

“… seems so…” he croaked, feeling a bit sore, but there was no time to rest.

As soon as the ache faded into distance, the brunet stood and fought against dizziness. He needed to move. Get out of there and…

“Nara, that letter. Hold onto it for me…” Tsuna shook his head. “Tell Kagami and Atsushi to keep going as usual, do not let the Oyabun’s or anyone else get suspicious. Everything will be fine.” His thoughts drifted to his guest. “Treat Skull as a brother on equal footing. Fon, take care of my Garden…”

Nara stopped his hand short of touching the brunet’s shoulder, but his eyes were hurt, sad, worried. “Ryuunoiki, you’re talking as if–”

What… As if… _what_?

“As if you’re leaving,” Fon clenched his fists at his sides, looking directly at the Kumicho.

It was true. He was talking as if…

“This is not goodbye. Something… Trust me, do as I say, everything will… turn out fine.” And it _felt true_. “Act as if I’m still here. I’ve got paperwork worked out for a week, it should…” _Damn it_. “I don’t know how long it will be, but…” _Yes_. “It is going to be alright.”

Nara looked utterly torn between believing him and chaining him to the chair. Fon was as closed off as the first time they met. That saddened him.

Tsuna took his coat, Ryuuken and his phone, then headed for the door. “One of you can come with me… But will return alone.”

As he walked through the maze without looking, just focusing on where he had to go, someone reached him and followed in thoughtful silence. Tsuna didn’t look, didn’t check, he trusted his Intuition and let whoever that was take the wheel, settling in the passenger’s seat and muttering something about the camping site near their property.

He felt sort of hazy, muffled and pained. The ache had dulled and was like a soft thrum that distantly pushed him forward. No time, no _time_ …

“Fon…” Oh, so it was him. “Make sure Kagami doesn’t go into a frenzy.” Tsuna opened his eyes and knew they were there. “And take care of Atsushi. He needs a family…”

The raven gently hushed him. “We’ll be alright. Whatever is going to happen, just deal with it and… and come back.” He looked at the other. “Alive.”

Fon had his eyes glued to the road, narrowed, shielded. A small smile betrayed Tsuna’s lips. _Took you long enough…_

The car stopped, he climbed out and lifted one hand, palm to the martial artist. “Don’t.”

“But–” Fon clenched his fist, about to reach the brunet’s side.

“Yes… no buts.”

“Just…”

Tsuna turned to him, letting his hand rest on Ryuuken’s handle. “Everything will be fine.” He tried a smile, on his own this time. “We’ll have a talk, once I’m back.”

Fon barely nodded. He seemed… subdued. It was not a word that suited him.

No, definitely.

Ryuunoiki gripped the raven’s left shoulder. “Stay strong, stand straight.”

Before the other could answer to that – _weak_ … fuck, it was _needed_ –, Tsuna straightened himself and strode towards the abandoned campsite. People used to come there, until his beasts started to freely roam the land and an unlucky group stumbled upon Velvet having a deer-based meal. She’d been delighted to watch them flee for weeks, lost in the woods.

He didn’t know why he had come there, but it was the right place. As he looked around, his eyes found a rather tall tree with wide, leafy branches. One of them made for the perfect hiding spot–

A loud noise – weapon, rifle, big – almost made him instinctively jump away. But, _no_. _Stay still_.

Pink smoke surrounded him when he was sure he was supposed to be dead. God, he’d just gone against everything he’d been taught… Again.

The smoke cleared, Tsuna looked around, alert, ready to kill with Ryuuken unsheathed in his hand.

But he was in an office he almost recognized.

It was _almost_ identical to his own. A bright lamp was shedding light on paperwork, a pen had rolled on the ground and the chair had fallen back behind him, as if…

Wait… Wait.

What was going on?

How had he arrived there?

_Where_ was _there_?

Swallowing, Tsuna did his best to calm down. He didn’t know what was outside the only door in that room, which was full of stacks of papers and bookcases, so his best choice was to search through the desk right in front of him.

Without sheathing Ryuuken, his hand brushed against some sheets, as if waiting for some kind of trap to be triggered.

Nothing happened.

Taking a deep breath, the brunet scanned the words in front of him. Some rang a bell.

Vongola. Ryuu. Kumicho. Ryuunoiki. Decimo. Alliance.

What shocked Tsuna the most was seeing _his own_ signature on the end of each, and Vongola Decimo’s on some. So, this was… It could _not_ be… _Yes._ This was… This was _his_ office…? How…?

No, he needed something more.

Tsuna carefully opened the drawers. More paperwork, Ryuunoiki’s wax stamp, an envelope… with Ryuukaze’s stamp, addressed to Ryuunoiki, opened.

How could this be…?

A knock made him flinch and freeze. He didn’t speak, but the door opened…

He had to repeatedly blink in pure astonishment, trying his best to still wear his mask.

This man – platinum blond, grey eyes, fairly tall, black suit, sharp features – could be no one else than Atsushi. But he was different. Sharper. Maybe taller. Ol–… _Older_.

If Tsuna still had doubts after the sudden epiphany, they were cleared when a fully grown Indochinese Leopard waltzed just behind the man… Yasei.

Atsushi made no moves, standing in the doorway perfectly still, a couple papers in his hands. He searched the grey eyes, moved the hold on Ryuuken to his left hand and slightly lifted his right one towards the feline. He didn’t wait to get near the brunet and push his muzzle against the limb with a low purr.

Ok…

Ok.

“Future,” he said out loud. Atsushi– the _older_ Atsushi nodded firmly. “How many years?”

“Ten.”

He felt the blow, physically. “… How?”

“The ten-years bazooka, or something like that.” Who was the crazy scientist that– “You’re not the only one, Ryuunoiki.”

Tsuna snapped his eyes back onto Atsushi with a sudden realization: “Vongola.”

The answering nod was like thousands’ ice cubes pushed against his stomach. “If you follow me, I’ll lead you to them.”

Which was… a beginning. The Kumicho, however, was in process of making order in his mind and several thoughts clouded it at once.

“That can wait,” he said. “I have questions.” Atsushi bowed. “What is the Yakuza’s situation?”

“We’re the only remaining ones.”

He’d expected something apocalyptic, really, he had, but… _this_. His blood boiled.

“Who.”

Atsushi still had to look up. “The Millefiore, a Mafia Famiglia that has declared war against Vongola.” He paused. “We are allies, Yakuza and Vongola.”

“So it’s…”

The blond straightened, a will of steel burning in his eyes. “It was not your fault, Ryuunoiki.”

But he knew how to read between the lines. “What about the others?”

“Nara and Kagami are M.I.A., they volunteered to lead scouting missions but have yet to report.”

“Eta?”

“… Months, almost a year.”

Tsuna looked behind him, evading his subordinate’s gaze, and picked up the chair to sit down. Yasei never left his side. “Where are we?”

“Vongola’s hidden headquarters.”

It was a lot to take in. A white pack was offered to him with a lighter and he took it without really thinking, but didn’t make use of a cigarette. He wasn’t done with his questions, though he knew that someone else would explain the whole situation to him in time and he didn’t want to pester Atsushi, that had already talked far more than he usually did over a whole week.

Feeling already drained, but a bit stronger on his feet, Tsuna stood, sheathed Ryuuken and nodded to his brother. “Take me there, I need to go back as soon as possible and– what about Fon?”

The blond looked away. “The Arcobaleno, in this time, have all been killed.” A new, frozen wave hit him square in the chest. “No one was spared…”

Tsuna did his very, very best to control himself. Too many feelings, too many shocks, too many thoughts… But he was the Kumicho, for fuck’s sake, and he would tackle everything with pride and confidence, as expected of him.

Shoving the thoughts, the worries, the desperation about his brothers deep, deep down, Ryuunoiki straightened once more and cradled one hand through Yasei’s soft fur. Atsushi silently took that as his cue to show the way to… wherever they were going. He followed, taking the change of furniture in stride. It was as if they were underground, like a bunker of some sorts, but far bigger than normal.

It took them ten full minutes of walking through what was a maze worse than his mansion, ten full minutes of trying to not think, but they finally reached a glassed door that led to a room with glassed walls. Where quite the assembly was busy in a heated discussion about something he couldn’t hear.

Atsushi shook his head with a sigh, then didn’t even knock before opening the door and drawing the attention to them. Tsuna felt every single eye on him.

But onyx eyes were the ones that he locked gazes with.

Reborn from the past… _His_ Reborn was there, too. Something melted in his shoulders and he suddenly felt impossibly lighter. A smirk made him look away to the others. Ienari was gaping at him, pale and with words stuck to his throat. Tsuna’s worries came back a fraction, was his brother ill?

Thoughts started to stray to his other brothers, so he suffocated them, but Reborn noticed.

Tsuyoshi’s son, together with a silver-haired boy who was gaping more than Ienari, was sitting at the metal table. A… round, short, balding man in a black suit was flushed and on the verge of a heart attack. A woman with blue hair had been leaning against the wall, but her arms were lifted in surprise.

Tsuna found himself falling into the place people always cut for him: the one that did the talking. This time, however, he was not in charge. This was _Vongola_ ’s headquarters, Yakuza had almost been wiped out and had taken shelter, so…

“Good evening, Vongola Decimo.” Assuming it _was_ evening. “Forgive my intrusion, but I’ve just… arrived.” The tension, if anything, grew. “I hoped for our next meeting to be in better circumstances, but, as that is not the case, may I know what is happening?”

Atsushi silently stood behind him, Yasei still at Tsuna’s side. But all their eyes were trained on the brunet, which was starting to be unnerved as someone had yet to answer his, rather simple, question. He kept looking at Ienari, that finally stopped gaping like a fish when Reborn unceremoniously slapped his nape. Tsuna arched a brow at the yelp of pain and eyed the standing hitman with a muted warning: _don’t hit my brother_. Reborn just smirked, the jerk.

“Ah–uhm…” Ienari blushed. “Ryuunoiki…” His eyes widened, moving towards the blue-haired woman. “Why is Ryuunoiki… _here_?” He sounded kind of desperate, relatable.

She, however, didn’t look back at Decimo, but went on studying Tsuna. “Truly different from each other.”

He didn’t know why, but the brunet immediately felt like he had to kill her. His second thought was about the unknown reason. Then he connected the dots and all his bloodlust was directed against the woman, that shivered and fell on one knee with gritted teeth, hair falling in front of her eyes.

Tsuna barely blinked down at her. Then eyed the balding man, that had paled and was looking between him and his brother. _Ienari_.

They knew.

He tilted his head to the left, considering. His brother was about to pass out because of the shock, but Reborn had that focused expression… “Lal.”

He had… missed his voice… really?

Tsuna looked back at the woman, that was struggling to breathe. He let his bloodlust subside. They had yet to tell Ienari about it, apparently, which was a good thing.

She took a deep breath, clenching a fist against her ribcage. One of her eyes was open, but pained. Her lips were quirked into a scared smile.

“A decade’s younger, but equally terrifying…” She slowly straightened and huffed. “I didn’t mean to sound threatening, Kumicho.” She paused, then bowed thinly. “My apologies.”

Tsuna considered it for some moments, then nodded. “Next time, be careful with your words.”

“I will… And my name is Lal, Kumicho.” She slightly turned to Ienari. “I think we can all guess he’s been sent to the future, just like you.”

The boy shook his head, as if getting rid of something eating his hair. “No, not that!” He flinched at his tone and made sure not to look at his tutor. “I meant… Why _here_ , you know… in _Vongola_ ’s base…?”

The woman, Lal, sighed while pinching her nose. Maybe this conversation had been going for a long time before his arrival.

“Because Vongola and Yakuza are allies. Your future you and the future Kumicho signed the alliance before the whole Millefiore fiasco.”

Tsuna glanced at Atsushi for confirmation, he nodded. Ok, a bit less guilty trip for later. He thoughtlessly fingered the pack in his hand, wanting a cigarette.

“But I haven’t seen…”

Lal didn’t answer, but the other man looked down. “It’s because– Oh, sorry, my name’s Giannini, Ryuunoiki-sama. I… The Yakuza members have been k-killed by the Millefiore, there are only a handful left. A-apolo–… Condolences, Ryuunoiki-sama.”

The squeaky voice wasn’t enough to sweeten the pill. Tsuna’s guarded mask cracked and he had to close his eyes, a brief moment to recover his control, before coming back with more determination.

“Thank you, I’ve been informed about it by Atsushi. I wanted to know about the current situation, but I think you’re having already enough by addressing the issue.” He sent a meaningful glance to Reborn, that nodded. “I’ll take my leave… is there, perhaps, a smoking room?”

Giannini jumped from his spot and nodded. “Please, I’ll take you there!”

“Well then, Decimo.” With a tilt of his head to his brother, Tsuna was out of the room with Atsushi and Yasei behind him.

He tried his best to memorize the layout while they walked through the maze. A cigarette was already between his fingers. The black lighter had silver streaks that drew a panther. It made him miss his Garden, and Velvet. And everyone.

Giannini stopped in front of a metal door, turning to them. “This is where Ryuunoiki-sama usually smokes. It was built especially for you and… no one else is allowed inside, if Ryuunoiki-sama didn’t decide otherwise. The venting system is perfect to make it a smoking area.” It was like listening to a tourist guide boasting about a national Wonder.

Tsuna nodded and Giannini excused himself with a deep bow. Atsushi leaned against the wall and closed his eyes with crossed arms. He would wait there. Yasei sat at his side and the brunet mentally thanked both, because he needed some time alone.

The room was a Japanese-styled living room, with a low table, pillows, a bookcase, a rack – obviously for Ryuuken –, a wall-in wardrobe with a folded futon and a much-needed ashtray. Tsuna especially appreciated the spaciousness and the windows, although fake. They depicted his Garden… and he suddenly knew it was gone.

Before thoughts could cloud his mind, the brunet unbuttoned his jacket and took it off, hooking it on the rack with the gloves, then deposited the katana on the highest perch and messily sat on one pillow, dragging the ashtray nearer on the table. He folded one leg on the floor, the other he used to put his elbow on. Tsuna lit the cigarette and took a long, deep puff of smoke.

It didn’t help.

His brothers were gone. Nara and Kagami were M.I.A.. Fon was dead. Skull was dead. _Reborn_ was dead. Every rational part of Tsuna was screaming at him that, truly, _his_ Reborn was still alive, and breathing, but he was too far gone into a hurricane of despair.

They were ten years into the future. A Mafia Famiglia was trying to annihilate them, most probably. It had already almost wiped out the Yakuza. And the Arcobaleno.

That Tsuna and Ienari were brothers was a known fact. What else? What else did they know? Who else knew? Where was his mother? What happened to the beasts of his Garden? What happened in the future?

A decade… And no sign of a wife? What had he–

What was he to do? Why had he been sent with the others? What was his utility? This was not his turf, or not anymore. It was Decimo’s, Ienari’s leadership that they had to follow. Was he just a witness? What for? Who had thought that out? Who had planned this?

Or maybe he was just there to not let the future himself near the past Ienari?

He smoked again. This was just so fucked up.

Tsuna pushed back the tears of nervousness, sadness, shock and all-around disbelief. He leaned his back against the wooden wall with his head held in his hands, cigarette between his lips. The pain from Intuition had long faded away. What had to happen, had happened. A new numb ache was messing his thoughts’ process at the moment.

He had to collect himself before getting out of that room. And he had to do that _fast_.

Silent, long moments passed. He took deep breaths, smoked, cleared his mind, thought about what to do, how to behave, how much he could help without interfering…

A single tear escaped and Tsuna decided enough was enough.

He wiped it away, discarding the burnt cigarette… He must have been in a disgraceful state for a long time. Taking another, the brunet was about to lit it. But the door opened.

Hadn’t Giannini said–

Of _course_ , Reborn could send to hell every rule and march into what he was hoping to be his _private_ room. Suddenly, everything he had just bottled up came back with brute force. The hitman looked at him as he closed the door, fedora’s rim slightly covering his eyes, and that was all the dam needed to start breaking. His posture was lax, but Tsuna straightened, still trying to not let emotions overcome him.

Reborn just swept down in front of the Kumicho, kneeling on one knee, and cradled him in a tight embrace. It was too much. Tsuna sniffed once, burying his face in the man’s shoulder, and the tears leaked, the dam broke. His arms hugged the other’s waist, almost desperately. He felt… so, _so_ _weak_.

“Ssh….” Really… Reborn hushing him was the last thing he’d expected when he had marched away from his office, one hour prior. “It’s fine, Tsuna.” _God_ , how he’d missed… _this_. “Everyone is fine, even your brothers… We just have to fix this, then we’ll return.”

It sounded impossible. “This is our future, Reborn…” He managed to say. “Yakuza is gone, my brothers are gone… _you_ are gone… I–”

A pair of lips he knew by heart silenced him. Tsuna could do nothing aside answering the searing kiss with his desperation. Reborn ended it and their foreheads touched, gazes locked.

“I’m here, Tsuna. Nothing will happen if we fix this, trust me. I’m here and there’s no way I’ll allow myself to die… Not with you by my side.”

The brunet looked down, shaking his head. “Maybe it’s because of me that you… that everyone died.” His voice broke as the thought he had pushed away burned him inside. “It’s because I decided to ally with Vongola, because I decided to try–”

Reborn kissed him again and his hug tightened, if possible. “It was not your fault, you can’t take responsibility for something you could not control. Millefiore attacked Vongola out of nowhere, you are on the right side. We deal with this, we go back to our time and everything is fixed."

One hand softly traced his jawline. “The right side…” As long as he was with Ienari, he knew he would be on the right side… _right_? “What else can you tell me about… all of this?”

Reborn left a trail of kisses on his cheek, making Tsuna increasingly relax in his hold, it was irrational. “Our next step will be a surprise attack against the Japanese Millefiore’s base. Dame-Nari will lead it and I’ll oversee from here. Apparently, there’s a man there that might be the key to return to our time.” The hitman left soft pecks on the other’s neck, feeling him less tense in his arms. “Byakuran is the Mafia Boss we’re against, we may be useful here because Dame-Nari of the future has destroyed the Vongola Rings. Without them, they stood no chance.” He lapped at Tsuna’s skin, hands lifting the shirt at the sides as they settled on the bare waist. “Also, not only did someone make the connections between you and Dame-Nari, but we, me and you, are known lovers.”

Tsuna had to clear his fogged mind at that, making space to look at Reborn. “We are…?”

The hitman nodded. “No one thinks it wise to disclose these info to the past people, so they are both safely guarded secrets.” The hands didn’t lower, just kept massaging his waist. “Now… you were saying something.”

The brunet looked away, put off by the change of subject and still not completely out of the shock vortex. Yes, he’d decided to… He needed to tell him, but this wasn’t exactly… the right time.

“I don’t think–”

Reborn kissed him on the lips with open eyes. “Tell me.” It sounded like a plea.

His heart melted, the way only this man could make it. “I… I’ve thought about it, about your… proposition.” Tsuna felt the arms around his waist tighten in anticipation and Reborn’s eyes gleamed, slightly wider. “It will wait until we’re back, until everyone is safe, but… My answer is yes, we can… we can be lovers. And see where it goes, I guess…”

It was strange to see Reborn at a loss of words. Unnatural, even, and it made Tsuna feel a bit avenged. He was not the only one losing sleep over this, was he? To shake the hitman out of his stupor, the brunet climbed his lap and leaned down to softly kiss him. Obviously, he blushed, but he wanted to get used to this, so Tsuna pushed and licked Reborn’s lips, that parted for him with eagerness.

Ryuunoiki hummed under his breath, sneaking one hand through raven locks. The fedora rolled away on the floor. Reborn’s hands on his waist woke up and massaged him with a certain urge. He moaned in the heated kiss, moving his hips to close any semblance of space between them.

Tsuna wanted to rationalize, to understand how a single man could cause his despair to turn into arousal within minutes and only thanks to simple words and touches… But all that mattered in that moment was having Reborn right _there_ , with him, holding him, kissing him, touching him.

To think this had been heresy, just months prior. Look what Reborn could do to the Kumicho, it was astounding.

A softly played violin made them stop and look at the source. It was some kind of intercom he hadn’t seen. Tsuna stood from Reborn’s lap, that groaned in annoyance, making the brunet chuckle. He took the receiver and held it on his ear.

“Kumicho, a-apologies if I’m disturbing you.” Giannini, wasn’t it? “Vongola Decimo is free and wishes to speak with you… if… possible…?”

He looked at the hitman, still sitting down with one elbow on the low table holding his head. “Of course, could you inform Atsushi so that he knows where to lead me? I’m afraid I’m not familiar with the base’s layout yet.”

“B-but of course!! Right away!”

Tsuna put the receiver in its place and sighed. “Your student has just summoned me.”

Reborn arched a brow, amused… but still annoyed. “He’s trying to act like a Boss.”

“Only because all of them are pushing responsibilities and expectations on his shoulders without reservations. He shouldn’t be in this mess, he’ll try to act as a leader, but it’s too soon.”

The hitman hummed. “I’m his tutor, I won’t let him get ahead of himself, neither will I let him die.” He looked at Tsuna. “And you won’t, too, despite all the bullshit about this not being Yakuza’s business.”

The brunet tensed. “It is my business, if my brothers were _killed_.” A wave of pain hit him, but it was weaker. “But I won’t intervene, because this is not my war.”

“Doesn’t mean you’d let your brother die in front of your eyes, right?” A hand cupped his cheek and Tsuna was forced to look up at the other.

“Not like I can, in the first place,” he admitted. “Family comes first, that’s what I always tell my brothers. And it is my way of leading.”

Reborn smiled, leaving a soft peck on his lips. “Let’s go, though I don’t look forward to see your blond brother outside.”

Tsuna arched a brow as he let the hitman lead him to the door. “Why?”

“He didn’t want to let me in.”

Well… “Because this is my private room, I was told.”

“Yes, but the future you gave my future me permission to come and go as I please.” _Oh._ “Yet, your loyal brother said it was your future you, not _you_.” He paused. “I’m going to stop with the future selves, it’s annoying.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

Reborn kissed his cheek. “No need, I can deal with him on my own.” Then full on his lips with a lick. “You’re worth the annoyance.” Tsuna blushed, causing a satisfied smirk and earning another kiss. “And it’s kind of amusing, not counting the good training. He’s strong, and an Hibari.”

He huffed, leaving Reborn to go take his sword, jacket, gloves and cigarettes’ pack. The hitman opened the door as Tsuna wore them. Atsushi was in front of it, waiting with crossed arms and a vaguely dissatisfied expression. Yasei was sitting at his side, muzzle turned to the left. Without letting the tension between the two grow, the brunet laid a wrist on Ryuuken’s handle and left the room, offering his brother the lead with the free hand.

The blond silently nodded at that and, with a last, almost soft glare towards Reborn, started walking through the left corridor. Tsuna ignored his… lover’s hidden smirk and followed, burying one hand in Yasei’s soft fur, seeing the beast stayed behind to be at his side.

The silence was slightly uncomfortable, though also amusing. Atsushi hadn’t lost his possessiveness – Fon’s personal point of view, not his own – over the years, it seemed. But he’d opened up a bit, if anything, and he was… maybe more relaxed. It was a good sign, but he wondered what Atsushi thought about their current – or future, whatever – predicament.

Tsuna’s thoughts worked around the info he’d gathered until that moment: Byakuran, an underground Boss, had waged war against Vongola and Yakuza, being their allies, ended up joining the conflict. His mind slowly got in gear and the right questions started popping up. First of all, where the hell had this Millefiore Famiglia come out from? Although his memory was not perfect, he was sure he would remember such a name, Italian now that he analysed it. Millefiore meant, literally, thousand flower. But he didn’t remember it, and it could be him forgetting, but, otherwise, that meant this particular Famiglia had not only attacked Vongola out of nowhere, but it had also _appeared_ out of nowhere. One thing to make sure of, because something was beginning to stink there.

Second, what was the war’s objective? Usually, these wars were backed by thirst for strength, for dominance, for _more_. Greed was known to drive the underground. But what about Millefiore? Had they directly stated what they wanted? What they were unhappy with? Or if they were angry because of something Vongola did? Why had they attacked? Out of nowhere?

Though… When, exactly, had the alliance between Vongola and Yakuza been signed? Had that any importance in the matter? Could that be the reason why Tsuna had been swapped with his future self? He wasn’t going to think this was his fault, but the thought kind of made him angry. There needed to be reasons behind all of this.

And what about the Arcobaleno? Why dispose of them? Too strong? And how? They were the Strongest in the whole world and not only in name, how had they been killed? His own men, his brothers, how had they fared against the enemy?

What was the overall situation of the war? He’d been taught about it, several times. An underground war was not like the ones depicted in the books, but more like a cold war. The winner was the one who knew how to play around their enemy, how to be ten steps ahead, how to always know more than the others. He remembered his grandfather talking fondly about their many altercations with the Russians. Tsuna knew they were about to repeat the course of history, back in his time, and he dearly hoped he would not be stormed by another war when they went back… _If_ they returned… They would return.

Tsuna took a deep breath, ignoring the eyes focused on him, and felt sure. Just how he’d been sure, since the beginning, in his office, and in that campsite, that everything was going to be alright.

He absently petted Yasei, going through all the questions he had to ask his brother, or Reborn afterwards. Ienari might be thinking this required a true Vongola Boss, but he wasn’t going to push all this weight on the young teen’s shoulders. He would play his cards so that his dear brother wouldn’t notice, and maybe teach him something in the meantime. Like the fine arts of how to lead a meeting.

A caress on the palm of his free hand made Tsuna tilt his head to Reborn, that was looking at him with studying eyes. “What are you planning?”

He couldn’t help the small smile. “How to help, mainly.”

Atsushi shook his head in front of them. “We’re here, Ryuunoiki.” He turned and held a hand towards a pale grey door, almost invisible in that alley. “I’ll wait for you, your chambers are near the main office.”

In all the chaos, he hadn’t thought about the hour. “Thank you.” He turned to his… lover… “Wi–”

“Don’t worry, take your time.”

Seeing Reborn smile made things to his stomach that he didn’t want to elaborate, but, judging from the heat on his cheeks, he was blushing. “As you wish.” He cleared his throat and counted to three before knocking and inviting himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	12. 12 – Advisors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut here, at the end! And yet another long chapter xD
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- talk;
> 
> \- brothers;
> 
> \- secret;
> 
> \- planning;
> 
> \- helping;
> 
> \- smut;
> 
> \- bonding.
> 
> Words: 8603.
> 
> Enjoy!

The room was a dimly lit office, just like the one he’d landed in a few hours prior. There was, however, a small parlour between the door he’d just closed and the desk at which Ienari was looking with horrified eyes. He was cute, despite seeming totally out of it. From the look of it, he hadn’t even noticed Tsuna’s arrival, which was worrying, though.

The brunet cleared again his throat, coughed, hummed, but his brother was too lost, eyes open wide, mouth hung as he gulped repeatedly at some papers. He wondered what they were about, then discarded the curiosity. This wasn’t his turf.

Tsuna didn’t need to think twice before walking directly to Ienari and poking him on the shoulder.

To say he jumped to the moon would be an understatement. He also shrieked, a much amusing sound coming from him. Tsuna observed the terrified form of his brother and asked himself if there would be someone, somewhen, able to enjoy this sight and laugh openly about it. Because he would have, gladly, and to hold back laughter was hard.

But, he was the Kumicho.

“I apologize, I couldn’t catch your attention any other way.”

Ienari’s eyes flashed with recognition and he tried to calm down while dropping the leg and hand posed as if to protect himself from some kind of horrific monster. His breath was still haggard, but returning to normal, at an… impressive speed. He wouldn’t have thought Ienari to be able to relax so fast.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry… Uhm, my fault, I was… A bit, uh… Taken..?”

Tsuna nodded. “There’s nothing to apologize for, your hands are rather full right now.”

That said, Ienari’s shoulders sagged, though his neck was straight. “I don’t know what to think about all of this… I was just running away from Velvet and then, puff! I’m in a–uh…” His eyes flashed golden, it was mesmerizing. “Well, I’m in the future and Hayato keeps–uhm, the future Hayato keeps apologizing but then the present Hayato–Oh God… Sorry, I’m rambling, and I shouldn’t, I _really_ shouldn’t, if Reborn sees me like this…” He stopped, hugging himself and looking around, as if the hitman could appear out of nowhere.

It was kind of intriguing. “Don’t worry about it, I suppose no one listened to you.”

Ienari froze, slowly turning to look at Tsuna. “No… No, they… They want me to lead them, to go against _Mafia_ and they don’t–… They don’t _ask_ …” His eyes fell, his jaw clenched.

Tsuna understood. He understood, even too well. He would have loved to lend him an ear, to let him push everything out… But he could not. Instead, he could use his skills to… lead him.

“What do you expect them to ask?” Tsuna casually threw, walking to a couch and sitting down, one leg over the other and a pillow comfortably pushed behind his back. This was going to last longer than he’d thought.

Ienari looked at him, put off, before joining him on the opposite couch. He was tenser, though, sitting straight and feet planted on the floor. “I… They… Why don’t they ask, first?” He finally said. “They expect me to… to solve everything and… But they don’t think I will be able to and, even so, they push me because I am the…”

He dropped his head in his hands, groaning, and Tsuna didn’t feel like he was the best person to see Vongola Decimo so open. On second thought, Ienari was _his_ brother and, even though the other didn’t know, he probably felt something was different when he was with Tsuna, thanks to that Intuition of theirs. Well… maybe this future trip was meant to uncover his dirty little secret. To be fair, this was their father’s dirty little secret, but Tsuna knew, so it had become his to stress about. Fabulous.

“I am only _me_ , I’m not a Boss and no one _understands_ … I _can’t_ lead Mafia…”

Technically correct, but Ienari had far too little self-esteem, hadn’t he? Tsuna carefully chose his words, then found out with annoyance that being distant, figuratively, wouldn’t have worked in the current situation.

“Are you sure?”

Ienari lifted his head with confused eyes at the Kumicho. “About… what?”

“Are you sure you can’t lead your family?” Tsuna observed his brother’s reaction, which seemed a mix between confused and unbelieving. “Why do you think you can’t lead them?”

The other frantically looked around with eyes wide open and his head held in his hands. “I have _nothing_ of a Mafia Boss, I’m weak, I’m scared, I’m a coward, I’m… I’m plain _pathetic_.” He hid his face behind his legs, that were bent in front of him, feet on the couch. He said more, but the words were muffled.

Tsuna took a deep, silent breath and resisted the urge to light a cigarette. “I don’t think you are either of those,” he began, never moving his gaze from the closed off body of his brother. “If you were weak, Xanxus would have ruined the underworld. You defeated him, I’ve heard, and without sweating too much, considering Xanxus has grown up in Mafia, while you were a simple civilian.” Ienari just flinched, but didn’t move. “Scared?” Here, he had to take a leap of faith, because it was going to be a blow. “No, you’re not scared, you just don’t want the responsibilities that come with this job. I can understand this, I know how much they can weigh.” A small, sad smile moved his lips, but Ienari slightly poked his head up so he returned to his mask in no time. This was working. “Being coward is not in yourself, either. You already fought for what you believed right, maybe more times than I know and more times than you yourself can think of. Xanxus was going to destroy the world as we know it.” Or maybe he would have stumbled upon Tsuna that would have mercilessly killed the young wrath, but who knew. “So, you decided to step in, you were not exactly pushed to, right?” His brother lifted his head some more, absently nodding. Good. “Lastly, I personally never thought you to be pathetic.” Ienari’s eyes widened. “Nor plain, to be completely honest.”

His brother gaped, Tsuna allowed him some minutes to recollect because, if he wanted the Kumicho to elaborate on those subjects, Ienari had to ask. It was a bit delicate and Tsuna really didn’t want to expose his thoughts like that, but he had no other choices and, actually, this was… foreign as much as… warm. This felt incredibly warm, and familiar, in a sense. He imagined something like hot chocolate would have fit. Well, in his hands, Ienari was too deep in the conversation to think about drinking.

“What–… W-what do you mean?” He sounded confused, curious and unsure.

“Exactly what I said. In my opinion, so it’s a personal thought, you are not pathetic, it’s a term that doesn’t come to my mind when I picture you, neither plain, because I wouldn’t even remember you if that was the case.” Which was impossible, Ienari _was_ his brother, but, really, how could he consider himself plain? His variegated family could pose as a good enough reason to back that up. “Of course, it’s my opinion, so it could be just the way I see you.”

Tsuna could only wonder why his brother’s eyes started flashing golden several times. Did his eyes really do that, too? Nara had said… He briefly sent him, the future Nara, a blessing. His Nara had said it was hard to notice, in his eyes, the Intuition acting up, but Ienari’s eyes were terribly easy to read.

“Why?”

Tsuna almost sighed, instead he took a cigarette and played with it in one hand. “Do you know what a fight of will is, Sawada-san?” The other was about to nod, but frowned at the way Tsuna called him.

“I do, but, please, can you call me Ienari?” He flinched and looked around. “Uh, well, while we’re… uhm… in private, at least…?”

It was far too familiar and intimate to be considered a comfortable choice. “As you wish, Ienari-san.”

The name came easily to his mouth, though, and it was oddly freeing, as if Tsuna was admitting to the world – or the closure of that room – that they were brothers. It also felt like a declaration of protection, and the brunet suddenly understood. Of course he would have signed an alliance with Vongola. Who would have dared to go against the Mafia Famiglia once Yakuza backed them with the iron grip and strong foot he was putting on the whole underworld? _Who_? The answer was: Byakuran and Millefiore. And that made another question arise, had this perhaps been orchestrated to happen purposefully after their alliance had been signed? Was the alliance the pivot problem? The reason for the war? Or what they were waiting for, to declare war? He had to ask Reborn.

Then again, why send the past himself in the future?

“I’ve experienced many a fight, with many people and for different reasons. I can say with certainty that you would be able to stand your ground against them, just as you stood against Xanxus in a true fight. That is everything but pathetic, on the contrary, you are fit to lead a Mafia Famiglia, and not because I see a Boss’ attributes in you, but because I don’t see them.” Ienari closed one eye as if stung. “Because the underworld needs to change.” He tapped the cigarette on his knee as the other blinked. “My opinion is that the underworld is rotten, and so it will stay, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do something about it. In the past, as Kumicho, I am doing everything I can to make things better, but that needs…” He shrugged. “A bit of adjustment on my part. The underworld can’t be revolutionized, drugs will never disappear, killers will continue to run rampant, prostitution is the oldest job of this world… but all of this can change, with time and patience.” Where was the lighter… This wasn’t a smoking room, though. “I’m stuck with the job, better make the most of it.” He took a deep breath, searching the amazed expression of his brother. “I see in you a lot of potential, and that is exactly what Reborn also sees in you.” Ienari blinked and looked up from the parquet. “Do you think someone like him would have stayed, if you were pathetic and plain as you think you are?”

The other gaped and Tsuna saw it fit to fall silent. He had probably said all there was to say, so he looked away and gave him time. Maybe he needed to give a fright to his brother’s friends, they should start acting as true companions. Perhaps they were still in denial, or they still couldn’t understand the severity of the situation. Children, all of them, thrown in the underworld, just a bit later than himself. He wondered what Reborn was planning to do with them, given their status. If they couldn’t help Ienari, their Boss and friend, were they able to protect him? Had Tsuna to pull Reborn’s ears for this? They were not ready to go against a Famiglia in a _war_ , damn it. Maybe he was needed, after all, maybe his future self knew things he wasn’t aware of, which was highly likely… Maybe he should just trust this choice and see what course the events would take. His Intuition warmed him, everything was going to be fine, as he had told Fon… He missed them, his brothers.

“Thank you…”

Tsuna lifted his gaze, finding teary eyes looking at him with wonder. Had he made his brother _cry_? Oh, _shit_ –

“I… No one ever said that to me… Thank you.”

So they were… happy tears? “I just said the truth, what I think…” Maybe he should address them, it was… it wasn’t exactly a good thing to do to a Boss. Well, this was Ienari, but…

“It was more, to me. Not even my mother–” He stopped and swallowed, tears disappearing behind his eyelids. “Truly, thank you.”

This was turning out to be uncomfortable. Tsuna nodded and found an escape way: “was there something you needed to tell me… Ienari-san?”

The other had a moment of confusion before frantically nodding and standing to take some papers from the desk. “Yes, I was… I know how it felt to suddenly be sent here… And I’ve heard you prefer to be informed about everything that’s happening, well, it’s obvious you would want to know… Anyway, uhm, this is a report about… Well, everything, I think. Lal-san gave it to me and I was trying to read it but…” He shrugged, sitting down again. “Do you want to take a look?”

Tsuna held the unlit cigarette between his lips and accepted the papers offered to him with a nod. “Perhaps we can study this together.”

He put the five sheets on the low table, spreading them over the glass. Ienari clapped his hands once and more light was shed on them, though just enough to read. They both straightened and focused on the words. Tsuna noticed that certain events had been written in chronological order with notes and comments, most probably from the woman, Lal. The brunet decided to act as if he was deciding on something with the aid of one of his brothers.

“The war declaration was an attack against the main headquarters of Vongola, in Italy, one week after our alliance was signed.” And this was, as he’d already thought, suspicious. “I hope it wasn’t the reason why this Byakuran actually decided to go against you,” he said, feeling the shuffle in front of him but not checking. “A lot of raids on various bases, not only in Italy, that escalated quickly and moved to Japan, against Yakuza, when we gave you aid. Strange.” He hummed, swiftly reading the information. “Nothing was taken, they destroyed the equipment when they found it and, of course, no one was left alive.” There was a breath intake, but Tsuna didn’t stop. “Scouting missions were sent, by our future selves, but none ever returned, and we also organized some raids, but Byakuran always seemed to be several steps ahead.” A mole, huh? “Here says that there’s an enemy base nearby, Reborn mentioned you are planning to raid it…” He moved to the only page left. “But you have so little information about it, the layout, the manpower, traps… This is too little.”

Tsuna covered his mouth with one hand’s fingers, elbow on his knee, in thought. If they were to do this, they needed back up. But how? Technically, he was part of this war, and he _knew_ he would have to take part in it, sooner or later, but… _not yet_ , apparently. What about Atsushi? The blond was… the last brother he had left, but he could help, maybe with the order to not intervene until needed.

“How do you do it?”

The brunet looked up, blinking. “I’m sorry, what are you referring to?”

“How do you…” Ienari motioned with one hand around, as if that could explain everything. “How do you… _manage_? I mean…” He seemed at a loss of words, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“The pain?” His throat constricted, but his voice came out fine. His brother nodded, eyes half-lidded and showing empathy – Tsuna didn’t want to think it as pity, it probably wasn’t. “it’s still here,” he said after a long pause, one hand letting go of the papers to take back the cigarette. “Pain is something difficult to deal with, but I don’t have time right now. Plus, we need to fix things here, in the future, so that this future doesn’t follow our present.” He chose the paper on which the parallel timelines were explained and held it towards his brother. “According to this, every single choice we make influences the course of our future and we have every chance to avoid this future completely if we play our cards right, back in our time.” He tapped the cigarette on his knee. “It’s true that the future we leave will still exist, this causes some kind of sadness to surface, but we are not as powerful as to go against time. We can just do what we can with the time given to us.” And though this seemed a religious speech, it really wasn’t. “So, the pain is still here, Ienari-san, but it will be gone once I go back to my family.” _Given you are part of it, too._

Tsuna put the cigarette between his lips and checked the papers. No, he hadn’t overlooked anything, this was clear. Now, he needed to talk with Reborn about some things and then catching some sleep was imperative.

“When is the raid going to take place?”

Ienari blinked, eyes refocusing on the brunet. “In four days, at most. Lal-san is training me and the others… I don’t know, they… they haven’t really… talked to me.”

“Since when?”

His brother looked away with a fake grin. “Well… never? Kind of…”

Not so united as they should be. Yes, he should have a _talk_ with the young Guardians, it seemed. “Have you tried talking to them yourself?”

Ienari heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Hayato worships me and just agrees with everything I say, he was sitting at my side, in the room, when you, uh, arrived. Silver-haired?” Tsuna nodded, interested in doing the field work before acting. “Takeshi – he was with me at our meeting in the past – still thinks I can believe that he’s taking all of this as a game, so he just passes everything as a cool move or, or… I don’t know, a rule of the game!” His voice was slowly increasing in volume, which was a high give-away about his mental state. “Nii–uhm…” Ienari pursed his lips. “I mean, Ryouhei-san, he’s a Sun, doesn’t listen to anyone and, if he does, he doesn’t understand, he just screams and, well, that isn’t good for conversation.” Yes, definitely. “And he isn’t here, anyway. Hibari-sempai is the future himself right now and I’m already scared enough by the present one to try getting near him. I’m not ashamed, the _world_ should be _terrified_ by him.” Hibari’s were a bane, and the underworld already knew; though, Tsuna _was_ planning something about that, it should wait for when they were back to their time. “Lambo is a _child_! How can I ask a child to fight?! I won’t and he will stay away from this… And Mukuro.” Ienari hugged himself and looked around, though it was a milder reaction than when he’d mentioned Reborn. “He’s a Mist, he actually was our enemy, before, but now… I know he isn’t evil, but he isn’t completely on our side, either. And I don’t know where he is in this future, so, well, I can’t talk to him.”

Several talks were due, he hoped he would be able to do what he needed before the raid. “What about Reborn?”

Ienari scoffed, but looked around again, checking that the hitman was not there. “Reborn… Talking to Reborn isn’t easy and he doesn’t _ever_ answer directly, it’s frustrating!” Ienari threw his hands in the air. “He just… tells me what it’s expected of me, not…” He collapsed in the couch, defeated, hands covering his face. “No more.”

Tsuna hummed. “I see.” And took a decision. “Have you felt comfortable during our conversation, Ienari-san?”

His brother, as if electrocuted, jumped up to sit straight, with eyes wide open and reflecting hope. “I did! Uh– I know this sounds crazy, but… I’ve never felt _this_ comfortable… Uhm…” He suddenly blushed, looking down and playing with his hands. “Can we, I mean… Can I… ask to do this again… sometime?” His eyes flashed golden as he looked up at Tsuna.

Way to make the Kumicho cave in, huh? Dangerous weapon the future Vongola Decimo had, and he didn’t even know. “Yes, feel free to. I’m not sure how things work here, but I think my quarters are near my office.” Not because he knew, but because he would have made sure it was that way. “Whenever you need me, I will be there, I’ll tell Atsushi to give you free access.”

“T-thank you..!” Ienari seemed to be holding back a lot.

Tsuna resisted the urge to chuckle, it was time to claim control over this unconventional – in a Boss to Boss meeting – conversation. But Ienari’s stomach decided it was, instead, time to eat, making his brother blush some more, if possible.

“Oh, sorry, well… it’s time for dinner… Uhm, do you want to join us? We started eating all together since…”

That reminded Tsuna about something. “I’m afraid I will have to refuse, apologies, I admit I feel tired.” Ienari saddened. “However, I can accompany you there, if you wish.” He rejoiced. “Do you mind telling me how many days has your stay in the future lasted, until now?”

In the meantime, he stood, soon followed by the other. “Five days with today.” Ienari took a pair of mittens from the desk and ran to the door, opening it. “Reborn was the first to get sent here, then me and Hayato and… well, everyone else.”

“Dame-Nari.”

The effect was instantaneous. His brother flinched straight like a broom and fear clouded his eyes. Tsuna just suffocated his chuckle at the nickname. Truly, he thought Reborn used it not for the reasons Ienari was sure about. There was more behind it. Anyway, his attention was rather caught in that moment, because seeing Yasei waking up from his spot near Atsushi that was visibly – for him – seething… was a new sight. Reborn, instead, was smirking. It would have been normal without his blond brother’s strange reaction.

“Re-Reborn!”

“A Boss doesn’t stutter.”

Tsuna approached Yasei, absently passing his fingers through his fur. Atsushi bowed his head and calmed down. Good. The brunet turned to his brother, that was as far from Reborn as the alleyway allowed, as in, glued to the wall. It was a problem that needed to be fixed.

“Sawada-san, can you please lead us to the dining room?”

Ienari shook himself off the wall and fervently nodded. “Of course! This way!”

Atsushi immediately followed, checking that Tsuna was behind them, and Yasei stayed at the brunet’s side, just like Reborn. The hitman brushed one hand against Tsuna’s one, a silent whisper that he was right there.

“You took a long time.”

Ryuunoiki gave a curt nod. “There was a lot to talk about. Your student isn’t surrounded by… reliable people, I gathered.”

Reborn hummed. “They’re too young to understand.” He eyed Tsuna without turning to him. “You’re planning something.”

“I may just be a witness here, but I’m not going to stand by without even talking. He needs someone to talk to, and circumstances will require, one day, that he has someone else. Isn’t this one reason why a man can’t survive on his own, in this world?”

He received another hum. “I won’t stop you.”

“We’ll have a deeper talk after dinner.” He saw the smirk and cursed himself for the slip.

“I like the unsaid in that.”

Tsuna couldn’t not roll his eyes at the remark. Damned pervert. He wouldn’t smirk during their talk, that was for sure.

The walk was short, thankfully, and the door to what turned out to be almost a mass hall was just like the others, without any difference. His brother had a very good memory.

When they entered, the chit-chatter stopped at once and the girls running around with dishes froze to their spots. Tsuna was used to that. Ienari wasn’t.

“Uh… I-is everything alright? Kyoko-chan? Haru? B-Bianchi?”

Tsuna heard Reborn chuckle, the pervert was surely enjoying all of this. But Ienari needed his aid, because he was starting to fidget and worry at the frozen state of the girls. Back to trying to be the Boss, huh? The burnet played with the cigarette still in his hand and eyed the ensemble, maybe he should wait for the others first… Or, well, maybe not.

“Good evening, ladies.” They flinched, but the way their eyes went from himself to Ienari was rather telling. Well, they were brothers and had many things in common, he honestly didn’t know how Ienari had not connected the dots. “Sawada-san invited me for dinner, but I declined, I apologize. I’m sure I would have eaten like a king, if I hadn’t preferred retiring for the night.” He eyed Atsushi, that leaned against the wall with crossed arms and a vaguely annoyed expression.

“O-oh…” The girl with short brown hair squeaked, blushing. “I-it’s just… Sorry, we weren’t expecting you, because you… never join us.”

Obviously. “I just accompanied Sawada-san here,” he said, and the two younger girls relaxed.

The other, pink-haired one with purple and poisonous-looking dishes in her hands fully turned to him and bowed. “It’s a pleasure, Ryuunoiki-sama.” She straightened and Tsuna tilted his head at her. “If you change your mind, you’re welcome to join us.” The other two tensed again, he wondered if there was more to their reactions than just his overall atmosphere. “You may sit wherever you like, but I think you would prefer the seat opposite Vongola Decimo, over there.” It was the head at the table, as one would expect.

“I thank you, Miss..?”

“Bianchi, Ryuunoiki-sama.” Her face was stoic as she slightly bowed again.

“Miss Bianchi, but I need to accommodate myself in this future, so I’ll take my leave.”

“As you wish, Ryuunoiki-sama. If you need something, I recall there are intercoms in your quarters.”

Tsuna nodded and turned to Ienari, that was awed. “I will take my leave, Sawada-san. Enjoy your dinner and have a good night.”

“Yes, t-thank you, good night.”

With a tilt of his head to him and Reborn, the brunet left with Yasei still at his side. Atsushi quickly took the lead, but Tsuna was starting to remember the path. A good sign. He didn’t know how long they were going to be stuck in the future and it all depended on his brother and the unreliable Guardians… Speaking of which.

“Atsushi.” The blond stopped and fully turned around. “The Vongola Guardians were not in the dining hall, where are they?”

“Training… A sorry excuse of training.” He shrugged. “They’re children.”

Indeed. “Take me on a tour, would you?”

Atsushi bowed. “No need to ask, Ryuunoiki.” He turned again and chose another corridor. “This base is spread through many underground floors. We’re on the fifth level, the training grounds are around the eleventh. We need to take a lift.”

“That’s not an issue.”

He nodded, glancing back in acknowledgement. “Your quarters comprehend several Japanese-styled rooms that take more floors, just like a house. The office you arrived in is the one you use to not be found. Else, there’s a wide library that you use for paperwork and meetings with an adjacent bedroom and bathroom. The few workers of this base know your preferences, so dinner is already waiting for you in that office.”

“You’ve become more talkative, Atsushi. It’s a good thing.”

The blond stopped and turned, a light blush on his left cheekbone. “The elevator.” He pushed an invisible button and hidden mechanical doors opened for them. “Thank you, Ryuunoiki.” Once inside, Atsushi wrote the number twelve with his index. “This system recognizes fingerprints, a security measure.” Intriguing. “Your quarters are the nearest rooms to the CEDEF’s base.”

Tsuna arched a brow. “CEDEF?” _Iemitsu?_

The other nodded. “My brother, Kyouya, Vongola Cloud Guardian, has taken the lead.”

Oh. “I see.”

The elevator gave a ping and they were in another white corridor. Truly confusing. Atsushi started to the right and Yasei didn’t leave Tsuna’s side.

“He still doesn’t like crowds and people in general, but he makes exceptions now.”

“That’s good, it means he’s matured.”

Atsushi gave a stiff nod. “This way is where the Rain… _trains_.”

The brunet patted Yasei’s head, that sat. He walked to the wooden, but still white, door and set it ajar. Inside, the son of Tsuyoshi was panting, leaning against a wall with a feral grin… but it felt fake. From what he remembered, Yamamoto Takeshi had already touched depression once. He saw Mafia as a massive role-playing game. It seemed a way to escape reality. He motioned for Atsushi to come near.

“Do you know why they are referred to as meteorological phenomena?” He asked in a whisper.

“Rain is said to square away conflict and wash away the spilled blood, its characteristic is Tranquillity.”

Tsuna hummed. He had not enough information to act on this one. He didn’t know his past, his determination, his motives… More things to ask Reborn.

The same went for the others. The child, Lightning, Bovino Lambo, was far too young to impersonate someone that should work like a lightning rod, and he was, rightly, still quite childish. The Storm, Gokudera Hayato, seemed to actually be the one continuously at the heart of the attack, but he wasn’t exactly furious. He had the motivation, he had the loyalty, but he had no maturity and too much pride to effectively be considered a right-hand man. The Sun, Atsushi said, was M.I.A. and still, reportedly, the future self. Only when he arrived at the destruction of a certain Hibari, Tsuna finally saw how a true Guardian should be.

Hibari Kyouya was imposing, spotless and strong in the eye of a tornado the floor had turned into. The only surviving tiles were under his feet. But, this Hibari Kyouya was from the future. He’d had ten more years on his shoulders to grow in the underworld and he’d also had a family that got him used to it. Tsuna had nothing to do with him, not this Hibari Kyouya anyway.

He turned, but then unsheathed Ryuuken and parred a blow to his skull, standing straight. A pair of familiarly grey eyes met his golden ones. The clash caused a wind shift that ruffled their clothes. Atsushi didn’t even move from his spot. The sounds from the pressure between his sword and the other’s tonfas were unnerving, but equally exciting. The strength this Hibari showed just by standing was reflected in his arms, it made Tsuna want to fight.

“Ryuunoiki.”

Well, politer than Xanxus, at least. “Hibari Kyouya,” he acknowledged. “Why are you attacking me?” He made sure his tone was light and curious.

There was a pause, then the tonfas were withdrawn and disappeared somewhere under his suit. “I wanted to see if ten years make some difference.”

That meant they used to spar, or something alike. “Do they?”

The raven nodded. “Brother.” He tilted his head to Atsushi, that reciprocated… when had they–no, this was for the future them to know. “Why here?”

“A tour of the base.”

“Hn.” The younger Kyouya turned to Tsuna. “They’re not ready.”

He was amazingly sharp. “No, they aren’t,” he admitted. “And it’s not simply a matter of training.”

The raven nodded. “Your move?”

Ryuunoiki looked back at the corridor they had come from. “I have ideas, but no moves yet.” He looked at the younger male. “Where is your past persona?”

He shrugged. “Nap. Rooftop.” Then, he bowed and left.

Tsuna hummed, sheathing Ryuuken. “Your brother sure has a peculiar personality.”

Atsushi sighed. “Yes, I _know_.”

Tsuna liked his quarters. Sure, he would have preferred his house, lost in the woods, but these rooms had been obviously built to meet his tastes. Japanese-styled, as Atsushi had mentioned, with multiple levels. The ones deeper in the ground were private, while the office was the nearest to surface. The smoking area he’d used was linked to them with a hidden corridor. It was perfect. At least he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable in the privacy of his office.

When Atsushi brought him there, Tsuna admired the many books and the tidiness for some moments, then enjoyed the bathroom and the wide bathtub. Once clean, he relaxed and changed into a pale grey kimono, the brunet took a towel and started drying his momentarily tamed hair, that was dripping water along his neck and shoulders. He felt a bit better.

Nearing the desk, there was a lot of papers neatly stacked on either side of it. All had his signature, and some had a few corrections here and there. Careful about what his Intuition whispered, Tsuna read a few of them. He found it truly interesting that most he was allowed to read, according to his Intuition, were reports about the Vongola Guardians. Well, this _was_ his job, after all. He had too little faith in himself.

He sat and started going through them, completely forgetting that a tray of dinner had been waiting on his low table when he’d arrived and had probably long become cold. The papers reported dates of eight years prior.

Storm, Gokudera Hayato. Loyal, rebellious, hot-headed, known to act like a delinquent, uses explosives, Decimo’s worshipper. Born out of wedlock, he found out his piano teacher was his mother too late. The psychological report was worrying. This teenager had been saved by Ienari and, thus, had developed a borderline loyalty. It was good to be loyal, to be true, but there was a line that needed to be respected. His own brothers knew that and showed their feelings through hidden acts of care. His inner circle was more open to him, immediately showing him if they did not agree with what he was doing or saying. It rarely happened, but Nara was the living proof of that. A Storm was meant to be a right-hand man, which meant this Gokudera Hayato needed to understand his role. Tsuna took a pen and a clean paper to carefully plan an eventual talk with this young boy.

Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi. Easy-going, happy-go-lucky, natural-born talent of a hitman, indecisive, thinks of Mafia as a game, swordsman. Grown up as a civilian, his mother died of illness, his father retired from his career as a hitman and opened a Sushi restaurant. This much, he’d learned in his time. He had only heard that the child had suffered from depression, but he hadn’t known he had almost jumped off a roof, if not for his brother saving him. That ought to have Reborn’s signature, somewhen during the recorded fall. Tsuna wrote a comment about motivation and trust, with a side note on the details about Flames and how they worked, another thing to ask… his lover.

Sun, Sasagawa Ryouhei. Energic, strong, trains without stop, boxer, talks with fists, thick-headed, slow-minded. Older brother of Sasagawa Kyoko – the ‘Kyoko-chan’ his brother had called, maybe, he could see the resemblance –, leader of the boxing club, born a civilian, doesn’t understand fully the family he’s become part of is Mafia. Well, a problem similar to the Rain’s one. Someone had to open his eyes… or maybe he just needed to accept it, there was the possibility he was in denial.

Lightning, Bovino Lambo. Childish, young, born and grown up in a Mafia Famiglia, mother-less, until five, sent away, told to kill the World’s Greatest Hitman if he wanted to return. An impossible feat for most grown men, who could have believed a child would be able to get near Reborn? It was plain abandonment, of a five-years old, nonetheless. He made a mental note to visit this family, the Bovino’s, _personally_. Bratty as this Lambo could be, no one deserved such a treatment. That aside, how could he help a child? So young, too, younger than when Tsuna himself had been found. Maybe it was better if he steered away from him, he didn’t know if… If he would just make things worse. He’d never had to interact with a child. Maybe he wasn’t even patient enough for someone reported to be childish and capricious.

Mist, Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome. Well, these two were peculiar. Names quite similar, bodies and faces, too. Seemingly sibling, but truly not. The male, Rokudo, had been a convict in Vindice prison, a Mafia prison hidden somewhere in Italy and guarded by Vindice, a rather mysterious group that made sure the Mafia laws were followed. Tsuna personally thought that such an institution was not fit to be in the underworld, he was used to taking care of the ones that broke his laws himself, but, well… when in Rome, as they like to say, do as Romans do. This Rokudo had managed, anyway, to escape from the prison, that had a reputation to be inescapable, and to target Ienari. In the past, he was convicted again thanks to his brother, but something had made so that he was freed, somehow. There were no details about that on the papers. How could he be considered a Guardian? Tsuna knew that foes could turn out to be allies, was this the case? The female, instead, had been on death bed for quite some time before suddenly recovering, and the report said she was sustaining her life through illusions. He didn’t know much about them but Tsuna could understand that this kind of feat required quite the ability and the constant focus, admirable. On these two, the brunet couldn’t do much. Maybe the Dokuro girl, though he hadn’t seen her yet, be in future or past self. The info depicted her to be shy, which could mean she was just hiding. He should first investigate more on these two.

Cloud, Hibari Kyouya. Well, not much to do about him. Born into the Hibari family, grown up with constant training, stubborn, lone wolf, detached from the family, curious about the underworld, interested in being part of it but on his own feet. A true Cloud, a true Guardian, just young. The future male was still in the future, so he shouldn’t worry and the past Cloud was, maybe, too proud to listen. He should ask Atsushi, in the case a talk turned out to be needed.

There was no file on Ienari, which was fine and a rightly careful choice. These, in fact, needed to be destroyed. Tsuna took them, checked his own notes were hard to understand without the context he’d just read and searched for a document destroyer. There was a metal plaque hidden at the side of a bookcase. He opened it by sliding it to the left and found a glass and a button with the word ‘burn’ over it. The papers were soon turned to ashes. With a sigh, the brunet walked to the couch and settled his notes near the tray of food. The soup was still warm, surprisingly, so he tried to eat something while studying ways to go about his plan. Ienari needed help and, though he wasn’t _allowed_ to fight, he would do what was in his power to be a helping shadow. He didn’t need recognition, anyway. He rather liked anonymity, when possible.

His thoughts strayed to the fact that the blood relation between himself and Ienari was known, in this time. A spark of pain made him flinch. That secret was going to become a hot topic, he knew, by the time they returned. Because they would return, he was _sure_ of it. Well, he’d always known that, sooner or later, he would have had to face the consequences. He only hoped Ienari would take it well.

About Reborn, instead… He had accepted their relationship, but he wasn’t sure he wanted the world to know. It was his private life, not a political choice and definitely not an announcement about marriage. That said, there was no actual need to let the world know and Tsuna liked keeping these things to himself. He couldn’t consider Reborn a weakness – he _was_ the World’s Greatest Hitman, for crying out loud – but he couldn’t think about feelings as safe, either. Feelings could be used, Tsuna himself had used other people’s feelings for his own gain. Another spark made him sigh. Even this secret was not to be kept, it seemed.

He finished his soup, a bit salty but he didn’t mind, and leaned back in the couch closing his eyes in tiredness. He should just sleep there and be done with the day. His mind was starting to refuse to work properly. His thoughts went to his brothers, in the past. He started absently massaging his shoulders, feeling the kimono slid down a bit.

“Best if I go to sleep.”

Tsuna opened his eyes and folded the paper with his notes. But, as he stood, the door to the corridor opened without warnings or knocks. He couldn’t say he was surprised when he saw Reborn close it after entering like he owned the place. The man’s eyes, however, instantly found him and _ate_ his body from his feet to his exposed skin. And settled there. Tsuna suddenly felt heat rise and he knew he was slightly blushing.

Reborn paused there for a minute, one hand in the pants’ pocket, the other still on the door’s handle. The brunet felt tension build up in his stomach as he waited for something, _anything_ … though, he knew what was coming next and, even if he was tired and had been about to sleep, he _wanted_ it. His lover seemed to be unsure and Tsuna decided that he would pull the other to him with a dirty trick.

He let go of the paper on the low table and moved back on the couch, making sure his kimono slid off his shoulders some more. He looked at Reborn, tilting his head slightly to further expose his bare neck. He narrowed his eyes and lifted one hand to his shoulder blade, moving his index on it with feather-like touch. Tsuna bended his knees and put his legs up, knowing how that would cause the kimono to slide up his thighs. He saw how Reborn’s whole body tensed, how he was observing his movements with undivided attention, how his pants seemed to slowly become _tight_. But he still didn’t move from there, something that was quite frustrating. The brunet slid his hand from the shoulder blade to his sternum, pushing away the kimono from his chest, over the belt and to his naked thigh. With the other hand, he massaged his neck and tilted his head more, backwards. He caressed his inner thigh, shivering a bit in anticipation, and slowly spread his legs to the point of making one slide off the couch.

Tsuna didn’t know how to be more inviting than that.

Reborn didn’t need more to push himself off the door.

In a blink, the hitman was at the sofa’s side. However, he didn’t rush like Tsuna had thought he would. Instead, Reborn took off his fedora, leaving it by the tray, and fingered his tie to loosen it with a smug smirk blooming on his lips. His eyes reflected lust and desire and it burned Tsuna from the inside out.

“I wanted to go easy on you tonight, but you thought it wise to seduce me, uhm?”

The brunet moved the kimono completely off his leg. “And when have I ever asked you to go easy on me?”

Reborn’s smirk showed teeth. “You don’t ask, Tsuna,” he answered, “is this you _asking_?”

A black clad leg climbed the couch to push the brunet’s one away. But the question bugged him a bit. Ryuunoiki moved with the grace of a cat as he pushed his lover to sit on the couch and straddled him. His right hand fingered the white shirt’s collar, caressing the loosened tie and eliciting a small shiver. His left hand hovering between their abdomens, a few inches up from their arousals. The only clothes between them were Reborn’s sleek black pants, and probably his underwear, but it was only more exciting to know they would soon be of no more hindrance. The hitman placed his own hands under the kimono, sliding them up Tsuna’s thighs and smiling like a madman.

That skin-on-skin contact almost made him mewl in delight. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this… _him_. But he wanted to tease Reborn, first. He wanted to enjoy this to the fullest and, the way things were going, he was sure he would lose his mind.

He moved his right hand from the collar to slightly brush two fingers just beneath Reborn’s ear, leaning over him to whisper: “Do I _need_ to ask,” he blew hot breath in the ear, “ _Reborn_?”

Sure he’d poured _everything_ he felt in that single name, Tsuna moved his other hand down, touching the black belt and swiftly burying three fingers in the pants. Reborn grew under him.

A low, husky chuckle made him shiver in anticipation. It reverberated through his flesh as if he was trembling on adrenaline rush. The hands on his thighs tightened their hold, pleasantly, and he felt a heated breath ghost over his neck. Tsuna noticed he was slightly panting when he tilted his head to look at Reborn. Their gazes locked, both their eyes’ pupils dilated. Reborn was undeniably handsome, that had been clear since their first meeting on that balcony, but this… _this_ was what Tsuna would call _beautiful_.

Urgency pulsed in his veins, but the brunet held back the desire to just eat the delicacy pliantly waiting for him and slowly unbuckled Reborn’s belt, feathery touches accidentally brushing the bulge in the black pants. The raven hissed when the tightness became less painful. Tsuna’s manhood was twitching, barely hidden by the hem of his kimono. The brunet did quick, expert job of completely freeing his lover’s erection, never losing sight of his eyes, sliding the other hand on Reborn’s neck and then down between his shoulder blades, underneath the shirt. The firm muscles flexed under his palm and he moved to the shoulder, making the clothes show the slightly tanned skin.

“Are you… trying to make… me go crazy…” The hitman shortened the distance between their faces, yet their lips didn’t touch, a breath away. “ _Tsuna_?”

His pants were hot and pleasant against his skin. The brunet let his hand settle on Reborn’s manhood, caressing it, softly teasing, smiling – or maybe smirking, he wasn’t sure. He brushed his lips against the raven’s ones and surprised the other by bucking up his hips. He huffed in urgency, patience draining away. But this was _Reborn_ , Tsuna knew he always had something up his sleeves…

A cap popping off something was his warning. Cold and slimy fingers, pressed against his hole, were all he could expect. The intrusion felt familiar, though it also felt a bit painful. He couldn’t care. Without thinking, Tsuna pushed himself down on the fingers, sighing in slight fulfilment. Reborn smirked again, nudging the brunet’s nose with his own.

The hitman’s other hand moved up and down his thigh before sliding around his waist to grab his ass. Tsuna closed his eyes, focusing on caressing Reborn’s shoulders and bringing together their erections, giving one slow touch. Both the men took a surprised breath, foreheads leaning on each other. The fingers did their dirty job and Ryuunoiki felt himself loosening and yet tensing in desire and his patience was _running out_.

“Either you start fucking me… Or I start fucking you… Your choice?”

He opened his eyes. Reborn was looking at him with a mix of lust and _pure adoration_ that left him speechless. It was not a matter of choices anymore, Tsuna _just **wanted** **him**_.

With feline movements, the brunet pushed away Reborn’s hand from his hole and heaved himself up on his knees, lining himself perfectly to the other’s body. The hitman’s hands relocated on his waist as he leaned back on the couch, looking already _fucked_. That was a sight that was meant only for Tsuna and that simple fact made his blood boil in satisfaction and _desire_.

With his left hand, the brunet made sure Reborn would enter him and swiftly pushed his body down, engulfing his lover fully. His moan mixed with the other’s groan and he felt soft locks brush his neck and teeth over his skin. He felt so full and _right_ that it was like floating on clouds. Reborn’s mouth closed on his neck, just under his ear, a spot he could hardly hide but it didn’t matter.

Tsuna moved. He had already many experiences with his lover, but this was different. He took his time to understand how to move to earn groans from Reborn and how to angle his body so that he could _feel everything_. Reborn’s hands shot to his ass and grabbed it with need, helping his movements, that became that tad more graceful and precise. Tsuna’s erection was hitting the other’s abdomen, giving the brunet more pleasure, even if a tease.

With each thrust Reborn started to meet, they went faster and messier and louder. The brunet moved one hand to the other’s shoulder to have a better grip and one to his own erection, stopping the tease of Reborn’s clothes. The hitman, however, decided to stop acting so passive and Tsuna felt a hand join his own, sending a lightning of pleasure through his body.

He could hear himself moan as he rocked on his lover, feeling freer than ever. He arched his back, one hand preventing Tsuna from falling as he closed his eyes and let everything fade away from his mind. Tears welled in his eyes, slowly sliding over his cheeks. The stimulation was bringing him over the edge, he felt it and _wanted_ it as much as Reborn, that was grunting and leaving bite marks all along his neck and shoulder.

The hand on the raven’s shoulder instinctively gripped his hair and Tsuna almost hugged him as he came all over both with a final, long moan. White was all he could see, eyes closed, panting, but he felt the few more thrusts and the release fill him to the brim. They almost deflated on each other, failing to regain a straight mind for many minutes. Tsuna absently, instinctively turned his head to brush his nose through raven locks and meeting Reborn’s cheek.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and met his lover’s ones. They were dark, but less than before, satisfied and, frankly, Tsuna couldn’t believe how much care and lo–…

The brunet just kissed him, chastely, on the lips, that slowly, lazily moved against his own. Reborn leaned back in the couch and brought Tsuna with him by tightening his arms around his waist and totally ignoring the mess on their clothes. Their noses touched as they ended the kiss and the pleasure-induced fog cleared. Reborn just hugged him closer and tucked Tsuna’s head under his own, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“That was intense, Tsuna… I’m not complaining.” His velvet voice was light and pleased.

The brunet mentally praised himself. “Get used to it.” He felt a twitch inside his hole. “I’m tired…”

Reborn sighed and massaged his exposed back. “I know, I better bring you to bed, uhm?”

Tsuna took a deep breath. “I should take a shower first…”

“For once, just go to sleep. We’ll think about other things tomorrow.”

“Fine…”

And Tsuna was far too tired to complain when Reborn swiftly lifted him off, leaving him feeling a bit hollow, and held him bridal-style to head down the stairs towards the bedroom he had yet to see. He fell asleep before actually being laid on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	13. 13 – Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter than the previous ones but still longer than my normal (which is around 4k-5k words). However, it may be seen as a boring chapter, even though I tried to make it less so :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- wakey wakey;
> 
> \- tidying up;
> 
> \- planning;
> 
> \- seduction;
> 
> \- bait;
> 
> \- spy;
> 
> \- information leak.
> 
> Words: 6043.
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up to a sleeping Reborn tightly wrapped around himself turned out to be – again – a strange… yet beautiful experience, although they were both in a… sticky and uncomfortable situation. And he couldn’t bring himself to care enough. Tsuna just cuddled more into his naked chest and fell asleep to the rhythm of the other’s peaceful breathing.

When he woke up again, Reborn was awake, too, looking down at him with a small smile on his lips. “Good morning.”

Tsuna hummed, still sleepy, but forced himself to sit up and Reborn let him out of his embrace. “Good morning… Time?”

“Ten fifteen.”

Well… it was _late_. Tsuna massaged his forehead and kicked his legs out of the bed… queen-sized bed with comfortable sheets, he noted. The bedroom was western-styled, he wondered why. There were three doors, one of which was open to a bathroom. Tsuna stood, finding the kimono was covering his body as it should, and eyed Reborn with an arched brow.

The hitman was naked, though he didn’t remember stripping his lover, sitting in the bed with the sheet pooling around his waist and that skin, those muscles, that unnerving smirk tempting Tsuna to just go back there and everything else be forgotten.

But he had a will of steel, thankfully, so he just eyed the male with narrowed eyes, wetting his lips – he couldn’t just let Reborn have his way without baiting the man in retaliation –, and turned around to better explore his bathroom. Spacey, marbled, hot water, perfect. He took a quick shower that plenty energized him, dried himself and searched for a suit in the walled wardrobe of the bedroom, uncaring of the fact that he was naked. It was nothing Reborn hadn’t already seen and… he wanted for this relationship to be based on being comfortable with each other. Of course, the hitman whistled. Tsuna rolled his eyes and wore the black suit, but then discarded the tie. He wasn’t meant to engage in formal meetings, only get more information and scolding sessions… Which reminded him.

Tsuna turned to Reborn, that was still looking at his ass, by then clothed. “What are you planning to do with the Guardians?”

The hitman blinked, looking up at his face. “They’re training. No tie?”

“That’s not enough, and you know it. No, not today.”

Reborn heaved a deep breath. “Then, the question would better be posed at you. Why?”

Tsuna huffed, going back to the bathroom to check how much the many bruises on his neck were visible. “Ienari needs true Guardians and, even if friends are invaluable, they need to understand how to truly protect their Boss.” They were in plain sight, damn it. “The tie feels restricting half the time.” Was there maybe something… Oh, concealer?

“Let me take a guess…” Two arms wrapped around his waist and Tsuna looked up from the disappearing mark on his neck in the mirror to the hitman draped around his back. “You’re going to do something about it.”

He shrugged, redirecting his attention to the task at hand. “Someone has to… I don’t understand why _you_ aren’t taking care of it.” When Reborn looked away, Tsuna felt something was not right. He let the concealer be and turned in the hug. “What’s wrong?”

The hold got a bit loose, but the other still didn’t look back at Tsuna. “When I got sent here, Lal gave me a letter from myself. It said that I should just train the Guardians, prepare them for the fights to come, nothing more.” He met the brunet’s eyes. “It was not forged, and I trust my judgement.”

Tsuna hummed, thoughtful. “But it didn’t say anything about stopping others from helping, right?” Reborn shook his head. “So, I can do whatever I want about it.” Satisfied, he turned again to the mirror, checking every bruise was covered.

“What do you want to do, exactly?”

Well… “They need a nice scolding, I think, but that’s only one way to go about it. Honestly, I was going to ask for your opinion, you know them better than me, though… I did find some interesting papers on my desk, yesterday.”

Reborn arched an interested brow. “Oh?”

He nodded. “Files about the Guardians from… around eight years prior to this time. Their flaws, their history, their fighting abilities… Someone, most probably myself, wants me to take care of this, be it in a direct or indirect way.”

The hitman put his head on the Kumicho’s shoulder. “Maybe that’s why I wrote that letter to me, because _you_ had to take care of it.”

Something warmed in alarm in his head, but not for danger, instead to warn him of something that he couldn’t control. Something that _had_ to happen… Tsuna was starting to understand what it was and, though he didn’t like it as it was going to be a hellish headache, he knew it was long due.

“Seems like a trap, but we don’t have many choices, do we.”

“Indirect way?”

“As long as possible… But I need plans first.” He smirked and looked at Reborn through their reflections. “And I know _exactly_ who can help with those.”

Reborn mock-pouted – it was a funny sight. “That’s cheating.”

Tsuna lifted himself on his toes and turned his head to leave a soft peck on the hitman’s lips. “You don’t want to help me?” He batted his eyelashes.

When the other just kissed him back again with a bit of tongue, Tsuna considered himself victorious. Target acquired.

They had left quite the chaos in the studio, but Tsuna was quick in tidying up and finding his previously forgotten notes on the Guardians, passing them to Reborn when he joined Ryuunoiki after dressing up in a spare suit – apparently, there were clothes for the hitman in another wall-in wardrobe in the brunet’s bedroom, who knew why.

“These are accurate,” Reborn said while Tsuna sat behind his desk, feeling a bit sore. “But you’ll need some good plans if you want to be in the shadows.”

“What do you suggest?” He took another piece of paper and a pen, uncapping it. “You know them better than information from brokers or outsiders.”

The hitman hummed. “First, Flames still confuse you.”

“Sadly,” he admitted. “I’ve heard about the single Flames’ attributes from Atsushi, but what escapes me is… what they truly are.” He thought about that time in his Garden, when he had linked the warmth Reborn gave off to the so-called Sun Flames. “I need to understand, or I won’t be able to help.”

Unknown to him, his eyes flashed golden, and that convinced the hitman that informing the Kumicho about Flames was, indeed, needed. Reborn walked to the back of the desk, standing behind Tsuna and putting the notes in front of the brunet. He then grabbed the chair’s back and turned it around to better see his lover.

“Flames are better known, in our world, as Dying Will Flames. They are Mafia’s symbol, and its most powerful weapon.” Tsuna nodded, understanding the importance of the topic and that Reborn should _not_ be telling him this. “Flames are born within us, from our life force, that’s why they are referred to as Dying Will Flames. They originate from our emotions and resonate with them. Regret can be a stimulus, that I used with your brother to awaken his Flames.” Reborn lifted one hand to Tsuna, palm up. “Flames are a high-density form of energy that can be different levels of pureness. The purer they are, the stronger is one’s will.”

Tsuna looked at the hand, nodding again. “To put it simply, emotions and resolve are the triggers to manifest Flames, that basically are a weapon.”

“They can also be a shelter.” The brunet tilted his head, Reborn frowned. “Dame-Nari told you about the different Flames and about his Guardians. In Mafia, it’s usual for a Sky to have a complete set of Guardians, as in more persons, each manifesting one of the Elements. A sky is a shelter, the Boss. Several different kinds of bonds can be born between Guardians, though Mafia seems to have forgotten that.”

“They are interested only in power, nowadays.”

Reborn nodded. He moved his hand on Tsuna’s chest. “That’s the basic, but for now you can’t see my Flames, right?”

“I see nothing.”

“That’s because your Flames are dormant, maybe–”

“No.” The brunet looked up at the hitman. “Not yet.”

Reborn forced a nod. “Fine, but I’m not ok with that.”

Tsuna touched the hand on his chest, tentative. “Why?”

“Flames are a part of your Soul, keeping them dormant…”

Oh. _Oh_ … Ryuunoiki felt a small smile stretch his lips. “Thank you.” He lifted his free hand to cup Reborn’s cheek, recognizing a sad rage in the black eyes. “But not yet, trust me.”

The hitman sighed, which was a new sight. “Just a warning, when your Flames will awaken, it won’t be a piece of cake.”

“What do you mean?”

“You aren’t used to Flames and, aside from what I’m going to do now, you have no experience with them. It isn’t easy dealing with them, it requires training and I have a feeling your Flames are strong and plenty, you might be overfilled with them all at once.”

Tsuna thought it over. “What kind of training?”

Reborn narrowed his eyes under the fedora’s rim. “Meditation is one kind, it’s useful to take control over the Flames. Strength and stamina training come right after you have a good grip on them.”

“I guess meditation needs a start, then.”

The other nodded. “It’s a good idea, I can show you how.” Tsuna hummed. “For now…” The brunet looked up at Reborn. “I want you to feel my Flames.”

“Feel… your Flames?”

The hitman huffed. “I’ll be careful, because this may be able to awake your Flames, but it will give you a general idea of what they are.”

He trusted Reborn, and his Intuition wasn’t giving him a headache so Tsuna moved the other’s hand he was holding to his chest, feeling the palm through the white shirt. “Please.”

Reborn made a face. A mix of shocked and unsurprised. Tsuna had the time to marvel at it with a small grin, then a new sensation bloomed in his chest. It was warm, warmer than anything he had ever touched or felt. But, at the same time, it was not warm in term of temperature… It felt warm like when Tsuna was with his beasts in the Garden, or with his brothers having dinner, or with his unknowing brother, or with _Reborn_ …

He felt _wanted_.

Tsuna closed his eyes, focusing on the Flames flooding through, on the warmth, on the hitman’s feelings pouring in his body, on the freedom buried deep down–

The flood stopped, Tsuna gasped and panted, looking down at the floor. Two hands softly cradled his face and made him look into obsidian, narrowed and slightly scared eyes.

“Breathe.”

He did, and the world stopped blazing, the _Sun_ Flames got out of his body, the freedom melted through his fingers, the _Sky_ Fla–

“I’m fine,” he whispered, instinctively locking away the inferno that he’d only seen a Flames’ lick of. “But that meditation, I’ll need it.”

Reborn kneeled in front of him, taking Tsuna’s hands in his. “What did you feel?”

“Your Flames…” he looked at their joined limbs, thoughtful. “ _My_ Flames.” His eyes returned to his lover’s ones. “They are…” He shook his head. “I have no words.”

“Meditation it is, I’ll teach you all I know.” He said with firm voice. “Meanwhile…” The man stood and tilted his head to the notes. “We should talk about those.”

Tsuna swallowed, straightening in his chair. “Yes, we should.” He recollected his thoughts, putting aside the fear brought upon by _his own Flames_. “Gokudera Hayato,” he read out loud. “Storm Guardian, he does not fit the role properly, I gathered.”

Reborn paused, humming. “Have you ever heard of the calm before the storm?”

Yes, he had– “Fon.”

The other nodded. “What about him?”

“He is… He is always calm, always poised and collected, but…” Tsuna thought about those stormy eyes. “He’s also restless, ready to strike and I pity the ones brave enough to anger him.”

Reborn smirked. “That’s quite right. He can be furious like a true Storm, something Gokudera is not.”

Tsuna looked over his notes. “Worshipping can bring you to some length, not farther. He needs to mature a bit, too, and act like an advisor, as he should.”

“Those are the main issues,” Reborn agreed.

“Making him lose a match.”

“… Harsh, I like that.”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “Ienari in danger, not necessarily in _true_ danger, and he must lose, without any doubt. Some correctly direct words… From someone that has his respect.”

“Someone that is from their inner circle.”

“Someone like Hibari Kyouya.”

Reborn regarded him with gleaming eyes. “Why?”

“Because I feel he is the right choice,” he answered. “So far, he is the only one worthy of having such a position in Mafia and I think… Someone like him is not swayed easily, does not give his _loyalty_ easily. I wonder what Ienari did to trap him…”

“Honestly? I don’t know.” Reborn massaged his chin. “In our time, Hibari is not loyal to Dame-Nari.”

“That’s… intriguing.” And kind of suspicious. “How has he behaved since your coming here?”

“Aloof, as always.” Not surprising. “However, thinking about it, he has stared down Dame-Nari for a long while before disappearing, I wonder…”

“I prefer not asking Atsushi, but I think I will ask Hibari for this favour.”

“I’ll trust your Intuition on that,” Reborn smirked with a wink. “Moving on.”

“Yamamoto Takeshi… I honestly don’t understand how he can pretend to be oblivious.”

“Pretending…”

Tsuna nodded. “So was stated on my notes… What happened to his mother? What happened to his father? Natural-born assassin… He is indeed… a complicate soul.”

Reborn hummed, thoughtful. “His mother was assassinated.” So, not an illness. “His father avenged her, then retired to take care of his son. The boy has inherited Tsuyoshi’s talent, with the sword and with the bloodlust, but he doesn’t even know what the last is for.”

“He’s one that doesn’t open up, is he?”

The hitman tilted his head. “More like he doesn’t allow others in. Dame-Nari was the first in years… Maybe he fears losing what he has.”

“He will lose everyone if he doesn’t wake up.” Tsuna frowned and started playing with a pen. “Perhaps make him…” He didn’t like this.

Reborn crouched down again and looked up at him. “Make him?”

He sighed. “Make him witness a homicide.”

“Harsher…” A sigh. “But necessary. We either need a captive or an Illusion.”

“You have no captives?”

“Tsuna…”

“I’m serious. First of all, I can interrogate them, and then, a nice slash solves everything.”

He circled the other’s neck and answered to the passionate kiss with closed eyes. “I knew you were the right one.”

Tsuna blushed and, despite his embarrassment, managed to smile. “You simply knew I don’t have many issues killing, hitman.”

Reborn lifted him up – maybe too easily – to sit on the armchair and have the brunet on his lap, hugging loosely his waist and drowning in his scent, nose buried in the crook of his neck. “Touché, though I still haven’t seen you on the field.”

Tsuna hummed, putting his left arm around the other and cradling his left hand through raven locks, massaging his scalp. “Maybe this will be the right occasion, I believe it to be the best course of action with the Rain boy. He must stumble on the scene as a casualty, even if carefully orchestrated by us.”

Reborn lapped at his skin, making amber eyes flutter close, teeth lightly touching the neck, and hummed. “I agree, who else?” His voice was soft, betraying distraction.

Between the stimuli and the comfortable position, Tsuna wasn’t going to complain about it, instead he went on with his conversation. “Bovino Lambo…” His breath hitched when he felt a light bite. “I can’t possibly do anything to a child… But he will need to be ready to at least defend himself, so… What about training him using his weakness to candies?”

The lips on his skin moved to form a smirk. “I like that, too, but who?”

“Poison Scorpion.”

A second, harsher bite. “She won’t be okay with it.”

“When did I care? But I kno-how… what you mean.” One hand slid to his thigh and Tsuna was slowly losing sight of what he was trying to _say_ … “So, she won’t train the child, but the girls _and_ the child–ah! Reborn!”

“Uhm?”

“Please…”

A soft breath was released in a sigh and the hitman left the warmth to regard his lover, eyes twinkling. “Fine, tonight I’m going to make you scream.”

Tsuna actually rolled his eyes, then kissed his lips. “Be my guest, but first let’s fix this.”

Reborn recaptured the other in a long, passionate kiss, before returning serious. “Not my fault you are right in my lap, too tempting… Anyway, I think Bianchi will do that without many complaints.”

He fondly shook his head – it _was_ his fault –, then moved on the next Guardian. “Sasagawa Ryouhei… He may need a wake-up call, too, but, at the same time, I think that’s only regarding Mafia as a whole.”

“He can pack a punch and has no qualms hitting with everything he has, but mainly because he doesn’t use a lethal weapon.”

Tsuna took a pen and started resuming the points they had agreed on. “Ok then, once he is in our time, he will be submitted to the same trap set for Yamamoto Takeshi.”

“What about Hibari? The Hibari that will come, sooner or later.”

That was… more complicated. “I feel he doesn’t need a lesson from us, but a reason to stay. He needs a tie, a bond that Ienari hasn’t been able to create yet.”

Reborn hummed. “And the Mists?”

“I haven’t seen this Dokuro Chrome around.”

“She was resting, we’ve found her yesterday. She has potential, as a Mist and as a Mafiosa. She just needs to grow up.”

Tsuna tilted his head, thoughtful. “And her ties?”

“Friendly terms with the girls, shy, polite with the others, introvert most of the times.”

“Then, she has to see what she has, has to notice what she can lose.” So, “Poison Scorpion it is. About Rokudo Mukuro, instead, I think I won’t interfere.”

The hitman lifted a hand to his cheek, tracing a finger over the skin. “He is another complicate one, enemy turned ally, but also a strong one. MIA, currently, will he even come to this time?”

Tsuna looked to his lover. “No, he won’t.”

The other shrugged. “Settled, then. What else did you want to discuss about?”

“The enemy, the raid and a strange coincidence that might not be as such.”

“Interesting.” Reborn, however, stood with Tsuna in his arms, that almost yelped in the embrace. “But the couch will be more comfortable for this.”

“Reborn…”

“I promise I won’t undress you.”

The brunet sent him a narrowed glance. “As if you need to _undress_ me first.”

He growled, biting his neck again. “Fucking good point, stop seducing me. But I must say that I am a gentleman and I also take deep pleasure in undressing you.” He fell on the couch, adjusting Tsuna so that he was straddling the raven, making all sorts of _recent_ memories surface.

“It’s rather easy to make you lose composure, though.”

The growl, this time, was more feral. “I hadn’t seen you for days, then you show me such a delectable sight…” He bit down on the same spot, where was probably blooming another mark he needed to hide.

“So, keeping you sated is the key to not lose control?”

Reborn laid back to look at him properly. “I like the way you phrased it, but I’m afraid not, I will always lose composure in front of you, Tsuna.”

He blushed, and wisely decided to change topic. “I don’t think Byakuran attacking right after our alliance was official is a coincidence.”

The hitman smirked at him for a brief moment before returning serious. “Yes, I’ve thought about it, too. It’s too strange and he had already destroyed other groups on their own, why leave Yakuza and Vongola, the strongest, as the last two? And right after they ally with each other? It stinks.”

“I didn’t know that.”

Reborn nodded. “Before attacking us, the Millefiore Famiglia had silently wiped out the floor with the whole underworld. Yakuza and Vongola are the only groups left.”

“I’m even surer now, but we have no possible way of knowing why without asking Byakuran. However, if there were no Families to announce our alliance to, how did he know about it?”

The raven closed his eyes. “A mole. We could have a mole in our ranks.”

He nodded. “And that mole can be our ticket to wake up Ienari’s Rain and Sun, if we find it.”

“But how,” Reborn whispered, thoughtful. “This facility shields us from any signal technology has so far discovered for long-range communication. If, let’s say, we suddenly have a new plan or something juicy the enemy might kill for…”

“The rat shall come out,” Tsuna smirked, leaning forward. “I _like_ the way you think.”

Reborn kissed his nose, playful. “That’s one thing we have to discuss with others, let in someone else…”

“Atsushi and his brother, maybe Ienari. No more. Also, about the raid…”

He stopped him with a finger on his mouth, “I know we have little info on the base, but we also have our choices cut short. The man that’s our target, Irie Shouichi, might be able to get us back in the past, or so the older Gokudera’s notes stated.”

He attempted a bite at the offending finger, but it was snatched away. “It means we need to find this mole, and soon.”

“Judging by the way your Intuition awakens every single time you take a decision, you’re free to do whatever you want.”

He arched a brow. “I don’t need your permission.”

The other sported a toothy smirk. “I would gladly try that play.”

Tsuna rolled his eyes, then slid off his lover’s lap and settled on the couch right in front of Reborn. Two knocks came, Reborn crossed his legs and straightened a bit, amused.

“Come in.”

The door opened and closed to let Atsushi and Yasei in. The beast immediately went to Tsuna, pushing his forehead against the knee. He accepted the pats and settled at his feet with a wide yawn. The blond, instead, fixed Reborn with a long glare before walking up to them and nodding.

“Good morning, Ryuunoiki.”

“Atsushi, have you slept well?”

“Yes, thank you.” His brother took a pack of cigarette from his pants’ pocket and left it on the low table. “Just in case.” Well… “Vongola Decimo has dropped by this morning, before heading down to train, he wanted to have a talk with you, Ryuunoiki.”

Reborn turned to Tsuna, arms crossed on his chest. “You’ve made an impression.”

Tsuna’s lips thinned. “Not my intention to. When does he take a break?”

“Unclear, Kyouya doesn’t take breaks.”

Oh well… Should he go save his brother from the beast? Or… Should he set some things in motion? Uhm…

“Let’s put that aside for the moment and, please, answer some questions.” Atsushi nodded, a determined gleam in his eyes. “Do you think there is a mole in our ranks?”

The blond looked down, thoughtful. “I have a suspicion, as Ryuunoiki had also suggested in passing some time ago, but I have no proofs.”

“Are you telling me you have a name?”

He tilted his head. “I have a face, not the name, though I can fetch the information in no time.”

Tsuna looked away. “This rat needs to be eradicated and I need a captive for multiple uses. While I create the perfect trap, the info will be useful.”

“I will get to it.”

“Also, have you ever related with Poison Scorpion?”

Atsushi scowled. “Not much, polite greetings mostly.”

“Would she listen to a suggestion from you?”

He shrugged. “Dropping it out of the blue would be like ordering her, she’s not dumb. And she will obey, no doubts about that.”

“Very well. Can you take care of both?”

“It will be done by midday.”

That said, Atsushi nodded, listened to the ‘request’ and made to leave. Tsuna had to pat Yasei and incline his head to the blond, but the beast immediately stood and followed his Master. Good boy.

“I’ve always wondered why you keep adopting beasts,” Reborn said when the door was once more closed. “Sure, there are many rumours about it.” He smirked. “And a certain rumour is related to the fact that you favour _me_. I seem like a beast, on the field… and somewhere else.”

Tsuna used everything in him to not jump that damn delicious lover of his. “If I have beasts roaming my turf, it’s only because people keep gifting them to me.” The hitman arched a brow. “My grandfather started the custom and others just followed.”

“Ryuukaze started it… With me?”

The brunet could only half-heartedly kick Reborn in the shin while smiling. This idiot… “No. One of my first assignment was in a traffic ring of fighting animals. Some got attached to me when we raided the place, so they were gifted to me along with the Garden.” Though, basically Ryuukaze had gifted him Reborn, too, following that logic…

“Velvet is doing fine, by the way. She likes sleeping on Dame-Nari when he faints.”

“You mean, when _you_ make him faint.” Tsuna rolled his eyes and let them fall on the low table. “Jokes aside, I think I’ll start the preparations now. Hibari will be the first target.”

Reborn sighed. “You’re going to skip lunch, aren’t you.”

The brunet shrugged. He had work to do.

Apparently, getting the World’s Greatest Hitman off his case of skipping meals was not possible. Tsuna ended up locked in his office after Reborn left to check on his student and had to wait for Atsushi to bring him food. Utterly annoying, but also warming, in a way. His brother had also reported his successes. In the meantime, the brunet had devised the perfect bait for the rat and planned to talk about it to Ienari during the afternoon, which meant interrupting the training, which meant probably enraging a Hibari. Not a good thing, but he had to take his chances and Atsushi was with him. Tsuna had already been forced to stay in a room, unproductive, for an hour, he had little patience to deal with a whim, although understandable.

So, when he accidentally stumbled upon the cameras’ room, Atsushi following from a safe distance to monitor things from the shadows, he looked around with a few blinks in confusion. There were two women and a man in front of several screens depicting different images of what he supposed was outside and over their heads. They had slowly turned to him when he had opened the door, and promptly frozen to their spots. It was amusing, everyone reacted the same way to him.

He cleared his throat, silently enjoying how they jumped standing like springs. “Apologies for disturbing your work, I’m afraid this place still doesn’t make sense to me. I was searching for Vongola Decimo, there are important matters to discuss, as you may think.” Tsuna observed their reactions like a hawk. “Can someone point me in the right direction? It’s… quite urgent.”

One of the women was tenser than the others. The only male, however, was the first to answer, bowing in respect.

“Of course, Ryuunoiki-sama.” He had a pleasant voice and politeness always helped. “Suzuka will accompany you, she’s the one most accustomed to the planimetry of the underground facility, and Nokunaga was about to leave.” _Bingo_.

Tsuna nodded. “Thank you, I promise your two colleagues are in safe hands.” _For now_. “I’ll make sure to accompany them where they need to be, after taking care of my business.”

The man bowed deeply with closed eyes. “Thank you, Ryuunoiki-sama.” He straightened and signalled his colleagues to get going with his head.

The two women gave a curt bow. Tsuna moved away to let them pass and, with a nod to the man – of which he would ask the name later –, followed the two down the corridor to the elevator.

“This way, Ryuunoiki-sama. Decimo-sama is currently training and the training rooms are below.” The blond woman said, calling the contraption, probably Suzuka.

He didn’t answer, instead he observed them with careful eyes. The other woman was the one Atsushi had named as the possible mole, Nokunaga. Her hair was braided on her back, long and thick. The walk was silent and it made Tsuna notice every flinch and strange behaviour. All the way, Nokunaga had subtly flinched at every sudden sound made by the elevator and had tried to stay as far from her colleague as possible, head ducked down. Tsuna saw her fingers, skin eaten around the nails. Her lips, too, were ruined.

The doors to the training rooms were all closed but one, from which sounds of fighting could be heard – which made the woman flinch some more. How could she be a rat and not carry herself better? How had she made it until then? Someone like her, an older Tsuna would have found sooner… Something was off.

The brunet put his hands behind his back, crossing his wrists. He caught Atsushi nodding at the message from the corner of his eyes. Good.

The two women made way to the open door and stopped at its sides. “We’ll be waiting, Ryuunoiki-sama.” Suzuka said, bowing again. “Take your time.”

He merely nodded before entering the room… and blinking at the destruction. He wondered how they managed to keep the facility standing with the level of damage they were causing. It was barely recognizable as a room. Debris of every size entirely covered the floor. Holes and burrows had taken off the walls’ tiles, that were broken into pieces all over the place. Even the ceiling had not been spared, Tsuna did his best to not count the money needed to fix the whole room.

Sounds of clashes made him slowly look to the left corner. Ienari was, expectedly, not fairing good. Hibari Kyouya was still Atsushi’s brother, and Atsushi, Tsuna knew as a direct witness, was a frightening fighter. However, what he wasn’t expecting was his own reaction at the simple – and, again, _expected_ – sight.

Ienari gritting his teeth while pushing back a tonfa directed at his head, a bright orange flame blazing on his forehead. Countless bruises on his visible skin, as in arms, legs, neck, face. His eyes were narrowed, a difference from the usual, but still showing pain and tiredness…

Tsuna didn’t notice.

He just knew that one moment Hibari Kyouya was on his brother, almost hitting him, and the next the raven had jumped away, almost against the farthest wall. Ienari lost balance, as the weight he had been fighting against had just disappeared, and took a second to take it back, looking at his future Cloud with a mix of surprise and badly hidden worry.

And then, Tsuna noticed.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He had lost his composure. At the sight of his brother _threatened_. Although comprehensible, this was _dangerous_.

The brunet felt the tension, calmed down and opened his eyes. Hibari Kyouya was still there, rooted, with his weapons held high in defence. Ienari, instead, had walked up to Tsuna, stopping just some steps away, and, this time, his worry was for _him_.

Tsuna eyed the raven, nodded to him. “Apologies, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Ienari didn’t understand, the other did. “I know.”

And it wasn’t referred to the words just spoken. No, Hibari Kyouya knew they were brothers. He _understood_.

The brunet nodded again, looking at Ienari. “I’m sorry I had to disturb your training, Don Vongola.”

“Uh, no, I mean, it was not… Uhm, are you… fine?”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

Ienari blinked, gaping. “W-well… Just now…. You seemed… Angry?”

Yes, he, too, had noticed… But he had not felt Tsuna’s bloodlust as a threat, which was good. “Oh, nothing to worry about, I guess I’m still feeling tired, but thank you for your concern.” His brother blushed. “That aside, I’m here to tell you something about the incoming raid.”

The younger flinched, eyes wide… where and when had that flame on his forehead gone? “The raid? I thought Yakuza… didn’t want to take part in it?”

“Correct, but my mind can come in your help. Reborn talked to me, yesterday night, and we’ve come to an agreement.”

“O-ok…”

With the corner of his eyes, he could see the frames of the two women past the entrance, one of which a titbit leaning over. “The raid will happen in the morning, during lunchtime. As Ryuunoiki, I can and will lend you our last resources to ensure your success.”

“L-last… I don’t… understand.”

Tsuna had to phrase this carefully. “I’ll be short. You should know that, as of late, in our time, Yakuza members started being accompanied by beasts.”

Ienari paled. “Y-yes… I know….”

“Well, those beasts have families,” Tsuna dropped. “They were trained, like their parents, assigned to other members only when ready to defend themselves and their masters, but now…” He looked down. “There are no masters left.” He locked gazes with his brother. “They are beasts that want to fight, I know, and keeping them locked somewhere safe where no one would go, alone… I prefer giving them a bit of playtime.”

Seeing the other shiver was a mild satisfaction, but catching one of the woman retreat was _golden_. “I-I see… Thank you f-for telling me…”

Tsuna nodded. “Duty.” And looked at the Hibari youngest – known by him, at least. “Good luck with your training, I’ll take my leave.” His brother waved as the brunet exited the room and looked at the two. “Excuse my lateness, please, lead the way, I’ll accompany you to your destinations.”

“Forgive me, Ryuunoiki-sama, but how will you find your way back, afterwards?” Suzuka asked, eyes almost closed.

“Oh, I have a hound that has probably noticed my absence, by now,” he smoothly lied with a slim smile.

“Very well, this way.”

They took the elevator once more, back to the starting floor. They walked for a while before stopping at a corridor with many doors.

The raven woman, Nokunaga, turned to Tsuna and bowed deeply. “Thank you for your kindness, Ryuunoiki-sama.” She straightened. “This is the employees’ section.”

Oh, so they were at the first stop. “It was my pleasure, rest well.” The woman nodded, eyed the blonde and left.

Peculiar, and suspicious. Tsuna turned to the other, that motioned for another alley of the intersection they had stopped at. The walk, again, was silent. And the brunet had a very good hypothesis to think through.

Before they could reach the room he had _accidentally_ opened in search for Ienari, Atsushi appeared behind a corner and fixed Tsuna with an unreadable stare. He smiled.

“The hound has found me, I fear.”

Suzuka, that had frozen, blinked the tension away and nodded. “We’re almost there, Ryuunoiki-sama.”

“Yes, I figure we can split here, is that agreeable for you?”

“O-of course.”

The woman disappeared as Atsushi came to stand beside Tsuna. Silently, they went back to the main office. It wasn’t much a surprise to find Reborn slouched on one of the couches, sipping something that was obviously coffee.

“Welcome back.”

Tsuna didn’t answer, sitting in front of him. “Bait thrown, our eyes are on her… Or, I’d say, both of them.”

“Both?” / “Our eyes?”

The two glared at each other. Tsuna had to sigh. “Yes, both. Although Nokunaga is suspicious, my bet is on Suzuka. And yes, _our_ eyes. We may both be here, but you’re forgetting someone.”

Atsushi huffed, crossing his arms. Reborn, instead, quickly noticed who was missing and couldn’t hold back a pleased smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	14. 14 – Vongola Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is a chapter that follows my unspoken rule, as in a shorter chapter than the previous ones :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- interrogation;
> 
> \- introspection;
> 
> \- change of POV;
> 
> \- Takeshi;
> 
> \- massive wolf;
> 
> \- bonding;
> 
> \- Hayato;
> 
> \- worshipping;
> 
> \- nap time.
> 
> Words: 4408.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tsuna was actually surprised the bait worked so well, to the point of being suspicious. However, his Intuition was not warning him of anything, so he was quite positive these women had not warned anyone before Yasei had successfully cornered them. Their devices had been disabled beforehand, so the info, although false, had not been relayed.

The brunet tapped his fingers on his arm in thought. There were some important things to plan. He turned to Atsushi.

“Do you know where the Rain Guardian is?”

The blond stopped glaring at Suzuka to look back at him. “It’s almost 7 a.m., he’s probably going to the mass hall for breakfast.”

Tsuna hummed. “Good to be young… What about his route?”

Atsushi took a slim book from his pocket and put it on the small, white desk before opening it. He unfolded a paper, showing a planimetry of the whole floor they were on. “From here…” His finger traced a series of alleys. “To here.”

“And we are… here.” Tsuna found their current room. Atsushi simply nodded. The brunet held his chin, thoughtful. “We’ll have to change his route on the way back, tonight. Ideas?” He looked up at his brother, that slowly smirked.

“Leave it to me, Ryuunoiki.” He bowed and left.

Tsuna turned to the woman tied to the chair, then eyed the one-way see-through mirror that connected the room to the corridor. This area was used for interrogations. It was a true blessing that it was located on the same floor of the dormitories.

A low growl made him smile, looking at Yasei peacefully sleeping against one wall. But duty called, so Tsuna turned to the woman tied in the middle of the room. She was unconscious, gagged and maybe hurt somewhere. He hoped not the head, he needed that. Nokunaga, instead, was locked two rooms away, crying probably.

From what he had gathered, the two were lovers. The circumstances, however, were unknown to him and he had to carefully lead the interrogation, which would take the whole morning. He had his methods, the two would talk… Maybe Kagami would have done this better than Tsuna, and his heart ached at the thought. He wanted to go back.

Two soft knocks and Reborn made his way through the door, closing it before walking up to him. They exchanged a brief kiss, then looked at the captive. Duty was calling.

Nothing got better, no matter what Takeshi did. His techniques were at a standstill, his focus kept jumping between too many worries, his training was a mess, the whole situation was a _terrifying_ mess… He needed to become stronger but he wasn’t succeeding in the slightest… Everything felt wrong, everyone felt strange, Takeshi didn’t know what to think anymore.

He lifted his wooden sword, rotating it in front of his face, recognizing each dent and imperfection. He leaned his head against the wall behind him, legs bent in front of his chest. The low ceiling had many dents, too, from his training and… from his desperation.

His dad, in this time, was not alive anymore. Takeshi knew it was irrational, hell nothing made sense! _His_ dad was alive, back in _his_ time! But… not here and he didn’t know…!

He released a long sigh, dragging his free hand down his face. It was almost time for dinner, and he wasn’t ready, as always, to face them all. His charade – because it was, the game thing shouldn’t have lasted that long – felt stretched and fake and didn’t make him feel safe anymore. At first, thinking it was just a game was his way of dealing with the issue. He’d wanted friends, true friends, and that had been the price, there was always a price for good things. He’d dealt with it his own way, as in with pure denial, with jokes and _playing_ … With time, he’d seen how he couldn’t escape being in _Mafia_ , he was part of a Famiglia and the game had become his _life_ , his real life. His father… had warned him, but he’d wanted so desperately those true friends that…

Nari probably knew. He saw how the brunet noticed, with golden eyes, when Takeshi’s smile dropped the minimal inch, when he lost focus on his surroundings, when the air suddenly fled from his lungs for instants–…

But he did nothing.

No one did…

And Takeshi kept hiding, because everyone was fine and he didn’t want to…

Everyone was fine, so he, too, was fine. End of the issue. He took a deep breath, plastered a smile on his face and stood. He lost balance for a moment, sight going black – maybe he was eating too little – before regaining it and waiting for his vision to come back. The room swayed a bit, then Takeshi straightened, put his sword on his back and walked out to the elevator.

The other training rooms were already dark and empty, which meant Hibari-sempai had stopped throwing Nari all around the space and Hayato had still his issues in that library. He shrugged, emptying his head while the elevator brought him up. As he walked his way to the mass hall, he had to abruptly stop at the sight of a massive wolf blocking the way. Its size was probably four times the normal he’d always known, its thick fur was silvery white and it was peacefully sleeping, occupying the whole width of the corridor.

As beautiful and wild a sight it was – and Takeshi had always loved wilderness –, he thanked knowing the base’s layout because he had to take a detour. He wasn’t going to wake up a wolf bigger than him, especially knowing that beasts usually paired with the name Ryuunoiki, and that was… a topic he didn’t want to take. Yakuza was not talked about lightly and his first meeting with the now Kumicho had been enough to _understand_. Takeshi had learned to value his life, crossing his path with that man was going against that important lesson.

Looking around, he noticed a difference. He’d taken this way only once before, when Nari had walked with him and chosen the wrong path, but he remembered that all the walls were white, just like every little thing in that dungeon taken out of a movie. Why were there glassed walls, now?

Wary, Takeshi approached the first glass and found it black. Which was strange, he could have sworn it wasn’t. Tilting his head, he saw how the dark colour took a silver reflection, it was obscured. Curious, but still on the edge, he neared the next.

His breath stuck in his throat.

Ryuunoiki was standing in the middle with crossed arms and that usual unreadable face, looking down at a woman tied to a chair. The feline that followed Hibari-sempai’s brother was sitting aside, ominous and deadly. Said brother, instead, was right behind the woman, gripping the chair’s metal, indifferent as always. But the woman… where had he seen… the room with monitors, maybe? What were they _doing_?

Sounds were muted, but he could _hear_ the click of the gun the Kumicho had just pulled out. It was pointed to her. Her face paled impossibly, eyes wide open and _scared_ and Takeshi–

The gun was leaned against her forehead, Ryuunoiki said something, Takeshi didn’t know what he was doing, just that he finally heard…

“–or purpose.”

The door silently closed behind him, but all eyes were instantly on him. Even the woman’s, though she immediately refocused on her incoming death.

Takeshi suddenly felt threatened and _out of place_. He lifted his hands, tried to take back his easy smile, thought of possible ways to end this–

“Rain Guardian.” Takeshi shivered, gulped and his jaw tensed. “What is your business here?” It awfully did _not_ sound like a question.

No, it seemed more like an order, an order to tell him everything and he felt heavy and oppressed by those eyes and he wanted out of there–

“What are you doing?” He himself was surprised his tone came out even, but then: “to her?”

Shivers were still running along his skin and cold sweat broke on his back when Ryuunoiki narrowed his eyes and slightly moved his gun. He almost fully turned to Takeshi, weapon lax near his thigh. Hibari-sempai’s brother was so still he didn’t seem to be breathing, but his eyes were attentive and almost terrifying.

Being at the mercy of these two, he felt naked and _powerless_.

“This is called interrogating, Yamamoto Takeshi.”

His voice was cold, detached, void of emotions. The shivers intensified and he feared his hands could be trembling, by then. He looked at the woman and swallowed nothing, gathering his little braveness.

“That was not interrogating… you were about to kill her.”

Takeshi almost gasped when Ryuunoiki hummed and tilted his head, making everything seem eerie and strange and otherworldly and fucking unbelievably _incoherent_.

“That is right,” he admitted with a light tone, as if talking about weather when this was a matter of _life_. “She has told us what we needed, she has no more utility.”

W-what… What was he saying… “She–.. she’s one of us, what–”

“This woman” Takeshi froze, cold spreading through his limbs like a disease, “was never one of us.” Brown eyes seemed to melt into heated amber, trapping the Rain’s small insect feet to their places. “She is an enemy, infiltrated in our base to gather information on us for Byakuran.” He felt the blow as if physical, he wanted to look at her but his eyes were glued to the molten gold. “She was ready to kill in order to complete her mission.” He paused, taking a step to Takeshi, that flinched back, several scenarios of _his_ death filling his panicked mind. “Her ultimate goal was to kill your Sky.”

Everything shattered. Takeshi stopped trembling, still and shocked. Sky… She was… She wanted to kill Nari? Kind Nari? His friend Nari? The one that had _saved_ Takeshi from killing himself? The one that had brought Takeshi back to his father? The one that had always told him he could choose, he was not obligated to take part in this _game_? The one that had always treated him well and had–

“She would have, just like this.”

The Guardian watched, as if in slow-motion, the gun being lifted. The bang sounded hollow. The bullet touched the woman’s forehead and melted the skin, passing through and embedding itself in the opposite wall. Her eyes, open, wide, frightened, panicked, lost all life, half-lidded, as her limbs just succumbed to the weight. Like a bedsheet falling on the floor, she almost curled in herself, lifeless.

Blood was on the wall, too, sprayed everywhere and only then he noticed Hibari-sempai’s brother had moved and was still completely collected, indifferent, _clean_.

Takeshi didn’t even turn when a rise of bile surfaced from his stomach. He let it all out, red blinding his eyes, sliding over his face as if–

A surge of _warm_ mine _calm_ here _yours_ worried _come_ made Takeshi gasp and straighten. A click, something sliding into place, a confirmation, a _welcome home_ –

“Nari…” He wheezed, looking up, frantic and still unable to understand what had just happened.

Ryuunoiki was watching him, expression grave and thoughtful. The blond was covering the wom–the corpse with a white sheet, that slowly took a red tint where the mortal wound was.

A sudden realization hit him.

This was _Mafia_.

This was his so-called _game_.

A game of _lives_.

Lives he had volunteered himself to _take_.

Something fell on his shoulder, a hand, he recognized, Ryuunoiki’s hand. He looked up at him, finding it strange how that same hand had just killed someone in front of him… and yet, in that exact moment, Takeshi didn’t feel threatened in the slightest.

“Your Sky is calling, maybe you shouldn’t let him see this.”

_Nari…!_ No, Nari should definitely not see this… nor Takeshi’s state. He stood, caring about not losing balance, and he was not shivering anymore, though he still felt sick. He looked at the brunet, who, despite being shorter than himself, still seemed bigger.

He didn’t know what to say.

He said nothing.

Ryuunoiki’s hand disappeared from his shoulder, Takeshi robotically left the room, closing the door and walking up to the canteen. His insides churned, his limbs were steady. At the first corner, he was tackled into the wall. He didn’t hit his head thanks to the sword attached to his back.

When he looked down, he found Nari sprawled over him, in full panic. He couldn’t even understand what he was saying, with how fast he was talking.

Takeshi just swallowed. “Nari, we need to talk.”

His friend blinked up at him, unmoving, serious. His eyes became golden – just like–

“Yes, we do.”

“Are you aware that their bond is now unbreakable?”

“It wasn’t exactly the outcome I wanted, but you’re welcome.”

“… You better wait for your reward tonight.”

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

It was starting to make sense… if this cat would stop biting him any fucking given moment!

Hayato gripped the animal and tore it off his leg, wincing at the newest pain. He dragged a hand down his face, already tired even if it was nine in the morning and he had just begun wrapping his head around the system his future self used to fight with. It was hard, but truly ingenious. He just had to work on it a few more hours, he knew. And using it should be a piece of cake then!

Another bite made him hiss and stand, glaring daggers at the damn cat. “Would you stop!!!” It just bit him on his foot – passing through the shoe with the teeth, what the hell!?! – and fled.

Which was a problem. That cat was a handful and he had promised Tenth to be responsible of it, so he had to go after it and take time from his precious brainstorming! Damn it!!

Hayato dashed past the door, slid on the floor and started to the right, seeing that damn animal turn another corner to the left. He chased it, cursing all the way in progressively wheezed whispers. It was damn fast and trained, damn it! He had no time for all of this! He needed to make sure the Sistema C.A.I. was ready for the raid, Tenth had no one else to rely on besides himself! The others were useless, what with Lambo a child, that baseball idiot stuck at nothing and that damn Hibari beating his Boss to a pulp every single day. Idiots, bastards, all of them. He was the only one able to be of any help, that was for sure.

He didn’t notice how far he’d run until he saw the elevator panel and wondered, still chasing that damn cat, how on earth had he managed to go down 4 levels?!? There were supposed to be no stairs and he didn’t remember climbing them during his dash!

“Damn you!! Stop!!!”

He only received a defiant meow, which made him even angrier. Where was that cat going?!?

The answer came when he recognized the training rooms’ doors. The cat turned into an open one, disappearing from his sight. Hayato gritted his teeth, following suit. Those rooms had no other exit, it was his chance to capture it and be done with this idiocy.

When he entered, though, he had to stop and gape. More than a room, it seemed apocalypse had destroyed walls, floor and ceiling. There were debris everywhere, big chunks of reinforced concrete or smaller or reduced to dust in the corners. It was not recognizable anymore.

In the midst of all that, Hayato caught sight of Hibari, standing without a speck of dirt on his perfect suit, clean, crossing his arms on his chest, on one side, and of Tenth… Technically, of Tenth’s mitten, as he was behind a big chunk of concrete, on the floor… unmoving.

Too unmoving.

Hayato silently linked the dots, looked at Hibari, that was _yawning_ , and saw red.

Before he knew it, he had struck at the man, finding instead nothing and stumbling against the opposite wall.

“Herbivore.”

The silver-head growled, turning to the future version of the damn Cloud. “What did you do to the Tenth?!?!”

He only blinked. “Training.”

Hayato attacked again, this time he was sent against the wall with a punch in his gut. He wheezed, already tired from the run. Damn cat, damn Hibari, damn his _weak_ –

“What is going on here?”

He whipped his head to the door, almost gasping.

_Ryuunoiki..!_

A hint of hope – as well as fear – lit in his chest, the Kumicho was said to be stronger than anyone, in both words and actions, and Reborn had let them understand, after the meeting with Tenth, that things had gone very smoothly. They were also allies against this Byakuran! He must be there to do some–

He saw Hibari straighten and fully turn to Ryuunoiki… and he _bowed_. “A small break.”

Hayato’s eyes snapped back to the man just inside the room when he felt observed. He miserably failed to suppress a shiver. He wanted to check on Tenth, from that position he could, but–

“And the Storm?”

He shivered again. “Passer-by.”

Ryuunoiki hummed and Hayato fleetingly wondered how that could sound beastly. Those rich brown eyes moved from him after what seemed a long hour to the mitten on the floor, where Hayato wanted to look but he felt impossibly threatened at the moment and his instincts told him to not diverge his gaze from the _threat_.

He gaped – and trembled – when brown melted into amber. What the fu–

“As I said, a break.”

Amber met grey, they stared each other down. Hayato didn’t know what to do, just knew he felt in the same cage of a lion and a panther. It was _terrifying_ and he had never felt like that. _Never_ …

Maybe, just maybe, Ryuunoiki could stop this mess, could stop Hibari from hurting Tenth! He was not stupid, this Hibari was much stronger than himself, but this man–

“S-sorry… Uhm… What’s happening..?”

Hayato whipped his head to the Tenth, relief making him relax impossibly. He was fine, painfully leaning against the big chunk of concrete, but breathing and sheepishly smiling. However, the silver-head still had to look back at the other two, unmoving from his kneeling position against the wall, still holding the spot Hibari had hit.

“Good morning, Don Vongola.” Pride bloomed in Hayato’s chest, as always when someone treated Tenth as he _should_ be treated!

“Oh-ah, morning! Ryuunoiki… -sama.”

“You can drop the honorific, if you wish.” Wait, that was a smil– “To answer your question, it seems your Storm and I stumbled upon a situation difficult to interpret.”

“Situa–oh! No! Uhm… I just hit my head while trying something, it was not Hibari-sempai’s fault! I swear!” Ienari moved in front of the raven, as if defending him from… Ryuunoiki? “Plus, he’s training me, it’s, well… Things happen, he can’t go easy on me.”

Hayato saw his Boss scratch his nape, but he was confused. Why would he… Hibari was simply hitting him, not _training_ him!!

He found strength in his legs and stood, ignoring the feeling of shivers all over his body. “Tenth! Don’t defend him!!” He turned his head to Hayato, but he seemed focused on not moving from there. “This sadist is just using you as a punching ball!”

He was even more confused when the brunet blushed and retorted: “No! That’s not true! Believe me, we’re training, truly! He’s helping me a lot and I’m improving!”

_What_ –

“I see.” Hayato did _not_ see!! He turned to Ryuunoiki, that had just said that, and all the anger died into fear. “Very well, I’ll leave you to it.” The other nodded and left, just like that!!

Hyato had to do something! This couldn’t be real!! He ignored Tenth calling him and dashed to the Kumicho, stopping right in front of him and only then noticing that the _other_ Hibari was there, too, just behind the Boss of Yakuza. He wanted to flee, but he had a duty to protect _his_ Boss and he damn would!!

“It’s not ‘well’!!” He yelled, uncaring of the feeling of being on a razor’s edge. “He is not _training_ Tenth! He’s beating him up just to enjoy it!!”

A gasp escaped him when the other _only arched a fucking brow_. “Don Vongola said that it is training. I trust him to be a better judge than me.” He took a step forward and, despite wanting to take ten steps back, Hayato felt frozen to the spot. “Don’t you trust your Sky, Storm?”

“T-that’s not it!! I trust him!! But–”

“But nothing.” He shivered. “If you trust him, then you stop what you’re doing and _stand at his side_.” He could not fall on the floor, he _could not_ , damn it!! “If you don’t…” His eyes went wide, scared, horrified. “Why are you here?”

It was like a blow, much more painful than Hibari’s from moments before. He felt breathless.

“Storms are, usually, right-hand man, is that right, Atsushi?” The blond only nodded. “Shouldn’t a right-hand man give advices, but accept the Boss’ decisions?”

“He should, Ryuunoiki.”

“But a right-hand man that’s also a friend…” Hayato felt electrified. “He should also help, I suppose.”

Those eyes, those _brown_ eyes, had just–

“Gokudera-kun.” He looked away from Ryuunoiki to the Tenth, that was looking at him with sad eyes. “Maybe we should talk, after lunch, ok?”

Stunned, shocked, confused, Hayato just nodded, numb, feeling distantly a warm body brush against his leg and hearing a low purr. What… just _what_ had he done until then…?

“They are terrified of me, do you happen to know why?”

“Your reputation precedes you.”

“… What have you told them.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kyouya didn’t join lunch, as he didn’t ever join their meals. He liked peace. He was satisfied when his orders were followed and when herbivores didn’t flock together. So, as that canteen _always_ hosted too many herbivores, he had searched for a better place to rest in. Usually, he preferred his quarters, Japanese-styled, which should be the CEDEF’s headquarters, but he didn’t care. There was a room with a garden, it was perfect.

There were times, however, in which he wanted someone to eat with. Scarce as they were, those times Kyouya didn’t settle for whatever company he may have found, he had discovered the perfect places for his naps long ago. So, he left his to-be Sky unconscious on the floor, the little animal could use some time to think before they resumed training in the afternoon, accepted the tray of food from his subordinate and took the elevator. Taking the longer route to evade the kitchen zone, Kyouya didn’t bother to knock, wondering why his brother was not outside, and entered the Kumicho’s office.

“…–hey had…”

He nodded to Ryuunoiki, that answered without issue, regarded the other carnivore for a moment, then decided that it wasn’t worth it and sat at the sofa in front of the one he regularly napped on. Fighting the World’s Greatest Hitman for his spot was not worth losing his lunch time. He felt observed, not the bad way, so he ignored it and settled to eat his meat.

“Surely, it was useful. We have used them both and learned what we needed.”

The hitman looked away, resuming the conversation. “Dug her own grave.”

“Many seem to like that.” Kyouya mentally agreed. “But I guess we could say they were very unlucky.”

“Suzuka nourished their relationship probably for her own gain, not for her lover, and didn’t consider Nokunaga would be so scared.” The Cloud chanced a look up, confirming the carnivore was smirking. “I wonder whose fault that is.”

“I’ll take a wild guess and say it is both mine and yours.”

_Obviously_ , Kyouya thought. No sane one would not be terrified of them. When the official relationship of the Kumicho and the World’s Greatest Hitman had started to spread, the underworld had been thrown off balance. This only spiced things up for someone like himself. One reason why he liked his life.

“Why, thank you.”

A pregnant pause followed, in which Kyouya kept munching. He knew when the conversation was meant only for two, not for a third wheel. He must admit, though, that, when he happened to be in their presence, they rarely made him feel out of place. And, to be honest, he wasn’t feeling like that, but rather amused. Reminded him of other funny situations.

“So, the Guardians are all settled?”

Well, this was interesting. His brother and Ryuunoiki had come to inform him about part of the plan for the Storm beforehand, much appreciated even if he hated interrupting training. Also, it was solid and it had worked wonders. The plan for the Rain, too. And that Lightning child was also learning something.

“The Sun is still M.I.A. and, reportedly, not from our time. If he comes and is swapped, we’ll need another plan as we have no more prisoners to use. As for the others, I still have to see the results.”

“He hasn’t come?”

“Not yet.” Kyouya wiped his mouth. “I was thinking about dropping by, but I have a feeling it won’t be necessary.” He eyed the empty plate, cursing again how fast he could eat, and decided he would nap for an hour or so. “Tell me more about that Irie Shoichi.”

Making sure the tray was safe from unwanted movements, Kyouya settled on the couch with his stomach up, crossed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes with a content sigh.

“The notes from future Gokudera say he is an important member of the Millefiore Famiglia. Simply put, if we take him out, we will discover how to return to our time.”

“Seems a bit farfetched.”

“I agree, but that’s the only hint we have. No other choice.”

“You said you will follow their movements from here?”

“Want to join me?”

A scoff. “Stop that, and yes, I’d like to see. By the way, didn’t you need to track down someone?”

“Are you chasing me out?”

“Might be.”

Kyouya fell asleep.

“I have a suspicion.”

“Uhm?”

“Is my brother interested in men, perhaps?”

Reborn softly put a hand on his face. “Why.”

“Just a suspicion.”

“Tsuna….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	15. 15 – A Pleasant Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on my discord server made me notice that I should keep inviting you readers to join us (they're having field days over there lately xD and someone has mentioned wanting to have words with you, Chaos_and_Roses :P), so, here are the links, one is enough, and feel free to join us! We don't bite, though we may seem a very strange bunch xD (Someone has a fish with human legs and arms as their profile pic, just saying)
> 
> https://discord.gg/jfg7uuk  
> https://discord.gg/Ta9q6hK
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- Ienari's POV;
> 
> \- talk;
> 
> \- drugs;
> 
> \- prostitution;
> 
> \- illegal weapons' market;
> 
> \- nudging in the right direction;
> 
> \- Kyouya;
> 
> \- Ryouhei;
> 
> \- Varia.
> 
> Words: 5308.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ienari seriously hoped he would find him this time. The first, just gathering his courage had been hard, this second, it felt even more difficult to trail his way towards that door. For several reasons.

He couldn’t find Hibari-sempai. It was a terrifying notion because he was always on time, always waiting for him in the training room. Not finding him there was equally worrying and scary. Ienari hissed at the pressure from his Intuition. It was not bad but he felt he had to be careful.

Not being able to train and not at all able to find Hibari-sempai, his thoughts had gone to the Kumicho. A strange thing, because he could have never anticipated he would have wanted to talk to him after what Reborn had told him about the man. He’d been scared, he remembered, and he still was, a little bit, but… After that first conversation and after their talk in the office of his future self… It was different.

He felt _safe_.

Unexplainable as it was, but Ienari truly felt protected and _warm_ and accepted.

No matter how much he thought about it, Ryuunoiki was a mystery that he wanted and didn’t want to solve. Barely older than himself, yet so more powerful and reliable. He couldn’t care less that he didn’t know this person, that he had nothing to base his thoughts on. What had the Kumicho done? Listened to him? Answered to his doubts? Complimented him…

But that was not all, Ienari just… He couldn’t explain it, but he _trusted_ Ryuunoiki. And his own Intuition _purred_ in contentment when he did, when he decided it was worth the risks, when he just conceded and tried to reach for him.

It felt damn right.

So, when Ienari was once more in front of the door, golden gaze lost in all the white, he took a deep breath, followed his Intuition and softly knocked on the surface. There was a moment of silence, of stillness. Then, to his lungs’ relief, a soft but firm “come in” was heard.

Gulping, the boy pushed the door open and took in the room he had never seen before. A wooden office, bigger than his, surrounded in full bookcases with couches and a low table in the middle and a desk farther in, facing the entrance. There, he recognized the calm Kumicho and unconsciously relaxed.

He was sitting behind the desk, but stood immediately after Ienari closed the door. He walked up to the desk with a small bow.

“Good afternoon, Ryuunoiki,” he greeted as if Reborn was breathing down his neck.

“Ienari-san, how are you?”

He gave a sheepish smile, blushing at the use of his name but feeling _right_. “Well, I think? Uh… many things happened since… our last talk.”

“I see.”

Ienari nodded. “Yeah, I… I wondered if… you had time? To talk a bit?” He suddenly felt extremely unsure. “I mean, no matter if you don’t, uh–I…”

“I have time, Ienari-san.” The small smile Ryuunoiki sent his way was enough to make the boy relax, Intuition warming his chest. “This way.” He was led behind a bookcase, where four red, small armchairs were put in a circle around another wooden slow table. “Have a seat.”

The other sat and Ienari choose the armchair to his left, sitting straight, hands on his knees. He suddenly had a blank mind. What did he want to talk about, again? He looked at the Kumicho. He was eyeing the bookcase opposite of Ienari, probably giving him time, relaxed in the armchair and… peaceful.

He cleared his throat, leaning back with a deep breath. Yeah, a lot had happened lately.

“Do you… remember our talk? From last time?”

Ryuunoiki slowly turned to him with a hum. “I do, the raid, your Guardians, Reborn, our talks.” Ienari nodded, looking down. “Something happened… with your Guardians, perhaps?”

“Kind of… I mean, they…”

He smiled again, something small but it was _there_ and it _meant something_ for Ienari. “Start with one, it’ll be easier.”

He felt a blush creep on his cheeks. “Well, ok… Uhm… My Rain, Takeshi, do you..?”

“Yes, I remember him.”

“Two days ago, I felt… We were waiting for him, to have dinner together, and I was already spooked because of this dream I keep having about a white, round-shaped machine of some kind… Anyway, we were waiting but then I felt his Flames, his Rain Flames… They were terrified and sick and they needed… It was as if they were calling for me.” He paused. “They needed help, Takeshi needed help and I just ran to him–well, ran _into_ him, but… When I looked at him, everything felt _different_.” He swallowed, gaze still on the floor. “Takeshi felt mine.” Ienari closed his eyes. “As if we were truly Guardians of the same circle. I the Sky, he the Rain. And then… Then we talked and talked like we never have.” He looked up at Ryuunoiki, that seemed thoughtful, but not too much, not surprised. “As if we finally found each other, and now… Now, he is my Rain, I am his Sky. I don’t know how to explain it better… I feel it… here.” He put his hand on his chest, below where he thought the heart was. “And he is different, too. Takeshi still uses his game, but he seems… sharper. He’s accepted it, I think… I mean, Mafia, that he is part of it, now.” He sighed, looking down again. “It’s comforting, on one hand, but on the other… maybe he would be better off without all of this.”

There was a hum that made him chance a look up. Ryuunoiki eyed him with that small smile still on his lips. Warmth spread through his limbs.

“I’ll be honest with you, that thought often plagued me.” Ienari blinked, surprised. “Many of my brothers never asked to be part of Yakuza. True, some openly wanted to follow this path, but many more were just taken away from the streets.” He paused, caressing his jaw. “As the Kumicho, streets are my turf in all Japan. I always thought leaving people in the open was society’s fault, but cleaning the streets to not catch the police’s attention was my duty. Less cops, more peace for us.” He shrugged. “My Grandfather used to just give them money and shoo them away, I tried a different approach.” The Kumicho locked gazes with Ienari, eyes gleaming in the dim light. “Instead of pushing them away, I offered them a shelter, food, time to stand on their own legs. Gave them a choice, stay, or leave.” Decimo wondered if he was seeing things or… was that… “Most of them stayed and became part of the family, the rest instead successfully became part of society, though they didn’t forget and keep in touch.”

That was… not a behaviour he expected from Yakuza. “I thought… I mean, from what civilians hear about Yakuza, I expected… something different.”

The other hummed. “That’s not surprising. However, I want you to answer this question: does Yakuza differ so much from Mafia?”

Ienari frowned. Did they? Mafia was something he’d gotten accustomed to thanks to Reborn. Yakuza was… Yakuza was unknown to him, wasn’t it? He knew from rumours, from something Reborn had let on, from newspapers. To be truthful, his tutor had talked more about Ryuunoiki than about Yakuza itself.

“I don’t know,” he answered, hands joined on his thighs. “Their stories differ, that’s obvious, and so do their traditions. But this is about their cultures, more than their ways of doing things.”

“That’s true, our ways are alike, more or less.”

Ienari gripped his own hands, on edge. He wanted to ask, finally, and have answers that cleared his view. Until then, Mafia had been fights against enemies. Mukuro wanted to destroy it by taking his place, Xanxus wanted to rule it by defeating him. He had an idea of the underworld that probably wasn’t on point.

“Can you… I haven’t taken the mantle yet, it’s not even something I want, but… I’m in this and my friends are in this.” He looked up at Ryuunoiki, whose eyes were narrowed. “Can you tell me how Mafia is?”

The other considered him. “That is a complicate question. Mafia, Yakuza, Triads, the underworld is a whole world that differs from society as civilians know it. We find our place in the light, while moulding the darkness, to be poetic.” He paused. “The underworld doesn’t abide to rules, doesn’t follow conformism. The thing that makes humans go on is money. In order to earn it, the underworld makes use of what the Government ignores. Take drugs, for instance.” Ienari scowled, making Ryuunoiki nod. “It is not seen well and I personally consider it a bad habit, forgive my word. But, people did drugs, do drugs and will keep doing drugs. What Yakuza, here in Japan, does, is having complete control of the illegal traffic and business.” Another pause, in which Ienari gulped. “The only thing I can do, and am doing, is ensure the drugs we sell are as safe as possible. The men that control the market are trained and they know how to train others so that they’ll sell the right amount at the right person, trying their best to avoid situations that involve the police, such as criminal acts or overdose. Recently, I’ve also obtained a deal with the Triads, their goods are top quality. Like this, I ensure police doesn’t sniff around and people come to us, at a just price.”

“B-but… it’s _drugs_ , no one should…”

“No one should, but they do. It’s the reality of things, the underworld makes use of humans’ weaknesses to fill its pockets. This is one way Mafia and other syndicates works.”

Ienari breathed, in and out. He had imagined something… To be honest, he had expected worse. He knew someone who did drugs, like that idiot Mochida, people were like that… Maybe it was time to understand the world, to look at it with different eyes. He was to lead a Mafia Famiglia, one of the strongest if not _the_ strongest, maybe his mindset was not good for his future life.

“Why do you do all that? I-I mean, yeah, police look another way, I understand that, but…” _But_ , there was something else. “What else?”

Ryuunoiki studied him for a moment, not threatening, just… he seemed curious. “I’ve told you, I think, that I was not to take the position I’m in right now.” Ienari nodded. “I never wanted all of this, it was pushed on me.” _And yet, you’re so perfect at it…_ “I don’t like our world as it is, or was, I want to change it. However, I can’t just wipe out the underworld and be done with it. I have power, I have loyalties, I have a family. To be sure I keep my position, my moves need to be slow and to also give benefits to Yakuza. There are many, many people that feed off Yakuza’s earnings, like politicians or even police officers. If I make a single mistake, a war is the worst case scenario.”

Ienari gulped again, feeling his throat dry. “What kind of moves, if I can ask.”

“Regarding drugs, the deal with the Triads is my first move. Safer goods, different sellers that truly know what they’re doing. Next step will be to give my brothers a new instruction: if the drug-addict wants a way out, they will give it to them in the form of a mobile number. It will connect them to a professional recovery centre.”

That was… smart and smooth. Ienari nodded. “Is there more? Besides drugs?”

Ryuunoiki smiled, leaning his head on his fisted hand. “What do you think?”

The boy looked down, blushing slightly. “Prostitution. Weapons? Uh…” He paused. “I don’t think it’s your case, but… Some time ago, I heard some news about a human trafficking ring dismantled.”

“There was only one case lately, though it’s been months since then. I dismantled it, the police cleaned up the mess. An Oyabun gone astray, quickly brought down, I was slowly taking my Grandfather’s place. Anyway, your assumptions are correct. Human traffic is something I do not tolerate. Prostitution is a choice, people can do whatever they want with their bodies. In this field, my first move was to give them safer places to work in, rules about hygiene and eventual guards to make sure things always go… smoothly. Paying for services doesn’t mean owning someone. Along with this, I made sure that the workers were, let me use this word, variegated. Foreign, along with Japanese. Happier clients, happier workers, more earnings. Next step will be to give them more rights, a system that allows them something like a career. This is a bet I want to risk.”

“Risk? You mean, you want to give them… power?”

“In the houses they work in, yes. I’ll ask you this, who knows more about the job, someone that has climbed the ranks, or someone that’s been taught how to order around all his life?”

“Oh… The first. They have worked the job more and know what the workers need, right?”

“Exactly. It’s a risk, many things can and will go wrong, but it’s worth taking.”

Ienari nodded, not understanding fully his point of view, there were many things that escaped him, but… It was clearer. “And weapons?”

“That’s harder to take care of. Legalizing weapons would be the best course of action, having the complete control of the market but with the minimal help laws can give. However, I’m still unsure.”

So, “Mafia is all of this.”

Ryuunoiki nodded. “The underworld is all of this, plus some things. As the Head, we have to impose, we have to win and lead, we have to take decisions and be responsible for our family. We have to deal with nuisances, to keep our underlings in check, to be sure every order is followed through. We need to be Leaders, earn respect and instil fear, if needed.” He sighed. “And take care of meetings, too. That’s the part I hate the most.”

Ienari couldn’t hold back a chuckle. He froze, blushing. “S-sorry.”

The other tilted his head, he seemed amused. “Why, don’t worry. My brothers sometimes use this notion against me, I understand it’s quite funny.”

“Against you?”

“I tend to overwork myself. To stop me, Nara might threaten me with scheduling a meeting for the day after. It works, I admit.”

This time, he didn’t even try to hold back. “One of your brothers.”

He nodded. “Yes, Nara is my Saiko-komon, my advisor.”

Ienari was reminded about the main topic of their conversation. “He… Is he one from the streets?”

“In fact, he is.” He looked down with a nostalgic, small smile. “He refused, at first, but he was in serious need of food. He collapsed in front of me, so I brought him to the mansion. He was very proud, but he still thanked me. After two weeks, he came asking to be part of the family. He’d accustomed himself to the new environment and he is very strong and smart, so my brothers from back then had already accepted him.” Ryuunoiki eyed Ienari. “It was his choice. He chose to be part of Yakuza, for reasons that are his. Your Rain chose to be part of Mafia, for reasons that you probably already know.”

Takeshi had told him. He’d always wanted true friends. If he could also protect them, then so be it, he’d said. And he’d smiled his true smile, the one that didn’t make his Intuition thrum, with narrow eyes that reminded him of a predator.

“He chose,” Ienari repeated, “maybe you’re right. I… Hayato, my Storm, has also… Do you remember what happened yesterday–I mean, _of course_ you do, it was _yesterday_ …”

“Yes, I do,” Ryuunoiki smiled. “I think he wanted me to protect you from your Cloud, is that right?”

“Uh, yeah, he… he has trust issues, there’s no need to protect me from Hibari-sempai. He would never hurt me.” His eyes felt warm and his Intuition purred in content. “But… he’s told me he’ll try to change and he almost feels like Takeshi, almost. It’s better.” He paused, unsure. “It’s like I have to thank you for all of this.”

The Kumicho blinked. “But I’ve done nothing.”

“It doesn’t feel like that–I mean, you’re hearing me out right now, for the second or third time if we count our first meeting, but that’s not it, I… It’s as if it’s thanks to you.” He scratched his nape, blushing. “I have… this alien in my head, perk of being a Vongola descendant, that works like… hyper instincts. When something’s wrong, I just… I know. And I know I have to thank you, so… yeah, thank you, Ryuunoiki.”

Another small smile was directed at him. “You’re welcome, Ienari-san, talk to me whenever you need.” He hummed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, you can.” He was curious.

“You call your Guardians by their names, except for your Cloud. Why?”

Not knowing why, Ienari felt a blush creep on his cheeks. “Uh, Hibari-sempai is my sempai, and he is rather unfriendly I don’t think he would like me taking… liberties.”

“Are you sure?”

Deadly sure. “Yeah, he wouldn’t like that.”

“I guess you should trust your… instinct, right?”

He tilted his head. “Are you… suggesting something?”

“Maybe.”

Ienari was confused.

Yet not.

“He’s your Element, too.”

Tsuna was very amused. Firstly because of his oblivious brother. Secondly because of the Cloud sleeping in the other room. However, he was quite sad someone was coming to interrupt their pleasant conversation. He was not surprised his brother could be such company, but he was glad Ienari had actually searched out for him again. This was a very welcome change of pace for him, aside the info gathered. Maybe he’d let out a bit too much about Yakuza to the next Vongola Decimo, but he wasn’t regretting it anytime soon.

Two knocks made his brother look up from the floor. He’d been like that since Tsuna’s last words about the Cloud. About time this boy understood some important things.

Ryuunoiki stood, going back to the office. “Come in.”

The woman called Lal entered, bowing to him. “Ryuunoiki-sama, Decimo.” She stood straight. “Sasagawa Ryouhei has come back.”

Tsuna hid a smirk and eyed the still sleeping Cloud. Did he feel safe in the office or was he a deep sleeper? It was strange either way. He would have expected the raven to wake up with Ienari walking in, but he had not… _Uhm_.

“Ryouhei-san? Is he ok?”

“Look yourself, he seems fine.” She bowed and left.

Ienari turned to him, looking a bit happier. “I have to go, do you want to tag along?”

It couldn’t hurt, and Reborn was bound to be there. “Gladly, but maybe we should let him know first.”

His brother tilted his head. “Him? Who?”

Tsuna resisted the urge to mess up the brunet’s hair and lifted a finger towards the couch. As soon as Ienari’s eyes caught the Cloud’s body, they widened and he paled slightly.

“Wha! When–?!”

“To be fair, he’s been sleeping there since lunchtime.” This was very amusing. “I think you should wake him up, he is your Element, right?”

Ienari’s voice dropped to a yelled whisper. “I _can’t_ wake him up! He’ll bite me to death!”

That was a curious way to phrase it. “Are you absolutely sure he will?”

He made to answer, then stopped mid-way and frowned, looking at the sleeping body. “I… I think… so?”

“Why don’t you try? You need to follow that alien you talked about, right?”

Ienari gulped, then straightened and neared the couch. It was a rather funny sight. He kneeled and touched the Cloud’s arm, shaking it softly.

“Hibari-sempai?” There were no answers, but the boy bit his lip, took a calming breath and leaned forward. “Kyouya-san?”

The effect was immediate. Hibari Kyouya sat up, almost knocking out his brother, looking around in search until he saw Ienari. They were both frozen, but the brunet’s blush was very cute.

Tsuna cleared his throat, catching their attention. “I hope you’ve slept well. Sasagawa Ryouhei has apparently returned.”

Ienari jumped on his feet, blushing furiously. “Y-yeah, let’s g-go…”

The Cloud narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, accusing. “Yours will come back.” He felt his eyes get warmer, the raven blinked in mild surprise. “Just have patience, right?”

With a tilt of his head, Ryuunoiki followed his brother out of the room, where he had literally fled. Poor soul, he had a hunch that Cloud was one for teasing. Reborn was, too, but Tsuna could be vengeful. They were fun exchanges.

To think he’d come to this relationship.

He couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

The room where he’d been led to after his travel to the future was filled to the brim, again. He recognized the Elements, Giannini, Lal, some of the girls, his lover. There were some children and he supposed the man radiating energy was the Sun. Reborn was not like that, though he was untiring.

Tsuna wondered what kind of Flames his brothers might have, if they had it. Same Elements seemed to share some traits of their personalities, so he might be able to predict them.

As they talked, Ryuunoiki only paid attention to the important parts. He’d been forgotten in a corner, which suited him fine for the moment. Apparently, the Sun had been in Italy with Varia, that was defending the bases over there. What intrigued him more was that the Sun had come with an instruction from the assassination squad to raid the Millefiore’s Japan branch in five days, which made him tilt his head in consideration. He was totally fine with this new development, at least they had more information on the base. The Guardians also needed more time to acclimatise to their new situation as Elements of Ienari’s Sky, plus… Who knew when this Sun was going to get swapped. He had a suspicion… it was going to happen at the worst – or best – time possible, which meant during the raid, which also meant he would have to postpone his judgment of the character….

Tsuna blinked in recognition and tried to blend with the shadows. He had met this man before, back in his time, back in his _past_. There had been a kid, in his neighbourhood, that always shouted ‘extreme’ here and there at outrageous hours in the morning.

He looked up from the floor, arms crossed, and locked gazes with Decimo’s Sun. Of course, he already knew, this man was from the future where his blood relationship with Ienari was known. But, what would happen when the past Sun came? Would he remember Tsuna, from their childhood days? His own memories were hazy and discontinued, but he’d had his encounters with the boy and they were also quite remarkable. The chances he had forgotten about Tsuna were probably fifty fifty.

He had to be careful, else his secret would be out in the open before it was… _necessary_. Which was a new thought, but he tucked it away for later. Silently, Tsuna took his leave and headed towards his office. After barely ten steps, Yasei flanked him and he sank one hand in his fur. It was comforting.

Thinking about it, if the raid happened and the future Sun was still with them – it was strange that, after the Hibari youngest, it was the Sun that managed to stay away from the whole journey to the future –, he would have been able to collect prisoners to carry on his plan about the Guardians. He also had, now, an idea about the past Cloud. Dangerous, it had a high probability of blowing out in his hands, but worth a try, and Ienari was his trump card. He just had to record some small things and drop them in the right hands. Hibari’s were rather simple to please, after one knew what buttons to push.

Tsuna changed direction and went for the smoking room, wanting to relax a bit. He had no paperwork to do, in the future, but he so hoped to have brought some with him just to not be overwhelmed when he came back. He would return to his brothers, eventually, he just had to be patient.

About to open the door, the Kumicho stopped when a figure appeared at the end of the corridor. He was not so surprised when he recognized the Vongola Sun. He could scantly remember how he had been, when they had met during their childhoods, and he could say that Sasagawa Ryouhei had matured, trained and grown up a lot. Tsuna found himself happy to notice that he hadn’t lost, however, his peculiar personality.

“You extreeeemely fled, Ryuunoiki!”

The brunet turned to the man, then acquiesced and motioned for him to enter the room. Without more words, the Sun obliged and they were seated at the low table in no time, one with crossed legs and the other with them bended beneath his body. Tsuna fingered his tie – he was finding it increasingly annoying to wear the article of clothing, but he had to keep up his appearance – and took a cigarette before stopping.

“Do you mind?”

The Sun blinked, then energetically shook his head. “Estreeemely not!!”

He gave a thankful nod, lighting the stick and drawing a deep puff. “I suppose I fled, yes. But you should know why, right?”

“Yes, I know.” Very mature, serious eyes and a respectful nod. “And I wanted to tell you that I’ll be careful. I won’t slip up.”

“I appreciate it, though I wouldn’t hold it against you if you happen to… slip.”

Surprisingly, a smile lit up on the Sun’s face. “Yeah, because you haven’t changed one bit, Tsuna!”

Hardly, he suppressed a flinch. This man was the first to call him that, after Reborn, and it was… It felt dangerous, after the many years he had hidden his true identity. At the same time, the brunet took a puff of smoke and tried to calm down.

“Are you sure?”

“To the extreme!! You’re as kind as I remember, to all of us!!”

Tsuna had his doubts about that. “I wouldn’t think of me in such regards, in your shoes.” He paused, considering. “I’ve probably scarred the Vongola Rain and openly scolded the Vongola Storm.”

“Then they needed it, you don’t do things on a whim.”

That… was a lot of trust, for someone that was described as candid. Before he could voice his confusion about it, someone knocked and Tsuna was inclined to deny whoever that was entrance. With a withheld sigh, taking the cigarette in-between his fingers, he went to the door and opened it, finding quite the assembly.

“Sorry, not sorry.”

He glared.

Reborn smirked, went through the door, bent down to place a kiss on his lips and sat down near the Vongola Sun, oozing smugness all over the place. He wondered if that was his simple way of carrying himself or the Flames, then discarded the thought and addressed a very flustered Lal and the indifferent Vongola Cloud. There was also a man with a pompadour, but he very carefully turned and leaned against the wall, like a good sentinel.

Tsuna wailed for Atsushi to save him from this.

“… Just come in,” he sighed, going back to his seat.

Lal closed the door, leaning against it, while Hibari just went around, probably appreciating the room. He cleared his throat, ignoring his lover’s very pointed look, and addressed the newcomers.

“Why did I deserve such an ambush?” Because, in his book, it was.

Reborn chuckled. The jerk.

“Decimo has decided to go with the plan and raid the Millefiore base,” the woman answered, much appreciated.

Tsuna hummed. “And?”

“Hn… What will you do?”

He blinked, arching a brow. “Nothing.”

Lal gaped. “… nothing?”

He was confused, _again_. “I’m just a witness here, I have no manpower and, clearly, I do not pose as an interest to the enemy, if we do not consider that they attacked after the alliance was signed.” He took a puff, relishing in the feeling and frowning at the stick, Nara would be scowling at _him_ , a very amusing sight, at times. “Yakuza has already been defeated, this trial is not mine to overcome.”

“T-trial..?!” She sounded kind of hysteric. “This is _war_ , not a–”

“This is not my war anymore,” he looked directly at her. “I have no place in this, if not as an advisor, maybe, and a chess piece that just has information, this much I can assure you. The one that shot me was not an enemy, and I don’t think Decimo has a different opinion. We were sent to the future for reasons still unknown, but each of us has a role. Mine is not to fight.” His eyes felt warmer as he said that, but the woman seemed on the brink of crying out of desperation, so he decided to be– seemed the Vongola Sun was right, huh? “This does not mean I will not help, when I feel it is needed.” He looked away, allowing her time to recollect. “This is Decimo’s war, and he will be victorious, as well as all of us, without me doing anything but stand by.” A thought hit him. “You said he has decided to go through with the raid, right?” Reborn nodded, a familiar glint in his eyes. “Would he have gone with this flow, some days ago?”

“He would have chickened out.”

He saw Lal flinch at the hitman’s words, then linked the dots. “Use this time wisely, train them to their best.” He turned to the Hibari, that was sitting against the farthest wall. “Will you keep training Decimo?”

“Hn. We’re getting there.”

“The Vongola Storm will, too, and the Rain has found his determination. I’ve yet to check on the Mist, but Poison Scorpion is taking care of the weaker members of the group. Lightning is, frankly, the most worrying and needs to be held back, no raid for him, Ienari probably already counted him out.” He took the last puff of smoke and crumpled the stump in the ashtray. “When the two of you,” he pointed at the Sun and at the Cloud, “will be swapped, it won’t be easy. It will happen, at the right, but worst time.” Feeling the weight of being the reliable one in the current situation, the one that everyone sought out for answers – which he was _not_ , for once –, Tsuna rolled his shoulders and resisted the urge to take another cigarette. “What did I miss, after I left?” He looked at the Vongola Sun, that nodded.

“Nari actually dreamt about a white, round-shaped machine that I brought intel about.” The brunet was reminded of the passing comment of some hours prior, he’d felt it was important but it’d fled his mind in favour of other pressing matters. “It is linked to Irie Shouichi and, possibly, to your return to the past.” He’d missed a lot, apparently. “That’s why we extremely need to raid it.”

Tsuna nodded. “Only training, then. We do not have other options.”

“Oh! I was forgetting, to the extreme!!” The brunet arched an eyebrow, unsurprised. “Xanxus sends his regards.”

…

Ryuunoiki blinked twice. “Do you mind telling me his _exact_ words?” The Vongola Sun blushed. Not a good sign and Tsuna changed his mind. “Forget it, I don’t want to know.”

“… I can testify that he called you Ryuunoiki, don’t make me repeat that… please?”

Poor man.

“Ah! And Viper left a note he’s been waiting for your call!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	16. 16 – The Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday comes and goes :3 Join us on discord!
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- caring;
> 
> \- affection;
> 
> \- confrontation;
> 
> \- Vongola Guardians;
> 
> \- Intuition;
> 
> \- raid;
> 
> \- fast events' descriptions;
> 
> \- Spanner;
> 
> \- Irie;
> 
> \- Nara;
> 
> \- relief;
> 
> \- Byakuran;
> 
> \- Varia.
> 
> Words: 6899.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tsuna was in his office, entertaining the idea of aspirin to take care of his growing headache. It was becoming harder to ignore and, so late at night, he just wanted to sleep and rest.

The raid was to be carried the day after and the time until that moment had been very dense of things to do, despite Tsuna not having anything to do with all of that. Maybe it testified his importance, even if he was of no direct consequences to the whole thing, that people tended to search him out for advices. He was not much older than them, though he would admit having more experience on the field and, especially, as an underground dweller and leader.

However, it came as a surprise that the Vongola Guardians started accompanying Ienari when he decided to have breakfast with Tsuna. That was a new thing, too, but he probably had Reborn to thank – or curse, depended on the point of view – because, that way, the hitman would make sure of two things: two brothers would bond and Tsuna would eat breakfast, which he rarely did.

The first morning, Ienari came alone directly to his office with a tray full of food. He had a sheepish expression and a bruise on his left arm and he said: “Reborn kind of kicked me here… Am I intruding?” The boy’s absolute horror at the fact Tsuna had had no intention of having breakfast… Well, it had been funny and had brightened a bit his day. His brother was a caring one and that was something he was grateful for.

The half-an-hour passed by idly, relaxing and with light chatter. It was new to him, his mornings were usually filled with reports or silent teas Nara forced on him to at least have some liquid in his system. With Ienari then collected by Hibari to go training – his poor brother had just waved at him from his few centimetres up from the floor, carried away –, Tsuna had wisely decided to dedicate his time to meditation. He was sure he would need it soon.

Reborn had already explained the gist of it and, truly, it came as easy as breathing. Tsuna had steadily been able to reach inside himself, to study in wonder at his _core_ , at his Flames, dancing within his body in a burning, enveloping Sky of warmth. That same first day, he emerged from his meditation to Reborn sitting cross-legged in front of him, head leaned against his right palm, eyes admiring him. He’d blushed, because that was unnatural as much as embarrassing, but Reborn had just swept forward to catch him in his arms and demand _affection_. Tsuna’d had no qualms giving it.

Next morning, Ienari returned, accompanied by the Vongola Rain – “Please, call me Yamamoto, at least…?” – and asked if they could both stay for breakfast. He had no reason to say no, though he tried not to directly address the Rain as to not receive the request of calling him by his surname again. He was not comfortable with that, mostly because he wanted to put as much distance between himself and the Guardians – Vongola at large, thinking about it – as possible. His brother was one thing, in the privacy of their lone meetings, but adding witnesses to their acquired easier addressing was not advisable. So, in such circumstances, Tsuna held back and returned to calling Ienari as Decimo, much to said boy’s obvious unhappiness and open scowl.

On the other hand, the Rain tried to engage conversation with him. There was a certain… tenseness, coupled with curiosity, underlining his every word. Tsuna knew he wanted to ask him questions and, when the Cloud appeared to claim back Ienari, he didn’t even try to shoo the Rain out of the office. He simply sipped his tea and waited for the other to find what courage he needed to address his issues.

After five full minutes of the air growing dense, the Rain did talk. “It’s true, you care about us.”

Not exactly what he expected. Tsuna looked at the other, thoughtful. Admit or not? This one, in front of him, was a natural-born assassin, and he had the feeling he didn’t need to hide things as much as to make the other know that he was to be allowed near the Rain’s Sky. He had left him scarred for life, with killing someone right in front of him, maybe he owed him a simple admission.

“Let’s say I do, what about it?”

The boy’s eyes sharpened, he seemed conflicted. “You have funny ways to show it.”

Tsuna tilted his head. “My objective is not to show… Yamamoto-san,” he conceded.

The other clenched his jaw, looking aside. “How many have you killed?”

 _Too many to count_ , he would have liked to answer. The words died in his throat. How many? He didn’t know. Truly too many, too many. Since too long, too young. At least, they had been spared of this.

“Does it matter?” At the immediate scowl that the boy sent Tsuna, he decided to try again. “This is the world we are in. It’s either kill or be killed.” And it was, sadly, true. The Rain’s lip was about to be broken if he kept on biting it so hard. “If you don’t want to play by those rules, change them,” he taunted, catching his attention again. “What is your determination, exactly?”

The boy looked perplexed. “… determination?”

“Why are you in Mafia, Yamamoto-san? Why have you decided to stay, if this world is that wrong for you?”

“Oh, I… I want to protect my friends.” A small, tiny flicker of blue Flames shot from his hands, directly at Tsuna.

The Rain panicked and made to move, but the brunet simply caught it in his hands, cradling the spark of life and softly smiling. He could feel it, the real will of fire that burned through the Flames and through the other’s eyes. He almost grinned, glad this boy-turning-man was truly going to protect his brother, to the best of his capabilities… Thinking about capabilities.

Tsuna turned away from the gaping Rain and addressed his lover, just then surfacing from his– _their_ private quarters. Reborn liked to wait that Ienari left before going to do whatever he did while the brunet meditated. It was a comforting presence at the edge of his perception.

He smiled back at the toothy smirk. “Maybe you should hone such skills,” he tilted his head, playful. “An assassin, just like you.”

Reborn felt like an excited, sugar-high beast. “Do you enjoy finding me odd-jobs?”

Tsuna resisted the urge to chuckle and simply shrugged, standing to fix his corner of meditation. “You would pass on this majestic chance to have a pupil?” There were several big pillows on a velvet red carpet on the floor.

“Ienari already is my student.”

“But Ienari is not an assassin,” he countered, patting softly at one cushion and sitting on it cross-legged. “Ienari won’t kill, no matter what you tell him. That means he needs someone that will protect him from himself.” He lifted one hand, palm up, to the still gaping, but attentive, Rain. “He has the potential to be silent and swift. You’re welcome, Reborn.”

There was a pregnant silence, in which the hitman pondered over the words and Tsuna started to free his mind. It had not been his objective to push the Rain towards that road, he’d preferred not to, but he knew when to recognize loyalty beyond the one of a pup. That loyalty the Rain was showing through posture alone meant he would go and do crazy stunts all for the good of his friends, which meant he needed proper training and a proper teacher. As the rules stated, he would become the Rain that squared away conflicts, yes, but that also washed away the spilled blood, where need be.

“Uh… what is Reborn doing… here?”

Tsuna simply closed his eyes and smiled at his lover’s answer: “driving myself crazy. Let’s go, you need to train.”

Frankly, the brunet had thought the strange encounters would have stopped there. Again, Ienari was one thing, he could and gladly would listen to him, but, the day after, Rain and Storm happened. His office was not a psychoanalyst’s office, he would have liked to point out.

While the Rain was visibly more relaxed and easy-going, showing Tsuna how his brother behaved when accompanied by a true friend – thing that he appreciated a lot and made his consideration of the Rain rise –, the Storm was a tree in the room. Tense beyond comprehension and… he had the air of a kicked puppy. So, when Hibari came to collect Ienari and Reborn surfaced from the bedroom – ah, pretty memories – to lead the Rain to a training room with a passing, longing glance at Tsuna – he was definitely sulking because he couldn’t devour him through a kiss like the other, peaceful mornings… and that made him stay, at times, for one more hour or so –, the Storm stayed rooted to the spot, eyes casted down and sitting dogeza-style on his floor. If Tsuna didn’t know better, it seemed someone was about to ask for forgiveness to the Kumicho with all the humbleness possible to human beings.

Apparently, he also was not totally off the hook.

After five full minutes of silence – again, and it was kind of funny how these Guardians resembled each other –, the Storm whipped his head up, eyes blazing with determination and cheeks a deep red.

“Ryuunoiki-sama,” that ought for an ouch, it was strange to be addressed like that after Ienari and the Rain stubbornly kept calling him without the honorific, which he hadn’t fixed, “I came here to apologize.”

Tsuna tried to not thin his lips, keeping his sight on the boy and sipping his tea. “What for?” His voice was calm and levelled, but it made the other flinch anyway.

The Storm ducked as if someone had just tried to decapitate him. Tsuna didn’t even have Ryuuken at his hip, he was truly too tense. Guess his reputation preceded him, for this one. Tales of assassination, no piety and ruthlessness. Spread by his own brothers and the survivors of his wrath, when there were some.

“F-for…” he cleared his throat. “For the other day, in the training room.” His voice was steady if not for a crack at the last word. “I… I expected you to help my Bos– Ienari, to help Ienari, but I was too taken by my reading of the situation and failed to see there was no true threat to… to my friend.” The Storm was truly terrified by Tsuna, it seemed, but his effort to change for his Sky was already a significant progress. “So,” the boy straightened and then bowed deeply, “please, accept my apologies! I’ll do my best, from now on, to protect and believe in my Sky! I promise!”

First of all, he didn’t need any apology. Truly unaccounted for, considering almost everything had been orchestrated by Tsuna himself, though the Storm didn’t know that. Maybe he should just accept them and be done with it. From what he knew about the character, Gokudera Hayato was a prideful one and gathering enough braveness to go through his pride _and_ face someone that terrified him… Yes, he could accept them.

But the promise… Tsuna was not the one that he needed to promise that to. It was true he was Ienari’s brother, but– Wait.

Wait a moment.

“I accept your apologies, though you had nothing to apologize for.” The other relaxed a bit, starting to straighten his back again. “You wanted to help your Sky and the only way out you saw was me, I can understand that. Train and you won’t be in need of someone else but your comrades ever again.” The words seemed to be doing their dirty job, but Tsuna had to be sure. “However,” the Storm flinched once more, “I don’t understand why you are promising me you will protect your Sky.”

Truly, he hoped to have come to the wrong conclusion behind that particular move. He could only think about one reason, and it was not good.

The Storm’s face took a sad shade, looking down. “I’m a bastard,” he said, and that was all Tsuna needed as a confirmation. “I think I see things in a different light so… It’s easier to notice, for me. I think you and Ienari are brothers.” Tsuna’s first instinct was to shut down the threat, then something else – intuition or Flames, he didn’t know – made him stay still. “You are very similar, almost carbon-copy similar, and… you both are caring ones, even if in different ways.” The Storm looked up at him, determined again. “You, the Kumicho known for keeping everyone at arms’ length, allowed my Sky in without much hassle… That was my first clue. I won’t tell a soul,” he suddenly added, “I… I know it is a delicate situation, I grew up in Mafia. You can be both Vongola and Yakuza’s Bosses, by birth right, but you knew and didn’t tell anyone to take the spot from Tenth.” The Storm nodded to himself. “I will trust you, and I promise I will protect Ienari, because I know you care, enough to give me and the baseball freak advices and allow us in here.” Well, this one was reported to be a genius in his own right.

Tsuna slowly nodded, eyes narrow. “Very well, Gokudera Hayato, keep your promise, as it is not a light subject for me.”

He earned a shiver, but also a barely-there grin. “You can count on me, Ryuunoiki! And call me Gokudera! I need to train, so–”

“I think your aide has just arrived,” the brunet tilted his head to the opening door, where Poison Scorpion appeared.

The Storm promptly fainted and the woman just asked for permission to collect the boy before disappearing with her charge. Tsuna took a deep breath and went to his meditation spot, tea pot and cup at his side.

The next morning, third day, one more to go before the raid, the brunet had wondered pitifully if someone else would trespass with his brother. Reborn was quick, while they both dressed in the bathroom, to sweep him off his feet and accompany him up for breakfast, peppering his face with kisses all the while. He may have been inclined to just push him back to the bedroom, but his Intuition gave a low pinch and he sighed in the embrace, tugging at the other’s sleeve to be let go. Reborn did, after a long, delicious kiss that raffled him even more. Damn pervert.

After fixing his tie and jacket, all over the place not counting the shirt that had _somehow_ ended up outside his pants, they had both gone to his office, where Ienari was waiting, but alone. A nice change. It had been a peaceful morning. The Rain had come to call on his teacher… The fact that he had understood Reborn was to be found in the Kumicho’s quarters was another worrying factor for later revelations.

However, considering his current headache on the sunset of the third day, Tsuna would name it the peace before the storm. Shaking his head, he stood from his desk and left the office. Atsushi was there, with Yasei yawning at his side. Just a look at his face and his brother had a glass of frizzling water in his hand. He must have had a _very_ bad face.

“Who should I check on?”

As he downed the contents of the glass, Tsuna found the question very peculiar, but maybe Atsushi was more used to this Intuition than he was. Most probably. He decided to try and answer it.

“… Send Yasei to your brother… and other beasts, if you can.” The beast just needed a nod from the blond and a muttered ‘Kyouya’, before he went down the dark corridor. “Find Reborn, send him to the cameras’ room… Vongola will be on the move soon.”

Atsushi narrowed his eyes, nodded once and left. Tsuna took a moment to steady the world around him as the medicine did his effect. He then directed his steps to the cameras’ room. The headache was numbing but it still hurt. Something was going to happen and he needed to be on his toes. From what Reborn had told him, each of the Guardians had progressed very well in their training. They had to be ready.

The room was silent and dark, Giannini was writing something, maybe programming, with headphones in his ears. Tsuna just went to his side and caught his attention by waving one hand in front of his face, making the man squeak and scream. He would have chuckled, but his headache was becoming very pointed, he needed to be careful. He had a feeling something big was going to happen.

“R-R-Ryuunoiki-sama!!”

“I apologize, my intention was not to scare you,” he offered, to the best of his politeness. “I’m afraid we will all have a rather busy evening, can you tell me if the equipment necessary for the raid is already in the Guardians’ hands?”

Giannini tried to stop shivering and nodded. “Y-yes, they all have what they need… But… What is happening?”

“Something,” Tsuna looked at the door, finding Reborn and Atsushi. “Where is your brother?”

His lover reached his side, eye-questioning him. Tsuna just shrugged, arms crossed on his chest, and waved one hand towards his head.

“Kyouya is in a remote area of the underground facility.” Atsushi went to a computer and showed them a camera. “Yasei is with him.”

He could see that. He could also see the Cloud holding onto something tiny and flashing a blue light. “What is it he has in his hand?”

Giannini brought his nose to the screen and muttered: “it seems a tracker… What!?!”

“Somehow, Millefiore has managed to track one of us,” Reborn said. “Hibari is serving as a decoy, we need to attack the base, now.”

Tsuan nodded, then an explosion shook the facility. “Maybe you should inform them.” The hitman ran from the room and the brunet refocused on the screens. “As much trust as I have in them, I still want to see… I _need_ to see.” His eyes felt warmer. “Can you allow me that, Giannini-san?”

“I’m on it, Ryuunoiki-sama!”

He turned to his brother. “Atsushi, I want you to inform me when a path opens for us to go in. We won’t interfere in the fights, there will be no need to. What we need is a way in at the end of everything.”

“Yes, Ryuunoiki.” The blond gave him an earphone. “I’ll let you know through this, until then,” he nodded and left, too.

Tsuna looked at the screens. Some showed the squad running through the corridors to the surface. Ienari, Rain, Sun, Storm, Lal. He liked the determination in his brother’s eyes. Some screens came alive with new, brighter images.

“These are some, Ryuunoiki-sama, they should be their entrances… I just hope they are too preoccupied with the raid and do not notice me.”

The brunet nodded as he frequently checked on the Cloud. Yasei was helping in wiping the floor with the whole army that had been launched against them. They had already worked together, it was a comforting knowledge.

The Vongola squad appeared in the Millefiore base through an air vent. Reborn returned carrying more earphones and offered him one.

“It’s linked to Dame-Nari’s. Push that button if you want to talk to him.”

He accepted it and put it in his free ear. “It won’t be necessary, but thank you.”

The hitman stayed at his side, a bit nearer to the screen. Tsuna took a chair and sat down, arms crossed, waiting, watching, careful. He was not used to carry on raids like this one. He planned before-hand, chose his stage to the best success rate and decided who to bring with him according to many different variables. This… This was a messy plan, at best, but they had nothing more.

The very first fight was a breeze for Ienari, that clearly wanted to test his strength against an enemy. The images weren’t exactly the tidiest, but he could see the happiness and slight relief. A good beginning, though a beginning it was. A soft tap on the door made him look that way. Poison Scorpion was carrying a tray with pots and cups.

“It’s going to be a long night,” she said, leaving the tray on the table Tsuna’s chair was nearer to and going away right after with a bow.

He eyed the pots, scents of chocolate and tea reaching his nose, and then returned his attention to the screens, quickly scanning them for the squad’s whereabouts. His lover quietly moved to pour him a cup of tea. Tsuna took it and brushed a hand on Reborn’s one. As an answer, Reborn leaned over and kissed him. No shame at all.

“Nope,” he confirmed, licking his lips as if he had just had a delicious dessert. Jerk.

He focused back on the screens, nursing the warm cup. From what he could see, Lal was facing a new enemy. They had scarce audio thanks to Ienari’s earphone, but he caught the name Ginger Bread. An interesting story was being unveiled about a certain Colonnello and the woman. He muted that out, sipping his tea. Lal won, with time and some conversation, but came out of the fight without enough strength to go on. In Tsuna’s opinion, she shouldn’t have suggested to be left behind in the first place. If one of his brothers, in such a situation, had told him so, he would have made him faint and _personally_ dragged him along. No better way to shut them up than to do things on his own and make them regret the entire thought.

When Ienari decided to play as bait and distraction, his lips curled in displeasure and his fingers tightened the hold on the cup. He didn’t like it in the slightest, but he also knew that he could do nothing about it. And, to top it off, he was sure his brother would be out of that hellhole mostly unscathed.

From that point, the roads were split even more. While Ienari met head-on the Gola Mosca’s squad – something about robots, by then he was sure the underground had far better scientists than the legal world, but that was a thought for a later moment –, the Sun fought a Millefiore man that liked snakes, but was way weaker than the boxer.

“Dame-Nari, just shoot it. You don’t need a platform.”

His brother shot his new technique, a rather remarkable and scary one, and destroyed the cameras in the area. There was no signal from the earphone and Tsuna hoped his Intuition would catch something if Ienari was in danger. For the moment, even his headache had gone to a simple disturbance in the back of his mind. He sipped his tea and looked over at the other screens as Giannini-san kept on tapping the keyboard in his try’s to reconnect.

The Sun was out, the Storm was fighting a man with a peculiar ring and foxes as weapons. He seemed to be holding himself quite well. The Rain was running around and, from some screens, he could see another Millefiore saying something, but no audio. They were wounded… Then he recognized the name Hibari Kyouya on his lips. He checked the base, no Vongola Cloud and no Yasei, but there were a lot of bodies. They were fine.

After some minutes of watching the fight, that kept turning around in either one’s favour, Tsuna heard something through Ienari’s earphone. His first move was to talk, then he stopped and locked gazes with Reborn, that nodded.

They listened. Someone was muttering, as if occupied with something. He herd the words ‘X-burner’ and ‘incomplete’. Reborn sat down next to him.

“The X-Burner is the technique Dame-Nari has just used, and it is complete, but that’s not–”

“This is not Ienari’s voice.”

Tsuna strained his hearing and focused. More mutters, something crashing, quick writing on a keyboard that was not Giannini – he’d stopped at Reborn’s request.

“He’s been taken, but something’s strange,” he said.

“Your Intuition?”

“No warnings.”

They waited. There was a shuffle, a groan and that was definitely Ienari’s. Tsuna kept waiting, tense. And blinked repeatedly as the man, that gave the name Spanner, talked about wanting to see the X-Burner completed.

That was a crazy dose of luck. Meeting an enemy that could have killed his brother and instead this mad scientist decides to change side because of love for the sciences. He could understand Ienari’s indecision about allowing a complete stranger to do such a thing, especially handcuffed as he seemed, but…

“Just let him, Dame-Nari,” Reborn smirked, one hand covering Tsuna’s. “What do you have to lose?”

That was partially true. They had no other choices.

“B-but, Reborn!!” Apparently, this crazy lover of his had managed to threat Giannini into preparing something that created a hologram of his body where Ienari was… And his brother was terrified by a simple hologram, poor thing.

“I PROTEST!! We don’t kno–”

Tsuna could understand Giannini, too, but this was not what they needed. He pushed the button on the earphone and interrupted the technician.

“Enough.” Everyone fell silent, which suited him perfectly. “Ienari-san, I know this is very dangerous, but you should always trust your judgment.”

He took off his fingers and locked his eyes on the other fights, ignoring the new enemy-turned-ally’s terrified whispers. One side-look at Reborn and he knew his image had been sent there through the hologram thing, too. The Rain met a Mist swordsman and the Storm defeated the foxes’ one, but with great wounds. Someone had to collect them.

“There’s another squad entering the Millefiore base, am I correct?”

Giannini nodded. “The Mist Guardian along with Kusakabe-san, the Lightning and I-Pin.”

Tsuna blinked. “The children?”

Reborn turned to him, letting Ienari deal with Spanner. “He is the Vongola Lightning, he needed to be there.”

He looked back at his lover. “No, _they_ didn’t. Prepare for a scolding, because you’ll be scolded, and not by me.”

The Rain fell against an Illusion, but the Cloud arrived just in time with Yasei at his side and engaged combat against the Mist user. Illusions were truly interesting to observe. He would have continued, if pink smoke had not enveloped the whole room and the past Hibari Kyouya had not come to the future.

Worst, but right time, huh?

After glaring at the sitting down beast, he managed to destroy the area just by using a Box weapon thanks to advices from who he assumed to be Kusakabe-san carrying many unconscious and/or battered bodies. Meanwhile, Tsuna heard enemies had successfully tracked Ienari and were attacking him as Spanner gave the final touches to the new technology.

The engineer suffered wounds, from what they could hear, but didn’t stop and completed it. Next thing he knew, Ienari had wiped the floor with his enemies and taken an intercom through which someone was trying to contact the defeated ones.

“Is that Irie Shouchi.” Ienari _asked_ , but no answer came. “I know it was you who sent us to this era from the past.” Had he lost some important revelation, perhaps? Tsuna looked at Reborn’s pensive face and knew this was new to him, too… but it felt right. “Where is it? Where is the research lab and the round machine?!?”

“Ryuunoiki.”

Tsuna blinked and activated the other earphone. “Atsushi.”

“I found a path, head north and I’ll lead you there.”

He stood, letting go of the empty cup. “I’ll go there, Reborn. Do you want to come?”

“I thought you didn’t want to interfere.”

“I won’t, but I need to be there, for some reason or another.”

The hitman nodded and followed him out. He headed north and soon found the blond waiting for them. They walked quickly and the path was, in fact, a hole that connected the Vongola base to the Millefiore facility, handywork of the Vongola Cloud.

“Your past brother is here, Atsushi.”

The blond nodded with a grimace. He could understand. No rooms they passed through was left untouched. Tsuna felt a pang in the back of his head and searched for a leverage as he felt himself fall. Someone caught him, but he was already somewhere else. A wide conduct, Reborn’s hologram and a blond man on one side, and the whole assembly of Vongola Guardians and not were trying to strangle Ienari, that was pushed against the wall. He eyed the skeletal form of the enemy, that was willing _Tsuna_ to join the strangling thing.

Oh, he _dared_ this buffoon to try. He glared and bared his teeth, eyes gleaming, hand reaching for Ryuuken and unsheathing it.

“I _dare_ you,” he whispered.

The force of will dawning on him disappeared and the other Vongola’s let go of Ienari, hands covered in thin layers of ice. He made a mental note to ask for a list of the techniques. Decimo looked at him, eyes half lidded, flame burning brightly on his forehead. They nodded at each other and the fight was resolved with a full-powered, beautiful X-Burner.

He came to his senses and found himself face-to-face with Reborn, Ryuuken unsheathed in his hand. They were still moving and he motioned to be left on his feet. The hitman obliged with a frown.

“What happened?”

Tsuna looked at Atsushi. “Some strange technique of the enemy, nothing to worry about anymore.” He was about to sheath his katana, then rethought it and kept Ryuuken in his hand. “Ienari is almost at the research laboratory.”

“We are, too.”

At a corner, Yasei joined them and gave Tsuna an air of haste. The enemy had probably taken the ones that were with him. They started running and the brunet sank the free hand in his fur. Door after door, he wondered how much they’d walked while he’d been… _away_. When the light dimmed, he stopped and the other two slowed down with him and the beast. They passed through an arch, finding many discarded machines normally seen in a laboratory.

Tsuna looked around and locked his eyes on the form of his brother. There was a wide tube trapping the people they had progressively lost contact with, they were slowly waking up, visibly confused. A man with brown hair, short, with glasses was flanked by two women with long pink hair and masks over their eyes. If he had to make a guess, that one was Irie Shouichi.

“… to destroy the world in his hands and make a new world, he needed the Vongola Rings.”

The rings? They had been sent in the future for rings? No, something didn’t add up. Tsuna searched the place and froze. That was–

“In this world, there exists a large number of rings with hidden power: the Mare Rings, owned by Millefiore, the Vongola Rings, owned by Vongola and that Decimo had destroyed, and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. They all contain a set of seven, the Trinisette. Their ores are the corner-stones that created this world.”

“Pacifiers…? The Arcobaleno have no such things!”

“That’s right, for this timeline. There’s no curse, but Byakuran-sama has dealt with that… difference, he already has those, we only need the Vongola Rings.” He showed them in his hands. “And now we have them.” Tsuna, however, couldn’t move his eyes to look. “Hand over the Sky Ring, Sawada Ienari.”

The brunet walked through the darkness of the side-lines. He had to be sure, he had to check personally that he wasn’t having hallucinations. Ienari would be fine, even if he caught sight of two guns drawn by the women, he would be _perfectly_ fine. What he was seeing testified for that.

Yasei flanked and then surpassed him, jumping forward as two gunshots broke the chaos of the Vongola’s pleads and yells. Two figures fell, and neither of them was Ienari. Yasei purred in delight as he rolled on the ground with a big, black wolf, playful. Tsuna just searched the face in front of him for any sign of whatever kind.

“You’re safe,” he managed, voice steady, contrary to his churning insides.

The black-haired kneeled on one leg, hand flat on the floor and the other on the bent knee, head bowed low, hair held in the spiky, high ponytail. He felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“Ryuunoiki, I was sent here undercover by the future you. I couldn’t have any contact with anyone during the mission, I apologize.”

He wanted to do _many_ things in that moment, from falling down and make sure this man in front of him was truly _Nara_ , his lost _brother_ , to shout out to everyone and make them pay for this. But the relief won over everything else he was feeling. Ienari was safe, the raid had gone well, Irie Shouchi was talking about being their ally… and Nara was there, safe, kneeling down and apologizing for… for what? Making him worry and grieve? Fucking _hell_..!

Tsuna took a deep breath, put one hand on the other’s shoulder. Nara chanced a glance up. The brunet decided to offer him a smile, to make him understand how damn relieved he was that his _brother_ was _alive_.

“Stand up.” Nara did, in a daze, and actually almost fell with eyes wide. “It’s alright, you’re safe, that is all that matters,” he admitted. “We’ll talk later.”

He let go of Nara’s shoulder and turned to the assembly, stepping to the light. Yasei was still playing aside with the black wolf. Nara and Atsushi flanked him like they always did. It was comforting to unknown levels, for Tsuna.

“It’s true, but the secret plan was so that you could undergo training and become stronger,” the new enemy-turned-ally was saying. “Many bad things happened, I’m sorry for that, but…” He clenched one hand through his hair. “You had to train for the battle to come, this was the only way!”

Battle to come… Of course, the Guardians didn’t believe him, but Tsuna did… And Ienari did, too. But that was not the point in the current moment.

His blood brother pushed Irie Shouichi to the wall, demanding how could he have done such a thing. “What if something happened to the girls?! To the _children_?!? Everyone was so near dying I don’t even want to think about it!! Do you actually understand that?!?!?”

“I’ve tried my best!! From here, from under Byakuran-san’s very eyes!! It was hard!! Besides, this was all your plan, Ienari-kun!!”

“My…”

“It was secret! Between me, the future you and the future Vongola Cloud! I was in contact with him! No one else could know! The future Ienari-kun held it together until the very last moment, but then there was no more choice!” He was definitely losing his temper, but Tsuna kept silent and watched as everyone got increasingly hysteric. “If we hadn’t done this… the whole world is at stake here!!”

“I think we can believe him,” Reborn said, catching everyone’s attention. “Everything he said so far is consistent and answered some of my doubts.”

“T-thank you, Reborn-san… The true enemy here is Byakuran-san.” Irie paused for a deep, calming breath. “He will stop at nothing to retrieve the Trinisette and destroy the world as we know it.”

Tsuna lost the grip on the conversation and turned to the tube still holding onto the prisoners. He approached it, startling some of them, namely the Mist and the children. The glass seemed rather easy to break.

“Stand on the other end,” he waved one hand to the right side and, surprisingly, everyone obliged.

He tested his grip on Ryuuken and lifted it in a circle over his head. He tilted the blade and brought it down and up thrice, slicing good chunks of the glass. He sheathed the katana and the pieces slid down, crashing on the floor. The hole was big enough to let them be free. He retreated as they came out.

As they received news about Varia’s success, Tsuna honestly didn’t know what he was doing there anymore. Without drawing more attention, he slid away with his two brothers and the beasts.

“Oh, no.” The new voice came from some corner of the room. “This is merely a little break.” It was smooth and chilling. “Both the main battle in Italy and the one in the Melone base in Japan… You have been most entertaining.” Tsuna turned to the hologram appearing in the centre of the room.

A young man, maybe in his twenties, with messy white hair was standing there, a pleased smile on the stretched lips. He had a tattoo under his left eye and was dressed in white. The brunet felt the subtle threat, the danger.

“The pre-game battle had a very important purpose, you know? You’ve basically shown me all your most powerful abilities.” He chuckled. “And Shou-chan’s desperate act of trying to lie to me…”

He wondered why he wasn’t surprised by that. Tsuna hummed. This man, in front of them, reportedly had some power Irie had mentioned and had done many a feat to make sure all the pawns were in his hands, at the right time, all together. He had all the odds to be a genius in disguise, or not so hidden anyway.

“Because you always looked at my plans with disapproval, since long ago.”

“… What you’re doing is _wrong_!”

“Whatever makes you happy, Shou-chan, but you’ll soon see what’s right and what is wrong. You sure like living on the edge, the Vongola Tenth Boss is still a greenhorn, yet you trust him with this?” Tsuna eyed his brother, confirming how much those words were affecting him… which wasn’t good. “To tell you the truth, it’d be so easy to just crush you all, but I’ve been having so much fun! And your betrayal affected my pride as leader a bit. Thus, why don’t we have a proper match?” The closed eyes opened to reveal light purple irises. “An official trial of strength, between Vongola, led by Sawada Ienari, and Millefiore, led by me. The stake is the Trinisette, of course. A ceremony, to bid goodbye to Shou-chan and to celebrate the new world!”

Tsuna found this very, _very_ strange. He looked at Nara, that simply shook his head, and nodded. Something was off. Byakuran, that had effectively wiped the world off the whole underground, was giving them the chance to engage in a match, was giving them time to recover and possibly train, was allowing them a possibility to defeat him? Sure, maybe he was too, or rightly, confident in his skills and assets – especially considering the Mare Rings of the Funeral Wreaths, as they called themselves as Byakuran’s Elements, had been fake all along and the true ones were who knew where –, for pure _fun_?

The six Guardians of the Millefiore appeared in front of them as if put on display – quite literally, too – the true six Funeral Wreaths. Byakuran proceeded to show off his forces. Tsuna was not impressed. Maybe it showed.

“Ah, Ryuunoiki… Are you planning to participate in the match?”

The brunet’s lips curled, not liking the attention. He didn’t want to answer and, maybe, that intention was shown through.

He chuckled. “Even without Flames, you are scary~…”

“Byakuran-san,” Irie interrupted the dangerous line of topic, “you were talking about a match, what did you have in mind?”

Tsuna receded in the shadows. “Do you still remember the game named ‘choice’?” There was recognition on the scientist’s face. “I’m planning to make it real. Details will be given in ten days, I won’t be moving in that time frame, so rest properly.”

After saying something about the base disappearing, Byakuran vanished. “Hold onto something!”

Tsuna followed the instruction after letting Yasei and the black wolf jump on his body. A flash later, the whole base but the round machine was gone. He quickly made a count, everyone was fine.

“WHERE IS THIS PLACE TO THE EXTREEEEME!?!?!”

That was Tsuna’s cue to flee, but he honestly didn’t know how to. He needed to be out of the past Sun’s eyesight or he would be busted. Thankfully, their attention was redirected to a new weapon given to the Guardians in the form of boxes.

A _loud_ voice made it through the earphones. Tsuna promptly threw both of them on the ground and crashed them under his foot. Damn _Varia_. He suddenly wanted to destroy something. Yasei and the black wolf stood at his sides, calming him down.

Reborn helpfully made his brother notice he hadn’t asked Irie to join them yet, Spanner came along with the request to be hired. Tsuna wanted out of there.

“Excuse me, is there a way out?”

Irie flinched and scooted away to stand behind Ienari, as if using him as a shield. That made Tsuna a bit angry, and it was visible, because the new ally let go of Decimo’s arm and went even farther.

“Y-y-yes!!”

It was always good to know people feared him to such a degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	17. 17 – Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see, should I update or not? Eheh :3 Join us on discord!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- report;
> 
> \- comfort;
> 
> \- relief;
> 
> \- motorbikes;
> 
> \- advices;
> 
> \- boxes;
> 
> \- Lambo;
> 
> \- spars;
> 
> \- wolf;
> 
> \- training.
> 
> Words: 5152.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Report.”

Nara straightened in front of Tsuna’s desk, black wolf sitting at his side. He was visibly still shocked from how much the brunet had let him understand, from how much Ryuunoiki had mourned him, but he was managing, somehow. It was strange, however, to see Atsushi softly glaring at the raven. Yasei silently licked the blond’s hand, that clicked his tongue.

“I was sent undercover by you when we noticed strange things in the underground. Many ties we had just stopped existing, because the families disappeared, wiped out. You were suspicious, but kept it secret between us and Reborn.” He swallowed. “When I started gathering intel, I was in too deep. Several months passed before I caught Irie as a double agent and finally could move more freely. I’ve gathered whatever I could, but Byakuran succeeded in hiding the existence of the six from me. My job had become, in Millefiore, to protect Irie thanks to the man himself.”

Tsuna could admit he felt in debt to him, now. “And what have you found out?”

“Mostly what Irie has already told before. Byakuran wants to destroy the world and make a new one for himself. To do this, he needed the Trinisette.”

He thought for a moment. “You knew about the secret plan of the future Decimo.” Nara nodded. “Why have I been swapped, too?”

“… It was not in the plan.”

Tsuna blinked twice. “What..?”

“The plan was to bring the Vongola Rings here in the timeliest possible manner. Ryuunoiki knew about the plan, but he was against being swapped. Though…”

“What else?”

Nara sighed. “Reborn was trying to convince him… you.”

“Do you know why?”

“I overheard something– not on purpose, I apologize…” He swiftly added. “Reborn was talking about the Guardians needing a different guide than himself… and about his past self being too repressed in taking care of the kids.”

That almost made him laugh. He pushed the thought aside and wondered if he needed to talk about it with Reborn or not… Knowing his lover, he would squish the information out of him, one way or another. Also, Reborn had seen his interactions with Nara, in the research lab, and would probably come to check on him. A warm thought.

“Moving on, what is the game, ‘choice’, about?”

“I’ve heard about it only once, in passing. It’s basically war. The soldiers of the two factions are separated into two units, the battle unit and a support unit. There’s the need to choose the battlefields and then the base of each faction is established, defended by the support unit.”

“So, the battle unit has to attack the base.” He hummed. “It seems like there needs to be much equipment’s.”

Nara nodded. “Luckily, we have two more suitable technicians already at work.”

“Ryuunoiki?”

Tsuna looked at Atsushi. “Uhm?”

“What will our next steps be?”

Good question. “No steps. Right now, the enemy has _graciously_ allowed us ten days to prepare. Even if I would not be inclined to trust the enemy, I feel like he spoke the truth. Vongola needs to rest now.” A thought hit him. “You said I was not in the plan, meaning I was not _needed_ as a fighting possibility, right?”

Nara nodded again. “We won’t fight this battle. Decimo and you were positive there was no need for Yakuza to be involved. For Vongola to prosper, they have to fight on their own and overcome this trail without outside aide.”

Basically what he’d been doing till then. He’d been right, he was to stay out of it. There was little he could do that fell out of the fighting part, but he had done it and he had a feeling he would keep doing that.

“Seems like Yakuza has become Vongola’s pillar of support.” Suited him fine.

“Well… It’s not–…” Nara interrupted himself and looked conflicted.

Tsuna hummed. “Do not tell me things you cannot tell me.” His brother ducked the invisible jab with closed eyes. “Atsushi.” The blond stood from the couch, Yasei following the movement. “Take our brother to the hospital wing, or wherever this base has equipment to do him a full check-up.”

“But–”

He sharply gazed over Nara. “No buts. You’ve been undercover for almost a year, without anyone caring for your health. Go, and then rest for as long as you need it. If you do not, I will notice.”

With a defeated smile, Nara bowed and let Atsushi lead him out. The relief caught to him, Tsuna decided to be idiot and stood. He took the cigarettes and the lighter, along with a light, grey coat. He needed fresh air, true fresh air. With the Japan base of the enemy wiped out, it was safe to go on the surface and he wouldn’t pass on that opportunity for anything.

When he left the office, Yasei was sitting in front of the door, waiting. Smart ones, his brothers and their beasts. Tsuna sighed, gave him a soft pat on the head and headed towards the cameras’ room. Giannini pointed him towards the exit and asked him if he wanted some kind of bodyguard, he just shook his head and left.

As the metal door slid open, the freshness hit his face and he _breathed_. There was a bit of humidity and he was in the middle of a forest, but that suited him just fine. His feet sank in the slightly wet terrain, but he didn’t care to dirty his shoes. He walked through the trees, hands brushing against the sturdy trunks, leaves getting caught in his hair. He breathed and breathed and he felt free.

It was a beautiful sensation. No one to lean on him, for once, and nothing but the morning sun to look at him… Almost.

Yasei jumped high on a tree and calloused fingers were interlaced with his own. He turned to his lover and let him hug his frame. He’d always, secretly liked Reborn’s scent. Gunpowder, coffee and an underline of subtle mint.

“Are you ok?”

He took in a deep breath, relaxing in the hold. “Relieved.”

“How is your brother?”

“Nara seems fine, if a bit shocked and feeling guilty.”

“He made you worry, and they worship you, I’m surprised he isn’t physically punishing himself.”

Tsuna chuckled into the black jacket. “You’re exaggerating.”

The free hand started massaging his back. “I don’t think so. Anyway, I have something for you.”

Reborn detached, but didn’t let go of his hand. He took something from an inner pocket and offered it to Tsuna. He eyed the box weapon as if it was deeply offending him.

“This doesn’t make any sense.”

“As in?”

The brunet didn’t take the object, simply observing it. It had carvings of beasts all around it and the Ryuunoiki name engraved on one side.

“The secret plan, my counterpart was informed and he didn’t want to be swapped with me.” He looked up at Reborn. “I’m not meant to fight.” He moved to take the box. “What does this–”

Light blinded him, he let go of the weapon, that fell on the dirt, and the light dimmed to nothing. He looked at it, mystified. His hand was hot and scorching but it didn’t _hurt_.

He eyed Reborn. “Wouldn’t I need a ring for that?”

“Yes… But you can’t stop surprising people, apparently.” Reborn crouched down to take the box.

“And when have I surprised people, lately?”

The hitman arched a brow, unimpressed, “chronological or alphabetical order?”

“You wouldn’t be able to, give me the chronological order.”

He turned around the box, inspecting it carefully. “Appearing out of nowhere was already a scare. You crying is also a heart-breaking experience, so I plan to not see it ever again. Then you manage to help the Vongola Guardians, all the while staying out of sight, mostly. Your Intuition is stronger than Nono’s, in our time, despite you not using it consciously for many years. You go all out and _seduce me_ , I won’t try telling you how many tried and failed, though I’d like seeing you jealous, for once.” Tsuna held back a smirk. “You also scare everyone to death without me doing anything before-hand.”

“So, you did influence my brother.”

Reborn rolled his eyes. “Of course, it was too good a chance to miss.”

“Jerk.”

“You love me.” Tsuna tensed, but didn’t deny it. “I’ll stop, but you know very well I can go on. Now, shouldn’t we deal with this?”

The brunet wanted to take the box again, but didn’t. “It’s better if you hold onto it, for the time being. Any theory?”

Reborn pocketed it and caught Tsuna’s free hand. “You have dormant flames, it could be they are starting to break through thanks to continued exposition. Maybe they are leaking and tried to interact with the box, though it’s only a theory.”

He looked up at his eyes, caressing the other’s hands with his thumbs. “Better than nothing… I wonder why there was a box for me if I don’t have to fight.”

The hitman shrugged, moving his face to Tsuna’s right. “I don’t know, maybe you _have_ to help, at some point.”

“Maybe… after my Flames get free?” He turned, intercepting a kiss. “I don’t know, we’ll see.”

Reborn kissed him again, deepening the exchange. It was soft and slow and Tsuna _loved_ it. He let go of the hitman’s hands and brought his arms up to hug his neck as his lover locked his limbs around the brunet’s lower back. It was comforting, more than Yasei’s fur under his fingers.

He ended the kiss with a small smile. “We shouldn’t do this in the open, you know?”

The hitman shrugged, unrepentant, and just tightened his hug. “I don’t care. What about coming out?”

“Reborn…”

“I kind of get annoyed at hiding this, I can’t properly declare you’re mine. It pisses me off.”

Tsuna smiled some more, caressing his cheek. “It will come out, and you will like the outcomes.”

He had a moment of inner debate, then kissed him long and deep. “Fine, as you wish. Look what you make me do…” He took his hand and started walking back to the base.

“ _I_ make you do things?” He chuckled at that. “Reborn, you are truly underestimating what you did to me.”

“Oh no, my dear, I perfectly know what I did, but I still want to make the world know, and you keep holding me back. Who’s the one leashed, here?”

Tsuna fondly shook his head, letting the other lead him. Yasei silently followed them.

“… What?”

Reborn rolled his eyes, took hold of his hand and led him out of his office. “I know you like it, so just come and help.”

“Why _me_?”

“Because I have something to show you.”

So, it was an excuse. Tsuna clenched his hand around Reborn’s and let it go, falling at his side. “You could have just told me that, instead of going around the issue.”

“There are many things I need to show you, to be honest. Along with a persistent Rain that wants to know if you are willing to train him and a stubborn Cloud that keeps asking where you are.” He looked at Tsuna. “I said I wanted to see _you_ jealous, not myself… again.”

At that, the brunet checked either ends of the corridor, caught Reborn’s tie and brought him down for a chaste kiss. “I would do this with no one else.” Then let go and tugged him forward.

“… You are a _fucking_ tease.”

He ignored that. “Why does the past Cloud want to find me?”

“If you get him to say more than ‘hn’, consider it another surprise of yours.”

He didn’t know, then. Peculiar. Maybe he needed Atsushi for this, but too late.

“Are they all where we’re going?”

“Some.”

Tsuna sighed. “I brought it on myself.”

They soon reached a lower level and found quite the assembly trying out motorbikes in a room wide enough to hold a circuit. Ienari, Rain and Storm seemed to be having some difficulties. The Sun was out cold on the floor, who knew why, but it played in his favour.

“Ryuunoiki!”

Tsuna looked at his brother. “Good morning, Decimo. Trying out new equipment?”

“A-ah… Yes, but we’re not used to it.”

“Ryuunoiki-sama! This way, there’s something for you!” He looked over at the waving Giannini. “A minute, I’ll bring it out!”

Tsuna blinked in wonder as a black Ducati XDiavel S was carried to him. He walked up to it, one hand touching the seat and the other on the handle.

“This is yours, right?”

He nodded, numb. This was Skull’s thank-you gift. He checked it, everything was fine and in order. A key was handed to him.

“Here,” Giannini left to do something else.

Tsuna just kept touching the motorbike, mind traveling elsewhere. To his brothers, back in his time. He wished they were safe.

“You know how to drive a motorbike?”

He turned to Ienari, nodding. “I know how to drive, though I don’t have a license yet.”

He fingered the keys, then observed how Storm and Rain were holding themselves. With a repressed sigh, he approached them and gave some tips. Then he went back to Ienari and leaned against his XDiavel.

“Just look at them, you’ll learn.”

They followed his advices and had the driving bit down before lunch. He made to escape during their excitement, but someone called his name, the Rain.

“Wait, please!” He stopped, key still in his hand, and turned. “C-can you listen to me? For a moment?” Tsuna nodded and leaned again on his motorbike, waiting. “Uh, I…” The Rain took a deep, stabilizing breath, and straightened. “Would you train me?”

The brunet blinked once. “I can’t, I have no Flames.”

“Ah, yeah, I know that, just the sword?”

That was even more wrong. “Again, I can’t. I’ve seen your style, it’s greatly different from mine, they would clash and confuse you.”

“Uuh… And what about sparring? I… There are no swordsmen here, beside us, and… I need someone to spar with. Also, let’s say I deplete my Flames again, I would have to fight without them… What do you say?”

Tsuna passed a hand on Ryuuken’s handle. “As right as you may be, I still think you’re better trained by Reborn.” The Rain deflated, but he wasn’t done. “However, I concede. One hour worth of spars, in the evening before dinner.”

Yamamoto Takeshi gave him a bright grin. “At eight, then!! Thank you!!! See you tonight!”

Reborn approached him as the teenager left to poke at the fainted body of the Sun. “That convincing?”

“Maybe.” He tilted his head to the waking up Vongola Sun. “I need to leave.”

“Uhm… See you later.”

Tsuna nodded and silently left.

Ryuunoiki had changed into a comfortable, black kimono with Ryuuken strapped to his waist before going down to the training room he’d seen the Rain train in before. It was tidy and the boy was waiting for him, meditating in one corner. His eyes opened when Tsuna came in and he grinned, standing up.

“Ryuunoiki! You came!”

He tilted his head, “I said I would.”

Yamamoto scratched his nape. “Yeah, you did, ahaha…”

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and unsheathed Ryuuken, letting it drop at his side, testing the handle. It had been a long time since he last played. He could feel his katana brimming with glee.

“I hope you know I won’t be going easy on you.”

The Rain dropped his grin and took hold of his wooden sword, that immediately morphed into the metal, deadly version. “I want it so.”

He nodded. “Then, I would recommend you to not push down your Flames completely.”

“… Huh? But… you can’t defend against them.”

“That’s true, but they can defend you from me.” He brought Ryuuken in front of him in an offensive stance. “I may not have Flames, but I believe I have more experience and years of training than you. I can’t kill the Vongola Rain, but I won’t hold back.” He attempted a smirk and a bit of bloodlust. “Defend yourself properly, Yamamoto-san, or you won’t be able to get out of here in one piece.”

He seemed to understand. Tsuna was sure he wouldn’t have, if not for his meeting face-to-face with the assassination he’d prepared for the Guardian to see.

“Ok, but only for defence.”

Easier said than done, but he didn’t know that part yet. Tsuna knew fully well that Flames were partly instinctive. As much as the will to protect others was their drive, protecting the owner of said Flames was top priority… and what better defence than offense?

“When you’re ready, Vongola Rain.”

His answer was an attack. Tsuna watched it coming and adjusted his stance to sustain it and test the Rain’s strength and weaknesses. He’d thought about this sparring session for the whole afternoon – minus the window of time where Reborn came to kidnap him to the bedroom. A jealous and slightly teased Reborn was thoroughly enjoyable.

The first day, that was the third since the win in the Melone base, he would focus on studying the boy. An hour’s quarter in, Tsuna knew what to do to make him improve a bit. Although he’d said he wouldn’t hold back, he was. Even if he had no Flames, he’d had more time to perfect his style, when this boy had not. His skills were based off days of rushed training and life and death experience with people that truly wanted to kill him.

Slowly, steadily, the brunet used more and more strength to push the other away, he caused distractions and made him get used to them. He used his sword as more than a simple weapon, like evading a slash by planting the katana on the wooden floor and sweeping a kick to his exposed torso, making him fly to the wall. He pushed him to his limits and over, feeling the fatigue in mental and physical condition. It was no surprise to him when Yamamoto fell to the ground, completely exhausted, before the hour mark.

He looked at the burnt hems of his kimono and huffed. “We’ll stop for today.”

The Rain wheezed, then gave up answering and simply shrugged from his position, sprawled on the floor. It was a slightly pitiful sight, but Tsuna understood. He still was the Kumicho and the boy was also having a tight leash on his Flames, no easy feat, he supposed.

With a sigh, he sheathed Ryuuken, that felt mildly sated, and bent over to help the boy up. “Your Sky is waiting for you, I’ll help you get to the right floor and then it’s your duty to reach him.”

He only nodded, eyes half-lidded and completely relying on Tsuna. They walked in silence until the elevator, where the breathing had slightly evened out.

“Thank you.”

Tsuna just hummed. He didn’t need thanks, he was just satisfied he was helping, someway. Once on the floor, he let go of the Rain, that managed to stand on his own. With a last glance, he left towards his office for a deserved shower.

“Have a good dinner and night, Rain-san.”

Tsuna had that pleasurable shower and wore a pair of black, comfortable trousers and a white buttoned-up shirt slightly see-through. He could see his tattoo in the mirror, especially with his hair dripping wet, but he didn’t care, leaving a towel on his shoulders to better catch the droplets.

He was about to drop on his bed when the facility was shaken by tremors, as if something had just blown up. His Intuition didn’t warn him, but he rushed where it was pointing him to anyway. What he found was a destroyed wall and Ienari on the floor, panting and shocked. Rain and Storm, with who assumed was Basil, the new entry, were watching Reborn talk with a blond riding a flaming horse. He located the Vongola Sky box weapon and did his math. Something had gone wrong when Ienari had tried to open it.

Then, his thoughts were interrupted by the Bucking Horse, Dino Cavallone, falling off the horse. He felt unimpressed, arms crossed loosely on his chest. Well, everything seemed alright, so he just–

He jumped in a somersault and landed on the other side of the room, careful. He had Ryuuken at his hip, but he didn’t want to draw it. Not against Atsushi’s little brother, untrained and infinitely weaker than the future version.

“You.”

Should he understand something from that? “Me?”

“Fight me.”

Tsuna held back a sigh. Definitely more immature, too. “No.”

He earned another full-front attack, not very smart. Evading was child’s play, but he needed to stop this bullshit because he was gaining too much attention and he didn’t like it.

“Stop it, Hibari Kyouya. You’re too weak for this.” That was, he assumed, not the best thing to say, because the raven started attacking more veraciously. “As you wish, I’ll explain this later to your brother.”

He took Ryuuken, but didn’t unsheathe it. Instead, he used the Hibari’s anger at the mention of Atsushi and promptly hit his nape, moving too fast for him, standing behind him. He fell, but Tsuna caught him before he could hit the ground, depositing the unconscious boy on some debris. This ought to be more trouble than anything.

He eyed the assembly and pursed his lips. “Apologies, I’ll retire for the night. Rest well… Oh, Decimo?” He looked at Ienari, trying to hold back a smirk. “Take good care of your Cloud.”

As he left, he felt their eyes on his tattoo. Thinking about it, he had never happened to show it to them, huh?

Tsuna wanted to find whatever deity existed and ask a simple question: why? There _had_ to be a reason for his endless encounters with Vongola Guardians. On hindsight, he could guess maybe this was why he had been swapped. If his younger version managed to reap such terror, he didn’t know if the older himself would be just a cataclysm walking the earth, but he was digressing.

He eyed the trembling form of the Vongola Lightning huddled in a corner of his office and the big, black wolf that he had gifted Nara sitting aside, looking as if he was two steps from sniffling in complete panic because he didn’t know how to deal with this. He could relate.

He would have wanted to pose many questions, like how the hell had the child managed to end up in his office or why wasn’t he crying out loud instead of just hiding – or trying to hide, he was just hiding the world from himself like that. But Tsuna just took a deep breath and made his footsteps noisy to alert the kid.

The Lightning, Bovino Lambo, did look up from the corner of the room, only to freeze and then start trembling even more in pure terror. The brunet stopped, not knowing exactly how to thread. He decided to try a different approach, he hadn’t ever had to deal with children, but he could guess that kindness and delicacy were the best bets.

“Hello… Lambo-kun.” The kid’s trembling slightly decreased. “Do you know where you are?”

He blinked, then looked around, completely lost. When he looked at Tsuna again, he shook his head.

 _Thought so_. “How did you end up here?” He asked softly.

The child stopped huddling in the corner, though he seemed wary and especially scared of the wolf. “Octo-head s-scolded me… So I-I” he hiccupped, “I ran away.”

“Octo-head?”

“B-bakadera.”

Dera? _Goku_ dera, perhaps? He had a strange hairstyle, maybe it slightly resembled an octopus. He hummed.

“Why did he scold you?” He took a step forward and crouched to the kid’s eye-level.

He counted it as a victory when Lambo didn’t flinch or start trembling again. “He was saying something… But it was boring and I escaped.”

Oh? “Something? Like what?” He sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. That seemed to put the kid even more at ease.

“Flames and… boxes, and rings.”

 _Oh_. “Uhm… was it boring?”

The child hastily nodded. “Much buu-boring!!”

“Why?”

“Because!! There were many numbers and lines and Octo-head was talking fast!”

Ah. Not a good way to go about this kind of thing with a child, he supposed. “Box and ring, you said?” He nodded. “Do you have them?”

Immediately, the kid put his hands in the big afro and took out said box and ring. “These?”

“I guess so,” he said with a small smile. “Do you know how they work?” Lambo shrugged, hands falling on his legs but still holding onto the objects. “They are weapons.”

He pouted. “These? Weapons? My bazooka is much stronger!! It always takes me to taller Nari and he always has candies!”

He could understand which bazooka he was talking about. “But they are weapons, Lambo-kun, just a bit harder to use, but stronger.”

The child tilted his head. “Really? You’re not lying?”

“Why would I lie?”

“Because you’re scary.”

Blunt. But that meant… “Am I scary?”

Lambo frowned, eyeing him from head to toe. “No!! You ain’t scary! You’re warm! But Nari’s warmer.”

Tsuna smiled. “I am sure he is. Wouldn’t you want to be more time with him?”

The child looked down, suddenly sad. “Nari doesn’t have time, he’s busy.”

“Really?”

“Uh-hu… Bunch of bad guys, he needs to train.”

“What about you?”

Lambo looked up at him. “Me?”

“Don’t you need to train, too?”

He shrugged. “Bianchi helps, but…” He shrugged again.

“But?”

Another shrug. “It’s not right.”

Perceptive child. “What would be right?”

“Dunno.”

Obviously. “Do you know that you have Flames?”

Lambo nodded and the ring blazed with crackling, green, electricity-like Flames. “Yeah! Pretty pretty!”

“Yes, they are. If you put them in the box, it will open, you know?”

He blinked in awe. “Box… opens?!”

“That’s what boxes do, right?”

Lambo grinned and was about to just do that… in his office. Tsuna put his hand in-between, cradling the small hand, ignoring the frizzle of the Flames. “Maybe not here, hum? What about tracking down Gokudera-kun, so that you can show him?” He waved the wolf over. “He’ll lead you to him, what do you say?”

“Wolfie…?”

He seemed scared. “He’s good, try to pet him, gently. Animals need kindness.”

Lambo nodded, unsure, but stood and made ring and box disappear in his afro. He lifted one hand, then closed his eyes, turned the other way and pushed the hand on the wolf’s nose. The beast was fast enough to evade the simile-punch and put his muzzle against the hand’s palm.

Lambo whipped his head and his eyes literally sparkled. “Good wolfie!!”

“See. Now, why don’t you follow him to Gokudera-kun?”

“Yeah! Thanks, Boogieman!!”

Tsuna blinked after them, rebooting. B-boogieman? Him? _That_ was what the kid saw? Oh dear…

“Thanks again, Ryuunoiki.”

Tsuna hummed. “You said you are on self-training for the time being, isn’t this going against that?”

“Ah, I asked Dino.” Yamamoto sat up, leaning against the wall. He was already better than the day before and they had hit the hour mark, this time. “He was more surprised than anything else… And said he had nothing against it.”

“Good.” He looked him over. “Do you need help?”

“No no, thanks. I’ll just regain my breath a bit and then go on my own.”

Nodding, Tsuna left to take his deserved shower. He was rather sure he would be done for the day… only to find Vongola Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning and Sun invading his office right after his relaxing five minutes under the water. He was wearing the same clothes of the evening before. With a deep breath, he offered them to sit on the couches and listened.

“They are boycotting the housework.”

Ienari nodded. “Yeah, because they want to know the truth.”

He blinked. “They don’t?”

“Kyoko can’t know about Mafia!!” Tsuna shielded his ears, to which the Sun bashfully went back to sit and apologized.

He looked at each of them, then shook his head, leaning against his desk, crossing his arms. “I understand how you feel. You want to protect them, as they are civilians… But are they, really?”

Ienari whipped his head to the Kumicho. “… What do you mean?”

He tipped chin. “Sasagawa Kyoko is the Vongola Sun’s sister. Miura Haru is here, in the Vongola base, cooking for the Vongola highest echelons. They’re not civilians anymore and, if you think they will be safe as long as they don’t know about our world, you’re naïve.”

The Sun stood, offensive. “What are you saying?!?”

Understandable from a brother that was trying to protect his precious sister, but Tsuna was not done with his harsh words. He glared, eyes warmer. That got the Sun to sit down once more.

“Put yourselves in their shoes for a moment, please. These girls are the only ones that don’t clearly know what’s happening, how would you feel?” He waited for them to project those feelings. “Cast out. Let’s say we deal with Byakuran and return to our time… Do you think they will be out of any possible danger?” There were different degrees of understanding on their faces, minus the child, that had approached the black wolf and was playing with him, clearly uninterested. “We are in Mafia, not a playground. You will receive threats from all over the world with barely windows of rest in-between. You want to protect them, _inform_ them. Ignorance is a bliss, but also a death sentence.” He shrugged, arms unfolding and hands on the desk. “This is my opinion, because you’re here for that, right?”

Ienari absently nodded. “Kind of… Thank you.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t need gratitude. Ienari could come and ask him the world, he would give it to him… Duh. That was fucked up. And Decimo didn’t even know.

“You’re welcome… Just because I’m here, your box stopped thrashing around, Decimo. Maybe that’s a hint for you?” He straightened. “Good night.”

Tsuna eyed Nara for a full minute before pinching his nose between his fingers. He brought this on himself, right?

“What happened?”

Nara cleared his throat, balancing the kid holding onto his head. “Byakuran sent a message through some cameras. In six days, gathering at the Namimori temple… and to bring everyone from the past, or we will be disqualified.”

Lambo jumped off the head and started running after the black wolf. “That’s fishy.”

“Squalo was fishier than that… He came, beat up the Rain and went off to somewhere to train him.”

“I guess our spars have come to a stop, then. Did Ienari talk with the girls?”

“Luckily, Decimo did.”

“Good. The training?”

“Each has their own, now.”

Tsuna nodded. “It’s only a matter of time, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	18. 18 – Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- suits;
> 
> \- flames;
> 
> \- choice;
> 
> \- revelations;
> 
> \- bloodlust;
> 
> \- fights;
> 
> \- boxes;
> 
> \- curiosity;
> 
> \- Arcobaleno;
> 
> \- pacifiers;
> 
> \- fleeing;
> 
> \- rest.
> 
> Words: 4981.
> 
> Enjoy!

Suits were, in Tsuna’s opinion, the best outfit for any and every occasion. And they suited his brother to a T.

He stood to the side, Nara and Atsushi and the beasts behind him. He didn’t like to be there, he preferred to be at the base, checking through the cameras, but he couldn’t.

They were in Namimori shrine, the base developed by Irie and Spanner taking almost the whole space. They had worked hard for that. Ienari noticed the absence of Cloud and Rain, but the sky was suddenly filled by ominous black clouds. They formed an eye and a cone of light fell on them. He was totally unimpressed when a fake face of Byakuran formed in the clouds and _talked_.

“Hey there, everyone!”

Spanner muttered to the side about gigantic apparatus or something. Strangely, Byakuran went past the request of every past person to be there and spoke about Vongola being at a disadvantage. Then he explained the light was a Hyper Flame Ring transfer System to move everyone to the stage for Choice. To activate it, it needed five million Fiamma volts. To put it simply, thanks to Spanner, it was twenty times the X-Burner full power. Tsuna couldn’t help in that department, but they were two power-houses short.

Before the time hit the limit, Ienari’s faith paid out. Rain and Cloud came, they all opened the Vongola boxes. The value on the sky reached double the needed amount of Flames.

“Hey, Sawada, you knew they were coming!” The Sun exclaimed.

“… no.” Ienari didn’t turn to look at them. “All I know is that, if we’re not complete, we can’t win against Byakuran.”

Cards appeared and played around Ienari in endless lines. The field card happened to be Lightning. The transfer began and was done in a few moments. Tsuna managed to land on one knee, beasts protectively cradled around his body. Worrywarts.

They were in the middle of tall buildings, as Los Angeles or New York’s ones were. On the roof they had landed, the Funeral Wreaths were standing. As a greeting, he would like to think. The Millefiore girl tried an attack, but was stopped by the long-haired one.

“The next choice needs to be made.” Byakuran was holding some kind of mechanism in his hands.

There were several symbols and a Flame burning on top of it. He heard Irie mutter ‘Gyroroulette’. Projections of the symbols appeared on their sides. Ienari and Byakuran placed their hands on the item. When the white-haired said “choice”, the symbols started to spin and progressively stop. Like that, the battle’s participants were decided for each element.

Vongola had one for Storm, Sky and Rain and two non-Elements. Millefiore had one Sun, two Mists and one Cloud. Irie and Spanner fell in the non-Elements of Vongola, which could prove as a good asset. Tsuna just felt glad they hadn’t even considered himself.

“But, couldn’t we take Ryuunoiki?” The brunet closed his eyes, relief shattered.

“Nope, Rain-san! Your dear Kumicho is not a non-Element, you know?”

Tsuna looked at Byakuran, trying to gauge what he was planning. Those eyes promised a bad outcome… but his mind was at ease… Seemed like the time had come, huh?

“W-what? No, Ryuunoiki has no Flames.”

“If you want the Kumicho to fight, Decimo must stay on the bench, I fear~…”

“B-but… That would mean…”

“Oh yes, the terrifying Ryuunoiki is a mighty Sky, just like Decimo here.”

How did he know that. Tsuna uncrossed his arms, fully facing the enemy. Everyone was plain shocked by that revelation. Understandable. But why disclose such an information in _that_ moment? What had he to gain?

“What game are you playing at?”

Byakuran giggled. “Your dirty little secret is a juicy one, Ryuunoiki,” he bowed with a flourish. “I enjoyed discovering it, from hacking into CEDEF’s treasured servers, to connecting the tiny dots your father, Sawada Iemitsu, left on his trail to make you disappear.”

Tsuna stopped, hand half-way to Ryuuken’s handle. He narrowed his eyes, knowing even too well the reactions that information would cause. But he couldn’t confuse Ienari before such a battle. He had to _say something_ –

“I-Iemitsu?” Ienari’s voice cut through his skin like no one ever had. “Dad? _My_ father?”

He closed his eyes, defeated. A long moment passed before he could reopen them and focus on the shocked face of his brother. He was frozen to the spot, searching Tsuna.

“Our father,” he confirmed. “A previous marriage.” He walked up to Ienari, that _thankfully_ didn’t step back. “As much as I’d like to talk about this with you, I think there are more pressing matters right now. You still want to take everyone to the past, do you?”

His brother’s eyes searched his own. They changed, from showing confusion and pain, to determination and resolution.

“Yes… Yes, I do.” He took a deep breath. “We’ll talk later… right?”

Tsuna just nodded, going back to his place. Claps broke the silence and he looked at Byakuran with distaste in his eyes.

“What a moving reunion. Truly collected and always with the situation in your hands. I wonder what you would do if you knew how Decimo died, in this time.”

Tsuna froze, eyes hot. Died. Decimo had died. No one had told him that. Decimo had _died_? Tsuna didn’t notice his hand unsheathing Ryuuken.

“What did you just say?” He didn’t recognize his own voice.

Byakuran opened his eyes, looking crazier than he already seemed. “I gunned down Decimo when he came to me to sign a cease fire.” Tsuna wasn’t thinking anymore. “You know, your dear brother there woke up in a coffin, when he came to this future.”

He felt more than wanted his feet to kick off towards the man. But someone was stopping him. Several arms were holding him down, several arms he wanted to cut off. He stopped, sneered, then lifted his own arms at his sides. If they didn’t let him go, they would say goodbye to their limbs. They understood the message.

Tsuna pointed Ryuuken at the white-haired, eyes _blazing_. He couldn’t kill this Byakuran, it was not his duty, even if he felt it was his fucking right. A hand fell on his lifted arm, but he ignored it.

“You still exist in our time, younger. It will be my pleasure to personally _hunt_ _you_ _down_ , Byakuran, after my brother defeats you _here_ , because he will… and you’ll end up with a fist of _blood_.” Slashing the air in pure anger, the brunet sheathed his katana and suppressed his bloodlust.

The hand on his arm had been Reborn’s. The additional arms holding him down had been Nara and Atsushi’s. He noticed bite marks on his trousers. He kneeled to the beasts’ eye-level and touched their foreheads with his own.

“You did well.” His brothers relaxed just like the beasts. He stood again, hands still scratching their furry heads. “Go on,” he ordered.

Byakuran hid it well, but not well enough for Tsuna. He was spooked, and _that_ quelled his anger some. He proceeded to announce the Cloud, Kikyou, the Sun, Deisy, and the Mist, Torikabuto, along with his subordinate, Saru, as the Millefiore team. The rule they would follow to decide the winner was the Target Rule: each side had to select a unit to act as the enemy’s target and whichever side’s target was defeated first lost. The flaming symbols on the roulette were the targets, which meant Irie for Vongola and the Sun for Millefiore. They had a flaming target on their chests that apparently drew out the person’s Flames and, thus, Irie would collapse if the battle would go on too long. The winning line was to extinguish the Flame.

“I’m the one who made Byakuran-san this way! I won’t run from this!”

An interesting point of view that Tsuna would gladly investigate further, later. The Trinisette was then announced as the prize, holograms of the objects flying in three circles over their heads. Two women, presented as Cervello, appeared to be the judges of the battle. The Millefiore Cloud also discovered the Varia Rain hiding in the base. The women explained that the fighting unit was to enter the base to be transferred to a random location and the others were to reach the stalls prepared to observe the battle. Three minutes was the time given to them.

Tsuna followed the path to the audience’s rooms and settled in a corner. His brothers took his sides and the beasts laid down on the floor in front of him. He felt the tension and the curiosity, but ignored it. The one that needed to know first had accepted to wait, so he wouldn’t talk about it to anyone else.

“If no one had stopped you, you all would be back in your time already.”

The brunet eyed the Varia Rain with a mix of anger and fatigue. “I have no Flames, Byakuran would have defeated me without breaking a sweat.”

“Not if he wasn’t fast enough.”

Maybe. _Big_ maybe there. “How is Xanxus?”

“Tche! The usual bastard!”

No news there. Tsuna focused on the screens. They could see both bases, he thanked whatever that the two factions had different audiences’ rooms. He didn’t know what he would have been able to do, else.

The timer ran out. Rain, Storm and Sky left the base on their motorbikes. Tsuna observed their movements. Yes, they had learned well. Irie and Spanner let go of decoys that were like the flames on the target, as to scatter the signal and confuse the enemy. The technicians ordered the three Elements where and how to move. Ienari used another decoy to bring the flying enemy in a trap and struck from behind. The building wasn’t damaged because of the Lightning hardening.

Tsuna accepted the steaming cup of tea Nara offered him and wondered if he could smoke in the room. As an afterthought, he motioned for him to offer tea to everyone. This Torikabuto was a Mist, but Ienari had the Intuition on his side. The enemy split into sea snakes that started flying in an eight pattern. Of the Mist’s body, only the head and the visible vertebral column remained, along with the black hood and ominous Oni mask. Lambo woke up in that moment and shrieked, escaping from Miura Haru’s arms and hiding between Yasei and the black wolf. The two just licked his face and tucked him closer. The girl seemed conflicted, so Tsuna just sighed.

“Let him be, he’s safer.”

She flinched, looking up at him with clear curiosity, but respectfully refocused on the screens like the other girl. The snakes attacked, Ienari dodged, but they pierced through the building as if it was butter. He evaded another attack but got caged in a three-dimensional net of bars created by the snakes. The bars started closing in on him and Ienari opened his box. Tsuna would silently agree with the girls, that lion pup was cute, but he searched for other things. Pups normally didn’t have a mane, instead this one had a mane of Sky Flames rotating around his head. He also had something like a visor with the Vongola crest on it, and that reminded him of gear-like possibilities.

With a roar, that was not for pups, the lion destroyed some bars to let Ienari through the maze. As he prepared to end the fight, cracks appeared in the glasses around the enemy. They shattered in pieces, exploding outwards. He wouldn’t be able to dodge so many plus the snakes, that had turned into spears.

“Natsu…” Tsuna blinked. “Cambio Forma, Modalità Difesa (change form, defence mode).”

The visor morphed and Ienari became a porcupine. There was shock and fear in the room.

“The thing about Vongola boxes,” Reborn started, “is that the box animals themselves can transform into actual weapons.”

The defence mode was a cape. The spears fell one after the other and Ienari was safe. Tsuna was coming to understand that he would perceive if his brother was fine by his feelings about it alone. It was useful.

Ienari attacked again, not holding back, and managed to hit him with his Flames, sending the enemy crashing through a building and on the road below. Personally, Tsuna’s first thought, when Irie reported the extinguished Flame of the enemy, was: _too easy_. Too easy, indeed.

It was the Rain’s turn. Something was going on but they couldn’t see anyone. One of the Flame decoy was destroyed by a thing that resembled a plant and a similar one shot out of the ground to trap the Rain’s leg. The sword was knocked off his hand and flew away. He dodged way better than before, but was still held on the floor by bars. Saru appeared from nothing and assumed the form of Genkishi, the one that had almost dared to make Tsuna strangle Ienari. A bit of bloodlust escaped him. Reborn eyed him, knowing about the issue, while Squalo whipped his head around and looked ready to strike whatever had caused it.

“Apologies, it was just a memory.”

The Varia Rain nodded, wary. Yamamoto Takeshi had just opened his box, holding onto two blades made of Flames. There was a dog, with another sword in his fangs, and a swallow, flying over them. Yamamoto Takeshi managed to recollect his long sword and the two clashed. He overwhelmed the enemy with a mastery he had achieved in so little time over the swords’ usage and Flames’ utility, not counting the box.

“That piece of trash has always had what it takes to become a master swordsman, but there was one thing holding him back.” Squalo seemed both proud and sad while saying this. “He was never fully embracing the sword. I made him choose, baseball or the sword.”

“Just like the First Generation’s Rain Guardian,” Reborn commented. “He chose between his music and the blade, for the sake of Primo.”

The two animals, Jirou and Kojirou, fused with the main sword, morphing it. Quite flashy, for a sword, but if it served its purpose, Tsuna wasn’t going to point it out. Genkishi activated the hell ring, the same technique from back then. The brunet tch-ed. Nara took the empty cup and offered him a cigarette and the lighter.

“It’s fine, the air vents will suck out smoke and smell.”

Good. He didn’t want to cause cancer to anyone. He stepped over the beasts, Lambo was sleeping on the softest blanket of fur he could have dreamed of, and went directly beneath one of said air vent, lighting his stick and drawing a deep puff. Genkishi pushed Yamamoto to a corner. The Rain used his Element’s Tranquillity to slow hundreds of rockets flying around the enemy to barely move.

“B-but… no matter how incredible his box weapon is, surely it can’t hit everything–”

“What are you talking about?” Tsuna eyed Hibari Kyouya, finding the boy already looking at him. “That’s Yamamoto Takeshi.” That was a good amount of respect from someone so prideful. “I want a rematch, carnivore.”

Tsuna couldn’t resist. “If you call that a _match_ , sure.”

The Cloud tensed and gritted his teeth. Dino Cavallone went to his side, just in case. “When you’ll have your Flames.”

 _Oh?_ “Maybe you should focus on your Sky, first, or he will surpass you without you noticing.”

Yamamoto Takeshi won… and didn’t deliver the finishing blow. Tsuna brushed the hand holding the cigarette between its fingers on his face, sighing. Whatever, he just hoped he would kill, if there ever was the real need. Stubborn children.

However, Tsuna hoped he understood at least to what length their enemies would go by watching how the Cloud, Kikyou, made his move. Poison Scorpion took the girls away. Genkishi died by the hands of his allies. Tsuna’s cigarette burnt too fast and he let it go on the floor. Nara approached to offer him another one.

“Let’s beat him,” Ienari’s voice came through as he lit it. “I don’t really know about saving the world or the Trinisette or anything but… I _know_ that Byakuran is making everyone go through terrible things.”

Oh, truly terrible, indeed. Tsuna had killed many a traitor and was going to keep that behaviour, but he had never killed his brothers because of failure. True, they were more likely to kill themselves if they failed something he told them to do, but he never allowed that. He hadn’t ever stepped so low.

Dropping any pretence, Ienari and his Rain started heading to the Millefiore’s target. His brother, however, started going off-track and then completely to the opposite direction. The decoys were being destroyed at an alarming rate and Kikyou engaged the Vongola Storm. The enemy planted vines on Gokudera’s boxes, sealing them. And Ienari was trapped in an illusion, Torikabuto’s doing. Yamamoto Takeshi clashed against a barrier, unable to hit the target. The defensive systems placed by the technicians worked some in delaying the Millefiore Cloud, but he hit the moving base even after being intercepted once more by Ienari’s Storm.

Irie fled from the base to protect Spanner.

Just as Kikyou was about to eliminate Irie, a huge flash of light reverberated through the battleground, Ienari was out of the illusion thanks to the destruction force of the X-Burner. Contrary to what Irie told him to do, his brother took matters in his hands and ordered Yamamoto to keep attacking the target while he went to help Vongola’s target. Tsuna took a puff, tense.

Ienari arrived too late, Yamamoto broke the barrier and defeated the target at the same time. However, Deisy came back to life.

Millefiore was declared as winner. Reborn came to him and gave him a black pouch.

“Keep it, this way it shouldn’t burst in lights.” He nodded, but didn’t understand such a timing.

Tsuna took the sleeping Lambo and deposited him in Nara’s arms, then went for the door. He needed to reach them.

When they arrived, Irie was explaining parallel worlds and Tsuna felt the need for another of his sticks. The Sun started healing the wounded. Nara and Atsushi flanked him, wary of any attack coming their way.

“The theory of parallel worlds refers to the idea that the world branches off all kinds of directions based on every small decision made, resulting in a number of different futures existing side by side.” Reborn explained in the simplest way possible.

He’d heard about that theory, interested and not at the same time. How could he use such an information? He was not a time traveller and decisions can’t be unmade, with the flow of time never stopping.

But Byakuran was. He’d discovered this power of his thanks to Irie’s travels through the Bovino’s bazooka, thus why he felt he was responsible for Byakuran as he was. He could synch all his alter-egos throughout the different parallel worlds, and dominate them all. Information, something that could be sold as more expensive than diamonds, especially if so developed and effective.

Irie had erased his own memories in order to defeat Byakuran. In five years, he had them back and was already on friendly terms with the white-haired.

“Out of the uncountable parallel worlds…. This one is the only that stands a chance… to defeat him… Because this is the only timeline… in which I met Ienari-kun, ten years ago…”

Well, that sure sugar-coated everything. Nice future they had in store. Nara took a step forward and took away the cigarette from his hand, crashing it on the ground.

“No more, please.”

 _Tch_.

“No… You were not killed, Ienari-kun. I used a special bullet to induce… a death-like state.” Irie forced his head to turn to Tsuna. “I’m sorry, I had to. You were okay with it.”

The brunet clenched his fists, gritting his teeth, and glared. Irie gulped.

“B-before he was attacked, he said that you, Ienari-kun, that hold the biggest possibilities, will come.”

“Ok, ok, I get it, but… we lost.”

Byakuran appeared with his Elements. “That’s right, you lost, even in this miracle world. Now, be loyal to our agreement–”

Irie, apparently, still had a trump card. “If it’s an agreement, there’s one between us… Byakuran-san. Last time we played choice, I won… and you had no more credits left, so… you said you would agree to any agreement I favoured.” The violet eyes opened, subtly threatening. “I request a choice rematch.”

“Sorry, I don’t remember such a thing.”

Tsuna was quite sure he was lying, but the issue remained. He warily looked at Nara, that closed his eyes and took another step forward.

“I was there when it happened.” All heads whipped to the raven, that ducked as if to evade the attention. “It’s true, that agreement is valid.”

That was his cue, he supposed. “As the allied faction of Vongola, Yakuza has a say in all of this.” He tilted his head, vengeful beyond beliefs. “It was you that wanted everyone from the past here, right? As the Kumicho, I have right in Japan, _my_ turf, and as an ally I have much influence in this matter.”

“I fear no–”

Nara took a handkerchief from his pocket… and unveiled the full set of Arcobaleno pacifiers. “These prove we have the right.”

“You _thief_!!” The Millefiore girl shrieked.

Nara gave Tsuna the items, that started slightly glowing. Byakuran was unreadable.

“I can’t allow that,” he finally said, walking up to the brunet. “Come on, give me those.”

Tsuna didn’t move, neither did his brothers. A gunshot broke the silence when the white-haired stopped in front of him and started reaching for the pacifiers. He didn’t have to look to recognize Reborn’s Flames and rage.

“I won’t stand by if you touch him, Byakuran.”

There was a fuming wound on the enemy’s hand’s side. “Oh my, the strongest Arcobaleno… I wonder why you would protect the Kumicho.”

Get a fucking clue. Tsuna stood still. Kikyou launched an attack on him. Squalo and Hibari Kyouya stopped it, then started arguing on who was going to fight.

“W-wait!! What are we going to do?!?”

Reborn gracefully kicked Ienari’s ass, earning the big brother’s subtle glare. “Get a grip, Dame-Nari. We have two sets of the Trinisette, fight for them!”

Everyone readied for battle, but Byakuran called back his Elements and looked at Tsuna. “Those pacifiers were very hard to get. I’ll give you the Vognola Rings that I earned in this game… but the Kumicho comes with me, along with the pacifiers.”

Ryuunoiki’s Intuition blared warning alarms all over his head. He found it hard to focus. He accepted Reborn’s help in standing, then looked up again.

“I wonder why you would change your mind like that, Byakuran, care to share with us?”

“Not at all~.”

“Then forget any agreement, I won’t hand such a weapon to you.”

Reborn let him go in Nara’s hands and went to Ienari, kicking him again. “You’re the Boss, the Kumicho has no Flames, protect him.”

He felt like a damsel in distress. The haze from the headache made him roll his eyes. That was so cliché. He dearly wished he had already awoken his Flames.

“Byakuran-sama, permission to attack in order to get the Kumicho.”

“… Permission granted.”

Spanner saved the day, they started retreating towards the Vongola base to reach for the transfer system through Flames. Hibari Kyouya successfully held the enemies back but Byakuran, that directly went for Tsuna. He unsheathed Ryuuken, he would fight if need be. However, before they could clash, a man appeared in-between them. Someone he recognized as Rokudo Mukuro.

Tsuna oversaw everyone get in the base and absently listened to the conversation… Until his name came up.

“Listen to me, Sawada Ienari,” he started still focused on the enemy. “You absolutely cannot let Byakuran get his hands on Sawada Tsunayoshi.” The brunet felt the blow and glared. “Kufufu… Hurry and go.”

Damn _Mists_.

They warped away, the Storm destroyed the teleporting system, but it disappeared and then appeared again, spreading six meteors in all directions, probably their enemies. Tsuna carefully tucked the pacifiers away, but held onto the orange one. He had a feeling… something in the back of his head, it was calming him down and also alerting him. It was strange, yet felt right.

Hibari went to check on the school of all the places, followed by Dino Cavallone and Kusakabe, but they all went back to the base. Tsuna had just become a hot topic. _Great_.

They didn’t get to relax much, even though they managed to change clothes. A shower would have been appreciated. The Millefiore Storm found them.

“Found you, Ryuunoiki-sama.”

Tsuna was not impressed, and it probably showed on his face because Nara suffocated a chuckle and Atsushi face-palmed. He was starting to get annoyed by this. Squalo got in the way and took the fight, allowing them to escape. And then they started talking about how to _protect_ him.

His bloodlust was almost palpable.

Atsushi coughed in his fisted hand, Nara whistled a broken tune. The beasts wisely stayed away.

No one addressed him.

Squalo was defeated and they took Miura Haru’s proposition to hide in a realtor. She led them to the Kawahira realtor – the name sparked his Intuition, but it really was not the time. No grandma the girl was expecting opened the door, but a man that hurried them in and offered to take care of the six Funeral Wreaths for them. Fishy didn’t cover it and the beasts were wary of him, but they had no other choice.

He had white hair, pale skin and a pair of round glasses. He was wearing a green kimono and eating noodles. Tsuna felt the use of Mist Flames, wondering when he had become able to recognize them, and listened to Ienari talking about an uncle the future child, I-Pin, worked for.

This was all so thoroughly fucked up.

The man, Kawahira, managed to fend off Zakuro, the Millefiore Storm. “To send Flame-active assassin against a Flame-dormant young man, terribly cruel.”

Tsuna glared. Yasei and the black wolf growled.

“Oops, apologies.” He sheepishly smiled. “There was a student on his way to Namimori, is he your friend?”

Ienari just nodded, wary. “He went after a Funeral Wreath.”

“Uhmmm… Are you sure that’s okay? It would be nice if we could underestimate their power, but…”

A worry that had a solid base, but the Vongola Cloud managed to defeat Deisy, the Millefiore Sun. Tsuna tapped his finger on his elbow, arms crossed. If Byakuran collected information from the other parallel worlds, then he knew exactly what techniques the people from the future time had, but not the ones from the past Vongola. That could explain why Squalo and the Cavallone Boss had been defeated.

After that, Kawahira left in a hurry, saying they could do what they wanted with the shop. Truly suspicious, in his opinion. Leon morphed back into a lizard on Reborn’s shoulder. Apparently, Tsuna was not the only one that didn’t like that man.

He held onto Lambo’s hand when he tried to sneak out and threw him in Yasei’s direction. Ienari, however, looked outside their current hideout as if he had caught sight of something as the squad that wanted to go back to the base headed out. Tsuna’s Intuition gave a low wail.

“Something’s wrong,” he said, clenching his hand around the Sky pacifier.

The brunet moved just as Torikabuto appeared from the Mist behind him, trying to catch him. These bastards had no sense of self-preservation. Tsuna unsheathed Ryuuken in record time and slashed the figure, that vanished into thin air. Atsushi and Nara closed on him, but something gripped his neck and he was hauled through the wall, breaking it, and up on the sky. That had _hurt_. Something made his system slow down, he fought against the fog to keep his hold tight on Ryuuken and the pacifier. He felt Mist and Cloud Flames wrap around his body and several gunshots slicing past him, and then he was free-falling.

The Rain Flames that had slowed him down disappeared and he used Ryuuken on the nearby wall to glide to the road, landing on his foot and knee. He glared up at the nuisances. He so dearly wanted to slash them from head to toe…

Torikabuto ended up electrified by two black foxes. The Black Spell unit of Millefiore base was there, Gamma leading them with fury.

“You lied to us, Byakuran!!! All this time!! I know you’re listening!!!” He landed in front of Tsuna, a not appreciated move, but glared instead at the orange pacifier. “You used Illusions on us!! Our Boss never had a child and _you used us_!!!”

“Byakuran-sama doesn’t have anything to say to you,” Kikyou answered.

The two more men were annihilated and Gamma was about to end the same way, but Ienari got in-between and moved the focus of the enemy on himself. Torikabuto unleashed his box, that was buried in his own body, where his heart should have been. That spoke loud about their will.

His illusions got stronger, Tsuna let Nara and Atsushi lead him back. Everything changed around them and the Mist user disappeared once more. They didn’t know where he was, until the Vongola Mist directed Ienari to the right spot through the use of her box weapon… At Tsuna’s right. Nara punched Torikabuto away and Decimo started beating him up, the illusion slowly faded around them.

Kikyou was stopped from interfering by Basil and the Vongola Sun. Before Bluebell could use her box, the Cloud stated they were retiring due to Torikabuto’s fall… the man had become one of those skinny monks, tattooed all over with writings, and his mask had cracked.

They seemed to have gained a window of time to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


	19. 19 – Winners and Losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter here, but I think it will be satisfying nonetheless ;D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR's characters or plot, only the idea of this story and the actual writing (took me months, ya know!).
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> DICTIONARY (because I use romanized Japanese vocabulary a lot):
> 
> Yakuza: Japanese Syndicate;
> 
> Oyabun: bosses of smaller parts of Yakuza;
> 
> Gumi: turfs in which Japan is split, each led by an Oyabun;
> 
> Kumicho: Boss of Yakuza;
> 
> Saiko-komon: senior advisor of the Kumicho;
> 
> So-honbucho: headquarters' chief;
> 
> Ryuukaze: Dragon, Wind;
> 
> Ryuuken: Dragon, Sword;
> 
> Ryuunoiki: Breath of Dragon;
> 
> Kyodai: big brothers of the Yakuza, higher-placed than the Shatei;
> 
> Shatei: little brothers of the Yakuza, basically the new recruits;
> 
> Sageo: hanging cord of the sword;
> 
> Tsuka: handle of the sword.
> 
> WARNINGS (read if you want some spoilers):
> 
> \- pacifiers;
> 
> \- Lambo;
> 
> \- talk;
> 
> \- lucky world;
> 
> \- Varia;
> 
> \- Arcobaleno;
> 
> \- Flames;
> 
> \- boundary;
> 
> \- Skies;
> 
> \- demon;
> 
> \- victory;
> 
> \- puppies;
> 
> \- Sky Arcobaleno;
> 
> \- home.
> 
> Words: 3864.
> 
> Enjoy!

Staying in the forest was not comfortable to truly rest, after what they all had gone through, but, like any other thing lately, they had no other choice. Tsuna sat against a rocky wall and disclosed his hand to observe the pacifier, legs half-bent to his chest. The black wolf settled at his side, ready to sleep the night away.

The object was still emitting light, as if responding to him. The others were warm in his jacket’s inner pocket. He didn’t understand a thing about all of this, or so it seemed, but he knew he had to hold onto these pacifiers, instinctively, as if he was to keep them safe… As if they were not simple objects, but beings with their own will, their own Flames. It was hard to explain.

And yet seemed _so_ simple.

Yasei slumped on his lap with his head, exhausted. Lambo was still holding onto his fur, sleeping happily. This was a new pattern he had not anticipated. He pried the small hands off the poor beast’s fur and put the child on a nearby pillow. He curled around himself like a cat, but didn’t stir. Tsuna patted Yasei’s back in a relaxing manner. They’d been through scary times, it seemed, because their skins was slightly shivering and they had not left him alone for a full minute since their escape in the forest. It testified Atsushi and Nara had been scared to death.

To think they had Flames… Cloud, as a proud Hibari, and Mist, the raven had rarely been one for straightforwardness, he could admit. They suited them. A small smile stretched his lips. What men they had come to be.

Tsuna glanced at the corner past which the others were assembled and talking about a plan. He could see Decimo’s foot from there. He sighed, massaging his forehead. About time. He decided to wait. Rushing this was not going to help and Ienari had to do this on his own, when he felt ready.

His patience was rewarded when the boy left his hide-out, scratching his nape and looking away. Tsuna, instead, observed him. Maybe a slight pull was not going to be bad.

“Ienari-san,” he called, making the other finally look over, unsure. “Come sit with me.”

He obliged, walking up to the small fire Nara had lit before, and sat on the other side of it. “Lambo…?”

Tsuna nodded. “He’s taken a liking to play with them,” he gestured to the two sleeping beasts. He pursed his lips, knowing the issue was to be addressed, one way or another. “If you have questions, ask.” He didn’t know what more to do.

Ienari took a deep breath, golden flecks passing through his eyes. “The beginning, I want to know the whole story.”

That was going to be long, it would have been better to rest a bit, but… He had a feeling his brother wouldn’t have been able to sleep without knowing. Tsuna complied. He told him everything he knew, from Nana and Iemitsu’s eloping, to their divorce and all the way to him being the heir to Yakuza, on his mother’s side. He told him about his grandfather, the training since young age, his Inheritance… and he explained how he discovered they were related. He told him the many reasons why he kept it secret, why their father was fine keeping the secret as it was.

“But we seem to have the same alien in our heads,” he added. “I knew everything would be out of the closet, though I didn’t know when.”

Ienari listened to him without uttering word. Nothing, he just stayed there, silent, almost absent. When Tsuna finished with his story, Decimo shook his head and made to talk, but didn’t for several seconds.

“I… I _understand_ … I do, ok, fine, you… y-you are my half-brother and… and dad kept it from me, I understand why…”

“But?”

Ienari huffed. “But… but you always acted like my older brother.” Tsuna blinked, gulping. “You _always_ helped me–us! You went out of your way and…”

Duh. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me, Ienari-san.”

“First of all, drop the honorific!!” He wanted to grin, but stopped himself. Ienari stood, left fist half-way up and the other hand pointing at Tsuna. “We’re brothers, I don’t care if only half, ok?!” The brunet just nodded, one hand going up to hide his traitorous smile. “And don’t act like a stranger anymore! I won’t either and… wait, we didn’t even introduce ourselves!!”

“Technically…” Tsuna shrugged, then held one hand up for the other to shake. “My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

“R-right, Mukuro said it…” Ienari leaned down to take the hand. “I am Sawada Ienari.” Tsuna pulled him down to sit, eliciting a yelp.

“What else do you want to know, Ienari?”

“Many things…” He admitted after a while, with a blush. “But, for now… I just want to thank you.”

Tsuna tilted his head. “What for?”

Ienari motioned to all around them, as if everything had been Tsuna’s doing. “For–Right, well… For staying?” Highly confusing. “I mean, you didn’t have any reason to help the others… Uh, me, yeah, because you knew we are brothers, but… Takeshi and Hayato and… Well, everyone else and… I guess, thank you for what… you almost did to Byakuran? That was very cool, by the way… Your brothers, they and… and _Reborn_ had to hold you back, and they _barely_ managed to.”

Well, he hadn’t seen that side of the coin. “I shouldn’t have lost control, but I felt the right to kill him, in that moment.” He shrugged, absently brushing one hand on Ryuuken’s handle. “However, what I said, I will hold onto. I’ll hunt him down once we’re back in our time.”

“A-ah… yeah… about that… How can you be sure… I mean… Can I really defeat him?” He suddenly seemed smaller. “I mean, everyone keeps thinking I am the Boss, I know what you think about it but… I can’t help it, am I truly enough?”

Tsuna locked gazes with his brother and smiled. “Oh yes, you are more than enough. Believe in yourself and your family.”

That, unexplainably, seemed enough for him. Ienari brightened in a wide smile. “Thanks, nii-san!”

Tsuna froze at the world and stopped breathing at the hug he received. But then Ienari vanished behind the corner and he was left in a daze of nothing. Had he just–…?

Warmth spread throughout him and he found hard starting to breathe again. Someone else’s arms enveloped his frame, whispers of “breathe” carried to him. He relaxed. Reborn kissed his forehead.

“Shocked?”

Tsuna glared. “He knows nothing of the power he has over me…”

Reborn shrugged. “Lucky you.”

He shook his head. “No, not me… The lucky one is the _world_.”

Hearing about Varia did not put Tsuna in a good mood. Sure, they saved Gamma, Lal and Gokudera, but this was Xanxus, an endless pain in the ass. His Intuition, however, was trying to make him notice something else. _Someone_ else had joined the battle, undisturbed. Rokudo Mukuro had escaped from Vindicare, and he had successfully managed to make the enemies show their techniques while killing everyone with a powerful illusion.

It was fine until another Mare Ring holder made his appearance, with the tattoo on the opposite side of his face than Byakuran’s and attacks passing through him as if he was a true Ghost. It was a very tough situation and Tsuna had no intention to hold his brother down.

“Ienari.”

He turned to him, looking all shades of worried and unsure. The brunet just smiled at him.

“Go protect your family. Reborn and my brothers are here to protect the pacifiers.”

He had an internal debate, but then took his pill and entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. “Please, stay safe.” And he left to the sky.

“I should be the one saying that,” he was having a very bad feeling.

He felt more than saw Reborn come to his side. “Have faith.”

“I have faith, but I can’t calm down.” Tsuna took the orange pacifier from his pocket. “Something… We need to go there.” It started gleaming, slightly brighter.

Suddenly, just as he took a step forward, the pacifier _glowed_. Flames came out and trapped him in a floating globe. His brothers tried to break it, but were thrown back. He held onto the pacifier and felt the others _resonate_. What was going on?

Then the globe floated away and Tsuna couldn’t do _anything_. Reborn kicked and shot at it, running after him, but it didn’t break.

“It’s the boundaries! The Flames of the Skies are creating a powerful boundary line!”

Said boundary was growing, though, and he could see the other two already. They merged as Tsuna landed on the dirt, few steps away from Byakuran… that had Ienari’s neck in his arms. The pacifier glowed even more.

“Nii-san! D-don’t come!!”

“Ah, welcome, Tsunayoshi-kun. This is what happens when the powerful Sky Flames of the Trinisette come together. We finally have the stage all to ourselves, only we can exist in here.” Several strikes and blows from outside tried to break the boundary, but nothing happened. “Though, since I have no use for you anymore, I should get rid of you, right, Ienari-kun?”

Tsuna was starting to see red. A scorching warmth spread through his chest to his whole body. He felt _hot_ and _angry_ and positively _beastly_. The air grew heavy around him as he walked up to the two, catching their attention.

“N-no! Sta…” Ienari blinked in wonder and horror.

“Oh my, look at what I have woken up~!” His anger kept increasing, he felt his lips recede to give space to his gritted teeth. “A golden-eyed demon~…”

The pacifier fell… no, it floated from his hand and attached itself to his chest. The others escaped from his pocket all around him. A ponytail, a pair of glasses, a hood, a bandana… an helmet, a braid… a _gun_. Tsuna looked at the infants, almost lost to his anger. From the orange pacifier, the hologram of a woman appeared, winking at him, sad, before vanishing.

“Aah… Seems I’ve hit the mark.”

As the brunet whipped his head up, he caught a sight he would have never wanted to see. The grip around his brother’s neck tightened. Ienari fell like a broken doll.

His blade found way in his hand on its own. Someone was calling him, he was still focused on the grinning man that had _just killed his **brother**_ **.**

Something else nudged at the borders of his consciousness. He resisted, but two tiny hands came to hold onto his arms. He closed his eyes, tried to focus, opened them.

The infant Skull and Fon were at his sides, fondly smiling at him. The infant Reborn leaned his forehead against his own, agonizing sadness flashing through his black orbs. The other infants, one was clearly Viper, closed around him. Their eyes… They were sad but understanding and… Dear God, he had to– He faltered, Flames coating Ryuuken going back to his hand… _Flames_?

“The Arcobaleno need one more hour to come back fully and no one else can enter these boundaries. It’s between you and me, Tsunayoshi-kun~!” Byakuran grinned. “Considering you have just awoken your Sky Flames, I guess you’ll be rather instable… Let me help, everything will be over in a jiffy!”

“That’s right,” Tsuna slowly turned to where his lover’s voice came from. “Tsuna won’t be the one defeating you, because that will be my student, Ienari.”

He looked at his brother, a spark of Intuition telling him that yes, his brother was _still_ alive. A wave of nausea hit him, but he barely acknowledged it, pushing Ryuuken to the ground to keep standing straight and focused.

“You’re not the only one fighting here, Ienari. Your brother is about to sacrifice the Arcobaleno’s wills to let us return to the past.” Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, hunching over his katana. “It’s the key to returning _all_ of us to a peaceful past.”

Ienari did stir, he did push himself up on his hands, but barely, tired and wavering. “I won’t… hand nii-san… over to you…”

Byakuran laughed openly at him. Ha started spouting a bunch of no-sense about Ienari’s bad luck, from being the trapped child of an ambitious woman, to being thrown into Mafia without having a say in the matter… to being sent to the future.

“If you hadn’t been brought here, you wouldn’t have had to go through all this. Don’t you curse your own fate?”

“No… That’s not exactly true.” Tsuna tried his best to not fall over, relief and reassurance washing over him in a blanket of freshness, opposed to the hot volcano he felt pouring off of him. “The future is scary, painful…” Ienari started standing, quivering a bit as he collected all his strength. “But it’s not about what’s good or bad… I understand now. Everything that happened here is… a precious part of my life.”

Byakuran activated his ring as he prepared to shoot Decimo down. Tsuna, contrary to every desire he may have, stayed rooted to the spot, feeling the Intuition running wild in his head.

A tiny white dragon pierced through his brother’s heart… Almost. A Ring saved him.

“It’s true… Everything has helped me, some way or another… Nothing has been pointless since coming here… It’s thanks to everyone that I’m here, right now…” Ienari looked up at their enemy. “I wouldn’t call that unlucky.” He smiled. “These… are everyone’s Flames!” The Sky rekindled on his brother’s forehead. “I’ll make you regret it.”

Byakuran laughed again, but something was happening. A voice, an echo said: “I wonder about that.” It was warm and familiar, someway. “I agree with your thoughts, Decimo.” The Vongola Sky Ring shone. “Unfortunately, I can’t lend you my power, but I can free you.”

A figure clad in black, donning the same gloves of Ienari, was at his side. He was an older, mixed version of the two brothers. Something was happening between their fists.

“The current form of the Vongola Rings is only temporary. In order to preserve the strict succession of the Vongola Rings, they were divided between CEDEF and Vongola… There is no need for that anymore.”

The Rings changed form, showing encased gems instead of the simple metal bands.

“Decimo… Give that Mare boy what he deserves.”

The man called Primo disappeared. Ienari and Byakuran clashed again. In a few seconds, the wings of the enemy were torn, but that didn’t mean it was over. The wings were replaced by blood appendages. At some point, an attack was directed at Tsuna, but his own Flames had started to aggregate around his body and they blocked it.

“You’re going to do that, Tsunayoshi-kun? You could lose your life, you know?”

Yeah, he… had started to a feeling. But the others weren’t supposed to be told that.

“No!”

“Ienari,” he called. His brother looked at him, almost frantic. “Trust me, keep fighting.”

Byakuran tried to interfere with the process the pacifiers were doing on their own, but Ienari stopped him. A crack opened in the boundary. His Reborn appeared in front of him, the infant after-image fading to the side. Tsuna held up one hand, stopping him from moving.

“Don’t.”

“I won’t stand aside while you do this, Tsuna.”

A smile conquered his lips, but he had to do this. “Trust me, please. Stay there, I’ll be over to you soon.” He chanced a smirk. “Be ready to catch me?”

Reborn looked at him, panicked and _terrified_. “Always.”

Tsuna nodded, then focused on the pacifiers rotating around him. The infants were not there anymore. He grabbed the Sky pacifier from his chest, ripping off his shirt and jacket, leaving a bruise where it had attached itself to his skin. The brunet slowly let it go, something tore it off from his hand and held it in the centre. It hurt and he hissed. He walked away, the red, purple and yellow pacifiers let him through and opened a window for him to get out. It closed as soon as he stepped away.

Strength left him, he fell in Reborn’s arms. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Someone took Ryuuken from his hand and sheathed it back. His eyes closed, he fainted.

“… –ut up, kora! He’s trying to rest!”

“Bakanello, tone it the fuck down.”

“Why don’t you two just leave, I’d like peace to read and watch over Tsunayoshi, preferably alone.”

“Ah… I’m trying to sleep, too, you know?”

“No one cares, Skull.”

Tsuna didn’t move, trying to remember what exactly was going on. The future, Ienari fighting against Byakuran… He sat up in a fit of panic. What had happened– Dizziness hit him and he fell back. Someone caught him, cradling his head and back. He waited to settle a bit before opening his eyes and searching Reborn’s face.

“You brother won, Byakuran is defeated, everyone is safe… We can go back to our time, now.”

The pure relief made his whole body lighter. He smiled at Reborn, then looked around and sat up on his own, slowly this time. The infants that had appeared from the pacifiers were in his bedroom, all around his bed, but adults.

Fon, Skull, Viper… He didn’t know the other two.

The Arcobaleno Storm, older than he remembered him to be, sat at his other side, smiling at him while letting go of a book. “Good morning, Tsunayoshi, how are you feeling?”

He thought about it, moving his fingers, legs and arms. “Sore… light. What’s going on?”

Reborn took his hands and caressed its back with his thumb. “When you fainted, Ienari and Byakuran both went berserk, for different reasons, but your brother won. The pacifiers were from another timeline, one where… things went totally awful, and, sacrificing the wills, brought back to life all the Arcobaleno of this timeline, my future self included. He is in the white machine right now, to not mess up with the future any more.” Tsuna nodded, eyes scanning them for any injury.

“We’re all fine and healthy, Tsunayoshi.”

He hummed. “Comfortable enough to not call me Ryuunoiki anymore?”

Fon coughed in his sleeve. “Apologies.”

“I was not reprimanding you,” he said, looking at the other two. “I’m afraid I still haven’t met you, but it’s better if you don’t tell me your names.” Tsuna turned to Reborn. “I activated my Flames, right?”

“You did, how do they feel?”

He shook his head. “I feel nothing different, to be honest, but… That thing took all I had out of me, so I may need a lot of time to… replenish them.” The brunet bit his lip. “I delayed our return, didn’t I?”

“No,” the green-haired pushed his glasses up his nose. “Everyone needed to rest before going back, and you slept only a night.”

That little? Good. “How do we go back?”

Tsuna unceremoniously pushed Reborn off the bed and tried standing, testing his legs. They were weak, but he could manage. His lover, the jerk, didn’t let go of his hand and he had to go search for the suit and his gloves with which he had come to the future with a puppy– correction, with a horde of puppies following him.

“Through the machine of Irie’s lab,” Reborn answered. “The Arcobaleno from this time will also go back to seal the Mare Rings.”

Tsuna tugged his hand to go change, but the hitman didn’t let go. With a sigh, the brunet gave him a chaste kiss and took back his limb, disappearing in the bathroom.

“What about the boxes?”

“They can’t be sent to a past where they do not exist,” the green-haired voice supplied.

Seemed fair. “Ok, and why are the Arcobaleno in my bedroom?”

“Because you’re our Sky.”

The unanimous answer made him flinch. He turned to the slightly ajar door. “Excuse me?”

Tension rolled off in waves of invisible Flames through the room. He changed into his suit after washing his face and teeth. He returned to his bedroom, where the men were trying to seem busy. He frowned, taking Ryuuken as Skull offered it to him. He strapped it to his waist.

“Well?”

Still no answers, Tsuna was left to his own thoughts. Sky, he knew to be one, but Arcobaleno? There were no pacifiers in his time and he hadn’t even known there was a full set of Elements. Reborn had never mentioned it, even in passing, not even during their stay in the future, which meant… Oh. No Sky at all, huh. Fine, he would stop asking. Instead…

“When do we depart?”

“When you’re ready, Dame-Nari insisted on waiting for you to wake up.”

Tsuna looked at Reborn with an arched brow. “I hope you had not to use your gun for that.”

The jerk smirked, but the brunet just sighed and left his bedroom, not looking back. He wanted to go back and check himself on Ienari and the others. As soon as he left his office, two muzzles pushed against his hands. He smiled down at Yasei and the black wolf. Scared them to death, again, had he?

“I’m sorry about that, it had to be done,” he eyed Nara and Atsushi. “How are you two?”

“Spooked, Ryuunoiki, but fine otherwise. We never truly engaged any fight… besides trying to pop the boundary out of existence.”

The blond nodded along. “You had minor wounds, but a Sun was near and healed them soon.”

Nara subtly smirked. “To be more accurate, he healed minor wounds in the entire area, but that’s not important.” He winked in Reborn’s direction.

Tsuna decided to ignore it, though maybe he would later use the information. “The others?”

“Waiting, at Irie’s lab.”

He nodded. “Let’s not make them wait anymore.”

They had installed an elevator to reach the lab in the missing underground facility. Tsuna took the pouch with the box and, when they got out, offered it to Irie… that was terrified of him.

“It’s the weapon meant for me. I haven’t used it and I was told we can’t bring them along.”

“O-oh… Ok-k, sorry… uh, t-thank you…” Irie took it. “W-why a pouch?”

“It wouldn’t stop shining.”

Tsuna located his brother. Ienari was talking to Storm and Rain, but immediately zeroed on him and grinned ear-to-ear. He jogged up to the brunet, bright in his own light.

“Nii-san!” The Kumicho struggled to not show surprise. “You woke up!”

He tried a smile. “It was just Flames’ depletion, nothing more. What about you?”

“Ah, better now… You fainted and I thought… Yeah, but you’re fine and Byakuran was defeated! We’re all fine and can go back!” He jumped, gripping Tsuna’s hands in pure happiness.

“See, you just had to believe in yourself.” Ienari blushed. “When are we set to go?”

“Now,” Spanner walked to them with a lollipop in his mouth. “Ryuunoiki-sama, Decimo. On your word.”

“Nii-san?”

Why did he have to give the last word? He sighed, fondly shaking his head. He looked at his brothers and nodded in goodbye.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! See ya!


End file.
